Sen no yoru wo koete
by conchito
Summary: -Chap 20- Una despedida trae consigo consecuencias no deseadas, pero que los volverán a unir. Lucharán para poder cumplir lo que quieren, permanecer juntos por siempre. Primer fiC de Bleach. -Lemmon 1º chap- IchigoXRukia HitsuXMatsu IsshinXMasaki
1. Separación

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_1.- Separación_

By conchito

contiene Lemmon!!

Con decir que todo comenzó con un papel con unas cuantas palabras, sería ridículo.

Todo comenzó cuando Rukia recibió de la Sociedad de las Almas SS, diciendo que dentro de una semana tenía que presentarse en su cuartel para comenzar una nueva misión, con gente nueva, en un lugar nuevo, todo eso, dentro de la SS, ya no se le permitiría volver a Karakura, el lugar donde tantas cosas había aprendido, el lugar donde había estado ya casi dos años, sí, así es, ya llevaba un año y unos meses viviendo en la casa Kurosaki.

Los días pasaban y ella no sabía como diablos contarle a ese personaje, todo lo ocurrido, algo buen tenía que decirle para que él no armara soberano escándalo y que fuese a dejar "patas arriba" la SS.

El último día había llegado, así que armándose de valor, a tempranas horas de la mañana, tratándose de un día jueves, se dirigió al cuarto de Ichigo.

Golpeó un par de veces para recibir su típica pregunta.

-Quién molesta?- Abrió la puerta para toparse con una joven de cabellera azabache de un metro cuarenta y seis (había crecido dos centímetros! Bien por Rukia), con unos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con un poco de tristeza en el rostro.- Rukia? Que ocurre?- Le preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la shinigami.

-Etto... bueno... yo.- Como empezar?!?! En tan solo unas 18 horas más tendría que dirigirse a la SS para nunca volver a ese pueblo, y peor aún, no lo podría volver a ver nunca más. Eso no era nada de bueno, por donde lo mirase.- Ichigo...

-mmm?- Estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa que había dejado a medias por ir a abrir la puerta.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire continuó todo casi en un grito.

-Hoy a las 12 de la noche, vuelvo a la SS para cumplir una misión con mi escuadrón!!!- Cuando terminó, volvió a tomar aire nuevamente.

-Y? - Dijo como si nada.- Después podrás volver, verdad?- Se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura.

Ya llevaban un par de semanas saliendo, por culpa de un pequeño accidente, ambos se enteraron de lo que sentían, y él, sin poder aguantar más, la acercó a él con demanda devorando a la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Ichigo... yo.- Desviaba la mirada para que él no pudiera ver la pena que la consumía por dentro.

-No... no me digas que...- La soltó levemente y con una mano levantó su mentón para que lo mirara a la cara.- No vas a volver, verdad?

-No...- Su voz se quebraba, no quería que él la viera así, pero por más que lo intentaba, Kurosaki la seguía sujetando de tal forma que la obligaba a mirar a sus ojos.

-Rukia...- Ahora él era el que se quedaba sin voz.

Por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para que por fin se sinceraran, y ahora, tan solo unas semanas después, la sacan de su vida como si nada. Él no permitiría eso, no señor.

-No... quédate conmigo... por favor- Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de ambos.

-Ichigo... no puedo...- Sí... y al final lo hicieron, las malditas lágrimas salieron rodando por las mejillas de la morena.

-No llores Hime (princesa)...- Le dio un beso el los delicados labios.- Si es que las cosas están como están... hagamos algo bello hoy, te parece?- Intentando subirle el amino.

-Bueno...- Dijo entre sollozos. Pensó todas las maneras posibles en las cuales él podría reaccionar, pero esa estaba a años luz de toda realidad, por lo visto el shinigami había madurado.

-Pero ya no llores.- La estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos para otorgarle un poco más de seguridad.

Y como lo habían planeado, salieron sin que nadie se percatase.

Iban con rumbo a un parque de diversiones, después se fueron a un gran parque en el centro de la ciudad para comer algo ya que habían salido sin desayunar a las 7 y 30 de la mañana y ahora eran las 2 con 28 de la tarde, suficiente tiempo como para estar sin comer.

La tarde había caído y habían decidido ir a ver algo al cine, solo para pasar juntos las horas que les restaba.

Salieron de la gran sala abrazados, siempre que alguno de los dos podía, le robaba un roce de labios a su compañero, siempre iban de la mano y del brazo, en algunas ocasiones se les podía ver abrazados.

Caminaban por las calles, pensando que cuando llegaran a casa cenarían como de costumbre y luego tendrían que dirigirse a la tienda de Urahara para despedirse.

Cenaron como lo habían planeado, Rukia les había explicado a la familia que ella debía volver a su hogar, entre llantos y agradecimientos se despidieron, ella les había dicho que se iría esa misma noche ya que tenía que tomar un bus, cosa que era mentira, así que subió junto con Ichigo para hacer sus maletas, después de eso se fueron a su cuarto para charlar un poco sobre todo.

Todos en la casa ya sabían de la relación de estos dos por mucho que ellos intentaban ocultarla, ya se habían dado por vencidos; así que nadie pensó siquiera en ir a interrumpirlos.

Estaban conversando de cosas triviales cuando de la nada comienza a sonar el teléfono celular de la morena. Rápidamente se despojó de su gigai y saltó por la ventana, siendo seguida por Ichigo que había dejado atrás su cuerpo.

Era simplemente un Hollow intentando devorar almas, así que terminaron en cuestión de minutos, se dirigieron a la habitación de Ichigo nuevamente, pero el shinigami suplente tenía algo en mente.

Con el aparatejo que le había dado Ukitake para "quitarse el cuerpo", despojó la píldora que estaba e el gigai de Rukia.

-Ichigo?- No entendió porque había hecho eso.- Que estás haciendo?

Tan solo no le respondió. Se volteó sobre sus talones para quedar frente a la shinigami que aún no entendía nada. Ambos aún estaban es su forma de shinigami.

-Rukia.- Le dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó. Se le acercó y la cogió por la cintura así atrayéndola a sí.- Qué voy a hacer sin ti?- Agregó atrayéndola completamente, uniendo sus labios al terminar la pregunta.

Así fue como todo se desató.

Ichigo tomó a la morena por la cintura y la guió hasta que toparon con la cama, lentamente y sin dejar de devorar sus labios, la acostó sobre el colchón quedando suspendido sobre ella.

-Rukia?- La llamó entre besos.

-Nani?- Respondió de la misma forma.

-Se mía por esta noche?- Le preguntó tiernamente mientras se separaba tan solo un par de centímetros de sus labios, los cuales los había dejado algo hinchados.

-Ichigo.- Susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y l miraba con la mayor de las ternuras antes vista en esos ojos. Como respuesta tan solo le besó tiernamente los labios. Por primera vez sentía una lágrima en sus mejillas, abrió rápidamente los ojos para toparse con que el chico sobre ella estaba llorando mudamente mientras la besaba. Sin poder aguantar más, comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos las cristalinas lágrimas.

Entre caricias y besos, iban despojándose de las prendas, las cuales no eran trabajo dejar de lado debido a que se trataban de un par de shihakushō (ropa de shinigami)

Ichigo le quitó la parte superior a Rukia, se separó un segundo de sus labios para poder observar las curvas de la mujer que estaba por poseer.

- Eres hermosa.- Le dijo al oído a una Rukia que estaba completamente sonrojada, debido a la vergüenza y al calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momentos. Tan solo se aferró a ese varonil cuerpo debido a que él comenzaba a besarle el cuello y comenzaba a bajar para poder acariciar con lascivia esas redondeces que en ese momento le llamaban tanto la atención.

Ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás, así que comenzó a quitar la parte superior del shihakushō, desamarrando la cinta blanca que lo sujetaba.

Los suspiros y gemidos subían su intensidad a medida que las caricias también lo hacían. El más sonoro, hasta el momento dado, fue cuando el chico acarició la parte íntima de Rukia, se sintió en la gloria.

Intentando que el volumen no se alzara más, le selló los labios con los suyos.

Despojados de todo tipo de prenda, Ichigo quería saber si es que ella estaba de acuerdo con todo, por lo que se separó de ella unos centímetros, aunque le parecieron metros por el esfuerzo dedicado.

-Rukia...- Intentó decir fluido pero le costó trabajo.- Estás... segura?

-Ichigo...- También le era difícil el hablar.- Te amo como nunca... pensé amara nadie... y si me voy a la SS... sin llevarme algo de ti... me moriría... Hazme tuya... para tenerte siempre conmigo...- Lo besó para sellar las palabras.

Se acomodó como pudo entre las piernas de la morena y la miró por última vez antes de consumar el acto.

Para evitar que los gemidos de ambos atrajesen a la familia, unieron sus labios en un beso prolongado.

Ichigo pudo notar que Rukia gemía debido en parte al dolor que sentía, por lo que separó sus labios para mirarla un segundo. Ambos estaban muy agitados y con la respiración entrecortada.

Con la vista Rukia le indicó que todo estaba bien, que continuara, por lo que él comenzó a moverse hacia dentro y hacia fuera, produciendo gemidos en ambos. Cada vez las embestidas eran más rápidas y enérgicas.

El clímax les llegó al mismo tiempo, pero volvieron a besarse para evitar que alguno de los dos diera rienda suelta a los sonidos guturales que amenazaban con salir de sus bocas.

Así se quedaron un rato, Ichigo sobre ella. Se acariciaban o besaban de vez en cuando.

Eran las 11 con 30. Ichigo yacía completamente dormido a su lado, completamente desnudo, ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero completamente despierta.

Se levantó sin hacer ni un ruido, no quería despertarle. Se vistió como pudo y entró a su gigai que estaba al lado del cuerpo de Ichigo, sentados en el suelo.

Tomo un lápiz y un cuaderno que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de Kurosaki. Se despediría escribiéndole algo, no quería mirarle la cara cubierta de pena cuando tuviera que atravesar las puertas a la SS.

Doblando el papel, se dirigió al lado de su querido "pelirrojo", le besó con cariño por última vez los labios.

-Rukia...- Le llamó entre sueños el muchacho.

Ella como pensó que lo había despertado, se quedó quieta tal y como había quedado al escucharle hablar.

-Te amo...- Fue lo que dijo para luego acomodarse entre las sabanas.

-Yo también mi amor.- Le respondió besándole la frente y dejándole entre una de sus manos, la carta que era su despedida y agradecimiento por todo lo que le había dado y la había hecho vivir.

Dejando algunas lágrimas dentro de la habitación, saltó por la ventana con una mochila al hombro. Se llevaba todas las cosas que le traían recuerdos gratos, todas las cosas que él le había regalado. Ropa, fotos, un peluche que había ganado en el parque, etc.

Llegó donde Urahara y se despidió de todos ahí.

Las doce en punto y la puerta que la llevaría de vuelta a la SS apareció frente a ella y comenzó a abrirse.

-Muchas gracias por todo!- Fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

Cuando por fin había terminado de atravesar la puerta, se topó con su capitán frente a ella.

Nunca pensó que alguien la estuviese esperando, así que se había permitido llorar mientras caminaba entre los dos mundos, así que al toparse de lleno con su capitán intentó secarse la cara sin que éste lo notara y le dedicó la más forzada sonrisa que en su vida había tenido que dar.

-Bienvenida Rukia-chan.- Le dijo con cariño el peliblanco.

Por supuesto ya se encontraba con su "cuerpo" normal y vestida se shinigami, a pesar de que aún traía sobre su hombro la gran mochila.

-Gracias, taichou (capitán no sé si es que está bien escrito... así que si está mal por favor háganmelo saber x3!).- Le siguió el paso hasta la gran casa que servía de base para el escuadrón número 13.

-Como deberías saber, pasado mañana comenzarás una misión aquí en la SS. Así que se te dará un día para que descanses y al siguiente tienes que presentarte en mi oficina para que se te informe de los que hay que hacer.- Caminaron bastante mientras Ukitake le explicaba todo, calmadamente.

-Sí, así se me fue notificado.-No levantaba la mirada del suelo, temía que se le escapara alguna lágrima y que su capitán la viera y le hiciera preguntas de más.

-Bien...- Se detuvo sin despegar la mirada del horizonte.- Aquí te dejo entonces. Vete a casa que te deben estar esperando.

Y así partió caminando sola hasta la residencia Kuchiki.

Cuando llegó no la estaban esperando siquiera, no le sorprendió, ya que sabía que su hermano no era de grandes escándalos y un recibimiento a proporciones sería una burla para Kuchiki Byakuya.

Fue a la habitación que le pertenecía, estaban todo tal y como lo había dejado. Por lo visto tan solo entraban a hacer el aseo, ya que no encontró ni una partícula de polvo.

Sacó uno de los futones que había en una esquina y se echó sobre él, boca abajo.

Por primera vez en años, lloraba como lloró esa noche.

Entre sollozos quedó completamente dormida, pensando que estaba completamente sola.

Se equivocaba

_Bueno... aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fiC de bleach... por favor sean considerados!! Déjenme reviews!! x)!_

_Este ya lo tengo en el tercer chap... así que o iré subiendo a medida que dejen RR y vaya avanzando los otros chaps..._

_Sé que estoy comprometida con otros fiCs más... pero éste tenía que subirlo nn!_

_Este es el primer lemmon que subo... que vergüenza xd_

_Mauaujajua_

_Pero espero que les guste y me digan que tal les parece el fiC!_

_Porq va para más!_

_Si hay algo q esté mal... como nombres o cargos... porfavor tbn desearía saberlo para no cometer el mismo error dos veces!!_

_El nombre del fiC lo saqué de la canción de la peli "Memories of nobody" de Bleach_

" 千の夜をこえて "Kanji… no sé si es que saldrá..., _Sen no Yoru o Koete_

Overcome the Thousands of Nights, superando/venciendo las miles de noches ¿

_Esta canción pertenece a Aqua Timez por si la quieren bajar _

_Es bellisima!!_

_Un saludote especial para la Kari que me apoya en cada locura q le hago leer nn!!_

_Mujer te adoro!!_

_x)!_

_Dejen RR!_

_Bye!... conchito! _


	2. Asimilación

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_2.- __Asimilación_

A la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera se había levantado, se quedó en su futón, leyendo uno de los mangas que había llevado de contrabando en su mochila. No negaba que en algún momento pensó que le quitarían la mochila y se la revisarían para quitarle todo, pero gracias a Kami que su capitán la esperaba, así nadie la tuvo que registrar y pudo pasar con todas las cosas que eran su vida.

Unas horas después llegó una de las sirvientas que atendía la casa, para avisarle que tenía visitas.

Llamó a la puerta una voz varonil, la reconoció de inmediato.

-Adelante Renji.- Una pequeña y débil sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de la morena.

-Como estás?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo al correr la puerta.

-Bien, gracias.- Se levantó y caminó hasta que llegaron al pasillo que se encontraba fuera de aquella puerta, pasillo el cual daba al patio. Se sentaron con las piernas colgando.-Veo que al fin lo lograste. Capitán del escuadrón número 3.

-Jajaja... sí así es.- Le respondió algo sonrojado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.- Le sonrió un poco para mostrarle que de verdad estaba muy orgullosa de él, motivo por él cual él había aceptado y luchado por aquel rango.

-Rukia.- La llamó luego de unos segundos de silencio.- Yo vine a saber como te encontrabas.

-Bien, tal como vez.- Le respondió mirando a la laguna que se encontraba en el patio.

-No es por creerme alguien, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no estás bien.- Le argumentó colocando una de sus manos en los delicados hombros de la morena.- Sé que no es fácil para ti el tener que volver.

-De qué estás hablando, Renji?- Siempre intentaba aparentar ser fuerte frente a los demás, por muy dolida que estuviese no admitiría lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón.

-No logras tomarme el pelo Rukia. Sé perfectamente lo que había entre tú e Ichigo.

El semblante de la Kuchiki había cambiado de uno infantil a uno muy serio y hasta con rastros de tristeza.

-Y que saco ahora con que lo sepas. Ya no se me permite volver y a él no se le permitirá entrar aquí jamás.- Se puso de pié para escapar de la realidad que su mejor amigo le mostraba.

-Rukia!- Se levantó y la cogió del brazo para detenerla.- Quiero hacerte una sola pregunta más, y cerraré para siempre el tema si es que así es tu deseo.

-Y qué es lo que quieres saber?- Le permitió continuar, sin voltearse.

-Yo...- Se detuvo para suspirar, no le agradaba lo que tenía que preguntar, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de ella.- Quiero saber...si es que pasó algo más serio entre ustedes.- No era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero abarcaba la pregunta.

-A qué vas con "más serio".- Seguía sin darle la cara.

-Pues...- Que vergüenza sentía en ese momento, si con decir que sus mejillas se habían coloreado un poco era suficiente. Tomó aire para decir todo rápidamente.- Quiero saber si es que ustedes tuvieron algún tipo de relación íntima...- Terminó la frase igual de rápido pero susurrando lo último.

No sabía que decirle. Estaba helada, no sabía si negarlo todo o sincerarse con su mejor amigo, su compañero de infancia.

-Yo...- Prefirió la primera opción.- Yo no tuve nada con él.

Se liberó del agarre y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, que sus piernas le permitieron. Menos mal que se encontraba con su shihakushō porque salió corriendo fuera de la mansión Kuchiki.

Seguía corriendo sin mirar hacia el frente. Pero se detuvo de lleno al chocar con una silueta más voluptuosa que la suya.

-Kuchiki-san.- La ayudó a levantarse.- Estás bien?

-No... - Y aferrándose como pudo de Matsumoto comenzó a llorar, intentando que nadie más que ella la escuchase.

Como pudo, Rangiku se llevó a la morena a su oficina que no quedaba lejos de ahí, tan solo tenían que dar vuelta a un par de esquinas.

Entraron y se sentaron en un sillón que estaba frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Rukia... cuéntame, que ocurrió?- Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la abrazaba, parecía una madre consolando a su pequeña.

Rukia, entre sollozos y lágrimas, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, ellas se habían vuelto muy amigas, lo suficiente como para que Rukia se permitiera llorar frente a ella.

-No lo puedo creer.- La rubia/pelirroja se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sin poder creer por todo lo que había pasado su pequeña amiga.- Rukia?

-Sí?- Ya estaba mucho más calmada y se encontraban tomando una taza de té.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- Rangiku tenía preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-Claro.- Respondió algo confundida por el tipo de pregunta que ésta podría hacerle.

-Por casualidad... usaron algún tipo de precaución... cuando... tú me entiendes...- Matsumoto la miraba como quien mira a una pequeña que corre por la playa sin bañador imagínenselo, no quiero entrar a explicaciones.

-Etto... no... no te entiendo- Rukia siempre había destacado por su inocencia delante de algunos temas.

-Pues verás... cuando alguien tiene ese tipo de relaciones... comprenderás que no solo es para entregar amor o por lujuria...- No sabía como comenzar a explicarle todo... sin que sonara obsceno o algo parecido.- Comprenderás que ese acto es para... crear familia...- Que ridícula se sentía dando ese tipo de explicaciones.

-Etto... sí...- Seguía sin entender el punto.

-Y uno para evitar tener familia... uno debe protegerse... ya sabes... condones, pastillas, operaciones, calendario...

-Sí, ya entendí!- La calló la morena al entender y caer en cuenta que no había utilizado ninguno de los que nombraba o nombraría su amiga. Estaba sofocada.

-Y?- No le había respondido aún su respuesta.

-No... ese "pequeño" detalle se nos olvidó...- Dijo apenada y con la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno... habrá que esperar a que no crezca un pequeño ahí dentro.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y apuntando el vientre cubierto por ropa.

-Que no crezca donde?- Una voz ajena a la conversación se hizo escuchar.

-Taichou!- La más alta se levantó de un solo salto, haciendo que sus amigas brincasen.- Usted... que hace aquí?

- Cómo que qué hago aquí? Matsumoto... ésta es mí oficina por si no te has dado cuenta.- Contestó el pequeño peliblanco al dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Ah... lo lamento.- Hizo una especie de reverencia bajando la cabeza y mostrando más de lo que debería debido al escote. Toushiro tan solo corrió la vista algo sonrojado, aun que muy levemente.

-Matsumoto, deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo, que hay que salir al turno de la tarde.- Dijo el peliblanco recogiendo un par de papeles y guardándolos en algún bolsillo de su vestimenta.

-Pero... taichou(ö)...- Miró a Rukia con algo de desesperación.

Al mirar en la dirección en donde tenía la mirada su subordinada, pudo notar que no se encontraban solos.

-Kuchiki-san?- Se acercó hasta el lugar donde ella estaba sentada.

-Buenas tardes, Hitsugaya-taichou.- Inclinó la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-Buenas tardes.- Correspondió el gesto.- Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con alguien?

-Usted no me dio tiempo, taichou.- Respondió Matsumoto mostrándole una cara infantil.

-Bien... como quieras.- Se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, para detenerse con el pomo en la mano.- Tienes 15 minutos para terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Gracias, Taichou!!!- Le gritó Rangiku al éste, irse por la puerta.-Y bien.- Quería dejar el tema cerrado, tenía poco tiempo.

-Pues... comprenderás que... con el poco tiempo que teníamos.- Comenzó apenada.- No nos alcanzó como para pensar en eso.

-Bueno, lo único que te queda ahora es esperar para ver si es que lo estás.- Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba para pararse frente a ella y tomarla de ambas manos para que la imitara.- Si es que no quieres ir donde Unohana-taichou para que te examine.

-No creo que sea necesario... Además.- Dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro.- Nos estamos adelantando un poco, ya que todo pasó ayer en la noche.

-Tienes razón.- Le afirmó sonriente.- Por ahora, solo mantengámoslo entre nosotras para no alimentar malas lenguas.

-Bien...- Se acercaron ambas a la puerta.- Por ahora, volveré a mi casa y tú ve con tu capitán que te debe estas esperando.

-Bien!- Dijo dejándole un beso en la frente.- Quiero que cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, me lo hagas saber. Y por favor cuídate.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, tan solo dejando a la vista su cabeza.- Muchas gracias, Rangiku-san.

-No hay de que, Rukia-chan.

Lo que le quedó del día, se lo pasó caminando sin rumbo por la SS.

Los que la veían pasar y conocían toda la historia, la saludaban diciéndole "Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-san". Ella respondía al gesto con una inclinación de cabeza.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y sin fijarse, sus pasos la llevaron al monte en donde Ichigo había salvado su vida, y donde la misma persona, salvó su hogar, la SS.

Todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a su mente. No podía creer todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Decidió que sería mejor volver a su casa, ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano.

Llegó directamente a su cama, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie.

Se durmió con ambas manos sujetándose el vientre. Estaba segura que no estaba sola.

Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado, sentía como si tuviera la piel de piedra, pero de pronto notó que algo faltaba.

Tanteó en la cama buscando lo que le hacía falta, pero estaba completamente frío el lugar donde supuestamente debería estar.

Se había ido y ni siquiera lo había despertado.

Comenzaba a pensar que no lo quería lo suficiente como para dejarlo que se despidiera como dios manda, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus dedos rozaron algo que no debería estar sobre su cama.

Dirigió la vista para el lugar en donde estaba el objeto.

Un pequeño sobre color blanco con su nombre escrito fuera de éste.

Torpemente lo abrió y comenzó a leer el contenido.

"_Querido Ichigo:_

_Lamento el hecho de partir sin despertarte y permitirte que me veas en estos momentos, pero comprende que así es más sencillo para ambos, no podría soportar el hecho de verte llorar por mi causa y tampoco quería que te sintieras mal al verme en el mismo acto. Esta fue la forma más sencilla que encontré para poder despedirme sin tener que hablar mientras que a uno de los dos la voz se nos quiebra o algo por el estilo._

_Quiero que sepas que los momentos que pasé junto a ti, son los momentos que más valor tienen para mí en este momento y que me levo cosas para que siempre estés en mi memoria, amaré por siempre el chappy que me hoy en el parque.._

_Mi amor... no sé como decirte lo inmenso que es mi amor por ti, y lo mucho que voy a extrañar nuestras peleas y discusiones, tanto así como las misiones y las salidas con los demás. Recordaré por siempre nuestra despedida. Me diste el momento más lindo de mi vida. Te amo y siempre va a ser así. Eres lo más importante para mí._

_Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo muy importante. Mi vida... no dejes de hacer tu vida por mí, te lo ruego. Continua la vida, enamórate y cásate, se feliz con la mujer que elijas, sé que la afortunada reconocerá al hombre que tiene al lado y no lo dejará por nada. Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, y espero que no cambies._

_Mi amor, gracias, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo. Siempre te voy a tener en mi memoria. Me llevé conmigo tu olor y tu cuerpo, todo lo tuyo para así poder seguir mi vida lejos de ti._

_Dile a tu familia que los amo, que fueron una familia para mí, que muchas gracias por todo, tampoco me cansaré de repetírselos._

_Por favor, continua, no me perdonaría nunca si es que me llego a enterar que estancas tu vida por mí... no me lo merezco... nadie se lo merece... que continúes con tu vida es lo más importante, sea con quien sea._

_Mi vida... te amaré hasta que se me acabe el aliento, hasta que por culpa de tu olor que me deja, deje de querer respirar. Me llevo conmigo tu piel, para que me acaricie en las noches de frío y tu aliento para que me refresque en los días calurosos._

_Te amo con toda mi alma!_

_Te amo y siempre lo haré..._

_Tu Rukia..."_

Como diablos le pedía es!! Como demonios le pedía que la dejara, si era la primera mujer en su vida y la única que podría amar de esa manera...

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio... como le decía que no lo despertó para que no la viera llorar, si la tinta estaba corrida por las lágrimas que de seguro habían recorrido por completo sus mejillas.

No sabía como... pero tenía que hacer algo... y la opción que ella le dejaba no la aceptaría de ninguna manera.

Cayó nuevamente sobre la cama boca abajo, permitiéndole a la almohada que opacara los gritos que de desesperación emitía.

Eran las 4 y 15 de la madrugada y el sueño ya lo había dejado por completo.

Se quedó ahí tendido hasta que las lágrimas se le pegaron a las mejillas, dejando cicatrices de tristeza por todo su rostro.

_Kya!! Mil gracias por los reviews!! Bueno… como le dije a alguna por ahí… subiré todos los lunes… o intentaré hacerlo… tengan en cuenta que es tiempo necesario para poder escribir el chap que viene x)!!_

_Espero que les guste!!_

_Y digan comentarios!!_

_Saludos especiales para mi KARI!! nn!!_

_Ahora a contestar reviews!!_

_Johnn23: AMIGOO!! Gracias por todo nn!! Tu siemrpe tan amable conmigo ¡! X)!! soy feliz de qeu me sigas mis fiCs a pesar de qeu tengo los otros votados:D!!te adoro!!_

_Kari:!! amiga gracias tbn por todo!! NN!! No lo leas pastel que lo estoy escribiend ¡! Maujauaauj te amio mil!! De ahi me dices que te parece!muaua me rio retandote mientras lo escribo !! Besotes!((mala persona ya lo leiste ¬¬))_

_Kakiyu-chan: Graicas por el apoyo!! En verdad para mi es muy importante!! Espero q me sigas leiendo!1_

_Shiina-Yumiko: Sii!! Siemrpe quise escribir algo como eso… así que sí.. tenia que aparecer unas lagrimas por parte de Ichigo.. vamos es persona… nadie es tan animal como para no mostrar pena cuando alguien tn importante se le va :s….pero sera xD gracias por todo! Y sii! Yo amar esa cancion! Ese grupo es genial nn!! Bye!_

_Tania14: Sii!! No te preocupes ¡! El tendrá que hacer algo!! Espro que lo de la carta te aia agradado… la reaccion de ichi tiene más en el otro chao!! Bye!_

_Kaoru240: Gracias! Aunq ya te agradecí en el mail anterior!! Espero que te guste!! Y espero que comprendas qeu necesitaré minimo unos cinco días para subir el que sigue xD!! Bye!!_

_Eso es todo!! Hasta el proximo lunes!! Bye!!_

_conchito!_


	3. Tiempo

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_3.- Tiempo._

Al día siguiente se levantó con los párpados pesados, por lo visto había estado llorando y ni cuenta se había dado. Se vistió con su atuendo de siempre y emprendió camino hacia la oficina de su capitán. Tenía que recibir órdenes.

Al llegar, sus compañeros de escuadrón la saludaron amistosamente, siempre había sido así en ese cuartel.

Llegó hasta la puerta que daba el paso a la oficina de su superior, tenía miedo de tocar, estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no podía creer que el paso a la nueva misión, significase dejar al 100 por ciento su otra vida atrás, era dar vuelta la página y no volver a poder recrear aquella historia...

Tocó un par de veces, pero en vez de una respuesta afirmativa, la puerta fue abierta desde adentro por uno de los tenientes del escuadrón.

-Adelante, Kuchiki-san.- La que abrió la puerta fue Kotetsu Kiyone, tercera tenientes del escuadrón número trece.

-Gracias Kiyone-san.- Avanzó y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en la oficina, en el cual se encontraba su capitán..- Buenos días, Taichou.

-Hola Kuchiki-san.- Dijo sin levantar la mirada de unos papeles.- Toma asiento.

La aludida así lo hizo y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos.

En esa tarde se le fue informada que tendría que dirigirse al Rukongai para cumplir una misión, ya que unos Hollows se habían apoderado de las almas de uno de esos sectores. Llevaría un escuadrón a su mando para que no surgiera algún inconveniente.

Luego de las indicaciones, Rukia se dirigió a su hogar para recoger alguna de las cosas indispensables. Por supuesto que llevó su peluche Chappy camuflado entre las otras cosas, no soportaría estar sin él.

Una semana después, ya estando en su misión, la cual, por lo visto, tardaría unos meses. Tenía que encontrar a un alma que estaba haciendo revolución, la tendría que llevar al Sereitei para que la cámara de los 46 tomara una decisión.

No podía siquiera dormir tranquila, todo el momento tenía que estar alerta, ya que se encontraban acampando en un bosque no muy alejado del Rukongai, y las almas de ese sector no tenían mucha afinidad con los shinigamis.

Una de las tantas noches, luego de un mes, sintió que no podía más, estado sola en su tienda, la frustración ayudada por la gravedad, permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero necesitaba deshacerse de ellas, sentía que le quemaban los ojos. También dejaba que sus sollozos escaparan de su garganta, sentía que esta explotaría si no les permitía salir.

Cuando ya se hubo calmado, se sentó sobre un montón de colchas que habían es una esquina del lugar.

Se acariciaba el vientre, sabía perfectamente que no estaba sola... lo cual era lo que le daba fuerzas para salir adelante, pero era un problema en las batallas, le daba miedo que algo le ocurriese.

Ahora entendía el por qué del llanto. Había escuchado hablar a una de sus compañeras en el mundo de los humanos, que al estar embarazada, una sufría cambios de ánimo sorpresivos, de seguro era eso... por qué aún no sabía en concreto la razón de ese repentino llanto, y no era el primero, ya había sufrido esos arranques de pena y frustración que le provocaban el llanto.

Sí, era verdad que estaba embarazada. Podía sentir el pequeño reiatsu (se le llama a la energía espiritual) del bebe que llevaba dentro. Ya estaba convencida, y de hecho, había ocasiones en las que le hablaba cuando se sentía muy sola... como en ese momento.

-Ya vas a ver bebe, que las cosas se van a arreglar.- Suspiró. En ese último tiempo lo hacía con frecuencia.- Por ahora vamos a dormir.

Arregló lo que se suponía era su cama y se acostó a dormir una siesta.

En Karakura las cosas no eran distintas.

Había intentado, por todos los medios, que su vida siguiera como antes, pero era definitivamente imposible. Aunque admitía que cuando se encontraba e su habitación, en lo único que pensaba era una manera de traer de vuelta a la morena.

Planeaba estrategias que le costaban el sueño de la noche. Ninguna podía llevar a cabo sin tener que entrar nuevamente a la SS sin autorización, a pesar de ser un shinigami sustituto, no se le tenía permitido el acceso.

Pasaba sus días divagando una posibilidad. Ninguna llegaba a ser válida.

Se sentía perdido, y sin su morena a un lado, las cosas se volvían menos nítidas para él.

-Ichi-nii se encuentra raro...- Habló Karin al ver a su hermano levatarse del suelo donde había llegaddo gracias a la patada cortecía de Isshin. Ya ni ganas tenía de esquivarlo.

Ichigo siempre se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación, donde pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo, sin contar la escuela, por supuesto.

-Oye, baka.- Se escuchó la voz del peluche hablarle desde el suelo.- Yo que tú hago algo por recuperar a nee-san... ya no es lo mismo sin ella!! buaaa!!- Y se tiraba siempre a llogarar en un rincón luego de resfregarle en la cara al pelirrojo que no había hecho nada y que aún no lograba nada. Y por supuesto, Ichigo no tenía ni las ganas de patearlo o encerrarlo en un cajón. Se sentía sin animos de nada.

Sus compañeros estaban, no peor que él, pero sí preocupados por Kuchiki-san y lo que pudiera pasarle a Ichigo si seguía en el estado en el que estaba. Sus notas bajaban cada mes y siemrpe se le observaba en las nubes, nunca respondía a las preguntas de la Sensei y en la mayoría de los resesos, se dirigía a la azotea para pensar...

Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía desorientado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos meses pasaron como si nada y Rukia sentía como su vientre comenzaba a tornarse más abultado.

No sabía que hacer. Tenía que seguir en esa misión que aún no tenía ni idea en qué iría a parar. No se encontraba rastro de las almas que dejaban tal desorden en el Rukongai.

-Kuchiki-san!!- Entró un hombre gritando a su tienda.- Han hallado algo extraño… tiene que venir a ver.

Rukia sin más se levantó y fue al lugar indicado. Un alma se encontraba atada de brazos y piernas, con la boca amordazada. Se le acercó para poder desatarlo y poder preguntarle que es lo que le había ocurrido, pero alguien se le acercó rápidamente, por quien sabe donde, y le golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola así inconsciente… era una emboscada.

Gracias a que no se encontraba sola en ese momento, pudieron salvarla de malas manos, deteniendo así la emboscada y arrestando al señuelo y a las personas involucradas.

La morena fue llevada al cuartel del escuadrón número 13, y se llamó a Unohana-taichou para que atendiera a la shinigami ahí dentro.

-Buenos días, Ukitake-taichou.- Saludó amablemente la mujer de la extraña trenza.

-Hola…- Respondió levantando una mano y la otra colocándola tras su nuca. Se encontraba nervioso por la condición en la que habían traído a su subordinada.

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.- Afirmó al entrar a la habitación.- La revisaré así que espera afuera.

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó al futón en el que se encontraba la mujer recostada.

Tras unos diez minutos dentro, se asomó a la puerta para pedirle a capitán que entrara. Necesitaba hablar algo serio con él.

-Ukitake… esto es grave…- Decía la mujer mayor con su característica voz pasiva.

-Qué? Se recuperará?- Se preocupaba por toda persona perteneciente a su escuadrón.

-No es con respecto a eso…- Intentó corregirse.- Es otro asunto… un poco más…complicado…

-Dime… por favor.- El hombre se estaba preocupando y ya se ponía nervioso con tanto rodeo.

-Pues… Kuchiki-san está embarazada.- Terminó con su voz normal. Sin tono en especial. Dejando confundido al peliblanco.

-Qué?- No entraba en su cabeza lo que estaba escuchando.

-Que Kuchiki-san está embarazada… y te diré que no tiene menos de tres meses…- Dijo colocando una mano en su barbilla, ayudando a los pensamientos.

-Tres meses…- Ukitake cogió la misma postura para pensar… Tres meses… hace tres meses ella no se encontraba en el Sereitei…. Ella se encontraba con…

-Ukitake… Esto no debe saberlo la camara de los 46… podrían desterrarla…- Agregó la mujer, al tiempo en que se encaminaba a a puerta.- Lo más seguro ahora, es que permanesca en el cuartel hasta que le ayemos una solución.

-Me parece bien…- Respondiío para luego despedirse de ella y volver a entrar a la habitación.No podía creer lo que ocurría. Era algo nunca antes registrado en el Sereitei. Una shinigami embarazada de un humano, pero no era cualquier humano, era un shinigami sustituto/representante.

Se dirigió a su oficina, no sin antes dejar a alguien vigilándola, con la orden de ir por él si se llegase a despertar.

Tenía que investigar, ver si se le podía dar una solución al asunto.

Pensí rápidamente, las posibilidades de padre. Llegó a una, que era más que obvia.

Se dirigió a la gran biblioteca del Gotei 13. Ahí de seguro encontraba algo.

No había logrado encontrar nada… así que decidió dirigirse a su despacho para relajarse y tomar un té.

-Taicou.- Se escuchó que llamaban desde la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor.- Hizo una pequeña inclinación con lacabeza y prosiguió.- Kuchiki-san ha despertado.

-Bin.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.- Muchas gracias.

Habían pasado ocho días desde las palabras con Unohana, y la morena no había despegado un ojo.

Llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes suaves, y recivió una afirmativa algo débil.

-Cómo te encuentras, Rukia-san?- Caminó hasta poder incarse en el cogín frente a ella.

-Bien… gracias, Ukitake-taichou.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Bien, Rukia…- Suspiró para luego iniciar la faídica conversación.- Tenemos que conversar… y supondo que sabes la razón.

La morena, instintivamente, se llevó ambas manos al vientre. Sabía perfectamente de qué trataría la converzación.

-Pues… es sobre tu embarazo…-Dijo con el rostro más ilegible que le había visto. No sabía qué pensar.

-Pues… no me retracto de nada… espero poder tenerlo con la mayor normalidad posible.- Se defendía como podía. Se sentpia sola.

-Tranquila, Rukia.- Le sonrió su capitán.- Yo no voy a jusgarte, ni nada de eso. Yo quiero ayudarte.

La pequeña sin más, dejó que las lágrimas la vecieran nuevamente. Se sentía bien al saber que alguien cercano a ella, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

El peliblanco le acarició la cabeza y le dijo.

-Tranquila… todo va a salir bien. Lo que ahora necestio que me respondas es… Quién es el padre…

Rukia quedó helada… nunca esperó esa pregunta.

-Etto… yo…- Intentó responder con nerviosismo.

-Es Kurosaki… verdad?

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Así que es él…- No necestiaba más razones.- Eso, por un lado, ayuda… ya que no es cualquier humano… Él ha hecho mucho por la SS, así que creo que podrían tmar en cuenta eso…

-Me va a decir que ya lo saben?!?!- Le preguhntó entre gritos, completamente exaltada.

-No… relajate, Rukia.- La volvió a acostar, empujando con cuidado de ambos hombros.- Solo yo y Unohana-taichou lo sabemos… ella fue la que me informó de tu estado. Ella no dirá nada.- Le recalcó al recibir el mensaje de su rostro.- Ella dijo que no sayudaría.

Rukia estaba nerviosa.

Su capitán se había ido, no sin antes prometerle que harían algo para que todo saliera bien.

Le había explicado también, que era mejor que permaneciera en el cuartel, ya que no era recomendable andar con barriga por todo el Sereitei…. Y si es que le legaba a pasar algo, estaban a tan solo un paso.

Ya era de noche y podía ver las estrellas alumbrando el cielo. La luna se encontraba en todo su apojeo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo que daba hacia el patio.

Se sentó y dejó que sus piernas colgaran.

Necestiaba hablar con Ichigo para poder decirle todo lo que ocurría, necesitaba su apoyo… sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para sentirse segura, firme.

Pero él no estaba, y tenía que ser fuerte, por ella, y en especial, por el bebé… suyo y de Ichigo…

Mirando a las estrellas, se quedó profundamente dormida, apoyada en una de las vigas de madera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… ahora explicaré el porqué de mi retraso… comprenderan que el Pc no es e invento más avanzado de todos… y como también comprenderán… necesita que lo limpien y formateen de vez en cuando… y su tiempo fue este finde… así que como me encontraba sin pc… no podía actualizar aunque así lo quisiese n.n!!!_

_Pero bueno… son las concecuencias de vivir en un mundo teconlógico…_

_Mujeres que pasó? Que esperaba más reviews UU…_

_Espero que me recomienden ;)!!... me siento com vieja de tienda de antig[uedades x3!! Mujauajua_

_Pero bueno… ahrao voy a responder reviews!!!_

_-**Kaoru240** muchias gracias por la insistencia y la preocupación… pero espero que hayas entendido que no dependía de mí ;) gracias por la paciencia…. Y si!! Io amo el hecho de que Rukia se vea fuerte pero que necesite de vez en cuando un hombro amigo.. y como amo al personaje que hace Rangiku… pues quien mejor que ella xD!! Y aparte tengo un fiC de ella con Toushiro que estoy por subir ;) así que de ahí lo podrás lee.Bye! gracias!-**Shiina-YumikoMe ** me encanta la personalidad que tiene mister fresa kurosaki…. Pero yo creo que todos saben que en el fondo es una persona que necesita de un apoy, y por lo que en mi fiC se da a entender… o pretendo, es que Rukia era su pilar más importante aunque no lo quería asumir… por eso necesita con tanta fuerza el volver a tenerla a su lado… Sí!! Rukia con barriga es tan Kawaii!! nn!! Tan pequeña y con una forma tan de mujer… que amor! Bueno gracais por leerme ;) bye!! **Tania14 **qué diablos era "XVRE"?? no sé si es que lo escribiste mal o alg… pero no entendí y me quedé con la duda xD!! En verdad… no tuviste que esperar mucho para la respuesta del embarazo de rukia…. La trama no se baza en ese enigma… sino en como van a hacer para estar juntos… y si no se deja claro eso desde el principio pierde la gracia ;)!!gracias por leer!! Bye!! **Sharon** Gracias por leer nn!! No sé que más escribirte ya que dejaste un review algo cortito ;) pero aún así te doy mil gracias por leer!! Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews ;)!Bye!!** Faku-chan** mujer no eres la única que imagina a Rukis con barriguita ;)! Es que se vería tan mona!! X)! yo creo que más adelante la describiré un poco… para ser más explicita ;)… La parte de las características del bebe aún están en suspenso… así que si quieres sugerir algo…. La posibilidad está ;) sugiera con confianza ;)!!_

_Gracias por leer!! Bye!!_

_**Bueno… gracias a todos por leer! Y espero que sigan dejando reviews ;)**_

_**Ahroa la pregunta que les dejo es….**_

_**Que quieren que sea??**_

_**Niño o niña?**_

_**Más preguntas más adelante….**_

_**Bye!! **_

_**conchito!!**_

_**p.d…. del sexo del bebé depende el final de la hisrotia… así que sugieran a conciencia ;)!1**_

_**Bye!**_


	4. Esperanza incierta

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_4.- Esperanza incierta._

-Muévete.- Le dijo de modo lastimero.

-Y si no quiero?- Se defendió.

-Como quieras.- Y se movió para poder pasar por su lado.

Pasó sin mirarla, con la sonrisa en su rostro. Había ganado. Aquella rebanada, la última, y como estaba previsto y escrito en su personalidad, se burló de ella hasta que no pudo más y decidió marcharse a comerse su premio.

Pero algo le interrumpió el camino cuando pensó que ya estaba a salvo de una venganza por parte de la morena. Un pié en el lugar exacto, causó la caída del pelirrojo, el cual intentando salvarse del impacto, se sostuvo de lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, la morena.

Con la espalda clavada al suelo y con un pequeño peso encima, pudo comprobar que su tarta estaba en el suelo y el plato roto en mil pedazos. Pero eso no le llamó la atención cuando se percató de que el bulto se movía y comenzaba a quejarse.

Cuando ella levantó su rostro, quedó a centímetros del suyo. Sintió un escalofrío en su nuca y tan solo atinó a seguir las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se incorporó un poco y sujetó a la mujer por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra sujetó su pálido rostro. Sintió como ella se aferraba a la camisa que llevaba, apretando la tela entre ambos puños.

Sin más la acercó con demanda a su rostro para poder probar sus labios, esos labios que había mirado con lascivia por tanto tiempo y se había retenido por el simple hecho de tener orgullo. No se rebajaría a decirle a doña Kuchiki que le tenía ganas… cómo quedaría parado él? De seguro ella se reiría en su cara.

Pero pudo ver que se equivocaba al sentir que ella le correspondía y le abrazaba el cuello.

Al presionarla un poco más contra su cuerpo, sintió que ella abría un poco sus labios, lo cual le permitió introducir su lengua en su boca, comenzando a jugar con la de ella, la cual le contestaba algo torpe, pero que tomaba ritmo mientras los minutos pasaban.

Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con cariño, nunca se había sentido así, sentía que tenía el derecho de hacer con ella lo que se le ocurriese, pero también sentía que ella lo tenía sobre él. Sentía una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

Era verdad que no era un novato en ese campo… tan solo no le gustaba que le tocaran el tema… el cual le avergonzaba, pero no por eso, decir que era un golfo que le decían "upa" y el contestaba "chalupa" (muauaujauja), pero se dejaba llevar. A pesar de que todo lo que ocurría en ese momento era especial… como si fuese la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer, como si fuese el primer beso con…

Sí… tenía que admitirlo, la quería, y más que a nadie. Nunca antes había tenido algo tan valioso de ese modo. Sentía que no podía dejar de acariciar esa espalda tibia.

Seguían devorándose el uno al otro en cuanto sonó el teléfono. No quería contestar, así que presionó más su boca contra la de ella, al igual que su cuerpo.

-Ichigo…- Logró decir con la boca siendo devorada.

-Cállate.- Le contestó de la misma manera, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

-Oi! No me hagas callar!- Se había separado de su boca para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos estaban con un leve rubor en las mejillas.- Levántate y ve a contestar.

-Si claro… como si pudiera contigo sobre mí.- Le molestó pegándosela un poco más al cuerpo, ya que ella se había incorporado un poco para gritarle. Pudo ver que Rukia se ruborizaba un poco más de lo que estaba.

-Cállate, baka.- Se levantó como pudo luego de lograr soltarse de los brazos de su captor.

Ichigo, sin mucho esfuerzo, se levantó y sujetó, sin muchas ganas, el aparato que aún seguía sonando.

-Moshi moshi.- Se pegó el auricular al oído.

-Ichigo!!- Era su padre.

-No me grites, viejo.- Le dijo en forma de saludo.- Qué quieres?

-Por favor!!- Gritó como si se tratase de su vida.- Grábame la telenovela!! No voy a llegar!!!

-Y para eso llamas?!?!- Le contestó molesto para luego colgar el teléfono. Por una estupidez, habían hecho que separara sus labios de los de la morena, que le miraba sin entender mucho el por qué había colgado el aparato tan molesto.- Qué miras?

-Nada.- Respondió cerrando los ojos y volteándose para dirigirse escaleras arriba, pero no pudo continuar al sentir los brazos del pelirrojo alrededor de su cintura.

-Quédate conmigo.- Le susurró al oído, para luego, en un solo movimiento, voltearla por la cintura para que quedara frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

Ella, sin más, se aferró a su cuello para atraerlo a su cuerpo, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Como extrañaba esos labios…

Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que lo llamaban.

-Kurosaki!!

Justo en ese momento una tiza para pizarrón le golpeaba directo en la frente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba en clases y se había quedado divagando mientras miraba como la lluvia caía por la ventana junto a su lugar. Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Rukia se había marchado, y últimamente lo único que hacía era pensar en eso y soñar con que tenía de vuelta a su morena entre sus brazos.

-Kurosaki, por favor sal de mi clase.- Le ordenó la sensei de la clase, con un libro abierto en una mano y con la otra apuntando a la puerta para que saliera.

El aludido sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Sus amigos lo miraban con rostros preocupados, todos sabían el motivo de su depresión, pero ninguno encontraba la manera de ayudarlo. Se sentían en una situación parecida a la del pelirrojo.

Algo tenían que hacer.

-

No lograba calmar su mente. Todo era nubloso.

Le mandaban en misiones livianas, debido a su estado, y no permitían que usara su Zanpaktou, "solo en casos extremos" le había dicho su capitán.

Tampoco se le permitía ver con frecuencia a sus conocidos, podrían notar un cambio que querían evitar público. A la única que se le permitía ir con frecuencia, era a Matsumoto, debido a que ella ya sabía, y su capitán sabía que al fin y al cabo necesitaría a alguien más de confianza.

-Mírate!- Le dijo la rubia luego de pasar una semana y meda sin ver a la morena.- Si estás hermosa!

-No vengas con eso, Rangiku.- Le dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-No puedo creer que has cambiado tanto.- Se sentó a su lado para que tomaran el té.

Rukia estaba sentada frente a la puerta que daba al patio, la que se encontraba abierta dejando ver el día soleado que estaba viviendo.

Su barriga había crecido un poco más y su rostro había adelgazado, sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Su cabello había crecido unos centímetros desde su llegada. Llevaba una yukata beige, la cual dejaba ver lo abultado de su vientre.

Tenía seis meses de embarazo y aún no encontraba qué hacer, y con el pasar de los días las cosas no mejoraban.

Un par de semanas más tarde, alguien tocó su puerta. Era su capitán.

-Rukia…-Entró con el aliento cortado. Venía con un rostro entre ansioso y nervioso.- He encontrado algo que puede que nos ayuda… Mejor dicho… alguien.

-Quién?- Preguntó ella levantándose de su lugar.

-Es un shinigami que fue capitán, y que ahora vive en la tierra y tiene una familia.- Le explicó luego de recuperar el aire. Se habían sentado para hablar en calma, mientras tomaban té.- Pero eso fue hace unos 20 años y solo Urahara sabe donde se encuentra…

-Urahara?- Comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Sí. Ellos eran amigos cuando vivían en el Sereitei.- Continuó.- Kisuke le dio un gigai para que viviera en el mundo de los vivos. Si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con él…

-Taichou!- La Kuchiki e estaba impacientando. Ese don no estaba en su lista de características.- Por favor… déjeme ir a hablar con Urahara-san… Estoy segura que él me ayudará…

-Rukia… tú ya no puedes…

-Por favor!... solo él puede ayudarnos…- Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Sujetaba su barriga con ambas manos.

-Rukia…- Luego suspiró para agregar.- Mandaré una orden para que te permitan ir. Lo pediré para que vayas por un día… pero me temo que no podrías ver a nadie más que a Urahara…

-Está bien… eso es lo que necesito.- Dijo con un semblante serio en su rostro.

-

Con su habitual shihakusou negro, su zanpaktou a la cintura y un pequeño morral en el cual llevaba algo para calmar los antojos; muchos dulces, cosas picantes, y otras más de diversos sabores y tamaños.

-Muy bien Rukia.- Rompió el silencio el peliblanco.- Recuerda que solo puedes ir a la tienda de Urahara. Procura que nadie te vea.

-Entendido.- Y atravesó la puerta que llevaba al mundo que había dejado hace ya siete meses.

La solicitud había tardado un par de semanas en ser aceptada, ya que hubo que argumentar el porqué del viaje y también justificar el hecho de que ella tenía que ir no otro, siendo que a ella se le habían prohibido volver a ese mundo.

Ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y la ropa holgada ya no le ocultaba mucho el vientre.

Atravesó el brillante umbral y mantuvo un paso regulado en todo l que duró el trayecto, hasta llegar a una de las colinas de Karakura.

Estaba lloviendo, y sus ropas no tardaron en sufrir las consecuencias.

Rápidamente, o mejor dicho, lo más rápido que pudo y le permitían, se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara…

Tenía que encontrarlo, así podría hablar con el shinigami que vivía como humano, y le pediría que le ayudara a buscar alguna solución… aunque en tan solo un día no lograba hacer mucho.

Eran las 09 de la mañana y las nubes amenazaban con seguir donde estaban. Su portal para regresar se abriría a las 11 y 30 de la noche y le esperaría hasta las 00 de la madrugada, en el mismo lugar en donde llegó.

Estaba llegando…

Le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la tienda…

Para encontrar a esa persona que le ayudaría a cambiar su futuro y el del pequeño en su vientre.

_**Bueno… no está como lo querría en cuanto a tamaño… pero en cuanto a contenido… estoy feliz porq no se me ha desviado ni medio grado de donde quiero que llegue…**_

_**Lamento informarles a las que querrían que fuese niño… ya que no me gusta el final que toma en ese caso… pero ya verán más adelante… y si quieren al final les dejo un epilogo con harta variedad de niños xD!!**_

_**Mmaujaujau**_

_**Ahora no tengo ni las ganas ni el tiempo para responder reviews… así que espero me perdonen y sigan mandando reviews… aunq estoy algo decepcionada ya que tan solo recibí tres….**_

_**Pero tendré fé y eseraré a que lleguen más…**_

_**N.a!!... Con lo del "Upa, chalupa" se refiere a, … enmadera tosca y bruta… si le ponen el culo, él lo recibe… xD**_

_**Ahora me despido!!**_

_**Besos a todos los que leen!**_

_**Y tbn a los que no dejan RR ….**_

_**Bye!!**_

_**conchito!**_


	5. Precentaciones

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_5.-Precentaciones._

Ahí se encontraba, parada bajo las negras nubes, las que la empapaba con su llanto. Estaba frente de la entrada de la tienda de Urahara.

Sin llamar a la puerta, entró y se encontró de lleno con el propietario del lugar.

-Buenos días, Kuchiki-san.- Le dio la bienvenida.- Antes que nada, por favor cámbiate que no queremos que agarres un resfriado.

-Gracias, Urahara-san.- Entró por completo, cogiendo entre las manos la yukata que éste le ofrecía y haciendo una especie de reverencia al pasar por su lado.

Entró a una habitación, se cambió y salió con el morral en una mano y el resto de su ropa en la otra.

Llegó al lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio y su ayudante de lentes. Este último se levantó y tomó las ropas de la morena para luego salir del cuarto.

-Urahara-san… cómo es que sabía que vendría?- Se había sentado mientras el aludido le servía una taza de té.

-Pues… no todos los días llega a este pueblo alguien con tu reiatsu mezclado con uno más débil y se dirige a mi tienda.- Respondió del modo más calmo que pudo, mientras bebía de su taza.

-Pero… si me esmeré en ocultarlo…- Se veía confundida.

-Kuchiki-san… sé que no tienes tiempo y que no has venido a saber cómo es que pude sentirte llegar.- Le dijo serio.- Dime… en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Pues… necesito que me ayude.- No sabía como comenzar.- Necesito encontrar a alguien que yo sé que usted sabe donde está…

-Y ese alguien es?- Inquiría mientras se abanicaba con una mano y la otra la utilizaba para llevarse el té a la boca.

-Vera… no sé el nombre de esta persona… pero sé que fue capitán en el sereitei y que ahora vive aquí gracias a un gigai que usted le brindió… - Se detuvo y luego continuó algo cabizbaja.- Y sé que él tiene una familia…

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san…- Se acomodó el sombrero por la parte delantera y continuó- Suponiendo el porqué de su ayuda… creo que él estará encantado de ayudarte..

-Usted cree?- Preguntó con el entusiasmo en su voz. Sus ojos brillaban ante la idea.

-Bueno… como creo que no es bueno que te vayas a resfriar.- Dijo levantándose.- Iré yo en persona a buscarlo.

-Muchas gracias, Urahara-san.- Le agradeció con la sonrisa más sincera en esos últimos meses.

-Si quieres puedes comer algo o dormir mientras esperar.- Y con eso desapareció por la puerta.

Rukia se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa. Si intentaba comer, de seguro lo devolvería todo ya que sentía nauseas a causa de los nervios, y dormir le sería imposible con todo lo que ocurría. Decidió que sería mejor terminar su té y ver, luego, si su ropa estaba lista para cambiarse, no le gustaría ver a alguien desconocido con ese atuendo.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió en busca del hombre que se había llevado su vestimenta.

Urahara caminaba por las calles cubierto por una sombrilla. Caminaba entre apurado y tranquilo, de todas formas, sabía que él le ayudaría.

-Kisuke?- Le llamó la persona que salió a su encuentro.

-Hola.- Le sonrió.-Tanto tiempo.

-Sí…- Le respondió algo cortante.- En qué te puedo ayudar?

-No es a mí a quien tienes que ayudar…- Se detuvo y se aproximó un poco más.-Tengo a alguien que necesita tu ayuda… y estoy seguro que la querrás ayudar.

-Ahora no sé si pueda… Tengo que atender…- Se excusó rascándose la cabeza de modo infantil.

-Creo que te conviene venir.- Se volteó y le dio la espalda.- Estoy seguro que me lo agradecerás después.

Urahara comenzó a alejarse, pero fue detenido.

-Muy bien…-El rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- Pero estaré por allá como a las 12… tengo a alguien esperándome adentro.

-Sé puntual.- Y se marchó con una mano alzada en señal de despedida.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, se encontró con un griterío. Ururu estaba sentada en la puerta de la casa que daba a la tienda.

-Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó.

-Es que Kuchiki-san preguntó si le podíamos dar algo para comer…-Contestó la niña levantándose.- Y no ha parado… desde que usted se fue, Urahara-sama…

-Ya veo…- Dijo dejando la sombrilla a un lado.- Gracias, Ururu…- Y le acarició la cabeza al pasar por su lado y entrar a la casa.

Cuando entró, vio a Tessai a un lado de la morena, le entregaba un plato de comida mientras le recibía el vacío, eso había sido así durante un buen rato, por lo que pudo comprobar gracias a la montonera de platos que había ya vacíos.

Jinta se encontraba gritándole a la morena que dejara de tragarse sus suministros de comida, que tenían que alcanzar como para un mes y ella se los terminaba en una hora. Claro está, que la morena ni por aludida se daba.

-Jinta…- Le llamó haciendo que el aludido callase y se diese vuelta para verlo a la cara.- Anda a preparar para que abramos.

El chico pelirrojo salió bufando de la habitación, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie.

Rukia, al ver entrar a Urahara, dejó de comer y lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

-Kuchiki-san.- Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.- Me dijo que legaría aquí a las 12… ya que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

-A las 12…- Remendó pensativa mirando al suelo.

-Sí… si quieres puedes ir a descansar.- Le ofreció al tiempo en que se levantaba.- Ah… por cierto… por lo que creo… no se puede enterar de tu visita, o me equivoco?

-Así es… así que le pediría que no le dijese que vine…- Se encontraba cabizbaja y hablaba en susurros.

-No te preocupes. Mantendré mi boca cerrada.- Y se levantó para salir por donde había entrado.

Eran las 11 y 15 y Rukia se encontraba al borde del colapso. No sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba sentada en el tejado de la tienda, mirando como las nubes se quedaron a pesar de haber detenido la lluvia.

Estaba algo cansada. Tener que esconder su reiatsu y el del pequeño era algo que la estaba agotando, por lo que de momentos se podía sentir un poco de su poder espiritual por los alrededores.

Se encontraba mirando la ciudad, cuando sintió como se acercaba un reiatsu conocido. Muy conocido.

Bajó del tejado y se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba Urahara. Estaba alterada.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san.- Sorbió un poco de su taza.- Si permaneces aquí no ocurrirá nada.

-Muy bien.- Y algo desconfiada se sentó frente al propietario del lugar.

El reiatsu se acercaba y ella se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

Unos segundos después, Urahara se levantó de su lugar y salió por la puerta diciéndole que por nada del mundo saliera de esa habitación.

Salió de su habitación algo confundido… algo estaba mal en el ambiente.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar que le correspondía en la mesa. Sin sentarse, cogió la tostada que estaba en su palto y se la llevó a la boca. Con una mano alzada, simuló despedirse.

Caminaba por las calles, con rumbo definido, pero sin siquiera mirar bien por donde iba.

Luego de recorridas unas cuantas calles, una mujer le saludó con la mano alzada lo más que podía, mientras le llamaba.

Éste sin más se acercó, y cuando se encontraba a su lado le saludó con un gesto de cabeza, y siguió caminando mientras le joven que lo acompañaba le hablaba de cosas que él no escuchaba, tan solo movía la cabeza en señal de estar escuchando.

Todo era igual.

Las cosas se habían vuelto monótonas luego de todo lo ocurrido.

Todo era rutinario.

Llegó a su salón de clases y se tumbó en su lugar. Siempre era igual.

Luego de pasada una hora. Su cuerpo se sintió extraño. Reaccionaba a algo que él no sabía exactamente qué era.

Tenía que estar loco cuando se puso a sacar conclusiones. Siempre era igual.

-Debo estar soñando, nuevamente.- Y se volteó para anotar unos apuntes que estaban anotados en el pizarrón.

Cuando llegó el receso, se quedó ahí, mirando por la ventana, veía como caía la lluvia sin detenerse, sin tener piedad de las personas que iban caminando bajo ella.

Pero, de la nada, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Pudo sentir como un reiatsu aparecía y luego, igual como vino, se iba. Estuvo así cerca de una hora.

Tenía que estar loco… pero ese reiatsu era de…

Se levantó de su pupitre sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Su sensei le llamaba para que volviera a su lugar, pero fue imposible, él ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

La lluvia detuvo su paso para permitirle correr sin ninguna molestia.

Corría entre las calles sin importarle nada.

Nuevamente lo pudo sentir. Pero esta vez sintió algo extraño. El reiatsu que sintió estaba entrelazado con otro.

Corría por las calles, las conocía, pero estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no podía saber con exactitud a qué lugar pertenecían.

Corrió por la calles a todo lo que su cuerpo de mortal le permitía. Pensó en la posibilidad de convertirse en shinigami, pero no podía dejar su cuerpo por ahí como si nada. No tenía ya más nadie para que lo cuidase.

Dio la vuelta a la última calle y se topo de lleno con…

La tienda de Urahara?

Corrió hasta la entrada pero no llegó más lejos que eso… Algo le había golpeado y pudo ver antes de caer al suelo, como dos sombras, que él conocía perfectamente, se acercaban. Una regañaba a la otra…

Sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados y contra el suelo.

-No debiste hacer eso…- Le recriminó el rubio al visitante.

-Es su culpa por no tener la guardia en alto.- Se defendió al tiempo en que lo tomaba por un brazo y se lo pasaba por el hombro para levantarlo.- Lo llevaré adentro, si es que no te importa.

-Adelante.- Le dijo mientras veía como llevaba al pelirrojo dentro.

Una vez adentro, llamó a su ayudante para que se llevara al inconsciente de Ichigo, y que por nada del mundo le permitiese salir de la habitación.

El aludido así lo hizo y se lo llevó escaleras arriba.

-Muy bien… es hora de que conozcas a la persona que necesita de tu ayuda.- Y con eso abrió la puerta que los separaba de la morena.

-Rukia-chan?

-Otto-san??

_**Lo lamento mucho la tardanza… pero no me había metido al pc en mucho… xD!! Y el lunes estuve por cualquier lugar menos en el pc… así espero comprendan….uu!**_

_**Me he dado cuenta de que los chaps me están quedando… relativamente… cortos… si es que les molesta díganme y comienzo a alargarlos un poco más… es que como lo escribo en un cuaderno y después los subo… no me doy cuenta de qué tan largo queda… así que creo q los comenzaré a escribir directamente al pc xD!!**_

_**Wii!! Ichi inconsciente y Ruki en la habitación del lado x)!**_

_**Bueno… espero que hayan podido reconocer a la persona que llego…**_

_**Es más que obvio… x)!!**_

_**Muauauja**_

_**Pero bueno…**_

_**AHORA RESPONDO REVIEWS!! **_

_**kaoru240 **__Gracias por todo!... bueno mujer te cuento que no era un sueño, él estaba recordando mientras solaba… pobre… ya está loco x) Igual lo de "papá escolar" ya no le queda mucho… porq supuestamente está en el último año… si tenía 15... cuando pasó lo de Rukia… y ya han pasado un poco más de dos años hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.. ya tiene 17 camino a los 18 x)! ¡! Así que es todo un hombre ahora xD!!! Espero que sigas leyendo ;)!! Bye!! __**Elenhelka**__ Gracias por leer!! Lamentablemente si son 2 perdería la gracia, aunque a mí también me hubiese gustado que fuesen mellizos o gemelos… x)!! Espero sigas leyendo! Bye!! __**faku-chan **__Yo también amo la imagen de Rukia con panza!! Que amor! x3 espero no tengas más problemas con la contraseña… no sabes cuanto te entiendo xD!! Bye! __**Ichirinohana**__ Bueno… pretendo que ella lo vea… pero él no la puede ver a ella aún ya que perdería la gracia x)! Gracias pro leer! Bye! __**brujoscuro **__ Bueno... a mí ya se me había olvidado Bya-kun… pero por ahí lo meteré… xD! Bueno en verdad va a ser niña... porq prefiero ese final xD! El otro era feo y sin gracia! Gracias por leer! Bye! __**Sharon**__ Yo opino lo miso de Rukis! xD!! Gracias por leer! Espero verte en este chap tbn Bye!_

_**Bueno… espero verlos en este chap a todos!! Lamento, nuevamente, las demoras.!!**_

_**Nos vemos el lunes que viene!!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**conchito!**_


	6. Decisiones

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_6.-__Decisiones._

-Oto-san.-La morena se levantó de donde estaba.

Estaba pálida. De todas las personas que pensó, él era la última. Nunca pensó que aquel hombre que demostraba ser tan infantil de momentos y tan despreocupado en otros, pudiese haber tenido uno de los importantísimos puestos en el Gotei 13. Haber sido Capitán.

-Rukia-chan… pero…- Se volteó a ver a Urahara que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te dije que te convenía venir.- Se abanicó un par de veces con el objeto que tenía entre los dedos.- Bueno... ahora los dejo para que conversen.

Y dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ellos tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar y él no se sentía nadie como para estar presente en las explicaciones que ella tendría que darle a su amigo.

Los que estaban dentro no salían de su asombro.

Isshin sin más se acercó al lugar en donde se encontraba la morena y se sentó a su lado. No necesitó más de un vistazo para saber el porqué de su ayuda. Al instante una delicada sonrisa adornó su rostro al atar cabos.

-Otto-san… yo…- No podía decir nada más. Se sentía mal.

Ella le llamaba así por el cariño que le había cogido en el tiempo que vivió con él y su familia. También debido a que él le había pedido que le llamara así para que no se sintiera extraño que alguien en su casa le llamara por su nombre, ya que nadie lo hacía. Y de paso, hacer el lazo con la morena un poco más fuerte. Si de verdad la quería como a una hija.

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan.-Le colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabellera de la muchacha que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- Ahora… dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

La shinigami sin entrar en la realidad del que su… Suegro? Era el famoso shinigami que había dejado su vida en el Sereitei y que tenía su hermosa familia y una vida de envidia… El que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida…

Sin poder aguantar más, se echó a los brazos del hombre que amablemente le sonreía al mirarle, rompiendo en llanto, un llanto que había soportado retener durante tanto tiempo en la SS y que ahora al fin podía liberarse de su peso.

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que la morena no tuvo más lágrimas. Sentía que después de todo eso no podría llorar ni aunque lo quisiese.

-Rukia-chan… Ahora puedes contarme lo que pasó?- Aunque sabía las cosas de antemano quería saberlas por su boca.

-Pues… verá…

Pasaron un par de horas en las que la morena le contaba a su padre sustituto, todo lo relacionado con ella y los meses que pasó en la SS. También tuvo que contarle, a pesar que omitiendo detalles, la relación que ella compartió con el pelirrojo y del "cómo" intentaban tener su relación bajo secreto.

-Bueno… Rukia-chan.- Habló Isshin luego de un momento de silencio luego de haber escuchado toda la historia y haber pensado un poco al respecto.- Creo que lo mejor ahora, es que hables con la cámara de los 46… pero…

-Pero…?- Remedó ella al ver que el hombre quedaba en silencio meditando sus palabras.

-Pero… quiero que esperes para que yo pueda ir contigo a hablar con ellos…- Le terminó de decir abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la morena.

Rukia se sentía feliz pero a la vez acongojada. No podía creer que el hombre a su lado era uno de los más respetables shinigamis que ella en su vida pudiese llegar a conocer. Estaba tan emocionada que no notó que un par de lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos para recorrer sus mejillas y morir en el suelo. Instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla para detenerlas.

-No sabe cuanto le agradezco, Otto-san.- Le respondió al fin luego de un momento.

-Pero Rukia…- El hombre tomaba ahora un semblante mucho más serio que el de antes. Rukia nunca lo había visto así de decidido.- Quiero decirte algo.

-Qué, Otto-san?

El hombre bebió de su taza humeante antes de decir lo que tenía que explicar.

Sabía mejor que nadie que las cosas no se le iban a presentar de la manera más mona a la morena y también sabía que las cosas le traerían cambios catastróficos para su vida, y aunque no tan grandes, para las personas que compartían el espacio y una vida con ella.

Se acomodó en su asiento, dejando la taza sobre la pequeña mesa y la miró directo a los ojos. Le dedicaba una mirada tan comprometedora, tan expectante de sus palabras, que se sentía un diablo al tener que decir todo eso.

-Rukia… Si yo te ayudo, va a ser para que te quedes aquí con nosotros y que permitas que mi nieto crezca en un mundo tranquilo y tenga una vida de paz y felicidad.- La miró con los ojos llenos de luz y determinación. Estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón.- Quiero que tenga una vida normal.

Kuchiki no cabía en su mente.

Las ideas daban vuelta a mil por hora y no mostraban indicio de querer llegar a algún lugar.

Tenía asumido que era muy probable que no le permitieran vivir en el Sereitei, pero era una de sus expectativas a corto plazo. Tampoco quería alejarse de la gente que la quería y que la había ayudado. De su hermano, de Renji, Rangiku, su capitán… todos…

Colocó la taza sobre la mesa ya que sintió que no podría sostenerla más tiempo. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y no solo en su mente. El suelo se le movía tan rápido, que se tuvo que sostener de la madera frente a ella. Tenía sensaciones como el vértigo y las náuseas a la vez. Sentía que su vientre le traicionaría y que comenzaría a reducirse, provocándole un dolor agudo.

-Rukia-chan… estás bien?- Se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre su hombro.- Rukia!

Su cuerpo, pequeño y liviano como era, cayó de lleno sobre los brazos del hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Kisuke!!!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar.

Su mundo estaba al borde de cualquier cosa, sentía que todo no tenía ni sentido y razón.

Su subconsciente le daba vueltas, y no se detenía. No quería darle tregua.

Las cosas no mejoraban para el joven de cabello naranja.

Sus ojos recobraron fuerzas y logró abrirlos.

Se encontraba en una habitación, que por supuesto no era la suya, obscura y algo descuidada. La luz del sol era aún visible y entraba de lleno a la habitación sin lograr que ésta se viese menos tétrica.

Se encontraba en un futón algo viejo y arrugado.

Se levó una mano a la frente, su cabeza le dolía como nunca.

Luego de eso recordó todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

Había sentido un reiatsu algo débil, pero lo extraño era que lo sentía de momentos.

A pesar de que no era fuerte, lo sentía conocido. Pero lo que más le extrañó de todo, era que uno un poco más débil se le unía… muy cerca... casi en el mismo lugar, de hecho, pensó que estaba dentro…

Meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Eso era imposible…

Se levantó del lugar con algo de trabajo. Se estiró un poco cuando logró poner ambos pies sobre el suelo.

Iba a salir para ir en busca de la persona que le había dejado en ese estado, pero no pudo descorrer la puerta.

-Oe… quiero salir.- Gritó para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta le escuchara.

-Lo lamento, Kurosaki-san.- Escuchó del otro lado.- Pero se me ordenó que permaneciera en la habitación. Y eso es lo que haré.

-Pero que diablos!?!- Alterado comenzó a golpear la madera que enmarcaba la puerta.

-Lo lamento.- Y no escuchó más al hombre del otro lado.

Y con un demonio. Él tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar el maldito reiatsu de la morena y averiguar qué era lo que no le concordaba con todo… Pero el problema era como salir…

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón escolar, el artefacto para convertirse en shinigami. Lo presionó contra su pecho y obtuvo el resultado que siempre tenía.

-Tessai…- Le llamó nuevamente al hombre tras la puerta.- Si no te quitas te irá mal.

El hombre, por más que temiera por su vida, no podía desobedecer una de las órdenes de su jefe, así que simplemente no respondió.

-Te lo advertí.- Y con su Zampaktou le dio un golpe a la puerta. Pero esta ni corte obtuvo.- Qué?

-Kurosaki-san.- Le llamó el hombre de lentes.- No podré romper ni una de las puertas y paredes de este lugar.

Resignado, intentó salir por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta. De seguro ese detalle se les había pasado.

Llegó hasta ella e iba a colocar uno de sus pies sobre el umbral de ésta, pero no pudo, un campo de fuerza o algo muy similar le impedía acercarse a más de tres centímetros del agujero en la pared.

Cómo diablos le hacían eso, en ese momento, precisamente.

Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirle que por favor se quedara a su lado.

Observó por la ventana y pudo ver como el sol abandonaba la línea en el horizonte y como las luces a su alrededor comenzaban a tornarse rojizas y moradas. Un par de estrellas adornaban el impecable negro que comenzaba a tragar las últimas luces que querían alumbrar lo que quedaba de día.

Se sentía desesperado. Quería golpear al imbécil que lo había encerrado y que le había arrebatado de las manos la única posibilidad de regresar a su razón de vivir a su lado.

Tan patético podía llegar a ser todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? Se sentía idiota al pensar de esa manera, pero era la única manera de sacarle una conclusión.

Al principio pensó que podría regresarla a su lado por el simple hecho de haberse acostumbrado en demasía a su presencia y que comenzaba a sentir emociones por ella. Pero con el pasar de los días y los meses, pudo darse cuenta de que no era como él pensaba. En primer lugar nunca iba a ser tarea fácil traer de vuelta a Rukia, y en segundo… Él ya sentía las cosas que decía no sentir completamente. Las sentía y no podía vivir sin ellas. La amaba con todo lo que tenía y quería tenerla de vuelta.

La desesperación sumada a la gravedad le ganaron a sus piernas que en ese momento comenzaban a temblar, cayendo de lleno al suelo verde de la habitación. Su arma hizo un sonido hueco al caer a su lado y rebotar no más de unos centímetros.

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle nuevamente, y el zumbido en su cabeza no aportaba nada en el momento.

Llevó una mano a su frente para ver si calmaba un poco el dolor punzante, la otra la llevó al suelo frente a él, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio.

Últimamente, su cuerpo tenía aquella manía de hacerle sentir débil y moverle el suelo en el que estaba parado. Seguramente era porque no podía descansar en las noches y que el apetito había desaparecido completamente, por lo que no se alimentaba a sus horas ni de la manera adecuada. Una que otra poca cosa cuando realmente necesitaba ingerir algo.

El suelo seguía dándole vueltas y su vista se volvía nublosa. Ahora sus oídos comenzaban a percibir voces a lo lejos, las cuales se iban convirtiendo en zumbidos.

Ya no pudo resistir más y su cuerpo dio de lleno con el suelo del lugar.

En ese momento, fuera de la habitación, se encontraba Urahara.

-Qué ocurre, Tessai?

-Señor… Kurosaki-san quería salir. Pero no se lo permití como me ordenó.- Pero en ese momento se escuchó un sonido pesado. Algo cayó directo al suelo.

-Déjame entrar.-Le dijo, por lo que el hombre se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para pasar.

Cuando ya se encontró dentro, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que lo que había escuchado caer, era ni más ni menos que el cuerpo de Ichigo, pero este era le de shinigami, su cuerpo original se encontraba a un lado. Pudo darse cuenta de que no le había prestado atención cuando se lo quitó, ya que este estaba tal y como había caído en el suelo.

-Tessai.

-Sí Urahara-sama?- Se asomó en el umbral.

-Llama a Isshin-san.- Le dijo sin voltearse para mirarle.- Necesitaremos que le eche un vistazo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se retiró para cumplir su mandado.

El rubio se acercó al cuerpo inerte y sin alma de Ichigo y lo sentó contra la pared. Se acercó al que estaba de boca contra el suelo y también lo cogió para apoyarlo contra la pared.

-Qué ocurre Kisuke?- Preguntó Isshin cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Pero no necesitó respuesta al ver que su hijo estaba apoyado, ambos cuerpos, contra la pared y completamente inconsciente.- Demonios, Ichigo…

Se acercó y pudo comprobar que estaba pálido y un poco más delgado que antes, cosas que no había podido notar ya que él no permitía que nadie se le acercara mucho y le mirara mucho tiempo.

Se sintió culpable en parte, por el simple echo de no obligarle a comer o hacer otras cosas. Aunque si se pensaba bien, eso no estaba a su alcance, ya que sabía que su hijo no le haría mucho caso y lo mandaría al infierno si pudiera.

Suspiró y se acercó un poco más para comprobar su pulso y revisar unas cosas más.

Rukia no salía de su preocupación. El hombre grande de lentes, cuando llegó a buscar a Isshin, le había dicho algo con respecto a Ichigo y que se encontraba inconsciente. Sus nervios no estaban en el mejor de los estados.

Había sufrido un desmayo hace no más de una hora y por fin había recobrado un poco de las fuerzas que sentía no tenía hace mucho tiempo, y ahora llega este hombre y le dice que su Ichigo no estaba bien y los mareos volvían a aparecer.

Tenía que verlo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. La descorrió y salió afirmándose de las paredes del lugar.

Sabía que el pelirrojo se encontraba inconsciente, así que no habría problema si es que iba a verlo.

Tenía que verlo para comprobar que estaba bien, por mucho que le afirmaran en el estado en que estaba.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta donde fuera estaba Tessai, pudo escuchar que Otto-san le decía a Urahara, que eso se debía a una desnutrición, aunque no severa, era delicada.

La morena sin poder más, entró a la habitación y encontró a Ichigo en su cuerpo, ya no estaba en su forma de shinigami, y pudo comprobar el estado de demacración en el que estaba el muchacho.

Sin preguntarle a nadie, se acercó a él a paso lento y, cuando estuvo frente suyo, se arrodilló quedando más baja que él.

Un camino de lágrimas comenzó a formarse mudamente, terminando en el suelo, salpicando a su alrededor.

Se sentía culpable en un grado, ya que sabía que si ella no se hubiese tenido que marchar, todo eso no estaría ocurriendo.

Acercó una de sus manos al rostro que se encontraba frente a ella. Tan suave como siempre, pero esta vez su piel estaba fría.

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan.- Le colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para entregarle apoyo.- No está del todo bien, pero se recuperará en un par de días, si es que come y toma reposo…

-Todo esto es mi culpa…- Sus ojos estaban opacos por culpa de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo hasta el suelo luego de recorrer por completo su mejilla.- Si yo hubiese tomado mejor la decisión…

-Rukia… Eso no dependía de ti… y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero… tú tenías que obedecer lo que la SS te decía y lo hiciste.- Le dijo volteándola para que le mirara a la cara.-Él lo sabía al igual que tú…

-Yo…- Pensó una última vez antes de decir la decisión que había tomado.- Yo haré lo que usted me diga, Otto-san…

El hombre le sonreía con todo lo que sus labios le permitían. Sabía que a fin de cuentas esa sería la mejor opción para todos.

-Bueno… creo que será mejor que lo dejemos descansar un momento.- Agregó Isshin levantándose de donde estaba.- Nosotros vamos a la sala y terminamos nuestra conversación.

Y con una mano alzó a la morena para que no se le hiciera más complicada la acción.

Antes de retirarse, besó la frente de Ichigo.

-Te amo…- Le susurró contra el rostro que estaba implacable.

Sin más, siguió al hombre que ya estaba atravesando el umbral para dejar la habitación. Lo siguió hasta llegar a la sala en donde antes estaban llevando a cabo su conversación y se sentaron en los mismos lugares.

-Bueno.- Comenzó a hablar.- Como ya tomaste la decisión, ahora quiero que hablemos de cuando llevaremos a cabo todo.

-Me gustaría que fuese lo antes posible, Otto-san…- Le miró ahora con el rostro lleno de determinación y decisión.-Me gustaría que fuese mañana mismo si es que pudiera…

-Pues…- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla como pensando.-Mañana sería difícil… ya que no puedo llegar e irme así como así… Creo que será dentro de una semana… para tener tiempo para algún discurso o algo para calmar a la cámara de los 46… Ya que estoy más que seguro que armarán _boche_ por todo esto…

-Me parece bien…- Miró ahora a su taza que estaba vacía.- Entonces… será dentro de una semana…

-Así es… Hoy es Martes… por lo tanto será el Martes de la semana siguiente cuando nos encontremos nuevamente.- Terminó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de su té, ya un poco helado.- Hablaremos con la cámara y vendrás a vivir aquí con nosotros… estoy casi seguro que todo saldrá bien.

La palabra _casi_ dejó confundida a la shinigami. Sabía perfectamente que el hombre haría lo que estuviese a su alcance para conseguir que todo estuviera bien, sabía que todo dependía de un _casi_. Y aún sabiéndolo, esa palabra le causaba algo de desconfianza.

Sentía como escalofríos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo con el simple hecho de que algo llegase a salir mal. Y las consecuencias de ese algo serían terribles para todo.

Sabía que se arriesgaba mucho, que tomase la decisión que tomase, sería tormentoso para ella. Todo tenía su pro y su contra, pero estaba decidida a tomar decisiones para salvar la vida que llevaba en su vientre. La vida de su hijo y el de Ichigo.

Pero algo llegó a su mente.

-Pero… Otto-san…-El aludido le miró.- Cómo va a hacer para entrar a la SS?

-No te preocupes, Rukia-chan.- Le sonrió con un aire infantil.-Acaso no recuerdas que estas hablando con un ex capitán del Sereitei... Puedo hacerlo sin que nadie lo note…

Bueno.. eso era un punto menos del cual se tenía que preocupar… ya que dudaba mucho que consiguiera que aceptaran que Isshin entrara a la SS… pero según él sabía como… y confiaba en él como para creerle y tranquilizarse en cuanto a ese asunto…

-Rukia-chan… creo que se te va a hacer tarde.- Se levantó de su lugar y le tendió una mano.- Y necesitas descansar. Así que creo que será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa… Además… necesito llevarme al idiota de mi hijo a casa para que descanse también.

-Está bien Otto-san.- Le sonrió con algo de gracia a causa de la manera en como trataba a su propio hijo.

Se despidieron en la entrada de la tienda. Sin muchas decoraciones, ya que pensaban verse pronto.

La shinigami no sabía si estar contenta o triste. Todo tenía que terminar lo antes posible…O sino, no sabía como terminaría todo…

Caminó tranquila entre las personas que no la veían. Sabía que no corría mayor riesgo al hacer tal cosa, ya que lo había hecho con anterioridad.

Cómo iba a hacer para que su hermano no se enojara con ella por el hecho de tener que dejar el Sereitei, estar esperando un hijo de un humano, y no precisamente uno de su agrado, y para rematar, no le había contado antes a él y había confiado en personas terceras… Eso iba a ser difícil de aceptar para Kuchiki Byakuya.

Llegó sin muchos problemas al lugar en donde tenía que esperar el portal que la llevaría a la SS y recordó que no se abriría sino hasta las doce y no eran más de las 10 de la noche. Tendría que esperar en algún lugar…

Decidió que sería mejor caminar un poco. Con todo lo que había tenido aquel día, necesitaba despejarse un momento.

Caminaba por las calles de Karakura, contemplando los lugares que el eran conocidos y los que no, trayendo a la memoria los recuerdos que había creado en aquellos lugares.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de que una persona se le acercaba por la espalda y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios abiertos intentando sonreír.

Hace cuánto tiempo ya que no la veía?

Mucho… siete meses y algo… Y no le habían dado siquiera una oportunidad para despedirse como la gente y obsequiarle algo para que le recordara…

Una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla al pensar que al fin la vería y podría hablarle como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Kuchiki-san…- Le llamó en un susurro que la aludida perfectamente oyó.

Estaba en shock… se suponía que nadie debía verla y ella se descuidaba y dejaba que la viera alguien… Y lo peor de todo es que era…

-Inoue…- Volteó para mirarla a la cara. Estaba pálida y el temblar de sus manos lo le ayudaba en mucho.

-Kuchiki-san… tanto tiem…- Pero no continuó al percatarse que de algo había cambiado… Algo que no debería estar ahí.-Tú estas…

_bueno… sé que me tardé un poco mucho… pero es que las vacaciones relajaron al cerebro y con eso las neuronas pocas que trabajaban se dieron días libres y pues… he ahí los resultados…_

_espero que este les haya parecido un poco más largo… ya que me esmeré en que quedara un tanto más largo que los anteriores… y de hecho si se fijan es le más largo xD_

_maujjajua_

_seré feliz!_

_Bueno… creo que no responderé reviews por ahora ya que no tengo tanto tiempo como pensé que tendría! Aunque sí pondré los nombres en agradecimiento x)!!_

_**Johnn23...Tania14…Alexis Uzumaki...MiLi-ChAn...Kaoru240...Elenhelka...Shirafune...Sharon...Draiko...Alis Elric**_

_Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Me animan a segur con esta tontera que escribo ;)!!_

_Espero verlos en este chap tbn!!_

_nn! _

_besotes para todos!!!_

_Bye!!_

_conchito!_


	7. Verdades

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_7.-Verdades. _

_-Inoue…- Volteó para mirarla a la cara. Estaba pálida y el temblar de sus manos lo le ayudaba en mucho._

_-Kuchiki-san… tanto tiem…- Pero no continuó al percatarse que de algo había cambiado… Algo que no debería estar ahí.-Tú estas…_

-Estás más redonda que antes…-Dijo Orihime viendo detalladamente la panza de Rukia.

Kuchiki tenía entendido que su amiga era despistada y que en otras ocasiones eso pudo haber sido muy molesto. Ahora adoraba que fuese de ese modo, así tenía que ahorrarse explicaciones.

Pero de todas formas tendría que darlas para justificar el hecho de que su plano vientre de tiempos anteriores, ahora estuviese abultado como si llevara una pelota de _soccer._

-Este… verás…- Se miró la barriga y, haciendo uso de sus dotes de actriz, rebuscó en su ataviada mente una buena mentira que fuese creíble.- Pues, en la SS no hay mucho que hacer más que comer… y como últimamente han hecho muchas competencias de comida… pues esto – Sujetándose la barriga con ambas manos.-, es prueba de que soy la mejor en esas competencias…

La mente de Rukia en ese momento pasaba por un mal momento y no pudo tirarle una mejor excusa que la que le dijo recientemente a su amiga, la cual la miraba con algo de asombro en los ojos, pero tenían más que nada, reflejado duda en toda aquella mirada. Temía que no le creyese ni una sola palabra.

-De verdad…- Se acercó un poco más al vientre y colocó una mano sobre él.- Pues… me parece más a panza de embarazada…

-Qué?- Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel y algo tenía que hacer antes de que comenzara a tirarle preguntas y le sacara la verdad de una vez.- Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas, Inoue… Esto es mi trofeo en mis competencias… Y aparte cómo crees… yo metiéndome con alguien… que cosas…

-Pues… por un momento pensé que podría ser tía.- Le contestó sonriente mientras acariciaba la barriga imaginando, no erróneamente, que tenía un bebé a pocos centímetros y tan solo los separaba la piel de la morena.

-Pues… eso será para unos años más…- Le sonrió con algo de melancolía en el rostro.

No le gustó el hecho de tener que mentirle a su amiga, pero era la mejor opción. El solo hecho de pensar que Ichigo se enterase, y que no fuese por su boca, le daba vuelta el estómago. Y aparte, le daba miedo que el pelirrojo se dirigiera al Sereitei y la trajese a la fuerza por el brazo, luego de haber pateado el trasero de unos cuantos shinigamis.

Ahora tenía que relajarse. Por lo visto la pelirroja le había creído el cuento completo y ahora la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno… aunque espero que me tengas para madrina.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro…- Le contestó en un susurro que a pesar de haber tenido un tono bajo, Inoue le escuchó a la perfección.

Se prolongó un silencio que incomodó a Rukia.

Se sentía incomoda con todo eso y quería irse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Había pensado algo, pero la pelirroja le interrumpió antes de hablar.

-Y qué estás haciendo nuevamente en Karakura, Kuchiki-san?- Le preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"y ahora qué le digo?!?!" Etto… Pues… Vine a recoger algo que me pidieron en la SS.- Fue, nuevamente, lo primero que se le ocurrió. La frente le sudaba frío.- Me enviaron, ya que conocía el lugar…

-Ah.. ya veo.- Dijo sin más.

Estaba casi segura de que todo saldría bien, ya que pensaba que su amiga era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creerse lo que le había dicho. Y también pensaba que como no era cosa relevante, no diría nada, ya que no tenía caso, pero prefirió asegurarse de ese detalle.

-Orihime…

-Sí?

-Te tengo que pedir un favor.- Le dijo jugando con lo que le quedaba de una de las galletas que le había dado su compañera.

Orihime había sacado de la bolsa que traía, un paquete de galletas de chocolate y le había extendido el envoltorio a la morena para que sacase una, la cual con hambre y antojo, accedió gustosa agradeciéndole con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Dime.- Le respondió sonriente igual que siempre.- Haré lo que pueda.

-Por favor… Necesito que no le digas a nadie que me viste.- Le miró a los ojos azules y la pelirroja puso percibir algo de desesperación.

-Pero…- Iba a objetar algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada. Intentó tantear otros lados.- Con una condición.

Sabía muy bien que no llegaría a ningún lugar preguntando cosas, pero intentaría aclarar sus dudas. Sabía que algo sacaría.

-Ufff… Cuál?

Su amiga sabía como sacarle información y casi podía afirmar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza por esos momentos, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo.

No había dejado de mirarle la barriga.

-Venga, Kuchiki-san. No soy tan inocente como todo el mundo piensa.- Le dijo sonriente. No le enojaba que pensaran eso de ella, en parte le causaba gracia, y en otras ocasiones le salvaba de situaciones vergonzosas.- Quiero que me afirmes de una vez que estás embarazada.

No se había equivocado. Sabía que su amiga había perdido un poco su inocencia luego del asunto con los Arrancar y Aizen, y más cuando había comenzado su relación con Ishida, pero en cierto grado, prefirió pensar que podría engañarla y pasar por alto el pequeño gran detalle del embarazo.

-Creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo.- Soltó luego de un silencio algo espeso.

Había roto la promesa que le había hecho a Ukitake-taichou. No debía ver a nadie y mucho menos contarle a nadie sobre su embarazo. Pero eso ya no dependió de ella en el momento en que Inoue la vio y se le acercó por la espalda, y mucho menos que notara su vientre de 7 meses, y sobre todo si es que la ponía entre la espada y la pared con aquella condición. No tenía otra salida más que aceptar y rogar porque su amiga guardara su secreto.

-Es de Kurosaki-kun… verdad?.- Le preguntó luego con una sonrisa al saber que no estaba equivocada y también por la emoción que le causaba el tema de ser "tía" de un pequeño bebe.

-Pues…- Ahora se sentía mal por haber quedado como mentirosa frente a su amiga, pero esperaba que entendiera que era por algo de una importancia mayor.- Orihime… ven…- Dijo caminando a una de las bancas que había en aquel parque.-Es algo bastante complicado.

Quería explicarle para que no pensara mal de ella. Sabía que mentirle a su amiga no estaba nada de bien, pero también quería que entendiera que lo había hecho por el bien de ella y el bebé. También teniendo en cuenta que si Ichigo se llegase a enterar, el Sereitei quedaría como feria un día sábado por la mañana, todo por todos lados y de pies arriba. Tenía que explicarle para que no creyera que ella desconfiaba de ella.

-Rukia…- Le miró con ojos protectores. Sabía que no había sido su intención. Sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles. Lo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos que delataban algo de trastorno por todo lo que debió haber pasado por lo del embarazo.-No te preocupes… yo sé que no lo estás pasando muy bien.

Miró a los ojos de su compañera a un lado de ella; reflejaban comprensión y cariño.

-Te contaré lo que ha pasado… pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie.- Le dijo con voz temblorosa.- Por favor.

-No te preocupes, Rukia.- Le volvió a sonreír. Sinceramente esas sonrisas suyas la calmaban en demasía.- No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que quieres.

Rukia se tomó su tiempo contándole su desventurada vida hasta ese momento, los problemas que había tenido en el Sereitei, la ayuda de Ukitake-taichou, Rangiku-san, y Unohana-taichou, le contó que tenía que estar en su cuartel debido a que no la podían ver con la barriga ya que en la SS no estaba permitido tener relaciones con los vivos y menos tener descendencia con ellos, le contó el día de la despedida y también le contó lo que sabía con respecto al papá de Ichigo y que había sido un shinigami con anterioridad.

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo impactada Inoue.- De verdad el papá de Kurosaki-kun fue un shinigami?

-Sí, la verdad, yo tampoco podía creerlo.- Le confesó la morena.- Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando lo vi entrar en la habitación en donde yo esperaba un ex – shinigami.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kurosaki-kun tenía tan alto reiatsu…- Agregó la ojiazul.

-Sí, así es…-Pero no pudo continuar, ay que sintió una puntada en el vientre, al que sujetó con ambas manos.

-Kuchiki-san! Estás bien?!?!-Preguntó sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Rukia tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y hacía muecas de dolor. No podía creer que en ese momento tenía dolores punzantes en su vientre… serían contracciones?

-Orihime…- Le llamó con la voz débil.- Necesito que me lleves al monte que queda por esa calle hacia arriba… en unos minutos más… se abrirá el portal por el que tengo…. Que regresar a la SS…

Tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible para ir a ver a Unohana-taichou para que le explicara que demonios significaban esos dolores.

Inoue le ayudó a llegar al lugar que ella le iba indicando, tenía uno de los brazos de la morena sobre sus hombros y con uno de los suyos la ayudaba por debajo de los brazos. Caminaban a paso lento, querían evitar a toda costa que los dolores se agudizaran o continuasen. Ya se habían detenido cuando habían comenzado a caminar.

Al momento de llegar, la mente de la rubia estaba ataviada con preguntas para formularle a la morena, pero no podía llegar a la decisión de preguntarle o mejor esperar a que las respuestas llegaran por si solas. Con lo que estaba observando, no era el mejor momento para bombardear a Rukia con preguntas de cómo se había enterado que estaba embarazada, o qué tipo de antojos eran los que le daban. Ellas compartían gustos y la comida era uno de ellos.

-Ya llegamos, Rukia…- Le dijo aflojando el agarre mientras miraba como frente a ellas había una especie de puerta japonesa antigua, la cual aún se encontraba cerrada (sabemos que solo los con reiatsu alto pueden verla… así que la dejaron ahí nn).

-Orihime… muchas gracias…- Le dijo mirándola al tiempo en que le regalaba una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había maquinado en ese último tiempo.- No sabes el peso que me ayudas a cargar.

-Rukia… sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí… en nosotros…- Le volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan suya, para confortar a la Kuchiki frente a ella.-Espero q pronto todos los problemas se solucionen…

Iba a decir algo más pero el brillo de la puerta frente a ellas, dando paso a la SS. Tenía alrededor de una hora hasta que la puerta se cerrase.

-Orihime…

-Dime.

-Ahora… por ahora quiero que guardes el secreto…- Le volvió a decir para estar segura de que había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho.- No te preocupes por Ichigo… yo le diré cuando sea el momento… No quiero que se vuelva loco y destruya todo el Sereitei para ir a buscarme…

Con ese último comentario, ambas rieron a la par. Estaban más que seguras que así sería.

-Pero por ahora será mejor que me marche.- Continuó sosteniendo su vientre por la presión que había ejercido por la risa.

-Espero que todo salga fantástico.- Le contestó son animo.- Espero que pronto estés por aquí… y que traigas a mi sobrino para jugar con él.

Se abrazaron en señal de despedida. Sabían que no era una despedida, que se verían dentro de poco, pero lo que les preocupaba era qué pasaría mientras estaban sin verse. Sabían que las cosas no iban a ser sencillas y mucho menos fáciles.

-Adiós, Rukia!!- Se despedía gritando mientras que alzaba una mano y la agitaba en el aire, al tiempo en que la morena atravesaba las puertas que habían frente a ellas.-"Espero que todo salga bien."

Sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a tener noticias de la morena y del bebé, pero tenía un malestar en el cuerpo desde el momento en que Rukia comenzó con los dolores. Sabía que algo no andaba muy bien y no se quedaría tranquila hasta tener algún motivo para ello, y hasta el momento no tenía ninguno.

Sabía que no podía ir donde Ichigo para contarle la buena nueva que sabía, ya que la morena lo que más le pidió fue que Ichigo no podía enterarse. Sabía al igual que ella, que él armaría un gran alboroto en la SS, pero también sabía que él no estaba ni enterado y no iba a ser bueno que de la noche a la mañana le llegara un bebé recién nacido, y menos si era su hijo. Tenía un plan, el cual no rompía la palabra con Rukia, sino que solo haría que Ichigo viese lo maravilloso que era comenzar con una familia y sobre todo con la persona que amas.

Pero primero tenía que saber qué era lo que el chico pensaba con respecto a ser "padre adolescente", ya que él ya tenía la mayoría de edad y en menos de medio año comenzaba la educación superior.

Sería mejor darse un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y luego ver como salían las cosas. Tendría que pensar con un buen plato de helado de chocolate con jugo de naranja.

Al atravesar las puertas hacia el Sereitei, la estaba esperando fielmente su capitán. Le miraba con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro, pero que a la vez llegaba a ser inquisitiva.

Avanzó un par de pasos, pero el cuerpo ya no le respondía. Intentó mantener el equilibrio pero la gravedad le superó al esfuerzo, cayendo suavemente entre los brazos del hombre frente a ella que había notado que estaba por dar contra el suelo.

El tiempo se detuvo. No sabía donde demonios estaba. Qué había pasado cuando había seguido ese reiatsu y había dado con la tienda de Urahara?

Por qué demonios ese viejo le había dado senda patada como para dejarlo inconsciente… un momento… el viejo lo dejó inconsciente!! Eso no era cierto… Tenía que vengarse. Nunca permitiría que ese anciano le ganara en alguna de sus "amistosas" batallas. Dónde demonios se habrá metido?

Abrió lentamente los ojos para intentar divisar algo a su alrededor. Dónde estaba?

Como pudo, reconoció las paredes de su habitación, y también tenía… tenía una mariposa (agujas para colocar el suero) clavada en el brazo? Tenía conectada al brazo una bolsa que le iba alimentando de suero su sangre.

Qué demonios había pasado?

Recordaba escasamente cuando el viejo le había golpeado en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, cuando había llegado a la tienda de Urahara… pero qué diablos hacía su padre en ese lugar? Recordaba que había seguido un reiatsu hasta ese lugar, pero no había alcanzado ni a llegar y lo habían tirado al suelo…

Luego de eso tenía borrosas imágenes sobre lo ocurrido.

Intentó levantarse pero no pudo… estaba… amarrado?

Tenía una correa que pasaba por sobre su pecho y atrapaba de paso sus brazos, no estaba apretada, pero le impedía movimientos bruscos y los que tenía pensado hacer en ese momento, levantarse.

-Viejo…- Intentó gritar, pero su voz salía raspando por su garganta, la sentía quemar.

Tan solo suspiró, no podía hacer nada más, no tenía fuerzas y tampoco podía gritar. Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Estaba frustrado, sentía que no era capaz de hacer nada por si mismo, y que todo estaba en su contra… pero por qué?

Cerró sus ojos y se quedó quieto en el lugar. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Era consciente que no había sido la persona más responsable y no había hecho las cosas que normalmente él era el que recomendaba a hacer, pero el estado depresivo en el que se encontraba no dejaba espacios para la responsabilidad y le quitaba el apetito por completo.

Un leve golpe a la puerta le sacó de sus reflexiones. Dijo con esfuerzo un leve "adelante" y la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre moreno.

-Cómo estás?- Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama y revisaba el nivel del suero.

-Cómo demonios preguntas…? no es obvio…?- Respondió hablando de mala gana, con el poco nivel de voz que podía emitir. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque la poca luz que entraba le molestada al llegar a las pupilas.

-Bueno… no es mi culpa que te hayas puesto tan irresponsable como para permitirte llegar hasta este grado.- Le dijo mientras cambiaba la bolsa de suero que ya llegaba a su fin.- Te menciono que has estado dos días inconsciente y tuve que amarrarte porque intentabas levantarte y te quitabas el suero. Y fue menudo rollo el lograr inmovilizarte.

El pelinaranja abrió un ojo para comprobar que el hombre a su lado no estaba de bromas. De seguro le había dado senda preocupación.

Suspiró con frustración reflejada, sabía que su padre no era de las personas más serias del mundo, pero cuando llegaba a estarlo, no era para bromas.

-Por qué no me dijiste que estabas así?- Le preguntó luego de un silencio.- Tú sabes, perfectamente, que podría haberte ayudado y que podríamos habernos evitado esto.

-No… no lo sé.- Le dijo lo más sincero que había podido. Realmente no sabía por qué actuaba de ciertas maneras en ese último tiempo, pero también sabía que por más que lo intentara, no podía evitarlo. Era como demostrar el hecho que estaba molesto y triste a la vez.

-Ichigo… sé que las cosas no han sido sencillas este último tiempo.- Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las respectivas piernas, agachando un poco la cabeza.- Pero tienes que saber que la vida sigue, hijo. No puedes dejarte así sin más a que las cosas pasen sobre ti. Tienes que seguir con la cabeza bien en alto.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas como tú crees.- Giró el rostro hacia la pared para evitar ver la cara que pondría su padre.

-Lo sé… y no creas que por eso te estoy subestimando.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pié. Sabía mejor que nadie que no llegaría a ningún lugar peleando con su hijo.- Tan solo quiero que sigas con tu vida y no la tires a la basura.

Luego de decir eso ya no se le sentía en el cuarto, de seguro había salido.

Suspiró con pesar, ahora se le había hecho costumbre, así era el modo que se liberaba un poco de su frustración.

Decidió que lo mejor sería dormir un poco, su cuerpo aún le pedía algo más de reposo y su mente le pedía a gritos que dejara de pensar un momento, le dolía como nunca antes.

-Qué crees que puede haber sido?- Preguntó el peliblanco a la morena que estaba frente a él.

-No lo sé, Ukitake…-Le respondió dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.- Pero creo que lo mejor será que no se mueva de esa cama. El embarazo no ha andado nada bien y sigue así podría llegar a perderlo o tener un embarazo prematuro. Y ninguna de las dos opciones es bonita.

-Lo sé.- Respondió dejando su taza sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían frente a ellos.- Creo que no fue buena idea haberle dejado ir al mundo de los vivos.

-Pero sabes que eso era lo mejor.-Dijo imitándolo.- No teníamos más opción.

-Pero ni siquiera llegamos a preguntarle como le fue. Llegó y se desmayó de inmediato.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer más.- Respondió mientras se levantaba de su puesto.- Pero bueno… ya es hora de que me vaya.

-Gracias, Unohana.-. Le dijo el peliblanco mientras le sonreía.

-Yo solo espero que no empeore.- Le dijo un poco seria.- Recuerda que en ese caso tienes que llamarme inmediatamente.

-Lo sé.

-Adiós.

-"Vamos Rukia… tú eres fuerte… tienes que salir de esta."- Divagaba mientras terminaba su té.- Será mejor que termine con el papeleo.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gomenasai!! Kya!! Me tardé como nunca x3!! Lo lamento realmente… pero es que me costó más de lo que se imaginan escribir la parte de Inoue y Rukia… pero algo bueno salió de todo esa masacre de neuronas nn!!_

_Bueno… ahora sí que no me puedo comprometer a subir con tiempo determinado ni día… así que espero ir subiendo por lo menos una vez por semana… es que la historia se pone compleja desde aquí y no tengo bien pensado como salir de ésta… pero sí tengo el final así que no se preocupen ¡!xD!_

_Otra cosa… me comprometo subir el 5 de septiembre xD! Ya qu esperi que más de alguno me deje review para mi cumple ¬¬…_

_Si!! Al fin los 18 xD! No saben lo feliz que soy! nn!!_

_El próximo se llamará "Cosas antes de tiempo" así que espero q les guste!!_

_Bueno.. ahora responderé reviews!!_

_**Death god raven**__No te preocupes que este lo quiero hasta el final así que no pienso dejarlo a la mitad! Gracias por leer! __**MiHaRu**__ gracias por leer! Pero lamento decirte que no me puedo comprometer a subirlos demasiado frecuentes… ay que escaseo de neuronas a esta altura del anio nn! Gracias! __**ska-punk **__ gracias por las felicitaciones! Me complace que te agrade la trama! Gracias por leer! Bye! __**kaoru240**__ Kya! Lamento la tardanza! De verdad!!es que me faltaba inspiración como ya dije nn! Sii! El pobre se desnutrió por depresión xD! Eso suele pasar… así que no vi mal en ponerlo xD! y lamentablemente sí, Rukia tiene que irse para que pueda pasar lo que quiero para el final! xD! Aunque yo no creo que inoue sea de esas tipas bocasas que sueltan todo a todo el mundo… yo creo que es más inteligente que lo que el mundo piensa de ella xD! Y eso se ve en este chap… creo que es capaz de muchas cosas más… y gracias a ti… pondré sobre la cara da bya-kun… ya que se me había olvidado él xD! Muauauua gracias por todo! Espero q dejes otro review nn! Bye! __**Tania14**__ muaua gracias por apreciar este intento de fiC ¡ y sii ¡! Lo vio más que demacrado xD! Mauuaua soy mala! nn!!!no te preocupes que Orihime no será la que le cuente todo a Ichi xD!! Espero sigas el fiC! Bye! gracias! __**Draiko**__ que bueno que te guste! Y a mí me encanta dejarlos con la duda… ay que esa es la gracia xD!gracias por los cumplidos xD!! Bye! __**Alexis Uzumaki**__ gracias por leer! Oe… en qué sentido te "mata" inoue ¿!?! nn! Espero sigas el fiC! Gracias!_ _**SHARON**__ Grqacia s por leerlo! xD! Y si! Lamento la tardanza! Es que la inspiración no es cosa de todos los días… y las neuronas escasean por esta cabeza xD! Espero me disculpes porq ahora me tardé mucho mas xD! Y gracias por pensar que no es tontería… aunque yo tampoco lo pienso.. pero me dan esas cosas y las pongo xD! Ya que lo pienso de momento… espero sigas el fiC! Bye!_

_Por favor si es que ven alguna falta díganme cual y donde está para corregirla xD!!_

_Por ahroa los dejó hasta aquí! Gracias por leer!!_

_Me despido!_

_Bye!!_

_conchito!_


	8. Un bien común

**Sé que el título que había dicho para este capítulo es otro… pero ese será el próximo ;)! El de ahora es algo así como un capítulo para Inoue e Ishida nn!! El que viene es completito de Rukia xD!! Desfrútenloo!!**

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_8.- __Un bien común._

Se levantó ese día dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.

Vamos, si no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de jugar un poco con las personas sin que estas llegasen a enojarse… más bien deberían darle las gracias a fin de cuentas. Pero eso no era lo importante… eso tan solo la alentaba a seguir, ya que pensar que después se pudieran enojar con ella y hacerla a un lado, era una idea que desechaba muchos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Se levantó y tomó una ducha corta para poder poner en práctica lo conversado el día anterior con su novio.

A fin de cuentas, él estaba tan metida en lo que quería hacer, como ella.

---Flash Back---

-Etto… Uryu…

-Sí, Hime?  
-Etto…- Estaba nerviosa y podía notarse en como jugaba con sus dedos para intentar canalizar un poco los nervios. No todos los días le pedías semejante desfachatez a tu novio!!!- Yo… quería pedirte un favor…

-Dime.- Le contestó sonriendo mientras le tomaba una de sus manos para dirigirla hacia una de las bancas que se encontraban en aquella plaza. Habían salido hace un cuarto de hora de la escuela y ella le había pedido hablar algo con él.

-Pues… Por-favor-lo-que-te-voy-a-decir-no-se-lo-puedes-contar-a-nadie!!!- Le gritó todo junto, quedándose sin aire.

-Orihime…- Le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había escuchado la mitad de lo que le había dicho. Se acomodó los anteojos para continuar.- Si hablas así de rápido no entiendo nada.

-Uff…- Suspiró entendiendo el por qué de la cara de su novio.- Que lo que te voy a decir no se lo puedes contar a nadie. Necesito de tu ayuda, pero prometí no decir nada… y eres en la persona que más confío, y también necesito de tu permiso…

-Mi permiso?- Le miró algo extrañado. No entendía nada de nada.- Será mejor que me expliques todo y después veo si te doy el permiso.- Le respondió con algo de gracia. La pelirroja estaba colorada y miraba en suelo como si éste tuviese algo interesante.

-Es que verás…- Comenzó a relatar la historia sobre la noche que se había encontrado con Rukia, lo que ésta le había dicho, sobre lo de la promesa y su por qué. Y por último, le contó lo que quería hacer.- Así que por eso necesito de tu permiso, Uryu…

-Qué qué?!?!- Estaba algo impactado por la noticia y también por la petición de la pelirroja… es que era increíble todo eso.

-Por favor… es el mayor favor que le podemos hacer a Él… y también ayudar un poco a Kuchiki-san.- Le miraba con aquellos ojos que era imposible prescindirle algo. Y cómo hacerlo si es que se veía tan linda de esa manera.

-Está bien… pero tienes que explicarme bien qué es lo que quieres hacer.- Le dijo luego de haberlo pensado detalladamente y haber dado con el consuelo de "es por un bien común", ya que sabía perfectamente que lo que pensaban ambas chicas de eso sobre lo que Ichigo era capaz de hacer si es que se enojaba o sabía por otros lados sobre el estado de la morena. Dejaría caos por donde pasase.

Pero tendrían que planearlo todo bien. No sería bueno que el cuento se les saliera de las manos y todo terminara mal.

----Fin FB---

Se levantó de su cama, dándose cuenta de que estaba algo atrasado para el encuentro con su novia.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones grises algo holgados, siempre prefirió estar cómodo a que verse bien.

Salió y caminó algo apurado hasta el parque que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de su hogar.

Cuando llegó se encontró con una mujer pelirroja sentada en una de las bancas del lugar, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y tarareando la letra de alguna de las canciones que de seguro se le habían quedado en la mente al escucharla por la radio, mientras cocinaba una de sus tantas recetas extrañas, aunque tenía que admitir que no todos sus inventos eran malos, se la pasaba bien de vez en cuando adivinando lo que había usado para llegar a tan extraño, pero exquisito resultado.

Se acercó por su espalda para agacharse hasta llegar la altura de su oído y susurrar algo a su oído.

-Hola, hime.-Pudo comprobar que el contacto de su aliento con el oído de la mujer, tuvo su resultado esperado.

La pelirroja saltó de su asiento al tiempo que dejaba escapar un leve grito de sus labios, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando en un comienzo con miedo para luego mirarlo con reproche y una mueca que causó al peliazul una leve risa, mientras que le hacía el quite a la banca y se sentaba en la misma.

Se rió más al ver que la muchacha no quería sentarse junto a él, intentando así que sintiera que estaba enojada con él. Por lo que le cogió la mano y estiró de ella hasta dejarla sentada a su lado.

-Vamos…- Le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y pegando la espalda de ella en su pecho. Ella intentaba darle la espalda y miraba hacia la dirección contraria.- Si sabes que quieres reírte.- Le decía entretenido mientras picaba con un dedo la mejilla izquierda de su novia, haciendo que la mueca es ésta se desformara para dar paso a un puchero maltrecho.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me des esos sustos.- Ahora lo miraba con una expresión de niña pequeña en el rostro.

-Vamos, Hime que no es para tanto.- Le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla, logrando que ella se volteara y se colgara de su cuello para quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

-Sabes que vas a ser castigado por eso, verdad?- Le dijo con la cara compungida mientras las comisuras de su boca le traicionaban y ascendían dándole un aire gracioso.

-Y cuál será mi castigo esta vez?- Le preguntó contento. Nunca eran realmente castigos, sino que le obligaba acompañarla a hacer tareas, trabajos, o simplemente acompañara hacer alguna compra o estar en casa un rato. No eran realmente castigos para sentirse mal, realmente le gustaba que le castigara con esas cosas, ya que así pasaba más tiempo con ella.

-Ahora… va a ser distinto.- Lo miró con un rostro algo sádico. Había cambiado desde el incidente con Aizen, se había vuelto un poco más malvada… pero vamos, seguía siendo la Orihime que todos conocían, solo que utilizaba esa faceta para fastidiar un poco a su novio, ya que a fin de cuentas, le causaba gracia cómo el reaccionaba ya que no le gustaba verla así, sabía que le traía recuerdos a la mente, unos no muy agradables, pero ella prefería verle el lado positivo a las cosas, ay que había aprendido muchas cosas desde esos días, y tenía que agradecer algunas. Hay que tener en cuenta que el problema solo es problema si se le mira de una mala perspectiva ((es el mi lema nn!)).

- Ah sí?- Le dijo cambiando su rostro divertido por uno algo serio.

-Sí…- Le contestó besando la punta de la nariz del joven frente a ella.- Tu castigo será…. – Se tomó su tiempo para ver como reaccionaba Uryu.- Ser el que le diga a Ichigo lo que habíamos hablado ayer…

-Qué?!- Su rostro serio cambió a uno asombrado y alejándose un poco de ella. Nunca pensó que sería ese su castigo… sinceramente prefería sus castigos habituales.

-Vamos… vas a ser tú… ya que a mí me da algo de pena.- Le contestó algo sonrojada. Realmente le avergonzaba mucho tener que decir lo que iba a decir y qué mejor opción que esa? Que su novio sea el que hable y ella simplemente esté ahí para afirmar todo? Una de las cosas que había aprendido, era a manejar las situaciones a su favor, y esa le había caído como del cielo.

-Uff…. Está bien…- Le respondió luego de un momento. Se levantó y le alzó de la mano para que se levantara con él.- Será mejor que comencemos a caminar ya. Sino no llegaremos nunca, y quiero que esto se acabe lo antes posible.

-Uryu.- Le llamó al chico que comenzaba a caminar. Éste se volteó y le miró al rostro, serio.-Ven.- Le dijo estirando una mano en su dirección para que él la cogiera y se acercara a ella.- Si realmente no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas. Esto es algo que nos mete a ambos, y si tú no quieres, no hay que hacerlo.

-Hime.- Le abrazó por la cintura con cuidado y la acercó hasta él. Besó su frente, que quedaba a la altura de su mentón, y le estrechó un poco más fuerte.-Sabes que si te dije que sí, no me retractaré y es porque quiero ayudarte. Pero también lo hago para ayudarlos a ellos. Ellos hicieron muchas cosas por mí, y qué mejor manera de agradecérselos que ayudándolos cuando lo necesitan. Sé que esto nos perjudicaría, pero no me retracto de la decisión que tomé. Y, después de todo, no estaría nada mal si es que fuese verdad.

Le miró a los ojos en todo momento, y pudo comprobar que lo que provocó el brillo en esos ojos azules, habían sido las últimas palabras que habían salido se su boca. Se alegró que no hubiesen decaído, eso habría sido un golpe fuerte para él.

La atrajo más fuerte contra su cuerpo y la besó en los labios con pasión. No todos los días se decía una confesión de ese grado y le respondían de esa manera tan especial que tenía su novia.

-Mejor vamos ya.- Le dijo jalando se su mano, luego que se separaron por falta de aire.

Caminaron por las calles de Karakura. Iban tomados de las manos.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki, donde los recibió una pequeña niña rubia.

-Adelante, por favor.- Les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para darles el paso.- Ichi-ni está en su habitación, los llevaré con gusto.

-Muchas gracias, Yuzu-chan.- Le contestó sonriente Inoue, mientras la seguía de cerca con su novio aún tomado de la mano.

Dos golpes a la puerta y recibieron el esperado pase por parte de una voz ronca proveniente del interior de la habitación.

-Ichi-ni.- Le llamó la pequeña mientras abría la puerta y buscaba en su interior a su interlocutor.- Inoue-san e Ishida-san vinieron a verte.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun!!- Dijo Inoue entrando a la habitación mientras tiraba de la mano a su novio.

-Hola Ichigo.- Saludó también el peliazul.

-Hola.- Saludó simplemente por cortesía el aludido. No tenía ganas de tener visitas, no se sentía con ánimos para nada, y menos para charlar o dar explicaciones del porqué estaba entubado hasta el cuello.

-Bueno, yo ahora me retiro.- Habló la pequeña rubia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para dejar la habitación.

-Gracias, Yuzu-chan.- Hablaron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

Mientras observaba lo ocurrido, el pelinaranja tenía problemas internos. Quería a sus amigos, y estaba sumamente feliz porque pudieran estar juntos y que se quisiesen. Pero por qué demonios tenían que ir a restregarle en la cara que estaba más solo que flor en desierto?

Cómo quería desaparecer e irse a cualquier lugar… pero a algún lugar donde nada ni nadie le recordara las cosas que había pasado con la morena, ni que había estado tan cerca de llegar a ese reiatsu y que el estúpido viejo no se lo había permitido, o que por culpa de su irresponsabilidad, en ese momento estaba postrado en una cama y le tenían prohibido levantarse y hacer esfuerzos.

Tenía que saber algo. Un pensamiento lo estaba frustrando. Y qué tal si es que había soñado o imaginado el reiatsu? Si había sido de verdad, sus amigos tendrían que haberlo sentido. Tendría que preguntarles.

-Chicos?

-Sí?- Preguntaron ambos al tiempo.

-Les puedo preguntar algo?- Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero le costó algo de esfuerzo y prefirió quedarse echado como estaba.

-Puedes preguntar lo que sea.- Le respondió Ishida.- Lo otro es que te respondamos.

-Gracioso.- Le miró con ojos amenazantes.- Bueno… quería preguntarles si es que hace algo así como una semana sintieron un reiatsu cerca de la tienda de Urahara…

-Un reiatsu?- Preguntó acomodándose los anteojos en su lugar.- Yo creo que hay muchos como para decirte si es que sentimos uno… pero tienes alguna característica en especial?

-El de Rukia.- Dijo cortante, mirando fijo a los ojos azules oscuros del hombre frente a él.

-El de Rukia?-Le remedó en forma de pregunta. Sabía que Rukia había estado en la ciudad, gracias a los que su novia a su lado le había explicado hace un par de días, pero sinceramente no había sentido esa energía, así que prefirió negarlo, ya que sabría que su reacción no sería muy favorable si es que afirmaba haberlo sentido, a pesar de que en verdad no era cierto.- No… no sentí su reiatsu…

Orihime se removía en su lugar. Sabía, al igual que Uryu, que no debían afirmar esa posibilidad, ya que Ichigo se alteraría y empeoraría la situación en la que estaba en ese momento, pero sabía de igual manera, que ella no era buena mintiendo, si es que el pelinaranja le llegase a preguntar, ella no podría decir nada más que la verdad, ya que si mentía se notaría que lo que decía no era cierto. Tenía que hacer algo, sabía que su compañero le preguntaría a ella luego de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su novio. Tomó la mejor opción que tuvo.

-Etto… Kurosaki-kun…- Le llamó y se levantó de su lugar.

-Si?- Le prestó a ella la atención que tenía en el peliazul.

-Podría usar tu baño?- Estaba sonrojada. No le gustaba pedir o preguntar por esas cosas, pero fue la opción que le quedó.

-Claro…-Le sonrió un poco para que se calmara.- Es la puerta frente a esta.

Iba a salir por la puerta, pero una idea cursó su cerebro a una velocidad impresionante, y si la llevaba a cabo, le libraría de una vergüenza aún peor. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, por mucho que eso implicase aprovecharse nuevamente de una situación y de su novio. A pesar de que él tenía que cumplir con su castigo, no quería que lo cumpliera frente a ella.

-Ano… Uryu…- Le habló y se acercó un poco más a él, para que solo el aludido escuchase.- Podrías aprovechar y decirle ahora.

Dicho y hecho, salió por la puerta sin tiempo para que el receptor voltease y le reprochase algo al respecto.

Llegó al lavado y se encerró con llave. No sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido ese disparate. Nunca imagino que en el último momento fuese a echar pié atrás al asunto. Pero no… tenía que ser fuerte. Era por un bien común, como se lo habían planteado entre ambos. Y si es que su novio ya había accedido y llevado a cabo su proposición, ella no era quién como para querer detener lo que de seguro Uryu estaba hablando con Ichigo.

Respiró sonoramente para luego dejar salir el aire en un suspiro prolongado. Tenía que calmarse y volver con una sonrisa en su rostro por más que eso significase que fingirla. Se lavó el rostro con un poco de agua fría para aclarar las ideas y enfriar sus mejillas que habían adquirido un leve color carmesí.

Salió del cuarto de baño con la sonrisa más falta que podía tener en ese momento. No podía llegar a esa habitación con una mueca mal trecha. Antes de golpear levemente la puerta, se detuvo y respiró estruendosamente. Pensó nuevamente en el pequeño que podría tener en sus manos si es que su farsa salía bien y si es que ayudaban un poco a la persona que se encontraba postrada en la cama. Eso le ayudó a sonreír con más confianza y con más sinceridad. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era tan malo lo que estaban haciendo. A fin de cuentas, era para mejor.

Dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta con el número 15 en ella, y recibió un leve "adelante" como respuesta.

Con la contestación que había recibido, supo enseguida que ya le habían lanzado la bomba. Ahora tenía que esperar a ver como estaba el lugar del bombardeo.

Entró lentamente y se encontró con un Ichigo sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a él. Uryu estaba sentado en la misma silla en la que le había visto cuando salió de la habitación, lo diferente era que estaba algo cabizbajo y con ambas manos sujetas y sobre sus muslos estaban apoyados sus codos.

Se adentró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la de su novio.

Se encontraba repasando mentalmente las palabras que Uryu le tendría que haber dicho a Ichigo, o por último la idea de todo.

---Flash Back---

Luego de haber caminado un momento por la plaza, se dirigieron a la casa de la joven.

-Té o café, amor?- Le preguntó asomándose un poco por la puerta. Intentaba ser lo más amable que podía para que la persona que estaba con ella no echara pié atrás en lo que ella le había pedido y en lo que iban a llevar a cabo.

-Necesito un café cargado… por favor- Contestó sonriéndole de lado, con una mueca un poco graciosa.

Preparó café para él y un té para ella. Se dirigió con una pequeña bandeja con las tazas y un platillo con unos pasteles pequeños. Se sentó a su lado y dejó las cosas en la mesa dejando a un lado la bandeja.

-Creo…- Comenzó a decir Uryu cogiendo entre sus manos la taza que era para él.- Que deberíamos pensar bien lo que vamos a decir… lo único que falta es que las cosas se nos salgan de las manos.

-Bueno… lo sé…- Dijo algo cabizbaja cogiendo un pastelillo entre sus dedos.- Tenía pensado… que podríamos decirle algo así como una insinuación… no sé si me entiendes…

-Dices… que le dijéramos que puede ser una probabilidad?

-Sí… ya que a fin de cuentas no es verdad… no me gustaría que más personas supieran por algún motivo y luego tuviéramos que decir que no es verdad.

-Bien… pero hay que saber exactamente qué es lo que les vamos a decir.- Bebió un sorbo de café y contrajo un poco el rostro.- Le falta un poco de azúcar… cuánto café le echaste?

-Tres.

-Y de azúcar?

-Cuatro… como la otra vez…

-Bueno… le echaré una más.- Se levantó, le besó la frente con cariño y fue a por el azucarero en la cocina.

Estaba algo nervioso por haber seguido la decisión que había tomado, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que su amigo había hecho muchas cosas por él, y ellos tenían que devolverle la mano en algún momento. Y qué mejor momento como ese?

-Bueno.- Le habló cuando ya estuvo de vuelta en su lugar.-Creo que lo mejor sería ir y decirle… uff.

-Dime.- Le animó la ojiazul a su lado, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a pedir alguna clase de consejo… como él conoce a algunos médicos gracias a su padre…-Habló algo intranquilo.- Pero hay que tener una buena excusa del por qué no le hemos preguntado a mi padre…

-Podemos decirle que aún no queremos que se entere.- Dijo como sugerencia.

-Buen punto.- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como para pensar, mientras la otra acercaba la taza de café a sus labios.-Entonces lo que le diremos será que necesitamos de su ayuda para hacerlo… discretamente?

-Yo creo que esa sería la mejor manera para llamarlo…- Dijo llevándose el dedo índice al mentón y mirando hacia el techo.

-Entonces le diremos que… tienes un retraso y que necesitamos de su ayuda…- Se sentía nervioso de tan solo pensarlo.

-Creo que sería la manera más sencilla de planteárselo… no crees?- Le preguntó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, algo ilusionada.

-Espero que el cuento no se te suba a la cabeza.- Le miró por el rabillo del ojo. La veía tan feliz hablando del tema, que se ponía nervioso de solo pensar que eso fuese una indirecta para contarle que todo era verdad… o que quería que pasara…

-Cómo crees.- Le miró con cara de perro mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro.- No es que no me gustaría tener hijos… pero aún no es el momento…- Agregó mirando hacia un lado, haciendo una especie de puchero que causó gracia en su acompañante.

-Ven.- Le dijo mientras estiraba una mano para que la cogiese.

Ella se arrimó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Sabes que te quiero, verdad?- La abrazó por el hombro y besó con cariño la frente de ella.

-Sí.-Le contestó en ronroneo cerca de su cuello.- Y yo también te quiero…

-Lo sé.- Le dijo mientras le besaba con delicadeza en los labios.- Pero creo que será mejor por ahora que veamos qué es lo que le vamos a decir a Ichigo.

-Creo que será mejor ir con la idea de pedirle un consejo.- Le dijo Orihime mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Uryu.

-Le diremos…- Aclaró la garganta para decir en un semblante un poco más serio.- "Ichigo necesitamos de tu ayuda. Necesitamos que nos consigas a un ginecólogo porque Orihime tiene un retraso y puede que seamos padres".- Le habló en tono de broma, pero diciéndolo completamente convencido de que así lo harían.- Creo que sería… lo más adecuado…

-Me parece bien…- Le contestó mirándole hacia arriba con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Si tú crees que es lo mejor, yo te apoyo.

Él le miró a los ojos le sonrió, sinceramente no estaba tan mal decir una de esas mentiras… después de todo… era uno de sus sueños pero a plazo… uno no muy largo.

---Fin FB---

-Es verdad?- Le preguntó de la nada Ichigo que había levantado la mirada para dirigirla a los azules ojos de la chica en la habitación.

-Bueno… pues…- No sabía que decirle.- Lo que pasa es que…

-Lo que pasa es que no fuimos lo suficientemente responsables como lo habíamos pensado.- Uryu la sacó del aprieto en el que estaba. Había notado lo nerviosa que estaba y había optado por hablar él mismo.

-Pues… supongo que van a sumir lo que se les viene, verdad?- Les preguntada esperando que la respuesta fuera obvia.- No les perdonaría que hicieran algo estúpido.- Se refería con estúpido a un aborto o algún tipo de pastilla. Él estaba muy en contra de esos métodos.

-Claro.- Le respondió Inoue al ver la preocupación en la cara del pelinaranja. Se dio cuenta que estaba rotundamente en contra en cualquier alternativa poco decente.- No podría hacer eso… por ningún motivo.

Uryu se dio cuenta de lo mismo al ver que el rostro de la persona en cama se relajaba un poco.

-Por eso es que hemos venido a pedirte ayuda.- Le comentó luego de un breve silencio el peliazul.- Sabemos que puedes ayudarnos un poco… Que entiendes del tema.

-Claro… -Dijo llevándose una mano al mentón para ayudar al cerebro a pensar.- Los primero sería buscar un ginecólogo para que te revise… Supongo que no quieren que nadie se entere…

-Te pediríamos que no se lo comentaras a nadie.- Le dijo seriamente Ishida mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Mmm… creo que sé a quién recomendarles… pero tengo un pequeño problema…- Dijo rascándose la cerviz con algo de nerviosismo.

-Cuál es el problema?- Inquirió Orihime.

-Que tendré que pedirle el número al viejo… y supongo que no me lo dará sin que le dé un buen motivo…- Se acomodó un poco en la cama.- Tendré que inventarle algo…

-Y si le dices que simplemente alguien te lo pidió… - Agregó la ojiazul con simpleza.- No necesariamente tenemos que ser nosotros.

-Sí… pero comprenderán que son los únicos que han venido a verme…- Les dijo levantando levemente los hombros.- Y no he hablado con nadie más…

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Orihime levantándose de su asiento. Eso no lo tenían pensado.

- Pero puedo inventarle algo…- Volvió a hablar Ichigo al notar el nerviosismo de la pelirroja (nota… ya ni me acuerdo como es que le pongo…. Siempre tengo conflicto por eso xD así que si en otra parte le he puesto rubia… de ahora en adelante le diré pelirroja xD es que no sé como llamarle a su color de pelo xD!!)- Creo que es lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta.

-Bueno…- Le dijo ella mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de su novio.

-Bueno… cambiando el tema.- Dijo Uryu colocándose los anteojos en su lugar.- Cómo has estado?

-No puedo decir que bien…- Respondió mirando hacia fuera por la ventana. No tenía ganas de ponerse a dar explicaciones del por qué había caído en cama, pero pensaba que sus amigos ya sabían algo. Aunque tampoco quería ponerse a hablar de eso, le bajaba lo poco que había subido su ánimo.- Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…

-Como quieras.-Contestó, pero no alcanzó a decir más, ya que un llamado a la puerta obligó a Ichigo a responder. Por la puerta ahora entraba el padre del pelinaranja con una bandeja en las manos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero Ichigo tiene que comer y reposar un poco más, así que les pediría que vengan otro día para terminar la conversación.- Les dijo algo animado el hombre de bata blanca. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-Bueno…- Habló Ishida al levantarse de su asiento.- Nosotros nos vamos. Después te vendremos a ver, Ichigo.

-Cuídate por favor, Kurosaki-kun.- Dijo Inoue al seguir a su novio hasta la puerta y levantar una mano en señal de despedida.

-Cuídense.- Les respondió el aludido levantando levemente la mano.

Tomó como pudo la bandeja y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Iba a comenzar a comer, pero se percató de que el viejo aún no se retiraba de la habitación, por lo que se detuvo y lo observó por un momento.

-No te vas, viejo?- Se llevó una cucharada de soca a la boca.

-Necesito sacarte una muestra de sangre.- Le habló mientras sacaba de dentro de su bata una jeringa lista para la operación requerida.

-Qué?!?!- Gritó luego de escupir lo que se había llevado a la boca, manchando todo frente a él, incluyendo a su padre.- Olvídalo, déjame en paz.

- No me vengas con idioteces.- Le habló acercándose a él peligrosamente.- Tú sabes, al igual que yo, que te tengo que hacer exámenes para comprobar que tu estado está mejorando. Y si no los hago, te quedarás en cama por el resto de tus días, así que entrégame el brazo antes de que tires la bandeja al suelo.

-Olvídalo!! Suéltame!!- Le gritaba haciendo a un lado ambos brazos provocando el desequilibrio de la bandeja provocando se ésta se voltease y vertiera el líquido caliente sobre sus piernas.- Aah!! Quema!!!

-Te lo dije!!- Le contestó mientras le tomaba el brazo con una mano, cogía la jeringa con la otra y con ambas piernas hacía una llave para inmovilizar al pelinaranjo. Colocó rápidamente una venda sobre la parte superior del brazo cortando un poco la circulación de las venas haciendo que estas se marcaran más para poder clavar la aguja en una y extraer un poco del líquido rojo.

Luego de pataletas y gritos, Ishin había conseguido la muestra y había salido sonriente de la habitación, dejando a un Ichigo bastante molesto por haber perdido contra el viejo y por haber mojado media cama con la comida, aparte de haberse quedado sin ella.

Se había levantado con algo de trabajo y se cambió la ropa mojada.

Luego de unos minutos, Yuzu se encargó de cambiarle las sábanas para que se pudiera acostar nuevamente.

La noche había caído sobre la residencia Kurosaki y las cosas se mantenían como siempre; Yuzu preparaba la cena, Karin veía un programa por la televisión, Fútbol, e Ishin revisaba algunos papeles mientras molestaba a sus hijas. Mientras tanto, Ichigo se encontraba mirando por la ventana como las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

Sus pensamientos estaban turbados, no podía pensar con tranquilidad, sabía que debía apoyar a sus amigos con la nueva noticia que le habían dado, que no era cosa menor, pero sus pensamientos insistían en concentrarse en la morena.

Tenía que alejar por un momento a la shinigami de sus pensamientos, tenía que pensar cómo poder ayudar a sus amigos, tenía que ponerse en un momento en su situación para poder pensar con claridad…

Ser padre…

_Bueno… sé que prometí algo… pero comprenderán que él día no fue nada de grato y se me vinieron muchas cosas encima…_

_Pero como castigo… me forcé a hacer el chap un poco más largo… este tiene unas 7 páginas en Word nn!! _

_Soy feliz! Porque es el capítulo más largo que tiene este fiC ¡!_

_Espero que les haya gustado!! Y lamento decir que por ahora no responderé Reviews! Porque no quiero demorarme más xD!! _

_Pero no por eso no les agradezco _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!_

_No saben lo felices que somos los que escribimos cuando vemos a alguien dedicarnos unas cuantas palabras de aliento para continuar las tonteras que escribimos xD!_

_Ya sé que no muchos lo toman como tonteras… pero es una forma cariñosa de decirle nn!!_

_Espero que sigan dejándolos porque eso me incentiva a continuar!! No pediré una cantidad exacta… pero me conformo que los que lean me dejen unas cuantas palabritas nn!!_

_Me despido!!_

_Y nos vemos pronto!!_

_[[eso espero…_

_Bye!!_

conchito!


	9. En la espera

_Sé que dije que se llamaría de otra forma… pero es que simplemente no podía ponerle ese título si aún no llego a esa parte… es que me explayé más de lo que había planeado xD!! Pronto… (no es el que viene) va a estar el título que había prometido!! _

_Espero les guste el Cáp.!! Enjoy!!_

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_9.- En la espera._

El sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara. Se removió un poco en su lugar, sentía el cuerpo pesado.

Miró por la ventana que estaba a un costado de la cama en la que estaba. Pudo ver como el día estaba comenzando y ella quería salir para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió. No se lo podía, lo sentía más pesado que nunca.

Se llevó una mano a su vientre, seguía abultado, e incluso lo estaba un poco más.

Suspiró pesadamente, se sentía ridícula estando en cama. Cuánto tiempo estuvo postrada en esa cama?

Leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante.

Tras escucharse como la puerta fue corrida hacia un lado, pudo ver como entrada una persona alta, con capa blanca. Curiosamente sus ojos no podían reconocer más, estaban algo nublosos.

-Quién es?- Preguntó viendo como la persona que ingresaba se colocaba frente a ella.

-Rukia.- Simplemente escucharlo y lo reconoció.

-Taichou!- Intentó nuevamente incorporarse, pero un dolor en el costado de lo impidió.

-Quédate donde estás, por favor.- Le habló mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la morena para que se volviese a recostar.- Aún no te has recuperado del todo, y necesitas quedarte en cama por un tiempo más. El embarazo no ha ido muy bien… y lo sabes…

-Lo sé… pero no puedo quedarme aquí… tenía que encontrarme con Oto-san… él iba a venir…-Intentó nuevamente ponerse de pié, pero esta vez logró aunque sea poder sentarse en la cama.

-Rukia… primero quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que pasó… no sabemos nada.- Le habló sentándose a un lado de ella sobre la cama. Tenía que ser paciente, sabía que la morena no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero siempre había que tratarla con un poco de rudeza, era muy testaruda.-Has estado una semana en cama y no hemos podido hacer nada porque no sabemos qué es lo que hablaste con esa persona… no sabemos si la viste siquiera.

-Pues… le contaré…- Se rascó la nuca de una forma divertida, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.- Pues en resumen… llegué a la tienda de Urahara… y me dijo que esperara… luego llegó y me dijo que esa persona llegaría como a las 12 del día, así que esperé y a la hora… cuando llegó…me llevé una sorpresa al reconocer a Ishin Kurosaki… el padre de Ichigo…

-Ishin Kurosaki?- Se llevó una mano al mentón y lo rascó con el dedo índice. Ahora entendía el por qué del poder del pelinaranja.

-Sí… - Le respondió con algo de orgullo, más que nada, ella lo quería como si fuese un padre real.-No sabe la impresión que me llevé cuando lo vi entrar en la habitación…pero bueno… habíamos quedado en que él vendría para que fuéramos juntos a hablar con la cámara de los 46… él vendría el martes… El martes!!! Qué día es?!?!?!

- Eh… es lunes…- Le respondió algo sorprendido por la reacción, de un estado casi comatoso pasó a ser la persona más energética tan solo por el asunto del día.- Por favor Rukia, cálmate… ahora… dónde se iban a encontrar?

-No habíamos quedado en un lugar exacto, pero por lo que tenía entendido, él era el que vendría.- Respondió algo afligida, no quería que alguien lo encontrase antes que ella y las cosas empeoraran.

-Bueno… tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa mañana.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Rukia por favor quédate en cama. Yo veré qué es lo que puedo hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Ukitake-taichou.- Le respondió de igual manera la morena.

El hombre de pelo blanco se fue por la puerta, dejando a la morena tiempo para pensar.

No sabía cómo era que iba a llegar el padre de Ichigo a la SS… pero lo qué sí sabía, era que ella tenía que estar en primera fila para recibirlo… o algo por el estilo. No podía permitir que alguien más, que no fuese de la gente de confianza en ese momento, lo encontrase, ya que las cosas cambiarían completamente y ya no sería ella la del problema, sino todos los involucrados y los que ayudaron, los cuales no eran muchos, pero sí personas importantes en el Sereitei.

Prefirió que por el momento se relajaría. Sabía que todo aquel estrés no era bueno para el bebé, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, eso simplemente no dependía de ella. Las cosa estaban tomando su curso por si solas.

Detuvo un momento el flujo de sus pensamientos.

Ella sabía también, que ella no había decidido quedar embarazada y menos por un humano, pero había pasado y tenía que asumirlo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no se había detenido en ningún momento a pensar en eso. Su hijo no era predispuesto, pero era lo más hermoso que le había pasado en muchos años. Tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo y eso era lo que iba a hacer, aunque en ese momento fuese simplemente posando sus manos en su abultado vientre, no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que llegara, ya que por todo lo que estaba pasando, su bebé estaba en peligro, y si fuese por ella, pasaría en cama el resto de su vida para que esa pequeña criatura estuviese bien.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y con ambas manos sobre su hijo, se quedó profundamente dormida, esperando a que el día en que Oto-san llegaba ocurriese pronto, tenía que salir de eso pronto para poder estar tranquila y que su bebé estuviese a salvo de los insensibles del Sereitei.

La noche se había acabado para Ichigo Kurosaki, y golpeaban la puerta de su habitación para dejarle el desayuno.

No quería moverse, las cosas no estaban bien. Tenía que pensar bien qué era lo que quería, ya que si seguía así como estaba, se quedaría postrado ahí en cama. Decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar por lo simple, comenzar a salir de la cama lo más que le permitieran, por más que eso significase dar vueltas innecesarias por la casa. Sería mejor que estar recostado por 24 horas.

Tomo su desayuno y decidió tomar un baño.

-No te preocupes, Ichi-nii.- Le dijo Yuzu al escuchar los pensamientos en voz alta del muchacho.- Yo me encargo de tu baño mientras tú comes lo que te traje.

- Estaba pensando en voz alta, cierto?- Últimamente se le había hecho costumbre, queriendo opacar un poco el silencio que tenía su alrededor, había comenzado a hacer ruido él mismo, y que mejor que comenzar hablando en voz alta, más bien, pensando.

-No. Es que hoy desperté con la capacidad de leer mentes.- Le respondió sonriente la rubia.

-Graciosa.- Le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados. Recibió la bandeja con ambas manos para colocarla en su regazo.- Gracias, Yuzu.

-No hay de que, Ichi-ni.- Y volvió a salir por la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

Era lo mejor. Comenzar a pensar en seguir un poco con su vida, como sus amigos… sus amigos… Cómo demonios iba a ayudar a Inoue e Ishida con lo del doctor… tendría que averiguarlo personalmente. Iba a ser _tío_, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero tenía que apoyarlos en todo momento.

Comió con calma lo que tenía frente a él y luego dejó la bandeja a un lado. Se sentó y corrió las frazadas a un lado y bajó los pies de la cama. Sería el primer paso a algo… relativamente nuevo.

Cuando se levantó sintió el cuerpo extraño, como si este no reconociera a sus órdenes, pues claro, si había estado desfalleciendo hace meses y últimamente su cama y los alrededores de su habitación eran su escenario.

Cuando salió de la habitación se encontró de lleno con su padre que se dirigía a su habitación.

-Ichigo… veo que te levantaste.

-So, aún estoy en cama.- Le respondió con sarcasmo mientras intentaba pasar por su lado y dirigirse al baño.

-Espera, tengo algo que informarte.- Y dicho eso, arrastró al pelinaranja al interior de la habitación llevado del brazo.

-Qué es lo que quieres?- Se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras su padre se acomodaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-Pues, mañana me voy y me tardaré una semana en volver, así que espero que cuides a tus hermanas.- Dijo con los párpados cerrados, con un codo puesto sobre escritorio y su mejilla sobre su puño.

-Qué?!

-Lo que escuchas. Mañana me voy, por lo que el consultorio estará cerrado por una semana, tus hermanas ya lo saben y tienen todo listo. Solo me faltaba avisarte.- Dicho eso, se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Así que espero que no hagas idioteces.

-Espera, viejo.- Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó unos pasos más a él.- A dónde te vas? Y por qué?

-Me voy a un lugar que queda algo lejos y para recuperar algo que ahora pertenece a esta familia.- Le respondió sonriente, para luego dejar la habitación atrás con un Ichigo algo consternado por la noticia y las respuestas que no calzaban mucho con todo.

Prefirió despejarse un poco, lo mejor sería continuar con la idea de tomar un baño y relajarse. El agua ayudaría que las ideas se fueran.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y sin esperar respuestas entró. Lo que dejó a una morena algo extrañada.

-Rukia-chan!- Entró algo apresurada una cabellera rubia y una delantera algo envidiable.- No sabes lo preocupada que estaba!

No alcanzó a responder, y pudo sentir como su pequeño cuerpo era estrangulado contra un par de pechos extremadamente grandes.

-Ran…giku-san… no puedo respirar.

-Oh! Lo lamento.- Se disculpó mientras rascaba su nuca con una de sus manos.- Pero es que me emocioné tanto al verte con esa panzota, que no me pude resistir.

-Ya no importa…- Dijo algo alegre, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.- Y cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí y que estaba embarazada.

Ellas no habían hablado desde esa vez en que habían sido interrumpidas por el capitán del escuadrón 10. Desde ese instante, ninguna había tenido noticia de la otra, o eso era lo que pensaba la Kuchiki.

-Pues… fui a preguntar por ti a tu escuadrón, ya que no había hablado contigo en un tiempo y me había quedado preocupada por lo que me habías contado.- Habló mientras acercaba una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la camilla.- Así que le fui a preguntar a tu capitán en persona y él me había dicho que tú estabas ocupada, por lo que me había ido, decidí que sería mejor ir en otro momento, pero después fui nuevamente y me inventó un excusa tan poco creíble, que pensé que me tomaba por tonta, así que le dije "usted me toma por tonta?" y me dijo "Por qué haría eso?", pero lo dijo tan nervioso que noté que ocultaba algo, así que lo presioné hasta que me dijo "Lamento decirte que no podrás ver a Kuchiki-san en un tiempo" y ahí caí en cuenta de que te estada escondiendo, así que le dije "usted tiene secuestrada a Rukia-chan!!" y tan nervioso que se puso que me soltó todo, pero se calmó un poco al saber que yo ya sabía algo acerca de todo esto… y luego me contó que te habías ido a no se donde a hacer no sé qué cosa y que volverías al día siguiente, cuando volví a preguntarle por ti, me había dicho que habías caído en una especie de coma, por lo que estabas al cuidado de Unohana-taichou y que estabas en un lugar especial de su cuarte, y como hoy me lo encontré, me contó que ya habías despertado, así que le pedí a mi Taichou que me dejara venir a verte… y pues aquí estoy.

Por supuesto, Rangiku había omitido en su relato que le había dicho al peliblanco que era un pedófilo y que si no le decía donde estaba la morena, lo acusaría con el capitán-comandante sobre pedofilia, por lo que Ukitake se vio obligado a responder.

-Bueno… pues, aquí estoy.- Le respondió sonriente. No todos los días llegaba alguien y te contaba tal "anécdota", sobre todo en la manera que lo hacía la rubia, sus gestos y su manera tan atropelladora de hablar.

-Así veo!- Respondió en un leve gritito. Vamos, no todos los días se veía a una mujer embarazada en el Sereitei.- Y cómo has estado?

-No muy bien…- Su estado anímico no era estable, por lo que su sonrisa cambió drásticamente a un gesto de profunda tristeza.- Las cosas no están nada bien, Rangiku…

-Me imagino…- Habló sonriendo de manera maternal.- Las cosas en estos días no están nada fáciles, amiga. Por lo que tienes que seguir adelante… y pensar en lo que es bueno para ustedes dos.- Le dijo apoyando una de sus manos en el vientre abultado de Rukia y guiñándole un ojo.

La morena tenía nuevamente un torbellino en su mente. Sinceramente no sería nada fácil dejar su vida en el Sereitei para comenzar una totalmente nueva en el mundo de los vivos. No quería perder el contacto con la gente que había formado lazos en ese mundo, era gente muy especial.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, hace aproximadamente ocho meses que no veía a la persona más importante para ella en ese lugar. Su hermano.

Cómo le diría todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Sería algo muy complicado. Tenía miedo y vergüenza mezclados con ansias y alegría. La reacción de su hermano estaba totalmente fuera de predicción, por lo que tan solo le quedaba hablar con él y esperar a que reaccionara de una manera u otra.

Pero primero hablaría con su capitán para ver si estaba dentro de lo posible hablar con su hermano, y también esperaría a que el padre de Ichigo llegase, ya que sabía que él le ayudaría a llevar la carga que por esos momentos sostenía por sí sola.

La noche había caído en el Sereitei y por la ventana de su nueva habitación, Rukia podía ver cómo las estrellas destellaban y la luna alumbraba lo poco que podía la penumbra. Se recostó de costado, teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado, sino el pequeño en su vientre despertaría y comenzaría a patear y dar brincos, cosa que no era buena si es que la morena quería conciliar el sueño.

Cuando volvió a despertar, pudo comprobar que el sol comenzaba a salir lentamente, y que la vida en la SS volvía a levantarse para un nuevo día.

Rápido y ligero como siempre, entró su capitán luego de recibir la aprobación de la Kuchiki. Se veía algo alegre, pero a la vez nervioso. Se acercó hasta la morena y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Taichou, y usted?

-Algo ajetreado.- Le respondió sonriente mientras tomaba la silla que Rangiku había dejado frente a la camilla y la colocaba cerca para tomar asiento.- He estado facilitando un poco el transito de las puertas para que nuestro invitado pueda llegar sin problemas.

-No sabe cuanto le agradezco, Ukitake-taichou.- La sonrisa en su rostro estaba opacada por la tristeza y el cansancio. Últimamente no podía dormir bien durante las noches y le era imposible cerrar los párpados durante el día.

-Rukia, por ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es estar tranquila. Yo me encargaré de todo.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.- Por ahora iré al cuartel a ver cómo van las cosas. Me escapé unos minutos solo para saber cómo estabas. Adiós!

Luego de despedirse del peliblanco volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, se sentía cansada y eso que recién hacía despertado.

Se dirigió con algo de prisa a la tienda. Sabía que iba atrasado y eso podría traer complicaciones.

-Hola Kisuke.- Saludó al entrar. Lo estaban esperando.

-Hola.- Saludó de buena gana el rubio.- Veo que vienes algo ajetreado.

-Sí. Es que las mellizas me molestaron tanto que me costó salir de casa.

Había intentado toda la mañana que Karin se despidiera de él como debía (con un beso en la mejilla), por lo que no pudo salir cuando se lo había propuesto. Salió con una hora de retraso, un ojo morado y una mejilla colorada.

-Pero bueno.- Se levantó de donde estaba sentado el rubio.- Creo que será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo.

Dicho eso los dos hombres se encaminaron a la cámara (o mundo paralelo) que se encontraba bajo la tienda.

Frente a ellos se hallaba una puerta redonda de estilo japonés, frente a una del mismo estilo pero cuadrada.

-No te preocupes por tu cuerpo.- Le dijo refiriéndose al Gigai.- Nosotros lo cuidaremos hasta tu regreso.

-Muchas gracias, Kisuke.- Dicho eso salió del cuerpo, quedando con un shihakushō con una capa blanca en el hombro derecho y su zampaktou al lado izquierdo.- Nos vemos.

Se acercó a la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente dándole el paso.

Como él había sido un capitán y poseía un reiatsu muy alto, se tardaría casi un día en llegar (recordando que los chicos en el anime tardaron tres días) si es que no tenía más complicaciones por ese día.

El cielo azulado comenzaba a ser opacado por un violeta que traía consigo estrellas que brillaban a pesar de aún no estar completamente rodeadas de negro.

Rukia no daba más de los nervios. Isshin no llegaba y ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Y si le había pasado algo?

Mejor dejaba de pensar esas cosas. Ya que si ella podía defenderse perfectamente por su cuenta siendo una shinigami ordinaria, como no hacerlo alguien que una vez fue capitán de un escuadrón.

Cerró sus párpados esperando a que las cosas simplemente sucedieran.

Estaba teniendo un sueño placentero, en el que se encontraba con el pelinaranja y él le contaba que ya sabía todo y que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Pero algo sobando su mejilla la trajo de vuelta del mundo de Morpheo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a alguien que le estaba mirando con una sonrisa tierna y protectora. Pestañó un par de veces sintiendo los ojos un poco pesados y húmedos. Había estado llorando?  
Tras una milésima de segundos, pudo distinguir aquel rostro que le enseñaba una gran sonrisa. Era Isshin Kurosaki.

-Oto-san!- Medio gritó, aferrándose a su cuelo y aumentar el caudal del llanto.

-Calma, Rukia-chan.- Le dijo acariciando los cabellos negros de ella.- Ahora todo va a salir bien.

El sueño que había estado teniendo era placentero y tenía que admitir que le llenada de esperanzas, pero sabía que era un sueño y lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era muchísimo más placentero que aquel sueño, por el simple hecho de ser real, de estar ocurriendo, de poder aferrarse a ello sabiendo que no desaparecería por el hecho de abrir los ojos. Aquello era real y era su mayor sueño. Poder salir de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo, el miedo de poder perder a su hijo y a la persona que más amaba.

Debido a la emoción y la hora que era (aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada), Rukia cayó en un profundo sueño, pero la diferencia de era que ahora su rostro reflejaba toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo. Estaba sonriendo.

-----------

Sí, lo sé… me tardé xD! Pero es que comprenderán que ahora volví a integrarme al colegio después de un mes de haber faltado… y ponerme al día en pruebas y otras cosas no es nada sencillo.

También quiero decirles que lamento mucho avisaros que prontamente (según mi madre) me será cortado el Internet… castigo según ella… Pero quiero decirles que no por eso dejaré de escribir el fiC… lo que sí puede que me tarde en subirlo ya que tendré que ir a cybers y cosas por el estilo…

También quería decirles que comencé un fiC de Naruto que promete una variedad parecida al de este en cuanto a capítulos (si quieren leerlo diríjanse a mi profile, se llama "Desorden Interno) por que lo puede que alterne en subir capítulos, lo que puede implicar que me demore un poco en subir uno o el otro… así que les ruego por paciencia… pero descuiden que no dejaré el fiC por nada del mundo porque ahora sí que se les viene difícil a los personajes. Es el CLIMAX del cuento ¡!nn! y no me gustaría dejarlo aquí... xD!!

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias xD!!

Ahroa quiero hacerles una pregunta…

Aunque va más dirigida a los que les gusta el IshidaInoue…

Les gustaría que la supuesta ayuda sea verdad?!?!

(que de verdad esté embarazada, por si no entienden nn!!)

esperaré a que respondan ¡!

Muchas gracias a todos los que lees, tanto los que me dejar Reviews como los que no!! Les agradezco que sigan mi fiC!!

Bye!

**conchito**!


	10. Despejando las piedras del camino

"_**Sen no yoeu wo koete"**_

_10.- Despejando las piedras del camino._

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a buscar algo. Sabía que escondía la libreta de teléfonos en uno de los cajones del velador de su habitación, y aprovecharía que estaba solo para poder buscarlo. Las mellizas estaban en la escuela y no llegarían dentro de un par de horas.

Se dirigió al lugar al cual entraba una vez al mes, siempre y cuando fuese estrictamente necesario. La habitación de su padre no era un lugar que llamase su atención, y mucho menos uno de su agrado.

No sabía por qué sentía tanta "_repulsión" _ por su padre (en un grado leve), pero todo lo que tenía que ver con él, prefería tenerlo a unos metros de distancia. Puede ser que el exceso de atención cuando pequeño, luego de la muerte de su madre, le hubiese hostigado en parte por lo cual ahora sentía ese sentimiento de rechazo.

Sin pensarlo más, entró a la habitación y buscó en uno de los cajones del velador, una libreta negra.

La abrió y copió en un pedazo de papel, unos tres números que pensaba le servirían.

Terminó su misión y se alejó lo más pronto posible del lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, mas bien no era el hecho de que esa habitación fuese de su padre, sino que el muy sadomasoquista aún le gustaba sentir el aroma de su madre en la habitación, por lo que la perfumaba con un desodorante ambiental con fragancia a carmín, por lo que al entrar al lugar, su mente viajaba años atrás, a los momentos que había pasado con su madre, lo cual no era bueno en cierto grado, ya que le hacía daño el hecho de sentirse culpable.

Se dirigió a su habitación y cogió su teléfono celular. Había decidido mandarle un mensaje a Uryu para que fuese en la tarde a su casa para poder entregarle los números y hablar con él al respecto.

Vamos, no todos los días te enteras que un amigo tuyo va a ser padre. La emoción es uno de los sentimientos que se pueden clasificar como contagiosos. Sentía en parte ansias por saber si era verdad, y nerviosismo, ya que podría ser que para sus amigos la cosa no fuese tan fácil.

Por mucho que Ishida fuese hijo del dueño del hospital de Karakura y prometiese ser un gran doctor, Inoue vivía sola, los ingresos mensuales que tenía no eran muchos y no tenía un futuro tan prometedor como Uryu.

Lo mejor sería hablar con él un momento para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. Su sentimiento de la empatía estaba saliendo a flote y quería saber qué era lo que pensaba su amigo. No por lo que él podría suponer, sino por lo que realmente estaba pensado.

El día había comenzado y las cosas estaban tranquilas.

Decidió salir un momento a caminar, pero de inmediato se retractó al recordar que él supuestamente no debía estar ahí.

Un suspiro sonoro retumbó por la habitación. Lo mejor sería ir a ver a Rukia por un momento. Quería saber qué era lo que tenía pensado la morena. A pesar de él tener un plan y ser el que se llevaría a cabo, Rukia algo tenía que haber tenido pensado para hacer, escucharía lo que tuviese que decirle y planearía las cosas con más calma, ya que últimamente no había pensado las cosas pensando en el sentimiento de la shinigami, había pensado completamente en el futuro de su nieto.

Se levantó del lugar en el que había estado pensando y velozmente se dirigió al cuartel del escuadrón cuatro.

Al llegar se encontró con la capitana del escuadrón.

-Buenos días, Unohana-san.- Se dirigió a ella con respeto.

No la conocía muy bien, pero sabía que ella era una muy buena persona por lo que había podido conocer cuando estuvo en su cargo de capitán.

-Buenos días, Isshin-san.- Saludó sonriente la mujer de la trenza.- Viene a ver a Kuchiki-san?

-Sí, agradecería que me permitiera verla.- Contestó algo serio. No era una de sus facetas más comunes, pero estando en el Sereitei, era necesaria ya que así imponía respeto y orden.

-Claro. Por aquí.

Caminó por corredores detrás de la mujer que llevaba ambas manos frente a ella y poseía un caminar pasivo.

Llegaron al cuarto donde la noche anterior había estado hablando con la morena.

Golpearon la puerta y recibieron una afirmativa por respuesta.

-Cómo has estado, Rukia-chan.- Preguntó amable el hombre mientras se acercaba para sentarse en la silla que estaba a un lado.

-Bien, Oto-san. Y usted?- Se encontraba con un semblante calmo, medio sonriente. Se sentía segura ahora que Isshin estaba a su lado y sabía que él no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

-Bien, gracias.- Respondió dejando completamente de lado aquel semblante serio, dándole paso al que lo caracterizaba.- Pero bueno… no he venido aquí para una conversación de esa índole.

-Qué ocurre?

-Pues… yo quería preguntarte si es que estás segura de tomar la condición que te di.- Habló recuperando la faceta seria.- No me gustaría que te sintieras obligada ni nada por el estilo.

-Oto-san…- Se sentía nerviosa. Ella quería tener una vida normal para su hijo o hija, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, sabía que extrañaría a las personas en el Sereitei y la vida que llevaba en ese lugar. Pero tenía que ser conciente. En ese lugar no le darían espacio al bebé que llevaba, y mucho menos perdonarían que ella se hubiese relacionado a tal grado con una persona viva, por mucho que ambos se hubiesen encontrado como shinigami. Tenía muy claro lo que haría, por mucho que eso implicase sacrificar los cosas que quería.- Lo he pensado muy bien… y creo que la decisión que he tomado es la mejor.

No sería un gran cambio dejar la SS, ya que había vivido por mucho tiempo en el mundo de los humanos y ya se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, pero la diferencia era que siempre tuvo en cuenta que cuando quisiera volver, lo podría hacer sin ninguna complicación. Las cosas habían cambiado y ella sentía que había tomado la mejor de las decisiones.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Rukia-chan.- Le respondió sonriente. Se sentía más contento de saber que no estaba obligando ni forzando a la morena a tomar la decisión que el quisiese.- Bueno… por ahora te diré lo que tengo pensado… a pero una cosa antes…

-Qué cosa?

-Pues… me gustaría saber si es que… ya has hablado con Byakuya sobre este tema.

Nervios. Miedo. Eso fue lo que sintió al escuchar ese nombre.

No, no lo había hecho, y se sentía lo más miserable de la vida al saber que tendría que enfrentarlo, al saber que le había traicionado nuevamente y no había ido a decírselo a él primero y había esperado tanto tiempo para hacerlo. No sabía si iba a ser capaz que aquello.

-Pero no te preocupes que yo te acompañaré cuando hables con él.- Le habló Isshin después de un momento al notar que aquella pregunta había causado revuelta en la cabeza de la morena.

-Muchas gracias, Oto-san.-Agradeció sonriente. Verdaderamente ese hombre sabía como levantarle el ánimo.

Pero tenía que admitir que cada vez que lo miraba demasiado, recordaba a Ichigo. Es que se parecían muchísimo en muchos rasgos.

-Rukia-chan, por ahora yo me encargaré de todo. Ahora quiero hablar con Ukitake para saber como están las cosas después de estos años.- Habló al levantarse de su asiento.- Lo que haremos es ir de frente a hablar con la cámara de los 46. Pero antes que eso necesito saber de quienes se trata.

Nuevamente se quedaba sola.

Sabía que no podía moverse de esa cama y eso no le levantaba el ánimo en nada.

Caminó por los pasillos de aquel edificio de estructura antigua. Tenía que llegar en un determinado tiempo a aquella habitación, ya que se había demorado demasiado en la fila para dejar los informes y tenía que hacer otras cuantas cosas en el transcurso de esa tarde.

No sabía por qué lo enviaban a él, pero era su trabajo y lo cumpliría con gusto.

Golpeó un par de veces a la madera y sintió que una persona se quejaba en el interior del cuarto, pero aún así no obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a golpear.

-Pase!

Se quedó quieto. Era idea suya, o él ya conocía la voz que le había respondido… y por qué esa persona se encontraba en la habitación de cuidados intensivos, la cual cuidaba y supervisaba exclusivamente Unohana-taichou?

Sin preguntarse más se recordó a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para perder, por lo que entró en la habitación llevándose una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la persona que esperaba encontrar estaba sentada en la cama junto a la ventana, con una yukata blanca y las sabanas hasta el vientre, que por sí, curiosamente estaba inflado.

-Hanataro?- Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. No debía verla ninguno de sus conocidos y menos uno que conocía a Ichigo y las historias que se habían llevado a cabo en la Tierra.

-Rukia-san??- El nombrado también se asombró de verla ahí en la cama. Por lo que tenía entendido, la morena no era de los que se andaban con resfriados o enfermedades al grado de llegar a una camilla, y sobre todo en la habitación custodiada especialmente por la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

-Q-qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?- Inquirió entrecortadamente.

-Pues… yo simplemente fui ordenado a dejar estas sabanas en esta habitación… aunque tenía que dejarlas dentro de una hora… pero me salió otra cosa más y tenía que terminar mi turno de hoy antes de las dos de la tarde.- Le respondió feliz chico de cabello azulado que se acercaba a un pequeño armario que tenía la habitación, corría la puerta de éste y dejaba en él las sabanas y frazadas que traía en las manos.

-Ah…- No lo podía creer. Había sido vista y no sabía si pedirle al Yamada si podría dejar en silencio el hecho de haberla visto ahí.

Pero recapacitando todo, él no se había fijado aún en lo abultado de su vientre, por lo que simplemente podría irle con el invento de que estaba un poco enferma. En el caso de que le preguntase por el vientre, podría decirle que había engordado. Lo creía un poco más ingenuo que a Orihime.

-Y cómo ha estado, Kuchiki-san?-Habló luego del espeso silencio que se había formado en la habitación. A pesar de eso, él tenía su sonrisa intacta en el rostro.

-Pues, bien… aunque un poco resfriada.- Mintió al segundo al saber que esa frase podría salvarle el pellejo.

-Un poco?- Cuestionó alegre.- Si estás en la sala de cuidados especiales de Unohana-taichou no puede tratarse de un poco.

-"Demonios".- Pensó para sus adentros, maldiciendo el hecho de que sus dotas de actriz estaban escaseando en ese momento. Tendría que estrujar su cerebro para poder encontrar una excusa mejor.- Pues, yo me lo tomo a la ligera. No creo que sea para tanto tener un poco de fiebre.

-Puede que simplemente se trate de una gripe… por lo que ahora recuerdo- Habló pensativo llevándose una mano al mentón y mirando hacia en cielo del cuarto.-, no hay muchas habitaciones disponibles y en la gran mayoría hay una terrible epidemia.

-Sí… por eso mismo.- Habló apresuradamente colgándose de la oportunidad que le ponían delante.

-Oh! No!- Medio gritó al observar el reloj pequeño que había en la mesa a un lado de la camilla, provocando que la morena se tapase los oídos por la molestia.- Se me ha hecho tarde!! Nos vemos después, Rukia-san!

-Que te va…- No terminó de despedirse y él peliazul ya había salido de la habitación murmurando algo sobre Karakura y retraso.-Creo que se va a de viaje.

Habiendo sido nombrada aquella cuidad de Japón, su mente volvió a rememorar los momentos que había pasado junto a sus amigos y compañeros.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormida en la posición en la que estaba.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pudo verla en aquella incómoda posición.

-Pobre…- Simplemente susurró como pensamiento al tiempo que se acercaba a la morena y la acomodaba mejor en la cama.

Debía de contarle, o más bien, informarle, sobre lo que había estado hablando con el peliblanco.

Las cosas en el Sereitei habían cambiado muchísimo y no sabía si para bien o para mal.

--Flash--

-Ukitake-san.- Llamó a la puerta del despacho del nombrado, recibiendo un "adelante" por respuesta.

-Kurosaki-san.- Inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de aprobación.- En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Pues… necesito hablar un par de cosas con usted.

-Siéntese.- Le indicó un mullido cojín frente a una mesa baja frente a él mismo, que estaba sentado en cuclillas.- Quiere un poco de té?

-Muchas gracias.

Luego de un silencio prolongado en el cual el peliblanco le entregó una taza de té verde humeante al pelinegro y que éste la recibiera con ambas manos, llevándose el borde de la taza a los labios y sorbiendo un poco del contenido.

-Bueno… como sabrá, no he venido a tomar una taza de té simplemente.- Habló serio Isshin al dejar la taza sobre la mesa frente a él, la cual tenía otra taza en el extremo paralelo y unos cuantos papeles que había estado leyendo.- Necesito que me digas cómo han estado las cosas en la SS, comprenderás que no he estado muy al pendiente de lo que ha ocurrido por estos lados.

-Sí, algo sabía.- Contestó alzando su taza de té.-Bueno… tú hijo no debe saber qué relación hay entre tú y la SS… así que supondré que no te ha informado de nada.

-Supones bien.

-Pues, las cosas con respecto a la cámara de los 46 debe ser lo más importante en este momento, así que comenzaré por ahí.- Sorbió un poco del líquido verde y prosiguió.- Cuando Aizen robó el Hougyoku del cuerpo de Kuchiki-san, él asesinó a todos los miembros de la cámara, haciéndose pasar por ellos cuando hubo que sentenciar a Kuchiki-san por haberle entregado parte de su poder espiritual a tu hijo. Cuando todo ese problema fue resuelto, o sea, antes del incidente con los Bount, tuvimos que manejarnos sin ellos por un tiempo, pero cuando la batalla contra Aizen llegó, hubo que reorganizar la cámara para que las decisiones fuesen tomadas apropiadamente, pero la diferencia de esa cámara con la actual, es que esta está constituida por 20 de los ancianos y/o sabios más respetados de todo el Sereitei, aunque todo el mundo sigue llamándola la Cámara de los 46, y en todas las decisiones, Yamamoto-sama puede dar su veredicto luego de haber consultado con los otros doce capitanes, por lo que la cámara no es la única que influye en las decisiones, sino toda la SS.

-Ya veo.- Se llevó una mano al mentón y frunció levemente el entrecejo. Algo no le encajaba.- Me dices que tú puedes opinar al respecto, cierto?

-Sí, pero así como yo puedo dar mi opinión sobre el tema, lo pueden hacer los otros capitanes. Aunque más que nada, es una opinión. La decisión puede ser tomada si es que Yamamoto-sama cree que es la mejor decisión, por lo que los otros capitanes tenemos que acatar.

-Pero si todos los capitanes están en contra de lo que opina Yamamoto-sama, no se puede hacer nada en contra, verdad?- Le miraba con los ojos expectantes. Esa respuesta cambiaría para bien o para mal lo que tenía en mente.

-Nunca hemos estado en ese caso. No todos tenemos el mismo pensamiento.- Sorbió nuevamente de su taza para calmarse un poco la garganta.- Pero creo que podría hacerse una investigación más profunda al caso si es que eso ocurriese.

-Bueno…- Terminó complacido lo que le quedaba de té. Realmente Ukitake sabía hacer un té delicioso.- Con eso respondes a todas mis preguntas. Por ahora iré a hablar con Rukia-chan sobre esto. Muchas gracias. El té estaba delicioso.

-No hay de qué.

--FinFlash--

Lo que había escuchado de los labios del peliblanco realmente lo había calmado un poco.

Ya tenían de su lado a una parte de los capitanes. Renji no se negaría a ayudar a Rukia, Ukitake-san estaba peleando por la seguridad de la morena, Unohana-san estaba ayudando a la Kuchiki con su salud, Matsumoto podría encargarse de convencer a Hitsugaya para que colaborara y por lo que tenía entendido, era amigo de su hijo, Soi Fong podría ser manipulada por Yoruichi si es que le pedía el favor, Ukitake podría hablar con Shunsui (octavo escuadrón) para que ayudara en la ocasión. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había alguien más que los podría ayudar y que ni enterado estaba.

Necesitaba que Rukia hablara con Byakuya.

--------

-Eh!!! por fin he vuelto!!!- Medio gritó al encontrarse en la mitad de un parque en medio de aquella ciudad.- Extrañaba mucho este lugar!

Iba a echarse al pasto a descansar de su agorador viaje, pero una voz tras él se lo impidió.

-Hanataro?

-----

_Bueno… sé que me tardé muchísimo, pero es que estuve un mes completo sin Internet y al mes siguiente de ese estuve con exámenes, ya que salgo del colegio y no tenía tiempo para nada, arreglando notas y trabajos que debía… solo a mí se me ocurre faltar un mes y medio en el último año de escuela… xD!!_

_Espero que todo el mundo haya estado bien en mi ausencia nn!!_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews! Que por ahora no los nombro ya que estoy más que ansiosa por subir y ya me he tardado muchísimo… y no pretendo tardar un día más para poder responderles nn!!_

_Sé que está algo corto… pero no podía alargarlo más ya que mi mente está que explota y quería poder terminar pronto este chap para poder escribir lo otro… aparte q como estuve un tiempo sin escribir… había perdido la idea de llegar al final… pero como recordé que habían más personajes en la serie…(se nota cual) pude acomodar el final mucho mejor de lo que lo tenía…( tengo final pero no tenía como llegar a él)… así que ahora afirmense los pantalones que se pone feo!! xD!!_

_También sé que dije que iba a hacer que Inoue quedara embarazada… pero ahora lo dudo ya que no sé como meterla en la historia… puede que la ponga con un hijo de la misma edad del de este par pero en el epilogo… pero sí que va a tenerlo… lo tendrá!_

_Vuelvo a repetir MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! xD!!!_

_Espero que los sigan mandando ;)!_

_Bye!!_

_conchito!_


	11. One more time

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_11.-__ One more time_

-Hanataro?

-Inoue-san!- Gritó al aproximarse a ella.- Cómo ha estado?!

-Muy bien, gracias.- Le respondió sonriente.- Y qué haces por estos lados?

-Nada… simplemente me enviaron a terminar un informe que estaba hace un tiempo inconcluso.- Dijo sentándose a un lado de la mujer en una banca del parque.

-Y por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

-Aproximadamente una semana.-Respondió mirando sus dedos a manera de contar.

-Que bien!!!- Gritó saltando, lo que provocó que su helado que tenía en la mano izquierda quedara incrustado en el suelo.- Diablos… Pero bueno… me alegro!

-De qué?- Susurró algo impresionado de lo efusiva que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

-Es que estarás para la celebración que haremos!!- Contestó aún más alegre que antes.

-Y qué se celebra?

-Que voy a ser mamá!

_Días antes (tres exactamente)_

Ante la puerta se encontraba una muchacha colocándose en los hombros un abrigo debido al mal tiempo. Tras ella se encontraba un joven de cabello azulado, siguiendo el mismo procedimiento. Estaban a punto de dejar el hogar de la muchacha y había un 50 y algo por ciento de probabilidades de que su viaje se viera acompañado de una lluvia invernal.

-Pero vamos a ir de todos modos?

-Claro, una debería ir al ginecólogo por lo menos una vez al año.- Respondió feliz.

-Y hace cuanto que no vas?- Preguntó su novio tras ella.

-Nunca había ido antes.- Respondió de igual manera. Feliz.

Sin mencionar nada con respecto al comentario, siguió a su novia de cerca.

Era posible que nunca hubiese ido a pesar de haber… haber mantenido relaciones con él… Vamos! Que no era tonto. Estaba aspirando a medico, su padre era uno y de los mejores. Tenía que admitir que en su sano juicio se le hubiese ocurrido preguntarle, a pesar de que él pensaba que era más que obvio. Mejor dejaba de pensar esas cosas, ya que le llegaban preguntas a su mente como "¿por qué diablos estaba con ella?".

Una simple respuesta. La amaba, tal cual era.

Al llegar, atravesaron la puerta de vidrio que les dio paso al ellos estar frente a ésta. Se acercaron al mesón que se encontraba a un lado del pasillo a preguntar.

-Buenas tardes. Buscamos al doctor Fuji.- Preguntó él mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia.

-La número 248, a mano izquierda derecho por este pasillo.- Les respondió sonriente y medio entre risas la mujer de delantal rosa pálido.

-Gracias.- Respondieron ambos y siguieron sus indicaciones.

Llegaron a la puerta con el número indicado e Ishida llamó con un leve golpe a la puerta blanca.

-Adelante.-Respondió una voz poco masculina.

Obedecieron la orden e ingresaron a la habitación y se encontraron con una mujer de unos 30 y algo, con un delantal blanco impecable, tras un escritorio a un lado de la habitación y una pared delgada que separaba el cubículo de observaciones.

-Hola.- Saludó alegre la doctora al ver ingresar a sus nuevos clientes.

-Hola.- Saludó alegremente la joven de ojos azules. Ishida simplemente agachó su cabeza en señal de saludo, aunque más bien era de vergüenza al pensar que era un hombre y haber preguntado por _doctor_ y no _doctora_ en la recepción. Eso le respondía el hecho de que la mujer de delantal rosa se hubiese reído a la pregunta de él. Después golpearía a Ichigo por no colocar alguna _a_ en la sigla de Dr.

-Bueno… vienen solo por revisión o por algún otro asunto?- Preguntó al sacar de un cajón una carpetilla nueva para anotar las observaciones y los datos de los pacientes.

-Solo una revisión.- Se adelantó Uryu por lo que su novia simplemente sonrió.

-Bien.- Colocó la carpetilla frente a ella y tomó una lapicera.- Necesito sus datos, por favor.

Luego de que Orihime le respondiera todo lo que la ginecóloga le hiciera, las cuales eran rutinarias, prosiguió con las que aportarían información a su revisión.

-Has tenido relaciones sexuales de algún tipo?

Como si fuese alguna clase de bomba, ambos jóvenes se quedaron quietos, con los rostros expresando su más sincera vergüenza.

-Creo que es un sí.- Se respondió para sí misma la mujer de cabellera negra que al tiempo que lo susurraba, colocaba la sigla _sí_ a un lado de la pregunta.-Bueno, ahora acompáñame por aquí para hacerte la revisión.

-Claro.- Se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la mujer tras la mampara que separaba ambos ambientes.

-Yo te espero aquí.- Le aclaró Ishida sentándose en la silla que había ocupado ella segundos atrás.

-Bueno.

Se sentó en la camilla, la cual tenía una forma de asiento y dos extensiones de metal para poder colocar las piernas y permitir que el médico trabajara con mayor facilidad.

Llevaba una falda lila algo holgada. Había escuchado que para ir a esa clase de revisiones médicas, lo más como era usar una falda para evitar el problema del pantalón.

-Pues… comencemos.- Habló la doctora acomodando las piernas de la muchacha bien en las piezas de metal.

Nerviosa, Inoue comenzó a tararear una melodía de alguna canción para poder calmar sus nervios. No todos los días alguien desconocido se mete a ver entre tus piernas.

Luego de unos minutos la doctora se alzó y le miró directamente, algo seria.

-Inoue, voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre, ya que quiero saber que realmente no tienes nada.- Le habló más alegre luego de un segundo de silencio.- Solo para aclarar las dudas.-Le agregó al ver que su rostro mostraba su clara desentendencia.

-Claro.

No tardaron más de 15 minutos en tener la muestra lista, y ahora las dos mujeres se encontraban frente al escritorio acompañadas del peliazul que no emitía palabra alguna.

-Bien. Eso es todo.- Dijo escribiendo un par de cosas en la carpetilla que tenía frente a ella.- Todo está muy bien, chicos. Así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Por el momento esperaremos a que los resultados estén listos. Pueden venir a buscarlos en dos días más.

Habiéndose despedido de la ginecóloga, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una plaza que quedaba cerca del establecimiento.

-Uryu?

-Sí?

-Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos. Había estado callado todo el rato desde que había escuchado a la doctora decir que tomaría un examen de sangre.- No has mencionado palabra.

-Hime…- Le llamó luego de un segundo de silencio. No sabía cómo decirlo.- Tú sabes para qué fue la toma de sangre?

-La doctora dijo que era para aclarar las dudas.- Le respondió con el dedo índice en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba, a la nada, como intentando recordar algo más.- Dijo que era algo rutinario.

-Pues, tengo el agrado de decirte que esos exámenes no son tan "rutinarios" como quisiera.- Habló en susurro mientras se acercaba a la baranda de una pequeña laguna que había en el centro del parque. Observó a unos niños correr tras otro de ellos por un momento antes de continuar.- Tengo que decirte que lo mejor será que nos preparemos para algo grande.

-Si estás conmigo, que venga lo que sea.- Le respondió besándole la mejilla, para después abrazarse a su brazo izquierdo y descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro.-

-Te quiero, lo sabes?-

-Sí.- Le respondió dejándole un beso, ahora, en los labios.

_Dos días después.----_

-Inoue Orihime.- Le indicó su nombre a la mujer que tenía una montonera de sobres frente a ella.

Había pasado al mercado a comprar unas cosas para la cena que prepararía para esa noche. Uryu iría a cenar esa noche para que entre los dos abrieran el sobre. Por lo que había dicho él, tendrían una gran noticia.

Luego del mercado se encaminó al establecimiento para buscar el tan esperado documento.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mujer que la esperaba en el mesón.

-Tenga.- Le dijo sonriente mientras le entregaba el sobre y hacía que firmara un certificado afirmando que el documento había sido entregado en sus manos.

Se encaminó hacia su casa con el sobre en la mano derecha frente a su rostro y en la otra llevaba unas tres bolsas con las compras.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, su novio le abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, quitándole de la mano las bolsas con las compras.

Entre ambos prepararon la cena entre una breve charla y luego de eso se sentaron a la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-Hime.- Le llamó luego de un momento de espeso silencio.- Te entregaron los resultados, verdad?

-Sí.- Respondió ella levemente nerviosa. Sabía en parte que algo no andaba bien del todo.- Quieres que lo veamos ahora?

-No.- Contestó tragando algo de lo que había estado masticando.- Luego. Primero terminemos de comer.

-Como quieras.- Le sonrió a lo que a él se le colorearon las mejillas suavemente.

Después de haber terminado el extraño, pero agradable postre que había preparado la dueña de casa, se sentaron frente al televisor, sobre un mullido sillón de color verde limón.

-Ahora?- Inquirió el peliazul, el cual estaba con uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Si.- Dijo al tiempo en que abría el sobre con su nombre en él.

-Y?- Le pidió que hablara al ver que había mantenido la boca entreabierta alrededor de medio minuto sin decir nada.

Sin nada dicho, le entregó en papel que traía el sobre y él prosiguió a leer.

Quedando en el mismo estado que su compañera a un lado de él.

Luego de salir de su trance, pudo percatarse que ella comenzaba a derramar pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas, por lo que dejó el papel a un lado y se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-No tienes por qué llorar.- Le dijo con media sonrisa.- Saldrá todo bien.

-N-no… no es… eso.- Habló entre el silencioso llanto.- Es que estoy feliz.

Se abrazó a él y clavó su rostro en su pecho, dejando que el llanto fluyese con una leve risilla de por medio.

Él le correspondió el gesto y reposó su mejilla en la cabellera de su novia.

Al día siguiente, habían decidido contar la noticia a sus amigos, por lo que Tatsuki, la cual no dejaba de sobar el vientre de la ojiazul, exclamó que era necesario celebrar la noticia a proporciones mayores. Su propósito, o más bien excusa, para pedirle la casa a Ichigo para que pudieran organizar una gran celebración, sabiendo de antemano, que el hombre nunca se negaría si es que se le sobornaba de la manera adecuada.

Habían convencido fácilmente al hombre, a pesar de que se negaba rotundamente a hacer las de anfitrión.

Todo se llevaría a cabo en dos días, por lo que habían comenzado a comprar las cosas de antemano.

Tatsuki se había encargado de las invitaciones y de las cosas que había predicho comprar.

Tan solo faltaba un día para el gran evento.

_Nuevamente con Inoue y Hanataro, a un día de la fiesta._

-Ya veo.- Comentó sonriente ante el relato con lujo de detalles que había atravesado sus tímpanos como aire. Había procesado tan solo la información necesaria.- Pues, encantado iré.

-Muy bien!- Respondió al tiempo que acomodaba las bolsas que llevaba en su mano derecha en ambas manos, ya que había terminado con el barquillo del accidentado helado.- Entonces nos veremos en la casa de Kurosaki-kun! Adiós!

-Adiós!- Respondió el shinigami al tiempo que se despedía de la mujer con un gesto de su mano.

No le vendría en mal un tiempo de calidad con sus amigos de Karakura, ya que hace ya bastante tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad, y realmente la extrañaba.

Por el momento tendría que ver un lugar donde hospedarse, y buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo donde sabía que lo encontraría con facilidad. Adoraba trabajar en aquella tienda de 24 horas.

-

Caminaba con tranquilidad por la vereda esperando que siguiese el resto del trayecto con sombra, ya que el sol comenzaba a quemar a esas horas y no le venía en gana quedar rojo como jaiba.

Había dejado la cama hace un día y medio, por lo que solía salir a dar paseos de unas horas a solas para poder despejar la mente y pensar en otras cosas.

Últimamente había conseguido no pensar con tanta frecuencia en la morena que había partido hace algo mas de ocho meses, pero aún así sus pensamientos estaban convencidos tercamente, al igual que su propietario, de que no quería olvidar a Rukia con tanta facilidad, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Él había aprendido muchas cosas con ella, y también se había empeñado en enseñarle a ella todo lo que podía, y una de las cosas que ella le había enseñado, era en ser un poco más abierto con las personas que le querían y las personas por las que él sentía alguna clase de afecto.

Caminaba por una calle del centro de la ciudad, persiguiendo la sombra a toda costa para que el sol no le llegase de lleno. Se había acostumbrado a estar encerrado en esa maldita habitación y el sol de verano estaba siendo cada año más potente.

Entró en una de las tiendas para comprar algo de abarrotes. Su apetito había vuelto y Yuzu se había acostumbrado a comprar pocas cosas para la despensa.

Tomó un pequeño canastillo color azul y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos.

-Supongo que no seré yo el que invite a todos esos. No pretendo gastarme lo que me queda en sus estómagos.- Dejó en el canastillo un par de cosas a su gusto.- Que ellos se compren lo suyo.

Buscó lo que tenía en mente, pero repasando la lista mental que tenía, se percató de que había olvidado las cosas que su hermana pequeña le había pedido para el baño.

-Papel higiénico y un jabón de glicerina.- Se recordó en voz alta al tiempo que se dirigía al pasillo con los útiles de baño.

Al ser una tienda de no mucho espacio, habían otras cosas más aparte de las cosas para el baño en aquel pasillo.

Levantó la comisura del labio al tomar entre sus manos un artefacto que no veía desde hace mucho.

-Creo que se la regalaré.- Comentó para sí mismo mientras depositaba un pequeño biberón transparente y con la rosca del chupete de color anaranjado.

Salió de la tienda con algo rondándole la cabeza.

Cómo sería tener que comprar una para _**él **_en algún momento?

-

Caminaba con excesivo cuidado, no quería que nadie le pillara y que así se revelara su presencia en ese lugar. Es que simplemente no podía dejar que lo vieran.

Caminó tras una de las gruesas paredes y miró hacia ambos lados esperando que nadie le viera. Tenía que llevar a cabo su misión, por muy personal que fuese, tenía que cumplirla al pié de la letra.

Se había auto asignado una misión de supervisión, la cual consistía en ver si todo estaba en completo orden, comenzando por el rezagado shinigami sustituto que había dejado de hacer su trabajo por lo que habían tenido que enviar a un suplente. Gracioso. Un suplente para un sustituto.

Se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la calle que daba con su objetivo. Esperaba no ser descubierto hasta llegar a su blanco.

Lo divisó y de un salto se encontró en el marco de una ventana localizada en el segundo piso de una casa color amarillo e hizo a un lado la blanca cortina.

-Hola.- Se le adelantaron.

-Qué!?!- Se exaltó al ser saludado antes de hacerse ver.- Cómo es que lo supiste!?!?

-Comprenderás que pude sentir tu reiatsu hace más de dos cuadras de aquí.- Le explicó al girarse para mirarle al rostro.- Renji, de verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta?

-En realidad, sí. Sí lo creo.- Confesó sentándose en la cama de cobertor azul.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues vine a ver como estaba el sustituto que fue suplantado.- Mofó al ver como su amigo se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.- Supe que estuviste mal.

-Sí, pero eso ya pasó.- Le calló al no querer recordar lo estúpido que se había sentido al haber caído él mismo en problemas los cuales consideraba de adolescentes sin futuro y sin vida.

-Bueno, espero que estés listo para recuperar tu cargo, no? Ya que por muy insignificante que sea – Habló mientras acomodaba con dedicación su capa blanca.- es un cargo digno, tratándose de un shinigami, y a su vez de un simple humano.

-Y este simple humano te salvó el trasero en más de una oportunidad.- Se levantó para dejar uno de sus libros sobre una repisa.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. Renji sabía por todo lo que había sufrido el pelinaranja sin necesidad de que éste le confesara sus depresiones, ya que también sabía por lo que había estado pasando la morena sin necesidad de que ella le contara alguna intimidad.

Él más que nadie había sufrido con la relación de esos dos, ya que había estado atraído a los encantos de Rukia por muchos años.

Había divagado en sus pensamientos y había dejado que sus ojos investigaran algún cambio en la habitación inconscientemente. Pero sus pupilas divisaron algo que supuestamente no debería estar en ese lugar. Y mucho menos en la pieza de Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Qué hace eso ahí?- Preguntó señalando el artefacto.

-Eso?- Inquirió al señalarlo igualmente.

-Sí. Qué hace un biberón en tu mesa de noche?

-Pues…- Se rascó la cerviz y suspiró.- Inoue está embarazada, así que pensé que sería bueno regalársela. La vi hoy cuando estaba haciendo unas compras.

-Q-qué?!?!- Se levantó impactado de donde tenía sus nalgas para encarar con los ojos abiertos al pelinaranja frente a él.- Cómo es que Inoue está embarazada??

-Pues… eso.- Se sentó en el lugar que Abarai había dejado disponible.- Ishida es el padre.

-Vaya.- Se dejó caer a un lado de Ichigo.- Y yo que pensé que…. Nada… olvídalo.

-Como quieras.

Un silencio algo incómodo inundó la habitación, en el cual lo único que le interrumpía eran sus respiraciones que le daban aire a sus pulmones.

Renji no dejaba de lado su asombro e Ichigo simplemente no sabía por donde comenzar.

Le respondería si es que le preguntaba por Rukia? Le diría que ella ya había estado con más de un hombre y que vivía feliz su vida? Que él era el único que se estaba restregando por el suelo con recuerdos anteriores?

One more time... /una vez más

Prefirió hacer una pregunta más global sobre el asunto, así no notaría su interés desenfrenado por la morena.

-Y cómo están las cosas en el Sereitei?- Ni le miró cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, no quería que le leyera cual libro y supiera cual era la pregunta entre líneas.

-Pues bien. Me ascendieron a capitán del escuadrón 3.- Habló orgulloso mostrando su flamante capa blanca.- Rangiku sigue igual de bebedora, aunque ahora Toushiro le acompaña; desde que creció, Matsumoto no le quita el ojo de encima.- Ambos rieron ante el comentario.- Kempachi cada vez que me ve me pregunta cuando vas a ir para pelear contigo…

-Simplemente no sabes…

-Hisagi está de novio con Nemu, a pesar de que Kurotsuchi está en contra. Ikkaku y Yumichika, igual que siempre. Kira está algo molesto porque soy su superior, pero creo que igual le divierte estar nuevamente en mi mismo equipo. Y… Rukia…

Ahí estaba. Lo que había estado esperando. Se sentía como un niño, cuando llega la hora de irse a la cama y esperada por horas para que uno de sus padres le acompañe a la cama para contarle el tan preciado cuento para que el sueño cubra sus ojos. Se sentía con ansias, pero intentó no expresarla demasiado.

-Pues… a Rukia no le he visto desde hace un par de meses.

-"QUÉ?!?!?!" Cómo que no la has visto?- Por primera vez le miró directamente a los ojos sin importarle si es que era descubierto.

-Bueno… he estado muy ocupado, y por lo que he notado, ella también. Aunque cada vez que le pregunto por ella al capitán de su escuadrón, me dice que ella está de maravilla. Pero cada vez que le pregunto si la puedo ir a visitar, se niega y me dice que ella está muy ocupada o que se encuentra fuera del Sereitei, u otra excusa de esas.

-Pero…

No pudo terminar, ya que el timbre sonó un par de veces anunciando que había alguien que llamaba por él.

-Se me había olvidado.- Habló más para él que para el pelirrojo. Se levantó y se dirigió a él.- Hoy hay una fiesta en celebración del embarazo de Inoue, aquí en mi casa. Si quieres te quedas.

Y se dirigió a la entrada para dejar pasar a la persona que llamaba.

-Tatsuki.- Saludó a la mujer que entraba al haberle dejado la pasada.

-Cómo has estado?

-Bien.- Le siguió hacia el living.

-Hola.- Saludó una tercera voz que provenía de las escaleras.

-Renji? Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Le preguntó al verle bajar por completo las escaleras.

-Qué te importa.- Respondió sarcástico al pasar por su lado.

-Bien, como quieras.- Volvió a adelantarlo y encaró a Ichigo.- Tenemos que preparar todo.- Habló señalando las bolsas a sus pies.

La mujer de cabello violáceo había llegado con las provisiones para la fiesta, así que entre comentarios sarcásticos y otros sin sentido, los tres prepararon las cosas. Al poco tiempo comenzó a llegar la gente y la casa estaba repleta de personas en la parte inferior.

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Habían llegado los compañeros de escuela y los amigos más íntimos fuera de ésta. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo en el momento en que Inoue llegó junto a Ishida.

Se les dieron los saludos y las felicitaciones pertinentes cuando les recibieron. Cada quién entregó los obsequios que tenía para los futuros padres.

Oh yeah, all right / oh sí, todo bien

Don't stop dancing / Sin parar de bailar

Comenzó la música y los más animados estaban dando vueltas por el living de la casa, espacio que habían dejado como pista de baile.

Tatsuki estaba animada bailando sin mucho movimiento junto a un Renji que sostenía un vaso de algún tipo de licor sin muchos grados, lo que producía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Entre las conversaciones a alto nivel y la música a todo lo que daba el estéreo que Sado había llevado, pudo escuchar cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta por medio del timbre a un lado de ésta.

Se dirigió a la entrada, y al abrir, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que un joven de cabellera oscura y ojos adormilados le miraba con algo más de brillo en sus ojos.

-Kurosaki-san.- Saludó al inclinar levemente la cabeza, sonrientemente.

-Hanataro?- Se hizo a un lado para que el aludido pudiese entrar.- Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…- Se le colorearon las mejillas al sentirse inoportuno.- Pues… Inoue-san me invitó cuando nos encontramos en la plaza… y yo… esto…

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó al notar que había incomodado al shinigami al no especificar la pregunta.- No me refería a eso, quería decir, qué haces aquí y no en la SS.

-Ah!- Se sintió un poco más aliviado.- Pues, tenía que hacer unos informes sobre cómo iban unos avances de medicina aquí, y me dieron a escoger el lugar, y como conozco ya la ciudad, la escogí para ahorrarme un poco de tiempo. Y aparte para pasar a saludar a mis conocidos.

-Bueno…- Le acompañó hasta donde estaba Inoue.- Aquí te dejo. Espero lo pases bien.

Sin más dejó al recién llegado junto a la razón de aquel embrollo.

Se sentía estúpido al ser el anfitrión, porque por mucho que no quisiese serlo, era el dueño de la casa y sabía mejor que nadie dónde estaba cada cosa.

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Tenía que confesar que no era de las personas que gozaban a lo grande en tanta multitud, pero la mayoría de ellos eran conocidos y tenía más de una vivencia que recordar al ver los rostros pasar. Lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de estar molesto de ser el guía de las personas que aún no conocían su casa, por lo que normalmente era enviado a mostrar el lugar del baño y la locación de algún vaso u otras cosas.

Se acercó, después de ir a dejar a una compañera de escuela al baño, al lugar donde animadamente conversaban Sado, Inoue, Renji y Tatsuki. La última estaba entre la pelinaranja y el pelirrojo, y el más alto se encontraba en una silla a un lado del capitán del tercer escuadrón.

La mujer de cabello lila había comenzado con el dilema sobre qué nombre le pondría si era niño, y cual si es que era niña, por lo que todos estaban comentando sobre los nombres que escogerían en una situación similar.

-Yo creo que le pondría Takeshi.- Habló Tatsuki al acomodarse un poco en su lugar.- Me gusta ese nombre.

-A mí también me gusta.- Acotó la ojiazul.- Pero preferiría Daisuke.

-Es buen nombre.- Se integró el pelinaranja.- Aunque Ritsuka no deja de ser una opción.

-Yo le pondría Renji Jr.

-Pobre de la madre del niño.- Se burló Tatsuki.- Ahora que lo pienso, Sanosuke no está tan mal.

-No sé.- Rió un poco.- Pero si es niña, me gustaría ponerle Midori.

-Tsunade también es bonito.- Agregó la otra mujer.

-Le pondría Masaki…

Silencio.

Todos sabían sobre la historia de la madre del pelinaranja, pero se sentían comprometidos cuando él sacaba el tema, ya que nunca lo hacía. A pesar de que en esta ocasión, tan solo se trataba del nombre, se sabía de sobra el por qué.

-Es un bello nombre.- Habló una quinta voz (tomando en cuanta de que Sado estaba escuchando pero no hablando).- Pero si no tienes a quién nombrar así antes que yo, creo que te lo robaré.

-Qué?- Se volteó para mirar al peliazul acomodarse las gafas.

-Eso. Que si tú no tienes a quién dárselo antes que yo, creo que no podrás usarlo, ya que lo haré yo primero.

-Uryu…- Susurró su novia al entender el por qué de esos comentarios.

-Como quieras.- Habló sin más y se dirigió a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí.

-No debiste haber dicho eso.- Reprendió Renji.

-Si no sabes la razón, no hables.- Le contestó al pararse frente a su novia y extenderle una mano a ella.- Bailamos?

Oh yeah, all right / oh sí, todo bien

Don't stop dancing / sin parar de bailar

Los vasos habían sido vaciados y vueltos a llenar, y la gente cantaba alegre las melodías de las canciones que retumbaban contra las paredes. El tiempo pasó y la fiesta se fue prendiendo a medida que lo hacían las personas.

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Ichigo Kurosaki había bebido ya su tercer vaso de pisco mezclado con alguna bebida de fantasía de color oscuro, y tenía que admitir que le había levantado en promedio el ánimo que había hundido su amigo de gafas.

Es que simplemente se había sentido tonto al no saber qué responder al comentario de su amigo. Es que él siempre había querido nombrar a su primogénita de esa manera, y que él llegase diciendo que le tomaría el nombre le había causado cólera en cierto grado, y eso había causado que aceptase el vaso con alcohol que Mizuiro le ofrecía.

Oh yeah, all right / oh sí, todo bien

Don't stop dancing / sin parar de bailar

La gente seguía moviéndose en la _pista de baile_ y pudo ver cómo, algunos más que otros, se emparejaban sin interesarse en lo que pasaría después.

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Oh yeah... / oh sí

Pudo ver cómo Tatsuki se aferraba del cuello del gigai de Renji, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, aferrándola firmemente de la cintura con ambos brazos.

One more time / una vez más

Volteó el rostro al ver cómo el pelirrojo devoraba con demanda la boca de su ex compañera de colegio.

Un poco más allá, pudo ver cómo uno de sus compañeros intentaba cortejar a malos modos a una de las amigas de Orihime y Tatsuki, consiguiéndolo al fin al haberle ofrecido algo de beber.

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Se sentía algo nostálgico al ver cómo se podía pasar bien con tan solo una persona en compañía, siendo ésta del sexo opuesto. Recordó con más nostalgia aún, cuando él salía a pasear y la compañía de la morena era suficiente para hacer de una tarde de nada, un gran pasatiempo al aire libre.

Decidió mejor ir a acompañar a Sado que estaba sentado en el sillón en su sala.

Oh yeah, all right / oh sí, todo bien

Don't stop dancing / sin parar de bailar

-Y no bailas?- Inquirió al sentarse a su lado. Preguntó aún sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-No.

No dijo más. No sabía qué más decir, por lo que simplemente se quedó ahí en la compañía de su amigo. Era mejor que estar solo

One more time / una vez más

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

La celebración seguía y los grados aumentaban según las personas.

Inoue había rechazado todos los vasos con contenido sospechoso que le eran ofrecidos, a petición de Uryu, quien le había informado que estando embarazada tendría que dejar de hacer unas cosas, y beber alcohol era una de ellas. No significaba que ella fuese bebedora, pero cuando salía con sus amigas se permitía una que otra copa.

Tatsuki no se descolgaba del brazo de Renji, y éste no tenía intenciones de quitársela.

Ella había sido informada de todo lo que correspondía a la SS y los shinigamis, ya que una vez que había ido a visitar a Orihime, había podido ver a Renji y a Rangiku estando como shinigamis, por lo que la primera pregunta fue, qué demonios hacían con esas ropas… Tatsuki no se creyó ninguna de las historias inventadas por Inoue, ya que conocía de antes a ambos y sabía que algo tenían en las espaldas, por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que confesarle sobre lo que significaba y todo eso trataba.

Desde ese día, él se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo miraba demasiado a la de cabellos lilas, y ésta lo hacía por igual cuando él no le miraba.

Oh yeah / OH sí

Don't stop dancing / sin parar de bailar

One more time / una vez más

Se había levantado nuevamente, ya que una de las chicas, que él no conocía, le había pedido que le indicara dónde estaba el baño. La acompañó hasta el piso superior y le indicó cual era la puerta, la cual, curiosamente, tenía sobre la madera un letrero que decía "Baño".

-"Cómo es que nadie sabe buscar".- Pensó al sentirse estúpido al ser el que tenía que acompañar a media fiesta al baño.

-Me puedes esperar, por favor?- Preguntó la mujer de cabellera azabache hasta la cintura.

-Como quieras.- Respondió de mala gana al acomodarse en la pared y cruzarse de brazos.

La muchacha entró y él esperó, como había dado a entender que haría.

Tenía que admitir que la joven a la que estaba esperando no era de esas feitas, por lo que su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos verdes intensos lograron hacerle voltear el mirar. No medía más de un metro 60, por lo que seguía siendo más baja que él.

Cuando sintió que la puerta era abierta nuevamente, su mente volvió al lugar en el que estaba su cuerpo.

Pudo ver cómo la cabellera negrusca se movía con armonía, y cómo unos penetrantes ojos le miraban sonrientes.

La chica se le acercó y lo cogió del brazo sin ningún pudor, lo que lo dejó algo desprevenido al jalón que le dio para que comenzara a andar.

Uhmmm...

Dance feelin' / Sentimiento por bailar

-Bailamos?- Le preguntó cuando ya estaban al pié de la escalera, jalándole del brazo que aún tenía prisionero.

Sin esperar una contestación concisa, le tiró nuevamente del brazo para llevarlo al lugar donde varias parejas se movían al compás de la música. Sin darse cuenta, estaba bailando sin mucho movimiento junto a la muchacha de la cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Celebration tonight / celebración esta noche

Celebrate / celebrar

-Ah… etto…

-Sí?- Le animó a que preguntara con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Cómo es que te llamas?- Preguntó de tirón, lo que dejó a la joven anonadada por unos segundos.

-Mi nombre?- Repitió al haberse asombrado. Ella pensaba que él lo sabía. Al ver cómo él asentía, decidió responder.- Me llamo Hikari.

-Ah…- No dijo más. No tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación, pero no tenía razones como para no bailar, así que dejó que ella lo guiara en el baile. Y por lo que veía, no era tan mal bailarín.

Don't wait to leave / sin esperar a partir

Uhmmm... no

- Y qué es lo que vas a estudiar?- Preguntó intentando entablar una conversación. Sabía por bocas ajenas, que Kurosaki no era muy hablador, por lo que se iba a esmerar en sacarle más de un par de palabras.

-Yo? Medicina.- Contestó sin saber por qué lo hacía. No sentía que debía hacerlo, pero no iba a pasar nada malo si es que le contestaba un par de palabras.

-Que bien!.- Se emocionó y no s esforzó en ocultarlo.- Yo voy a estudiar economía.

Así pasó un tiempo. Ella le hacía preguntas y el respondía con las palabras justas. No quería hablar más y tampoco iba a dejarla hablando sola, por lo que simplemente lo hacía por cortaría.

He don't stop / él no se detiene

You can stop / tú no puedes detenerte

Seguían bailando y hablando al mismo tiempo.

Él no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, y ella quería saber más de él.

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

One more time / una vez más

One more time / una vez más

One more time / una vez más

Celebration / celebración

You know it's gonna cool the light / tú sabes que va a serenar la luz

Las luces estaban tenues y la música no dejaba de sonar por todos lados.

Uryu se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás del lugar, estaba sentado a un lado de Sado, el cual no se había levantado desde que Ichigo de había sentado junto a él para luego irse junto a una chica en dirección al baño.

El de cabello azulado pudo ver cómo su novia se acercaba a él con el rostro algo preocupado, por lo que inmediatamente se levantó a su encuentro.

-Qué es lo que ocurre?- Inquirió al llegar a su lado.

-Pues… ves a Kurosaki-kun.- Le habló por lo bajo cerca de su oído.

-Sí. Qué es lo que tiene?- No entendía el punto de la ojiazul.

-Ves a la chica con la que está?-

-También.

-Pues… ella siempre ha querido que Kurosaki-kun le mire. Y no creo que tenga muy buenas intenciones para con él.

-A qué vas con eso.- Le presionó un poco no queriendo dar a entender que comprendía de sobra aquellas intenciones.

-No que estamos de lado de Rukia?- Le contestó con una pregunta. No sabía como expresar que aquella mujer no tenía pensamientos muy sanos para con Ichigo.

Tonight / esta noche

Eh! Is feeling / es sentimiento

Music is come billing in me / la música viene idónea en mí

Seguía bailando y tenía que admitir que no era tan desagradable como él pensaba.

Lo estaba pasando bien después de todo.

_A pesar de que ella no estuviese ahí._

Tenía que admitir que la morena se arraigaba muy dentro de su cabeza.

La quería demasiado, y si confesaba otro tipo de palabra, no sentiría que fuese mentira.

Sintió como la mujer frente a él le cogía de la mano y lo aproximaba un poco más a ella.

In / en

Air / (el) aire

Come on, all right / ven, todo bien

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

One more time / una vez más

-Y si ya no le recuerda?- Cuestionó algo nerviosa.

-Tú crees que él pueda olvidarla tan así?- Volviendo a responder con una pregunta señaló a la pareja que seguía bailando.

-No lo sé.- Se apegó a su novio.- Pero todo esto no me pinta muy bien.

-A mí tampoco.- Le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Y qué hacemos?

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis (o libre)

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

Sin darse por enterado, sintió como ella se encargaba de que él le rodeara por la cintura.

Dónde estaría la morena en ese instante? Qué estaría haciendo? Y algo más importante, con quién estaría? Haciendo qué?

Dejó que sus manos se posaran en la falda de mezclilla que portaba la mujer ante él, y que ella se abrazara a él rodeándole la espalda con sus delgados brazos.

No tenía por qué abstenerse a nada si es que él ya no tenía nada con nadie. O no?

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

One more time / una vez más

La música seguía sonando e Inoue se sentía cada vez más desesperada por hacer algo.

No podía llegar y plantarle la noticia a Ichigo de que iba a ser padre y que por eso no podía acercase a mujeres con sospechosos propósitos Aunque tampoco podía irle con la excusa de que él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Ya que sabía por el daño y sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar.

Tenía que pensar en algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Pudo comprobar que las intenciones de su querida _amiga_ no eran nada buenas.

Había que confesar que ella había estado encantada con el pelinaranja durante algunos años, pero había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de que todo ese cariño que le profesaba era más admiración que otra cosa, y también se había dado cuenta de que había más personas las cuales sentían algo por ella.

Admitía que cuando había comenzado a salir con Ishida, no tenía total atracción por él, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía que no tenía por donde arrepentirse y que ella profesaba sentimientos de igual y mayor intensidad que él. Aunque admitía que al comienzo sentía algo de celos por Rukia que estaba constantemente con el pelinaranja, ahora los sentía por cualquier mujer que se aproximara demasiado a su actual novio y futuro padre de su hijo.

Por el momento debía pensar para salvar a Ichigo de un mal término.

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

One more time / una vez más

No quería pensar demasiado en cosas que ya habían pasado. Ya habían pasado, verdad?

Porque él tenía un embrollo en la mente y no quería seguir teniéndolo. Quería de sobra a la morena, pero no quería seguir queriendo a alguien que no estaba a su lado, ya que a fin de cuentas salía lastimado.

Eso era válido? Ya que él se sentía estúpido al querer olvidar a alguien tan importante, pero se sentía más tonto aún estando en una espera que podría no tener resultado positivo.

Se maldijo internamente por querer olvidar todo y dejar la mente en blanco. Pero había que ser conciente de que su mente, y, por muy cursi que sonara, su corazón estaban sufriendo demasiado.

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

One more time / una vez más

Al igual que muchos en el lugar, había sido victima de los grados adicionales, y sin darse cuenta, estaba viendo una escena que le traía a otra persona a la mente.

Su mente le estaba dando una mala pasada, o había interpretado mal las cosas?

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate / nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

One more time / una vez más

Pudo ver cómo una silueta se acercaba a la escena que estuvo contemplando sin nada que hacer.

Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Sabía perfectamente que se le habían pasado las copas, se notaba claramente en la dificultar para andar rectamente.

Intentó detenerlo en su intento de acercarse, pero fue rápidamente cogida de la mano por su novio.

-Creo que si interrumpe, tú serías la más tranquila.

Le sonrió y en respuesta y agradecimiento, le besó los labios con la precisa pasión para hacerlo en público.

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

Sentía cómo su camino era zigzaguearte, pero logró acercarse varios pasos antes de detenerse para recuperar el equilibrio.

Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero como buen ebrio que estaba, la duda le carcomía por dentro y pretendía saciarla.

Por mucho que tuviese que arrastrarse para conseguirlo.

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

Sintió como la chica que se aferraba a su cuello golpeaba sus caderas contra las suyas cuando el tambor de la música golpeteaba el ambiente.

Inconscientemente le hacía recordar los últimos momentos vividos con Rukia.

Lo admitía. Contaba ya con 18 años de edad y en su vida se había comprometido con una mujer en ese tipo de "juegos" como les llamaban algunos de sus compañeros. La única mujer en su vida había sido la morena y no le había interesado ninguna otra.

Dejó sus pensamientos atrás cuando sintió que ella bajaba sus manos por su amplia espalda y las acomodaba justo en la zona donde comenzaban sus nalgas.

Alzó una ceja sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a Hikari… así se llamaba verdad? Sí, era malo con los nombres, y qué…

Era la primera vez que llegaban hasta ese punto, claro, sin contar a Rukia, la cual había tocado más que él mismo. Y él tampoco se había sentido atraído a hacerlo, nunca.

Tan solo subió un poco más sus manos, dándole a entender a la mujer, que no las bajaría más.

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Por lo que notó, no había comprendido del todo el mensaje. No dejó las manos donde las tenía, bajándolas un par de centímetros.

Qué tramaba ella? Acaso pensaba que él quería algo más que simplemente bailar?

Y, por primera vez en algunos minutos, se dignó a fijar la vista, con algo más de atención, en su derredor. La gran mayoría de las parejas que bailaban, se estaban besando o se encontraban en situaciones comprometedoras.

Acaso le había llevado a bailar para algo más?

Que insulsa! Él no quería nada con nadie por el momento. Y si pasaba de un furtivo roce, o un escaso beso, no se prestaría para más.

Aunque admitía que la pelinegra era atractiva, no tenía intenciones para con ella, más bien, tan solo quería distraerse un rato, y ella lo estaba haciendo.

Aunque lamentablemente, y sin su intención, le había recordado, todo el momento, a otra morena que se encontraba muy lejos de aquellas habitaciones, que de por sí, estaban vacías, ya que sus hermanas se encontraban en la casa de Urahara; la ojiazul con Jinta y la rubia era íntima amiga de Ururu, y quien sabía donde se había metido su padre.

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene idónea en mí

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

Se acercó hasta ellos con las claras palabras en los labios.

Sabía que podría ser mal recibido, pero eso ya no importaba, había cumplido su objetivo de acercarse a ellos y ahora cumpliría el de preguntarle al dueño de casa lo que rondaba por su mente.

Cuando ya estuvo a su lado, simplemente colocó su mano libre en el hombro del pelinaranja, la otra aún sostenía un vaso con algún licor.

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

Sintió como una mano, de no gran tamaño, se posaba con algo de pesadez sobre su hombro. Se volteó y se topó de lleno con unos ojos algo cansados y sonrojados que le miraban un poco más arriba de la altura de sus hombros. Se sorprendió de ver que esa persona se acercara a él. No por no conocerlo ni nada por el estilo, sino que las conversaciones que había entablado con él, siempre eran mera coincidencia o más que nada necesarias. Y que ahora se acercara…

-Qué ocurre?- Inquirió algo confundido. No era que le cayera mal ni nada por el estilo, más bien le había causado curiosidad.

-Ya no estás con Rukia-san?- Evadió por completo la pregunta, dando una de mucha importancia al interrogado.

-Yo…-Se sentía algo confundido. Qué decirle…

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

Celebrate and dance are free / celebrar y bailar son gratis

No había podido hacer nada, pero era cierto que quería que por todos los medio interrumpiera esa escena, pero ahora se sentía algo culpable por no haber interrumpido.

Las palabras que salieron de aquellos labios habían sido como dagas para Kurosaki.

Acaso él no sabía lo que había pasado?

No alcanzó a decir más cuando alguien lo había hecho por él.

-Él no tiene por qué responder a eso.- Escuchó la voz de Hikari que celosamente se interponía entre él y el individuo ebrio.

-Pues yo solo lo preguntaba… porque pensé que el bebé que esperaba era tuyo…

One more time / una vez más

Music is come billing so free / la música viene siendo muy libre

We gonna celebrate /nosotros vamos a celebrar

One more time / una vez más

Había escuchado bien?

Había dicho… _bebé?_

-Q…qué?!?!?!

Tenía el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba totalmente agitado y por un par de palabras.

Qué había sido todo eso? A qué se refería?

-Eso… que Rukia-san está con una barriga de cómo ocho meses en el Sereitei, y yo pensé que era suyo, Ichigo-san.- Logró hablar un poco más fluido. Acaso el pelinaranja no estaba enterado?

-C-como lo sabes?- Logró preguntar Inoue que se había acercado al escuchar la palabra bebé y Rukia dentro del mismo contexto.

-Inoue?- Ichigo no entendía nada. Ella preguntaba como si supiera.

-Pues la vi antes de llegar.- Se tambaleó un poco pero logró recuperar el equilibrio en el hombro de la mujer. A pesar de haber ingerido excesivo alcohol, podía hablar de corrido y entendiblemente.- Me habían enviado a dejar unas cosas al cuarto de cuidados intensivos, y cuando entré me encontré con Rukia-san que tenía una barriga enorme. Yo diría que tiene… unos ocho meses.-

-Ha-hanataro… qué es lo que acabas de decir?

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Bueno… al fin Ichigo se enteró..**

**Espero sinceramente que no me maten por el retraso… he estado con bastantes problemas últimamente como para darme el lujo de sentarme en una silla a escribir libremente… no daré más revuelta al asunto, ya que no encuentro justo rellenar con explicaciones… tan solo me disculpo por ello y espero que entiendan…**

**Eso sí… sí quería decir que al fín… me fui de casa.. xD! La mudanza fue uno de los problemas más grandes de la tardanza… y al fin tengo una casa para mí… aunque con mi hermana tbn incluida … la universidad y sus mundos….**

**Otra cosa que quiero decir… **

**De ahora en adelante las cosas en este fiC se van a complicar de sobre manera.. así que no prometo fecha de actualización… ya que sinceramente me ha costado un mundo escribir este chap… uno… porque es el más largo de todos los fics que he escrito… 14 pags en total.. teniendo en cuenta que yo corro los márgenes al máximo… xD y dos… ya que tenía que comenzar con un IshidaInoue.. y esa pareja no es mi fuerte… además que no sabía como meter a todo el mundo.. y no se me había ocurrido el cómo Hanataro le suelta todo a Ichi…**

**Y pues… ahora me pongo a escribir el próximo, **_**Desorden**__**Interno**_** y terminaré de pasar **_**La razón y el corazón… **_**así que me verán muy pronto nuevamente…**

**Con eso.. me despido…**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!! Sinceramente son la razón para escribir nn!!**

**Espero que no dejen de hacerlo.. ONEGAI!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


	12. Hola, tanto tiempo

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_12.- __Hola, tanto tiempo._

Miró nuevamente por la ventana intentando calmar sus nervios.

Había llegado la hora.

Suspiró sonoramente y se levantó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Normalmente se levantaba solo cuando era explícitamente necesario.

Miró nuevamente al hombre frente a ella y le sonrió para darle a entender que estaba preparada. Sabía mejor que cualquiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Hacía algunos días que había llegado y ya había movido gran parte de las fichas y lo que quedaba por hacer era lo más complicado.

Con ayuda de Isshin se levantó sin muchos problemas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Habían acordado con Unohana-taichou que vaciarían el cuartel para que Rukia pudiera salir sin mucho problema y seguirían el mismo procedimiento para que entrase a ocupar la habitación que había sido predispuesta para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal de la mansión de la familia Kuchiki, la morena sintió cómo sus piernas cedían a la gravedad e intentaban flaquear, por lo que se aferró con fuerza y determinación al brazo que le tendía el hombre a su lado.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de entrar por las puertas imponentes que separaban a la familia de las personas de bajo rango.

Sabía que las cosas dentro de esas paredes no iban a ser nada fáciles, por lo que había estado pensando, y matando sus neuronas, sobre el cómo enfrentaría a la persona que cumplía las de hermano en su vida, pero que a pesar de eso, no tenía ni un lazo sanguíneo con él.

Sabía, también, que no tenía ni idea del cómo contarle sobre su creciente barriga. Y mucho menos sabía cómo le contaría que el padre de su bebe era, nada más ni nada menos, que el shinigami que había dejado volteada la SS en más de una ocasión.

Y también sabía que si se enteraba, iba a haber una ocasión más para agregar.

Volvió a suspirar y sintió cómo su brazo era acariciado con ternura por una mano un tanto más grande.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- Le habló al incitarle a caminar.

Sintió un escalofrío al poder comprobar que no había ninguna persona en el jardín, y tampoco nadie les había recibido.

Es que sabían que irían?

-Lo más probable es que sí.- Le respondió nuevamente el hombre y notó que había expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos, por lo que se sonrojó levemente.- Por lo que puedo notar, tan solo hay dos personas en esta mansión; una que está en el segundo piso y no se está moviendo, y la otra está…

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver cómo la puerta que estaba frente a ellos era abierta con delicadeza y paciencia.

-Aquí…- Terminó al mirar cómo eran escrutador por un par de ojos negros profundos.

-O-oni-sama.- Sintió que su lengua de trababa y que la garganta se le secaba.

-Pasen.- Se volteó y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo sin mucha iluminación y algo angosto.

No se trataba de la entrada principal, por lo que sabía perfectamente al lugar al que se dirigían.

El camino siguió en completo silencio y la quietud natural del lugar no apañaba en mucho, por lo que sus nervios estaban alerta a cualquier indicio de cambio, sobre todo de la persona que les estaba guiando.

Cuando hubieron caminado por unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron multiplicados por diez, llegaron a una habitación que daba a un jardín interior que una pequeña pileta con flores de loto flotando sobre la superficie y bordeada por rocas de mediano tamaño. El sol entraba cándidamente por las puertas que habían sido corridas para, de seguro, ventilar la habitación y permitir que el sol entrase por completo. En el centro de la habitación habían cuatro cojines que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de medio porte que tenía sobre ella todos los implementos para la ceremonia del té.

Completamente callados, al igual cómo habían ingresado a la habitación, se sentaron alrededor de aquella mesa que a simple vista se veía como cualquiera más del montón, pero de cerca dejaba ver la beta colorada bordeada de un color levemente más pálido.

Exactamente así se sentía Rukia en ese momento. Pálida.

Sabía que se si me mirara en algo que reflejase su rostro, sería más pálido de lo que estaba acostumbrada a mirarlo.

Tenía una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estomago y éste mismo comenzaba a querer devolver lo poco que había ingerido aquella mañana, más por obligación que por gusto. Por lo que accedió rápidamente cuando su hermano, sentado frente a ella – Isshin entre Rukia y Byakuya.-, le ofreció lo más silenciosamente que pudo una taza de té.

Sentía que debía soltarle todo de tirón y esperar a que él le diese su punto de vista, pero sabía mejor que nadie que no iba a poder hacerlo de aquella manera. Debía explicar lo que había ocurrido – omitiendo detallen comprometedores y personales – y responder a todo lo que el pelinegro quisiese preguntar. Todo eso, hecho y explicado con la mayor de las calmas, ya que sería descortés hablar apresuradamente

_Indigno para la familia Kuchiki_, como diría cualquier integrante de la familia exceptuándola.

Byakuya molía tranquilamente las hojas de té, e Isshin mantenía sus párpados cerrados y sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, en señal de estar esperando a que cualquiera de los dos integrantes de la familia comenzara a preguntar, o a explicar en su defecto.

Dejó remojando las hojas de té, por lo que llevó la vista hacia el jardín y sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, apoyando sus manos, delicadamente, sobre sus muslos.

-Kurosaki, verdad?

Nada más.

Había pronunciado tan solo dos palabras y su estabilidad emocional se había derrumbado, dejándole un leve temblor en las manos y la boca tan seca, que sentía que las palabras sencillamente no saldrían de sus labios, y sus cuerdas vocales no daban indicios de querer aportar demasiado.

_Cómo lo había sabido!!_

Su mente gritaba por todos los rincones de su cerebro. Aunque no había que ser un genio como para darse cuenta, y el simple hecho de que se supiera que vivía en su misma habitación daba mucho a la imaginación.

Suspiró notando que si salía aire por sus labios, perfectamente éste podría ir mezclado con algún sonido coherente.

-Sí.- Sintió una voz grave a su lado que se le adelantó a todo intento de abrir los labios.- Isshin Kurosaki.

_Pero cómo tan tonta!!_

Se había dirigido a la persona que estaba a su lado y ella había malinterpretado todo. Aunque si Isshin se encontraba a su lado, la razón era más que obvia.

Volvió a suspirar. Se sentía algo frustrada y cansada, y esos sustos no contribuían mucho.

Isshin por primera vez, desde que se habían sentado, abrió los ojos y los dejó fijarse pesadamente en la taza humeante que se le era acercada. La cogió y la acercó con algo de monotonía a sus labios. Byakuya hizo el mismo procedimiento.

Ella tan solo observaba esa taza marrón con aquel líquido verdoso llenando su concavidad. Sentía que si ingería un poco, podría sentir detalladamente cada espacio que esa cálida bebida humedecía al entrar en su boca completamente seca, siguiendo por su garganta y chocando con la cosa, o más bien, angustia, que tenía atorada en la mitad de ésta, intentando vanamente que se deshiciera y que pudiera llegar a calmar a sus revueltos jugos gástricos que comenzaban a causar furor por el nerviosismo.

Cuando ella logró coger la taza, ambos hombres la dejaban delicadamente, y sin emitir sonido, sobre la mesa y dejaban de mirar el marrón de la cerámica, para dirigir sus miradas el uno al otro, para luego pasarla a ella, la cual por poco se atragantaba con lo poco que había conseguido que entrase a su boca.

Consiguió que el líquido no se le saliese por la nariz y tosió un poco para poder calmar su garganta.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.- Simplemente dirigió una de sus manos a su abultada barriga y dirigió su mirada a la misma.

-Sí.- Fue su simple contestación.

-Ocurrió antes de que llegara a la SS.- Suspiró pesadamente.

Sabía que venía lo pesado del asunto. No quería comenzar con las explicaciones extensas y detalladas, por lo que mejor sería que comenzara por lo fácil y sencillo. Explicando la relación que tenía con Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Habíamos estado saliendo por un par de meses antes de que se me fuese ordenado volver a la SS.- Sorbió un poco de té para permitir a su garganta hablar por un poco más de tiempo.- Y… la despedida fue… algo especial.

Byakuga se removió un poco en su lugar. Había escuchado comentarios sobre una supuesta relación entre esos dos de boca de Renji y quería aparentar no saber nada, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que lo sabía, y que no podía hacer nada en contra. A fin de cuentas, la decisión era de ellos. Pero una cosa que Kuchiki Byakuga no iba a permitir, era que el nombre de la renombrada familia Kuchiki fuese manchado nuevamente, por mucho que la vez anterior hubiese sido una equivocación.

Tenía que tomar las riendas en el asunto y aclarar que él no estaba a favor.

-No creo que sea lo mejor.- Habló con su tono de voz monótono. Sorbió un poco más de té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa para dirigirle una mirada fría a Isshin.- Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que tienen planeado para esta vez.

-Pues, queremos llevar a cabo el juicio correspondiente ante la cámara de los 46 y pedir a los capitanes que apelen a favor de Rukia, teniendo en cuenta que hasta el momento tenemos a la mitad a nuestro favor.- Habló tranquilamente Kurosaki, quien tenía sobre su ser la mirada del cabecilla de la familia más conocida del Sereitei.

-Más de la mitad?

Cómo era eso de que la mitad de los capitanes estaban enterados y a favor, si él venía a enterarse en el momento en que vio la barriga abultada de su supuesta hermana?

Ahora podía comprobar la eficiencia del antiguo capitán. Isshin Kurosaki había sido renombrado por lo rápido que era organizando a las personas y persuadiendo para llevar a cabo sus ideales.

-Unohana-san (cuarto escuadrón) es la que ha estado cuidando de Rukia-chan todo este tiempo, ella está a favor y apelará todo lo que sea necesario. Ukitake (treceavo escuadrón) fue quien me ayudó a entrar al Sereitei y dijo que haría todo lo posible para salvar a ese pequeño.- Sonrió apuntando con la cabeza la panza de la morena.- Soi Fong (segundo escuadrón) ha estado custodiando los alrededores y me ha informado de los movimientos que ha llevado a cabo la cámara, por lo que sé cuando se llevará a cabo cada paso del juicio y quiénes serán los que podrán apelar. Kyoraku (octavo escuadrón) me ha ayudado con algunas de las investigaciones y ha sido de gran ayuda en cuanto a las personas que constituyen la cámara. Renji (tercer escuadrón), Madarame (quinto escuadrón) y Hisagi (noveno escuadrón) son amigos de mi hijo y de Rukia, por lo que no dudo que apelen a favor. Komamura (séptimo escuadrón) sabe lo que ocurre y quiere apelar a favor, pero no ha hecho más movimiento que dar apoyo. Y 11 de los 14 tenientes –teniendo en cuenta que Ukitake tiene dos- han dicho que no dudarán en prestarnos su apoyo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, pudo notar el leve desconcierto que de pintaba en la expresión del mayor de los hermanos. Se no taba que no quería admitirlo, pero no le quedaba más que apoyar la causa, por lo que simplemente esperó a que hablara; cosa que le tomó un poco de tiempo.

-Y supongo que quieren que yo esté a favor. Verdad?- Inquirió lo último mirando directamente a los ojos de Rukia.

Ésta, en respuesta, rompió el contacto y dirigió la vista al hombre que se encontraba entre ellos dos. Pudo confirmar que él no iba a responder. Era su turno de hablar por si misma.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría, pero esa decisión es tuya.- Habló lo más tranquila que pudo, sabiendo de antemano que su hermano sabía, por más que lo disimulase, que estaba nerviosa y que lo único que quería era salir de ahí sin importarle la repuesta que le pudiera dar.

-Yo solo apelaré, ni a favor ni en contra.- Contestó luego de unos segundos de silencio. No quería estar en contra de Rukia, pero tampoco lo quería estar de lo que su familia pudiese querer.- Sabes que yo no puedo negar lo que la familia dicte, por lo que simplemente daré a ver mi punto de vista.

-Y supongo que será lo más neutral posible.- Habló Kurosaki.

-Así es. No quiero causar problemas a la familia Kuchiki, pero tampoco me gustaría tener que pasar por lo de antes.- Mencionó sabiendo que sabía a lo que se refería.

El ambiente había calmado sus tensiones, pero aún así seguía con ese espeso ambiente de por medio, siendo crucial para sus nervios la huida del lugar.

Necesitaba destensarse o estaba segura que tendría que llegar a urgencias por un adelanto en el parto.

Suspiró sonoramente en contra de sus principios llamando la atención de los hombres ahí presentes, los cuales entendieron un poco la situación.

-Creo que será mejor que ya regresemos. Las cosas no están para nada bien y tu salud no anda en mejores condiciones.- Comentó Isshin al levantarse y mirarle de forma paternal.- Le agradezco mucho su tiempo, Byakuya-san. Por favor, cualquier cosa, me la hace saber.

-Lo haré.- Contestó él al levantarse de igual manera.

Rukia los miraba desde su altura con una ceja alzada.

-Qué ocurre, Rukia-chan?

-No me ayudarán a levantarme? O pretenden que pueda sola con los 10 kilos de más?- Su voz fue infantil.

Medio sonrojado, Isshin ayudó a Rukia a levantarse del almohadón. Se le había olvidado por completo aquel detalle.

-Por ahora estaré todo el tiempo en el escuadrón de Unohana-taichou, por lo que no creo que nos veamos.- Dijo como despido.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo sin más y se volteó para no hacer más larga la conversación.

-Siempre es así, verdad?- Preguntó Isshin divertido al comprobar que Kuchiki estaba a una distancia prudente para no escucharles.

-Creo que no tiene arreglo.- Contestó de igual manera al entender que esa pregunta era simplemente para hacerla destensar sus músculos.

Sin más problemas se dirigieron al escuadrón encargado de la medicina y Rukia se recostó en la cama que últimamente había sido lo único que la podía sostener en una posición cómoda.

-Oto-san.- Llamó antes de que el moreno atravesara la puerta para dirigirse al treceavo escuadrón para seguir con sus planes.

-Dime.- Se volteó para sonreírle con gentileza.

-Cree que las cosas saldrán bien de ahora en adelante?- Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante y tenía sus manos sujetas una con la otra.

-Si tenemos fé y si sabemos utilizar bien las fichas que tenemos a nuestro favor, no tendremos problema en que tú te puedas ir con nosotros y poder formar aquella familia.- Dijo eso último apuntando a la barriga abultada de la morena.

-Pero…- Se lo preguntaba o prefería vivir con la duda hasta el momento de enfrentarlo?

Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

Nada estaba bien, pero tenía que tener fe, como le decía el patriarca de la familia Kurosaki, ya que no le quedaba más.

Había estado pensando en eso durante muchísimas horas y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a su hermano pudo olvidarlo del todo, y sinceramente no creía que pudiera hacerlo hasta el momento que él mismo le aclarara el problema.

Volvió a suspirar como últimamente lo había estado haciendo y miró por la ventana.

Sería capaz de preguntárselo?

-Él no está en mejor situación que tú.-Escuchó la voz grave desde el umbral de la puerta.

Isshin había cargado su peso contra la madera de éste y había cruzado sus brazos delante de su pecho. La mirada que proyectaban sus ojos era de completa paciencia y cariño, a pesar de que no estuviese enfocada en ella.

-Pero…- Era lo que había estado saliendo de sus labios últimamente. No sabía como expresarse y ésa era la palabra que podía más que ella misma.

-Sé que te preguntas si es que él sigue pensando en ti y todo eso.- Confesó leyendo el pensamiento de Rukia. Cosa que no era dificultosa por el hecho de que sus ojos la delataban.- Y créeme cuando te digo que él no ha parado de recordarte.- Rió por un momento y continuó.- Si lo hubieses visto en ocasiones cuando lo descubría mirando tus cosas, o aquel peluche que una vez te regalaron Yuzu y Karin en una de las navidades. Sobre todo una vez que Yuzu lo metió a la lavadora diciendo que estaba sucio. Casi tiró la casa por la ventana al buscarlo.

Rukia rió abiertamente al imaginarse a un frenético Kurosaki en busca de un conejo de felpa de tan solo unos 10 centímetros de color beige.

Era increíble pensar que tan fuerte muchacho podría llegar a ser tan sensible para ciertas cosas. Sobre todo lo que tenía como sinónimo su nombre.

-Muchas gracias, Oto-san.- Habló al calmar sus expresiones de felicidad y notar que simplemente lo hacía por eso; hacerla feliz. Y no sabía lo feliz que la hacía.- No sabe lo agradecida que estoy con usted.

-No te preocupes, pequeña.- Rió con algo orgullo reflejado y medio sonrojado.- No sabes el gusto que me da que confíes en mí.- Confesó más calmado.

Y era cierto. Isshin Kurosaki estaba orgulloso de poder ser el encargado de arreglar aquella situación. Sabía que podría.

Si él lo había logrado, por qué no por ella también?

Sobre todo que ahora tenía un integrante más que agregar a su ya crecida familia. Cosa por la que arriesgaría la vida y más.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su difunta esposa y la colaboración que ella habría tenido en el asunto.

Simplemente era una mujer sin igual. Igual o más valiente que su hijo, con un carácter como sus mellizas; dulce y amable, pero fiero e indomable a la vez. Por ella y lo su legado haría lo que pudiera y muchísimo más, y no se cansaría de decirlo.

-Pero bueno.- Sonrió ahora con más gracia que antes y se estiró con pereza.- Por ahora a descansar que han sido muchas emociones por un día, y no quiero que tengas problemas. Ya sabes que tu embarazo no ha sido el más saludable de todos.

-Lo sé.- Contestó con la cabeza agachada y con algo de infantilismo. Se sentía como una pequeña de pocos años, a lo que solamente decidió sonreír. Era cierto, aún era muy niña para ciertas cosas y el hombre frente a ella tenía demasiada más experiencia que ella.

Por algo había confiado en él.

Luego de despedirse apropiadamente, se recostó mejor en el mullido colchón y dejó que sus cabellos azabaches se esparcieran por la almohada.

El día había tenido demasiadas emociones juntas.

Pero se sentía más calmada. O por lo menos un poco.

Sabía que Ichigo seguía igual de obsesionado con sus cosas, e igual de loco por ella.

O se equivocaba?

Deseaba, sinceramente, que no fuese una equivocación.

--

-Aún falta?- Preguntó medio gritando.

-Cuantas veces lo preguntarás?!-Le contestó una voz más aguda, que con un poco de años había conseguido no serlo tanto.

-Las veces que sean necesarias para que apresures tu trasero y prepares esa maldita puerta!!- Volvió a responder casi abalanzándose en su contra.

-Ichigo, por favor cálmate.- Habló una tercera voz, sin intenciones de intervenir si es que ahí se producía una batalla.

-Cómo puedes pedirme eso!!

Ya casi explotaba.

Es que querían que esperara más tiempo?

Sencillamente era imposible.

Se había enterado hacía menos de dos días que sería padre y la idea de que no pudiera tener a su descendencia a su lado era inaccesible.

Él no permitiría eso.

* * *

EEE!!

Me demoré un poco, pero menos de lo que pensé xD

Lo dejé cortito porque o sino me iba a tardar más y aparte porque tenía que dejarlo hasta ahí, ya que en el próximo se vienen más novedades!!

Maujaaujauj

Lamento no haber abarcado todas las expectativas que el encuentro con Byakuya habían provocado, es que simplemente no pude hacer más. O escribía eso, o me quedaba sin escribir por muchísimo tiempo esperando a que una idea mejor llegara a mi deteriorada mente…

Ahora con la universidad, creo que no podré dedicarle de lleno a escribir, ya que aparte trabajo medio tiempo. La vida no es fácil, como ya ven. Pero se hace lo que se puede.

Y NO!! NO DEJARÉ EL fiC!!

Eso nunca… puede que esté botadito en la pag, pero en mi pc sigue creciendo, ya que lo voy escribiendo de a párrafos xD maujaujau aunque las últimas dos pags las escribí de tirón x3!! Fui feliz!! Porque la inspiración llegó… no de la mejor manera pero lo hizo xD

Maujaaujauj

Será nn!!

Se les desea lo mejor!!

Y ahora mismo no hando con internet como para responder reviews… así que creo que lo haré persona por persona… aunque a los que tenga como hacerlo, y a los otros prometo dejarles algo en el chap siguiente xP!!

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad!! Y espero que cumplan mi sueño de los 100 xD! Aunque no creo que falte muchio nn!!

Bye!!

conchito!


	13. Un afiliado más

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_13.- __Un afiliado más._

Se dirigió al lugar donde le habían indicado.

Se encontraba completamente tenso y desesperado.

Es que le iban a hacer esperar más?

Sabía que sus nervios no le iban a permitir eso por más tiempo, y que si no movía su trasero de esa banca iba a patear la puerta frente a él y entrar por sí mismo.

Sí. Tenía el mismo genio que su hijo. Aunque sería más considerado que su hijo tenía su mismo genio.

No podía esperar más el resultado, y para colmo, Rukia había querido entrar sola.

Es que lo estaba haciendo para torturarlo?

Aunque más bien podría tratarse de una venganza.

Tendría que tomarlo como nota personal y después divulgarlo por medio mundo para que ningún hombre cometiese aquel garrafal error. Es que decirle gordita, por mucho que fuese de cariño, a una embarazada era como detonar una bomba atómica para proclamar una guerra.

Rukia había dejado de hablarle desde ese momento y tan solo le dirigía miradas con rencor. Y eso había ocurrido el día anterior.

--Flash back--

-Vamos Rukia.- Llamó con su tono de voz grave. Él sólo quería saber.- Por qué no lo haces simplemente para saberlo?

Se encontraban en la típica habitación del cuarto escuadrón. La habitación en la que habían llevado a cabo la misma discusión más de una vez.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Respondió sin darle mayor explicación.

Habían estado discutiendo como dos infantes durante unos diez minutos.

Isshin quería saber el sexo del bebé y Rukia quería que fuese una completa sorpresa.

-Pero así podría comprarle cositas sin tener que cambiarlas después!- Expresó con infantilismo.

-Pero…- Un poco más y la convencía. Él tenía poder de convencimiento sobre ella y lo estaba comenzando a notar. Tan solo tenía que hablarle con cariño.

-Si no quieres saber tú, por lo menos podrías hacerlo y dejar que Unohana me lo cuente después.- Habló sonriente. Estaba a pocos pasos de convencerla.

-E-Está bien…- Susurró para sí misma, dando a entender de esa manera que no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero que aún así lo haría.

-Muy bien!!- Gritó haciendo que Rukia se sobresaltase.- Muchas gracias gordita!

Lo último que vio, fue una mano empuñada dirigirse con rapidez hacia su rostro. Y lo último que escuchó, fue a una mujer romper en llanto.

Es que no podían aceptar un adjetivo así como cariñoso?

Suspiró acercándose para calmarla. Cosa que sabía complicada.

--

Y desde ése momento la morena no le dirigía la palabra, por mucho que él le suplicase.

Sentía que sus nervios crecían con el pasar de los segundos. Se levantó y volvió a sentar intentando que los minutos se sintieran correr más rápido.

Sintió que sus vellos reaccionaban al escuchar chirriar una puerta cerca. Había sido corrida y alguien mostraba su paso.

Se levantó inmediatamente y se aproximó.

-Y?- Preguntó con ojos desbordantes de curiosidad y su sonrisa destellante de alegría.

-Pues.- Unohana volteó para mirar el rostro avergonzado que se asomaba detrás de él.- Ella decide.

Tan solo recibió una mirada vacía.

Es que no se alegraba!!

Él estaría saltando en un pié por saber el sexo del bebé y ella salía de la habitación con una mirada vacía y confundida.

Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Entre tanta cavilación, no se había percatado de los pasos de la morena hasta que sintió unos brazos delgados rodearle la cintura y su rostro enterrado en su pecho.

-Y?- Preguntó sonriente, aunque reflejando ternura y cariño.

-Yo le diré después.- Se adelantó Unohana al encaminarse a ellos.- Por ahora ella debe ir a descansar.

Dejando de lado las insistencias, la acompañó hasta la habitación que le habían asignado y le ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Estás bien?- Inquirió al notarla un poco agitada.

-Oto-san.- Suspiró y sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Sentía que ya no daba más.- Es que…

Simplemente el hombre la abrazó y ella rompió en llanto.

Había sido duro para ella haber tenido que pasar todas y cada una de las revisiones sola, y también las ecografías que le realizaban. Siempre había fantaseado infantilmente con que la persona responsable estuviese a su lado, pero en esos momentos era imposible, un sueño como los otros, y ella tenía que afrontarlo todo. Tan solo esperaba que Ichigo se lo perdonara, estaba más que segura que él hubiese deseado estar presente.

-Tú sabes que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, yo haré lo imposible por ayudarte.- Susurró contra su oído mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- Pero tienes que decirme que yo no soy adivino.- Volvió a hablar liberando una leve risa.

-Oto-san.- Contrajo lo hombros y se separó un poco de él.- Es que no… no puedo… es decir… no me siento con la cara para después ir donde Ichigo y decirle… decirle que…

-Tú sabes que él va a entender, verdad?- La sujetó de los hombros y le sonrió pasivamente, mirándole directo a los ojos.- Él va a entender mejor que nadie lo que has tenido que pasar y por qué no pudiste recurrir a él.

-Tan… tan solo espero que todo salga bien.- Suspiró para luego dejar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Por ahora – Habló luego de corresponder el gesto. -, debo ir a hablar con Hitsugaya-chan para aclarar unos puntos.

-Oto-san.- Llamó antes de que el hombre saliera de la habitación.- Por favor no le llame así si es que quiere su ayuda.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo alzando una mano en forma de despedida.

-

Caminó por los largos pasillos y divisó la puerta que había estado buscando. Había decidido pasar por el despacho de Unohana antes de salir de los terrenos del cuarto escuadrón. No quería llevar las dudas todo el tiempo.

-Permiso.- Dijo al deslizar la puerta luego de la afirmación.- Unohana-san, venía para saber los resultados.

-Sí, adelante.- Respondió cortés.- Tome asiento, por favor.

Llevada a cabo la petición, miró algo indeciso a la mujer frente a él.

El lugar estaba escasamente adornado y los ventanales que daban a una pequeña laguna estaban abiertos completamente para que el aire refrescara la habitación.

-Pues el embarazo no ha sido de los mejores debido a todos los inconvenientes por los que ha tenido que pasar Kuchiki-san, pero por lo que pude notar, el bebé ha estado muy bien, aunque lo noto un poco pequeño, pero eso puede ser por el cuerpo de Rukia, no hubiese sido conveniente que hubiese sido más grande. Pero fuera de eso está todo bien.

-Me alegra.- Suspiró como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer y se dispuso a levantarse.-Ah! otra cosa…

-

Salió sonriente de ese maldito lugar, muy a pesar de que su sonrisa fuese de suficiencia.

Había estado todo el día metido en ese embrollo y por fin había podido zafarse.

Suspiró sonoramente y se acomodó la ropa. Estaba comenzando a hacer calor o era idea suya?

Todo el día trabajando bajo el sol no era productivo y le hacía agotarse el doble. Aunque tenía que tener en cuenta que resistencia no le faltaba y ganas de hacer su trabajo tampoco, pero con ese mosquito zumbándole en el oído todo el tiempo no era productivo.

-Creo que es mejor que tome algo helado.- Escuchó una voz a su espalda, por lo que volteó a mirar a la persona que la emitía.- Si sigue así va a desmayarse.

-Muchas gracias, Matsumoto.- Y se dejó caer en el sillón de su despacho.- Serías…

-Sí seré tan amable de traerle algo, Taichou.- Se le adelantó sonriente. Se marchó al segundo de decirlo.

Al fin había vuelto al escuadrón luego de casi medio mes de estar fuera y eso era causante de felicidad para su compañera. Estaban acostumbrados de estar todo el tiempo juntos, ya sea trabajando y en sus tiempos libres, y debía admitir que él también la había echado en menos.

Recostó su espalda en el mullido relleno y colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos. Sinceramente hacía muchísimo calor.

Se quitó la capa de capitán por la que estaba más que orgulloso y la dejó en la mesa frente al sofá. También necesitó soltar un poco la parte superior de su vestimenta para menguar el calor. Después volvió a echarse en el sofá.

Esa subordinada que había ingresado a su escuadrón el año anterior, no dejaba de perseguirle e insistirle que ella podía hacer mejor el trabajo de teniente que la que ocupaba ya el cargo, cosa que traía celosa a Rangiku y que lo desesperaba cada vez que aquella teñida sacaba el tema. Le había comenzado a decir así porque su teniente así le llamaba.

Había ocurrido demasiado en ese tiempo.

Luego de la guerra que habían llevado a cabo contra Aizen, él había comenzado a hacerse cargo de responsabilidades que no eran de su escuadrón, al igual que otros capitanes, por lo que habían estado buscando a candidatos para ocupar los lugares que habían quedado sin cargo. Ese proceso llevó un par de años, ya que no era llegar y escoger al primer pelafustán que se les cruzase por delante, aunque algunos lugares sí habían sido fáciles de llenar, como en el caso de Hisagi, que había estado por bastante tiempo llevando a su escuadrón por buen camino. Aunque con todo eso aún no lograban calmar a las almas que vivían a los límites de la sociedad de las almas, por lo que su escuadrón había tenido bastante movimiento, teniendo que salir, a veces, a terreno para él mismo calmar la situación, tomándole bastante tiempo como era el caso.

-Ah!- Se sobre exaltó al sentir un par de gotas congeladas deslizarse sobre su cuello. Se había sentado del susto.- Pero!?

-Tranquilo.- Respondió sonriente igual que siempre.- Te había estado hablando pero no me tomabas en cuenta, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Pero esa no es manera.- Se quejó desviando la mirada y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pero funcionó.- Se defendió con la lengua fuera.

-Da igual.- Respondió cogiendo el vaso de las manos de la mujer que se sentaba a su lado y bebiéndoselo de un solo trago.

-Veo que estabas sediento.-Habló con gracia, acomodándose mejor al lado de su capitán.

-Hmp.- Respondió al colocar un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer.

-Te extrañé.- Susurró contra su pecho.

-Yo también.- Habló de igual manera a levantarle el mentón y depositar un corto beso que ella se preocupó de intensificar.

Cuando la temperatura iba subiendo por decenas de grados, alguien osó a tocar la puerta interrumpiendo el momento que habían estado esperando desde que se había confirmado su salida a terreno.

-Adelante.- Habló de mala gana encaminándose a su escritorio con su capa blanca sobre un hombro. Siendo seguido por su teniente que iba un par de pasos tras él.

-Buenas tardes.- Habló una voz que Toushiro Hitsugaya no conocía, por lo que volteó a mirar de quién se trataba, al igual que su acompañante. Al notar desconcierto en su rostro prosiguió a presentarse.- Soy Kurosaki Isshin.

-Kurosaki?- Dejó salir al reconocer aquel apellido.

-De seguro conoces a mi hijo.- Habló elocuente y con el rostro sonriente. Se había percatado que su hijo era bien conocido en el Sereitei y que se había ganado el respeto de muchos y la envidia de algunos cuantos.

-Sí.- Contestó al recordar un par de cosas. Volvió a notar la presencia del hombre y carraspeó la garganta para proseguir. Se sentó en su asiento y la rubia se posicionó a un lado suyo.-Le puedo ayudar en algo? No creo que solo venga por una taza de té.

-Pues, no me molestaría una, pero tienes toda la razón.- Su semblante se tornó serio y se acercó al escritorio del menor.

-Tome asiento primero, por favor.- Indicó el mueble con respeto. No le gustaba ver a sus visitas de pié.

-Gracias.-Sonrió por el gesto y continuó.- Yo sé que conoces a mi hijo, y que sabrás que por un tiempo Kuchiki Rukia estuvo viviendo en la Tierra, y precisamente en mi hogar.

-Estoy al tanto de aquello.

-Pues, sabrá que mi hijo tuvo una relación seria con la shinigami en cuestión, y que aquello trajo consecuencias.- Trató de explicar lo más sencillo posible. Sabía que no era fácil de explicar y a la vez mantener limpia la reputación de ambos nombrados.

-Y necesita que yo les apoye.- Se adelantó a las palabras del moreno.

Había entendido perfectamente todo, ya que había sido sabedor de aquella primicia por boca de su teniente, la que le contó en uno de sus tantos momentos a solas. Había sentido curiosidad por lo que aquello podría conllevar, por lo que había estado al tanto del asunto, y se había enterado, también por boca de la rubia, que Kuchiki había quedado embarazada y que ella le iba a apoyar en todo lo que pudiese. A él no le había conmovido tanto aquella historia, pero le había dicho que contara con él, ya que Ichigo le había ayudado en su momento y le debía una.

Suspiró al recordar todo lo ocurrido y por qué había necesitado la ayuda del pelinaranja. Tenía que confesar que aquella pelea que había tenido contra él había sido de lo más emocionante y a la par. Sonrió al recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas.

-Espero poder ser de ayuda en lo que necesiten.- Habló con los ojos cerrados. Sentía la presión de la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro, la que le daba algo de apoyo silenciosamente.

-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió complacido.- Pero por el momento solo pediremos que apeles a favor el día de mañana en el juicio que se llevará a cabo en la cámara de los 46. Si es que hay algo más que puedas aportar, por favor házmelo saber y veremos lo que podemos hacer.

-Muy bien.- Contestó liberando un suspiro.- Por ahora le pediré que se retire. Acabo de llegar y me gustaría descansar un poco.

-Claro.- Se levantó y extendió la mano derecha que fue estrechada con clama.- Estaremos en contacto.

-Cuente con ello.- Habló cuando el hombre estuvo cruzando la puerta.

-Y?- Escuchó una voz tras él. Un par de brazos se enrollaron en su cuello.

-Tan solo quiero descansar.- Respondió colocando su mano sobre sus brazos y besando su piel.- Que te parece si vamos a descansar un momento a mi apartamento?

-Me parece genial.- Le contestó besando su cabellera blanca.

-

Soplaba una corriente fría que arremolinaba los cabellos de los ahí presentes.

-Los preparativos están listos.

La voz grave del rubio inundó los tímpanos de los que habían estado esperando cerca de día y medio por ese momento.

-Bien!- Gritó avanzando hacia la puerta que se extendía frente suyo.

-Tienes que tener cuidado con…

-Sí, sí, blabla!- Cortó al rubio que se acomodaba su sombrero en molestia.- Esas patrañas ya las sé.

-Estás seguro que quieres ir solo?- Preguntó la ojiazul a un lado.

-Por el momento, es mejor así.- Habló con la vista enfocada en un solo punto.- Aparte no sería bueno que tú fueras, y no me gustaría que Ishida fuera y te quedaras sola.

-Pero Sado podría…- La voz de Uryu fue cortada por la voz ronca y seria del pelinaranja.

-Tan solo quiero terminar esto rápido.- Caminó un par de pasos.- Y si voy solo va a ser menos complicado. Gracias de todas maneras por la ayuda.

Y sin más dejó atrás a las personas que le acompañaban en ese interminable subterráneo que poseía la tienda de Kisuke Urahara.

-Tan solo espero que todo salga bien.- Susurró Inoue contra el pecho de su novio.

-Tranquila. Él puede lograr muchas cosas por sí solo, y no creo que esta sea la excepción.- Habló acariciándole el hombro.

Inoue Orihime se sentía nerviosa.

Había visto el rostro de Kuchiki Rukia y esa expresión le decía que las cosas no habían estado para nada bien en el Sereitei. Que las cosas estaban delicadas y que se podrían poner peor con el tiempo.

Había estado orando para que todo saliera bien y que Rukia e Ichigo pudieran tener una vida normal y pacífica, y que pudieran cuidar a su hijo o hija que venía en camino. También quería que su hijo jugara con la criatura que estaba en el vientre de la morena, se había hecho a la idea desde el momento en que se había enterado que estaba embarazada y la ilusión había crecido con cada recuerdo de la panza de su amiga y la suya.

Suspiró sonoramente y se rindió a los brazos de su acompañante. Era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

-

Avanzaba con todo lo que sus piernas le daban por aquel camino oscuro de paredes angostas y de aspecto mohoso. Sentía las gotas de sudor resbalar por sus sienes y gotear por su barbilla. Su aliento estaba jadeante y entrecortado. Se había acelerado en el primer trayecto y había llegado casi a su límite, por lo que había comenzado a caminar un trozo del trayecto para después poder seguir con el ritmo con el que había comenzado.

Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y necesitó apoyarse a la pared.

-Maldición!!- Gritó al golpear el muro con fuerza.

Había estado tan angustiado y ansioso con todos los preparativos para emprender rumbo a la SS que había dejado de lado su alimentación, lo cual había repercutido y había hecho que sus defensas bajaran al igual que su resistencia, la cual ahora necesitaba más que nunca.

No se había recuperado del todo y su cuerpo había sufrido una abstención poco oportuna. Sus músculos estaban pesados y débiles, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Se sentó por un momento para poder calmarse. Se había estado agitando con solo pensamientos, pero por más que intentara que su mente estuviese en blanco no podía. Sentía impotencia.

Lanzó un grito más a la nada y emprendió el paso.

Aún le faltaban dos días completos y lo que le quedaba de ese. No había podido llegar a la SS por otro medio que no fuese ese, el que habían utilizado la primera vez para ir a salvar a Rukia.

Decidió caminar un trayecto y luego seguir corriendo solo si es que sentía que su cuerpo se lo permitía.

-Maldición. Rukia por qué?- Habló para sus pensamientos y siguió con su caminar.

-

Sé que está algo corto… pero este capítulo fue escrito por dos razones.

UNO! Porque cuando nombré a los capitanes que estaban a favor de todo este ajetreo, había tenido tan presente a Toushiro, que se me olvidó ponerlo… por lo que aquí lo puse y con una aparición estelar! CONCHITO ADORA LA PAREJA DE TOUSHIRO Y RANGIKU! Por lo que es muy probable que escriba un poco más de ellos en este fiC… y en cuanto a la teñida que es mencionada… ella aparece en mi otro fiC que se llama "Por culpa de la teñida"… los invito a leerlo que está re bueno xP!

Y

DOS! Porque tenía que poner a Ichigo en su trayecto y explicar porque llega como llega a la SS y porqué se tarda… cosa que se recalcará en el siguiente capitulo si es que mi cabeza lo decide…

También creo que una de las razones es porque me ha gustado este fiC y no quiero terminarlo así no más…. Por lo que pretendo explayarlo un poco más… pero solo un poco… aparte que la parte del "juicio" se me está poniendo un poco complicada… por lo que estoy pensando y pensando antes de ponerme a escribir sobre eso…

Por el momento eso…

Estoy sin Internet en este momento así que no me puedo poner a responder Reviews…. Pero les agradezco enormemente a todos los que me dejan un par de palabritas…

Muchas gracias a todos!

Ja ne!

conchito!


	14. Todo empieza aquí

"Sen no yoru wo koete"

**conchito dice: **Gran parte de este capítulo tiene letra cursiva, ya que está separando una parte que ocurre en el pasado… por lo que si les molesta, pueden cambiar el estilo de letra arriba… donde salen unas "a"s en distintos estilos y una B y una S… ahí intenten cambiarlo si es que les molesta… si no lo logran… lo lamento… avisen y lo subo con letra normal… gracias de antemano… disfruten…

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete" **_

_14.- Todo empieza aquí_

Sintió su cuerpo pesado y necesitó detenerse un momento.

Por mucho que él no quisiese detenerse, debía hacerlo.

Sacó de la bolsa que le había entregado Inoue uno de los Onigiris que ella misma había cocinado. Se sentó sobre una roca a comer.

"-Por favor no te sobre esfuerces.- Recordó que le dijo la mujer.- Haz estado muy débil últimamente y lo que menos quieres es desmayarte en la mitad del camino, cierto?"

Y bien cierto que era, por lo que se tomo una media hora para organizar su cabeza mientras su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas.

Primero, todo lo ocurrido desde que Rukia se había ido. Segundo, la depresión en la que se vio sumergido, lo que causó su falta de apetito y los desfallecimientos que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Y tercero, cuando ya había logrado convencerse a sí mismo que lo mejor sería seguir adelante, se enteró de que Rukia estaba de ocho meses internada en el Sereitei, lo que desató nuevamente su depresión que conllevó la falta de apetito nuevamente, por lo que su cuerpo había vuelto a perder las fuerzas que había sufrido por conseguir.

Suspiró e intentó ponerse de pié con la ayuda del muro a su lado. Siguió caminando lo que le quedaba de camino. Era mejor llegar tarde a no llegar nunca. Inoue tenía razón.

--

-Rukia.

Volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba y sonrió con algo de nervio al comprobar lo que decía el rostro contrario. Era la hora y tenía muchísimo miedo.

-Tú solo debes estar tranquila.- El hombre se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.- Primero, como ya te dije, iremos a la sala de reuniones de los capitanes del Gotei 13, después de eso, se llevará a cabo el juicio frente a la cámara.

Se levantó de la cama con la ayuda de Isshin y ató su zanpaktou a su cintura. Debía Mantener su mentón en alto para mostrarse confiada en lo que diría. Estaba más que segura que ella sería la que respondiese las preguntas, no le dejarían que contara la historia al completo, iban al grano y le preguntarían lo que necesitasen saber.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del cuartel, había un carro esperando para llevar a Rukia.

-Esto…

-No, no es mucho. Y sí, sí lo usarás.

El hombre se le adelantó a sus palabras indicándole que debía subir ya.

Era increíble cómo podía descifrarla con solo una mirada. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos e Isshin sabía suficiente de la vida como para poder saber lo que su rostro, el cual no dejaba de ser lo suficientemente expresivo, quería mostrar. Esa había sido una de las cuantas veces que Isshin lo hacía.

Al subir al pequeño carro se sintió como una persona demasiado importante, lo que la hizo sonreír y al a vez azorarse.

El carro tenía puertas a ambos lados y era completamente cerrado, como los que usaba la gente de familias importantes en el Sereitei. Por fuera era completamente negra con algunas incrustaciones doradas que resaltaban los bordes y esquinas, por dentro llevaba un tapizado rojo opaco el que le daba un toque refinado. Tenía ventanas a ambos lados que eran cubiertas por unas ventanas de un color más claro que el del tapizado. El carro era jalado por dos shinigamis que ella no tenía idea de dónde habían salido.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedirle el favor a Byakuya.

-A nii-sama?- Sus ojos se habían abierto demasiado, y es que no podía creer que su hermano había prestado aquel artefacto.

-Sí y te confieso que aceptó de inmediato al escuchar que tú no podrías caminar tanto en tu estado. Tanto así, que también mandó a los dos shinigamis que llevan el carro.

Simplemente no se lo creía. Byakuya estaba haciendo demasiado por ella con el simple hecho de no estar en contra suya y mantener el nombre de la familia.

-Él realmente te estima mucho.- Sintió al hombre hablar a su lado de la nada.- Por mucho que quiera no demostrarlo, se interesa en tu bienestar.

Simplemente sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombre a su lado.

Sabía que ese día sería el más problemático de su vida, en el que tendría que confesar cosas que de seguro ellos encontrarían necesarias para saber y que para ella sería vergonzoso tener que decir frente a tanta gente.

Recorrieron calles y calles, unas abaratadas de gente y otras completamente desérticas. Llegaron a la parte más alta del Sereitei, el edificio del primer escuadrón, donde les esperaba una escolta de shinigamis de aquel escuadrón, todos con un porte elegante y con sus prendas bien puestas.

El carro se detuvo y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya no podría decir que no quería y que recibiría lo que dictaran sin apelar, pero por mucho que tuviese la opción, había tomado aquella decisión por cuenta propia, ya que no se perdonaría quedarse de brazos cruzados y perder aquello que había crecido por ocho meses en su interior y que era de los dos, de Ichigo y de ella. No estaba a perderlos tan fácilmente y pelearía hasta el cansancio por ambos.

Suspiró al bajar del carro con la ayuda de Isshin y se encaminaron juntos al interior del edificio que se erguía frente ellos.

-Nerviosa?

Que si lo estaba? Pues claro! Sus manos tiritaban y sus piernas querían ceder a la primera posibilidad que les dieran. Sentía que su pulso estaba acelerado y que si no fuese por la brisa que golpeaba su rostro al caminar por los corredores abiertos del establecimiento diría que ya no quedaba aire a su alrededor.

No quería preocupar demás al hombre y ya sabía de antemano que no necesitaba responderle porque él ya sabía la respuesta, por lo que simplemente se sujetó con un poco más de fuerza al brazo que él le había ofrecido al bajar y que no estaba dispuesta a soltar.

-He hecho todo lo posible para que estos encuentros sean de lo más cortos, así que espero que no duren más de un par de horas. También pedí que por tu salud, se llevaran a cabo recesos cortos cada hora. Todos accedieron al saber tu condición, y a Yamamoto-san tuve que decirle que era lo mejor, porque si ocurría algo malo, debería aplazarse todo, por lo que accedió inmediatamente.

El moreno sonrió a su lado orgullosamente.

Había trabajado todo el tiempo que pudo, yendo a reuniones con los capitanes a favor, hablando con la cámara para que permitieran que, al igual que este caso, las jornadas no fuesen extensas y agotadoras, recopiló información para no hablar sin fundamentos y coordinó con todos para que las cosas fuesen más expeditas.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Habló despacio y cerca de su oído.

Una puerta alta y ancha, de madera pintada de rojo se imponía delante de ellos y cuando se acercaron un poco más, se abrieron y dieron paso a una sala rectangular del mismo colorido de las puertas, en la que estaban, a cada lado, parado seis capitanes, los que voltearon a mirarles cuando ingresaron a paso lento. Yamamoto estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación.

Antes de llegar a la altura de los capitanes, se encontraba una silla, la cual se podía decir que era cómoda a simple vista, la que estaba a disposición de Rukia.

Con cuidado tomó asiento en el lugar que le habían asignado y suspiró sonoramente al sentir que la persona frente a ella iba a comentar con la introducción a su futuro.

--

-Crees que estarán bien?- Cuestionó al servir té en una de las tazas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Inoue se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los cojines del comedor frente a su novio, el que sostenía la taza recién servida y se la llevaba a los labios. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento del peliazul, el cual era espacioso y de tonalidades grisáceas que no dejaban de ser acogedoras.

-Yo creo que estarán bien. Tan solo dales tiempo, Hime.- Bebió de su taza y le sonrió levemente.- Les tengo fé. No sería la primera vez que Ichigo irrumpe en la SS y se lleva a Rukia.

-Pero ahora las cosas están más complicada.

-Yo diría complejas.

-Un bebé no es cualquier cosa y los del Sereitei lo saben.- Se sentó y bebió de su humeante taza color marrón.- No sabría qué hacer si es… que…

-Tan solo no pienses en eso.- Uryu estiró de su brazo en dirección de la ojiazul para que se acercara a él. Cuando ésta se acercó, le rodeó con el brazo libre y besó su frente.- Ahora debemos preocuparnos de otras cosas.

-Como qué?- Inquirió con tono casi juguetón, acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de su novio.

-Como el cuándo traeremos tus cosas y dónde las acomodaremos. O cual va a ser la habitación del bebé.

Orihime Inoue no cabía más en su felicidad. Un novio que le correspondía sin duda ni cuestionamiento, que le apoyaba en todo y que no tenía dudas ante lo que hacía. Tenía pocos meses de embarazo, pero aún así aquel hombre que le rodeaba con sus brazos estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y el bebé que tendrían.

-Yo… yo creo que tu estudio quedaría perfecto para el bebé.- Su voz era un susurro que hacía el momento más íntimo.

-Perfecto. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a trasladar las cosas.

--

-Por ahora comenzaremos.- Resonó la voz de Yamamoto-taichou por todo el lugar.

Todos y cada uno de los capitanes del Sereitei se encontraban en el lugar, expectantes a las siguientes palabras del anciano que se encontraba a la cabeza de todas las almas. Todos los rostros delataban sus sentimientos y la angustia y ansiedad se podía leer en más de uno, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por Isshin.

-Por ahora tienes que decir todo lo que quieran escuchar.- Susurró al oído de Rukia, tan leve, que ella casi no le escucha.

-Kuchiki Rukia.- Se adelantó a las palabras de la aludida el anciano que alzaba la mano en su dirección para que todos los presentes dirigiesen la mirada a la nombrada.- Por favor, proceda a su declaración.

-Pues…

Y así comenzó a contar cada uno de los detalles que ella encontraba importantes. Comenzó a contar todo desde que llegó por primera vez a Karakura, de cuando la relación con Ichigo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, de cómo se complementaban tan bien cuando peleaban, cómo habían asistido a la escuela juntos y de su grupo de amigos. De cómo había quedado prendida de él, y de cómo el sentimiento era recíproco. Contó con lujo de detalles el día en que recibió la carta de la Sociedad de las almas y de los días que transcurrieron después, y procuro no explayarse más de lo necesario en el último día que pasaron juntos.

-Y usted, Kuchiki-san.- Interrumpió el calvo ante algo que le llamó la atención.-, usted nunca tuvo la intención de… abortar?

-Como?!- Sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente causa del pánico. Es que ellos eran tan animales como para ponérselo así tan sutilmente, como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Dirigió su vista a Isshin que intentaba calmarse muy a pesar de que sus hombros rígidos, los puños fuertemente cerrados y la mandíbula apretada revelaban a primera vista que aquello le causaba pánico y repulsión.

Decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse. Simplemente Yamamoto se lo había preguntado por curiosidad, aunque ella notaba que aquel hombre le haría sufrir un poco más. Suspiró una última vez antes de contestar para poder destensar el cuerpo.

-Simplemente no era una opción, Yamamoto-taichou.

-Y eso por qué sería?- Posicionó sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

-Porque no sería capaz de matar a mi hijo, señor.

Tan solo pensarlo y le daban escalofríos, sus ojos podrían comenzar a aguarse en cualquier momento y sus puños se apretaban inconscientemente. También podría tener más que claro que Ichigo le odiaría por el resto de sus días, y serían miles teniendo en cuenta que era un alma.

Kurosaki Ichigo era una persona especial, y así como era, sería capaz de matar a cualquier persona, shinigami, alma, Hollow, Arrancar o lo que fuese con tal de que su familia o a las personas que quería; ya se imaginaba ella lo que él le haría si es que se llegase a enterar que se había hecho un aborto.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espalda al imaginar aquello. Agradecía la voz rasposa y grave del viejo al sacarla de sus cavilaciones.

-Y cuando supuso que podría… estar embarazada, recurrió a Unohana-taichou.

-Así es, Taichou.

-Bien.- Miró al escriba que se había situado a su lado derecho desde el comienzo y que había tomado nota de todo lo dicho por él y Rukia, que habían sido los únicos en hablar. Comprobó que no le había faltado dato alguno y tomó su decisión.- Por el momento tomaremos un receso. La sesión se retomará en tres cuartos de hora más.

Suspiró y sintió la mano del moreno a su lado sobre su hombro.

-Vamos.- Y le ayudó a levantarse para que se dirigieran a una de las habitaciones contiguas para que pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

Llegaron a una habitación un tanto espaciosa, pero sencilla. Tenía tonalidades rojas opacas con marrones, el tatami era beige con los bordes azules. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa baja y redonda de madera, a la cual se le podían ver las betas, haciendo juego con cuatro cojines cuadrados del mismo color de los bordes del tatami.

Tomaron asiento en completo silencio y luego se miraron las caras.

Cada una reflejaba su expresión. Rukia no podía sacarse de los hombros aquella sensación de vacío que le había producido la pregunta del cabecilla del Sereitei, un sentimiento casi de traición al haber dejado que aquella pregunta obtuviese respuestas aleatorias, alternativas, a la realidad que estaba viviendo. Simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo.

Isshin por otro lado no estaba mejor. Qué hubiese pasado si es que la Sociedad de las Almas le hubiese obligado a Kuchiki a llevar a cabo aquello mencionado anteriormente. Sentía repulsión por el nombramiento de la palabra. Sabía lo que aquello conllevaba; podría causar serios problemas al sistema reproductor, causando abortos futuros, o que la mujer no pudiese volver a engendrar. También tenía un cargo psicológico; había personas que simplemente no se podían superar después de haberse arrepentido, escogiendo el camino más fácil, el cual sería quitarse la vida. Se moriría si alguna de esas idioteces se le pasara por la mente a la morena, aunque fuese una vez.

-Rukia.- Rompió el silencio al sentirse tenso a causa del mismo.

-Sí? Oto-san?

-Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… creo…

Sentía su cuerpo rígido ante toda la presión que sentía. Su cabeza podría llegar a decirse que estaba dando vueltas y que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier instante, sus manos estaban heladas y sentía la piel tirante, como si de pronto se le hubiese hinchado el cuerpo de la nada.

-Será mejor que te relajes un poco.- Habló alzándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para abrirla por completo. Divisó cómo a lo lejos un grupo de shinigamis entrenaban bajo el sol, alzando sus espadas cuando alguien les daba una señal, para luego bajarlas con la mayor fuerza y rapidez que pudiesen. Le traía a la mente, y por igual al cuerpo, una sensación de nostalgia, de querer bajar de un salto por aquella ventana y dirigirse donde ellos se encontraban para decirles que debían sujetar la katana con más confianza, que levantaran los hombros y, lo más importante, estar completamente orgulloso de lo que en sus manos sostenían.

Pero dejó de sentir esa sensación inmediatamente luego de recordar el día en que la había visto por primera vez, el día en que todo había comenzado.

--

_-Es lo mejor._

_-Si tú lo dices._

_Dos hombres de similar altura se encontraban corriendo a todo lo que sus cuerpos les dieran. _

_El túnel cada vez se ensanchaba más, lo que significaba que cada vez estaban a menos pasos de cumplir con lo que habían dicho. Con llegar a la libertad._

_Cuando salieron del túnel se sintieron llenos. Un aire fresco les removía los sudorosos cabellos de la frente y hacía que sus cuerpos sintieran el relajo._

_-Ahora debemos buscarlo._

_-Sí._

_Y así se separaron para demorar la mitad del tiempo._

_Por todos lados corría. Por los techos, por los parques, por las aceras. Necesitaba encontrarlo; ambos lo necesitaban._

_Utilizó en último momento su shumpo para acercarse apresuradamente donde su compañero, que había elevado su reiatsu para indicarle que había acertado antes que él._

_Corriendo por uno de los tejados la vio. Sentada sobre una cama de una plaza y con cobertor morado, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños, aunque podrían pasar por anaranjados y ojos azules, usando un vestido sencillo, blanco, estaba leyendo un cuaderno pequeño con tapa dorada._

_Se detuvo al instante y se quedó prendado de la imagen._

_Había comenzado a acercarse cuando sintió nuevamente un reiatsu familiar volver a incrementarse._

_Movió hacia ambos lados la cabeza, fuertemente. Había quedado hipnotizado._

_Memorizó el lugar y volvió a emprender su camino. Su capa blanca se alzaba al viento con cada paso que daba._

_Llegó con el aliento algo entrecortado y sonrió a las personas que le esperaban frente a una tienda._

_-Buenas tardes.- Saludó gentilmente, cosa característica en él._

_-Kurosaki-san.- Habló una voz serena al inclinar la cabeza.- Ishida-san me comentó lo que necesitan._

_-Espero nos pueda ayudar.- Inclinó de igual manera el rostro en modo de respeto._

_-Por favor, me sentiría honrado que un capitán del Sereitei y uno de los últimos Quince me hicieran compañía.- Alzó la mano en dirección a la puerta, donde un hombre con rostro joven y bigote, de cuerpo ancho y con delantal verde, les hacía espacio para que ingresaran._

_Se miraron y asintieron al tiempo. Entraron a la tienda._

_Cuando se encontraron sentados frente una mesa baja, con humeantes tazas de té, se miraron los rostros y comenzaron a hablar._

_-Entiendo perfectamente vuestra intención._

_-Por favor, Urahara-san, necesitamos su ayuda._

_-Entiendo, pero los gigais estarán a más tardar dos días más.- Se acomodó el sombrero y sonrió.- Si me hubiesen avisado antes de que llegasen, se los hubiera tenido listos para cuando llegaran._

_-También le pediría uno más.- Le interrumpió el de cabello plateado.- Para mi padre si es que no es molestia._

_-Perfecto.- Volvió a sonreír.- Pero ese puedo tenerlo para tres días más? Teniendo los otros, me tardaré un poco._

_-Agradecemos su ayuda, Urahara-san.- Inclinaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo, apoyando las manos en el filo de la misa y reposando la frente en el dorso de ellas._

_-Por el momento pueden hospedarse aquí. Tenemos suficientes habitaciones._

_Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

_-Por fin._

_-Espero que todo nos vaya bien._

_-Kurosaki…_

_-Sí?- Se volteó a mirarle._

_-Gracias._

_Así pasaron la primera noche en aquel lugar. Al día siguiente cada uno tomó su camino, se juntarían a la hora de almorzar en la tienda._

_Inconscientemente sus pasos le llevaron a aquel lugar que sus ojos y mente memorizaron con fabulosa rapidez, y se sentó en el tejado donde había estado parado el día anterior. Pero esta vez ella no estaba. Dónde se encontraría._

_Intentó buscar algún reiatsu dentro del hogar, pero no percibió ninguno. Mejor la buscaba por los alrededores._

_No podía dar con ella y comenzaba a desesperarse. Dónde le habría metido?_

_Siguió recorriendo la cuidad y no daba con la figura que le había encandilado el día anterior._

_Se resignó al notar que las manecillas del de reloj de una tienda marcaban la una de la tarde. Sería mejor regresar a la tienda._

_-Y has pensado en lo que harás después?_

_-Creo que… no aún no…- Se rascó la nuca al sentir que había olvidado algo de suma importancia y él lo había tomado a la ligera._

_-Yo creo que estudiaré medicina.- Habló Ryuken al tragar los fideos que tenía en la boca._

_- Me parece interesante… te molesta si estudio lo mismo contigo?- Se devoró lo que los palillos acercaban a sus labios._

_-Creo que podré aguantarse un par de años más, Isshin._

_-Entonces tendremos que hacer los preparativos para modificar un par de mentes._

_-Traes aquel aparatejo contigo?-Se había mostrado un poco sorprendido._

_-Claro. Tú creías que podríamos venir así como así y comenzar de cero?- Sonrió con suficiencia.- Pues claro que sería imposible, si en este mundo somos nadie._

_Y así volvió a pasar un día más. Entre planear lo que sería de ellos y lo que harían, se les pasó el día y decidieron acostarse temprano. Al día siguiente tendrían sus gigais y podrían comenzar con los preparativos._

_-_

_Con aquella extraña cosa en el cuerpo, sintió que no podría acostumbrarse a él._

_-Será mejor que lo asumas, Kurosaki.- Habló su compañero a su espalda.- Lo usarás por el resto de tus días._

_-Y espero que no sean muchos. Detesto esto.- Había comenzado a alongar el cuerpo intentando que aquel aparato se soltase un poco._

_-Mejor comencemos con los preparativos._

_-Bien._

_Se dirigieron hacia la universidad que habían escuchado con más prestigio. No desaprovecharían la oportunidad que el modificador de memoria les estaba dando._

_Lograron cumplir su objetivo llegada la tarde. Por ahora deberían buscar un lugar donde vivir._

_-Creo que aquí ya es tiempo de que tomemos caminos separados.- Habló prudentemente el pelinegro.- Tú puedes vivir donde quieras con tu padre. Yo me buscaré algo pequeño para mí. _

_-Está bien._

_-Pero lo que ahora necesitamos es un empleo._

_Al día siguiente, Urahara ya tenía listo el último gigai, tenían donde estudiar, Ishida Ryuken tenía donde vivir con su progenitor e Isshin había conseguido un piso pequeño con un ambiente (dormitorio, living-comedor juntos), al que podría llegar a vivir cuando quisiese._

_-Desde aquí comienzan nuestras vidas.- Habló algo sereno Isshin._

_-Creo que tenías toda la razón.- Habló Ryuken por lo bajo._

_-No me hacía gracia que te mataran… no puedo creer que finalmente hayan tomado aquella decisión.- Su voz se había apagado y sus puños, inconscientemente, se habían apretado, clavando las uñas en la piel.- No iba a permitir que aquella masacre continuase. Ni mucho menos que te abarcara a ti, Ishida…_

_- Por ahora dejemos eso de lado.- Suspiró sonoramente ante aquello dicho.- Mejor será que vaya a buscar a mi padre…_

_-Yo voy.- Le interrumpió._

_-No, Kurosaki. Por el momento, haz hecho más que suficiente.- Habló dándole la espalda.- Deja que yo me encargue del resto. Te iremos a visitar a tu apartamento cuando lleguemos._

_Y diciendo eso se marchó, dejando al pelinegro solo, por lo que decidió que iría a buscar a aquella mujer que no había apartado hacía horas de su mente._

_Dos días había buscado y no había dado con ella por ningún lugar, por lo que ya había comenzado a frustrarse. _

_Ishida había regresado dos días después en compañía de un hombre canoso, el cual era el padre del Quince, le visitaron cuando estaba desempacando las compras que había hecho. Ropa, línea blanca y cosas esenciales para el hogar._

_Al día siguiente a ese, comenzarían la universidad y así sus vidas pasadas quedarían en el olvido._

_Ambos tenían 20 años de edad e ingresaban a primero de medicina en una de las mejores universidades que esa ciudad poseía. Comenzando con buenas calificaciones y resaltando por la facilidad que poseían en el área. Pero el mundo no sabía que ellos habían vivido muchos años más que la edad que sus cuerpos aparentaban, teniendo más de cien años cada uno, lo que les había dado tiempo suficiente para aprender lo básico de medicina debido a la cantidad de batallas que tenían que ganar, enemigos numerosos que vencer. Tenían conocimiento suficiente como para decir que ya habían cursado los dos primeros semestres de la carrera._

_Uno de los tantos días en que Ishida tenía clases y que él quedaba libre, decidió caminar por los alrededores del campus para conocer algún rincón que le había quedado apartado de la vista general que se había permitido._

_Al llegar a un pequeño prado con un árbol en medio, decidió descansar un poco, por lo que se subió a una de las ramas del frondoso roble, se echó los brazos tras la cabeza y dejó que un sueño relajante le dominara los sentidos._

_Entre tanta pesadilla que invadía su mente, se despertó dando un brinco, lo que causó que su equilibrio se perdiese y que cayese estridentemente al césped._

_-Oh! Dios!- Sintió como un par de manos delgadas intentaban ayudarle.- Se encuentre bien?_

_Tenía el rostro incrustado en el verde pasto, por lo que al levantarlo, necesitó escupir lo que se había introducido en su cavidad, para luego alzar la vista a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado._

_-Oh! Dios! Pero mire como está!_

_La tersa mano quitó el lodo que había quedado en su rostro. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo en el instante en que las pieles hicieron contacto._

_Sentía que sus ojos saldrían de sus órbitas y que si no hubiese estado sentado en el suelo, lo más probable sería que, después de ese toque, se encontrase en la misma posición en la que se encontraba._

_-Afortunadamente ando con los materiales.- Escuchó que decía, más para ella misma que para él.- Así no tardare en atenderte._

_Simplemente no entendió de lo que le hablaba hasta que vio que de su mochila sacaba un botiquín pequeño, del que sacaba un frasco de alcohol y unos trozos de algodón. Su piel quemó al contacto con la sustancia._

_-Sé que arde.- Volvió a hablar la suave voz. Seguramente su mueca reflejaba dolor, aunque le había molestado más lo helado del contacto.- Pero necesito desinfectar._

_-Cl…claro.-Estúpidamente pudo decir por respuesta. _

_Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él mandaba y su piel reaccionaba ante cada contacto con un nuevo trozo de algodón._

_Normalmente una caída así no le hubiese dolido; no habría hecho más que reír por lo estúpido que seguramente se habría visto. Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante el escozor del alcohol._

_-Estudio enfermería.- Habló de la nada la mujer.- Y sé que el alcohol puede arder en algún momento, pero después que te acostumbras, ya ni lo sientes._

_Seguramente sabría por las veces que tendría que haber realizado la misma acción. Ya que era enfermera no le extrañaría._

_-Siempre me ando cayendo.- Rió mostrando la punta de la lengua por entre los labios. Acción que hizo que Isshin quedase más prendido al rostro.- La gente me dice que soy muy despistada._

_Enseguida de haber dicho eso, mostró en su codo una bendita similar a la que había colocado en su ceja, la cual se había rajado, seguramente contra una piedra._

_-Tú estudias aquí?- Preguntó al notar que él no hablaba por motivación propia._

_-Sí.- Logró decir sin que su voz se estropeara en el intento. Se sentía estúpido al sentir que su voz le fallaría en cualquier momento._

_- Y qué estudias?_

_-M… medicina._

_-Sí?- Su rostro se iluminó un poco más. Seguramente por emoción.- Entonces puede que trabajemos juntos en un futuro no muy lejano._

_La sonrisa que le había dedicado había sido lo más maravilloso que la memoria de Isshin pudiese recordar. Sus dientes perfectos y blancos resaltaban entre esos perfectos y delineados labios._

_-Eso… espero._

_-Por el momento te tengo que dejar. – Se alzó limpiando la falta que traía.- Tengo clase. Nos vemos._

_En ese momento, Isshin Kurosaki había conocido la gloria._

_La mujer que había encontrado leyendo en una casa había aparecido frente a sus ojos y él no había hecho nada para que eso ocurriese, más que caer por un descuido. _

_Ahora tan solo esperaba que la volviese a ver._

_-_

_Días después la volvió a encontrar en el mismo roble, leyendo aquel cuaderno que le había visto el otro día. Con más confianza y decisión en el cuerpo, se aproximó para intentar entablar una conversación._

_-Hola.- sonrió ella la levantar el rostro cuando a él le faltaban un par de pasos._

_Le habría visto desde antes? Lo dudaba; normalmente le regañaban por ser muy sigiloso al aproximarse y causar susto._

_-Hola.- Contestó lo mejor que pudo al saludo.- Te… molestaría si me… siento?_

_-Claro que no.- Volvió enseñarle su dentadura.- Adelante._

_Y cuando se sentó, sintió que había quedado sin voz. No podía realizar ninguna de las que había estado ensayando para su próximo encuentro._

_-Te gusta la cocina?- Escuchó que le preguntaba de la nada._

_Que si le gustaba la cocina? Él tenía que prepararse todo, no había nadie que lo hiciese y nunca lo hubo. Suspiró al saber que tendría que responder, y para eso necesitaría de la voz que se había desaparecido._

_-Pues… sí.- Sonrió al comprobar que sí podía hacerlo.- Vivo solo, por lo que debo hacerlo siempre._

_-Sí?- Inquirió la mujer con asombro en el rostro.- Y dónde vives?_

_-Pues… en un apartamento… no muy lejos de aquí._

_-Que bueno!- Sonaba contenta ante todo lo que él le dijese.- Así podrás ayudarme con los exámenes!_

_-Ah?- Se encontraba asombrado. Él no había dicho nada relevante y ella le pedía ayuda para exámenes._

_-Como tú estudias medicina, supongo que lo que me pasan a mí en clases te será pan comido.- Y seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro.- Por favor!_

_El rostro de aquella chica estaba reluciente y reflejaba humildad y pureza. Isshin sonrió baboso ante aquello y respondió:_

_-Claro…- Al intentar llamarle, cayó en cuenta de que aún no sabía su nombre.- Tú… cuál es tu nombre?_

_-OH! Pero que descortés!- Rió fuertemente ante su descuido y le alzó la mano para que él la cogiera.- Masaki, Masaki Okuro. Mucho gusto._

_-Isshin, Isshin Kurosaki.- Habló estrechando la delgada mano entre la suya y moviéndola levemente.- Un placer._

_Y comenzaron a frecuentarse a la sombra de aquel roble siempre que podían. Se esperaban por horas, para que después pudiesen dirigirse juntos a sus hogares, que curiosamente quedaban en la misma dirección._

_Un par de meses después habían comenzado a tener citas más formales, teniendo después una relación de novios. _

_Ambos eran exitosos en lo que estudiaban. Isshin estudiaba arduamente en compañía de Ryuken Ishida para los exámenes, y él, después, le ayudaba a Masaki a estudiar para los suyos, ya que ella no había errado al decir que lo que ella debía saber, él ya lo debería de saber como básico._

_Pasaron cinco años el los que él terminaba sus estudios y ella trabajaba en un hospital de la ciudad, ya que había terminado sus estudios dos años antes._

_-Masaki.- Le llamó cuando se encontraban en su apartamento. Llevaba un mes y medio de egresado y había comenzado a trabajar en el mismo hospital en el que lo hacía la aludida.- Quieres venir un poco?_

_-Tendría que ir entera, cariño.- Sonrió ampliamente.- No creo que pueda prestarte un poco de mí._

_-Ven mujer.- Sonrió al jalarla del brazo. Había dejado aquel cigarrillo en el cenicero.- Que es importante._

_Se la mano a dirigió al balcón del lugar, el que tenía vista hacia toda la ciudad, y sus luces; teniendo en cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche._

_Ambos contemplaban aquellas luces y sus rostros reflejaban la tranquilidad de la ciudad._

_-Creo que ya es tiempo.- Susurró para él, pero llamando de igual manera la atención de su acompañante._

_-Tiempo de qué?- Se giró a él para mirarle de frente._

_-De que te entregue esto.- Habló sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra, causando impacto en el rostro contrario.- Creo que sabes lo que esto significa._

_La mujer sentía que sus mejillas se humedecían. Su mano fue cogida por la contraria y fue aproximada al ancho pecho del hombre frente suyo._

_-No pienses que eres la única nerviosa.- Sonrió al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de la misma manera.- Noches de desvelo planeando la mejor manera… y no la encontré… así que…_

_Sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de la mujer que se colgó de su cuello. Sonriente le rodeó la cintura y la cargó contra su cuerpo, despegando sus pies del suelo._

_-Y cómo tengo que interpretar esto?- Inquirió refiriéndose al beso._

_-Sí, cariño._

_-Sí te casas conmigo?- Volvió a preguntar sonriente._

_-Claro!!- Gritó alzándose para besarlo nuevamente._

_Se besaron un par de minutos antes de que ella se alejase un par de centímetros de él. Su sonrisa reflejaba que algo ocultaba; era misteriosa y proyectaba demasiada felicidad._

_-Ocurre algo?- Alzó una ceja ante el silencio que la mujer tenía al mirarlo._

_-Pues… creo que puedo alegrarte un poco más el momento.- Sonrió más ampliamente, robándole un corto beso antes de dejar al hombre nuevamente en suspenso._

_-Por favor, no tortures más a este pobre hombre.- Habló casi burlonamente._

_-Pues…- Se alejó un paso de él y cogió la mano que iba a evitárselo, dirigiéndola a su vientre.- Que la familia comienza a agrandarse…_

_El susurro de la mujer entró como tormenta por sus oídos. Sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que su rostro se empañaba por lágrimas. No pudo más que sonreír y clavar el rostro en el cuello del cuerpo que ahora atesoraba contra su cuerpo._

_-No sabes lo feliz que estoy…- Habló casi imperceptiblemente._

_Simplemente, era perfecto._

_Habían escapado junto a Ryuken de la masacre que se desataba en el Sereitei, y nunca pensó que sería así de feliz. Su vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados al haber atravesado por última vez aquel portal que le separaba de su mundo, mundo que había aprendido a compartir entre cuentos con su mujer, la que, por lo que había podido descubrir, tenía un poder espiritual lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver un hollow y la sombra de un shinigami; lo que respondía el por qué de que siempre supiera que la rondaba antes de que él quisiese que lo hiciese._

_Veinte meses después, era un hombre de familia y había escuchado lo que había estado esperando inconscientemente toda la vida._

_Un pequeño niño de un año se le acercó gateando por el suelo de su nuevo hogar. Sonrió al verlo estirar sus manitas en su dirección, indicando que quería que le cargaran._

_Cuando ambos rostros estaban a la misma altura, el infante sonrió ampliamente y le colocó ambas manos en el rostro.-_

_-OTO-SAN!!-Gritó el niño._

_Sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente y atesoró al niño contra sí. _

_Era la primera vez que le decía así._

_El niño al entender que la felicidad de su padre se debía a su logro, siguió haciendo su gracia repetidas veces._

_-Oto-san!!_

_--_

-Oto-san!

Pestañó y sintió que había dejado que sus ojos volvieran a conocer aquella sensación de momentos de antaño.

Sonrió ampliamente ante la figura que tenía frente a sus ojos. Se secó las mejillas y volvió a sonreír con más fuerza.

-Qué… ocurre.. oto-san?- La morena se encontraba frente a él y con el rostro preocupado.- Le estaba hablando pero usted no me respondía…

-Lo lamento, Rukia.- Suspiró y volvió a sonreír.- Estaba recordando…

-Y…- Se retractó a medio camino.

-Solo… que a veces uno cree que no hay nada mejor, y la vida te trae cosas mucho más bellas.- Le acarició la mejilla a la menor y la estrechó entre sus brazos.- No sabes lo feliz que estoy…

Ante el acto, Rukia le abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a sollozar contra el pecho del mayor.

-Prometo que haré lo imposible para que todo salga bien.- Dijo besando la frente blanca de Rukia.- Por ahora debemos volver.

-Sí… oto-san…

_--_

Por el momento, eso es todo…

Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de la historia de Isshin y Ryuken… el cual… según deben haber supuesto, es el padre de Uryu Ishida…

Me gustó bastante… y eso que la escribí todita de un tirón… toda la parte cursiva es en pasado, así que espero me disculpen si es que les molestó haber leído con ese tipo de letra… si así lo hizo, espero me lo hagan saber para no usarla en algún futuro no muy lejano…

Tengo que admitir que casi lloré con la parte en que Ichigo de dice Papá a Isshin… porque sí, era ichi el bebé que se le acerca… En cuanto al apellido que le puse a Masaki… es tan irrelevante como que yo tengo un gato que se llama Tora… Okuro… lo inventó mi hermana en un arranque de ayudarme… me dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente… por lo que, como lo necesitaba, lo coloqué… Si es que alguien tiene el verdadero nombre, ya que en Wikipedia solo salía su apellido de casada, por favor que me lo haga saber y lo cambio inmediatamente…

Y con eso…

Nada más…. Pronto se sabrán más cosas sobre el juicio y se irán descubriendo cosas… no esperen un final con miel sobre hojuelas, y uno color de rosa… porque pienso que le daré un poco más de drama al asunto… ya que encuentro que está muy… como decirlo… perfecto… o sea…. No que yo lo escriba bien, sino que en la historia como que todo está saliendo bien… así que haré un par de cambios al libreto, y causaré más problemas de los que ya había predestinado para éste fiC… así que espero sea bien recibido…

Y con eso nada más…

Gracias por sus Reviews!!

Por ahora no los puedo responder… así que agradezco en general

Y dejen sus reviews por favor a los que no los dejan… me gusta saber qué es lo que opinan… quien sabe… puede que ustedes mismos interfieran en el final… ya que no está escrito y todo puede pasar en el mundo de conchito… jajajja

Que estén bien!!

Bye!

conchito!


	15. Dando un paso

"Sen no yoru wo koete"

**Cortito... lamento inmensamente la demora... no daré revuelta porque no es necesario nn, espero les guste… cualquier petición, duda, consulta, sugerencia, etc, etc… al final le hacen al GO! Y lo escriben ;) **

**Enjoy!**

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_15.- Dando un paso._

El lugar era húmedo, oscuro, con un olor a tierra que se impregna en la ropa.

Se le dificultaba el respirar, por lo que su pecho se alzaba y descendía con anormalidad, sus pies los sentía de plomo y la mirada se le comenzaba a tornar levemente borrosa.

Había sentido la necesidad de detenerse y sus piernas le rogaron por un poco de descanso, por lo que las obedeció y posó sus nalgas sobre la dureza del suelo que llevaba recorriendo por casi dos días, en los cuales no había podido recorrer demasiado.

Volvió a levantarse e igualmente se sintió desfallecer. Sus piernas no querían responderle como solían hacerlo y su cabeza no quería dejar de dar vueltas; realmente comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

Se obligó a caminar de todos modos, aunque fuese un trayecto corto.

-No puedo creerlo…

Su voz salía como un hilo y se sentía extraño al escucharse a sí mismo de aquella manera.

-Vamos, Ichigo.- Si dijo para él.- Tienes que moverte.

Caminó un tramo corto nuevamente y volvió a caer.

Tal cual quedó sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra las paredes de roca, se quedó completamente dormido.

--

El lugar era predominado por las tonalidades rojas, utilizado principalmente en el color del techo, vigas y los bordes de las pocas ventanas que dejabas que la luz natural entrase al lugar; el resto era alumbrado por velas sujetas de los pilares a unos tres metros de altura. El tatami tenía un color beige con los bordes del mismo color primordial. Había ocho pergaminos con escritor distribuidos por toda la estancia como única decoración. El silencio reinaba plenamente en la estancia y los nervios por poco y lograban ser visibles; las respiraciones acompasadas eran lo único que hacía bullicio en el lugar y las miradas eran dirigidas de rostro en rostro, sin saber en concreto qué hacer o decir.

-Entonces, retomando lo anterior.- Habló el imponente hombre calvo a la cabecera de la habitación. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando.-Usted, Kuchiki Rukia, mantenía una relación amorosa con el humano y shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, y en consecuencia, se produjo su embarazo.

-Así es, Yamamoto-sama.- Respondió a la mirada inquisitiva del viejo.

-Bueno.- Escribió un par de cosas en un pergamino que tenía frente a él sobre una mesita ratona y volvió a alzar la mirada.- Por ahora llamaré a declarar a Unohana Retsu, capitana del cuarto escuadrón. Por favor, acérquese.

-Sí, señor.

Se le cuestionó cosas rutinarias, como fechas y datos específicos sobre el embarazo. La mujer respondió a todas y cada una de las interrogantes del viejo con completa parsimonia y tranquilidad. Tan solo las palabras precisas fueron las que resonaron en la quietud de la habitación.

-Pero usted sabía que está penado tener relaciones de esa índole, por qué no hizo algo al respecto?

El hombre se mostraba cada vez más alterado frente a la tranquilidad irrompible de la mujer de cabello oscuro, la que simplemente sonrió con un poco de libertad ante las palabras. Cerró pasivamente los ojos y continuó:

-Yo no hice más que atender a un shinigami en necesidad.- Abrió sus párpados mostrando sus ojos oscuros.- Yo no fui cómplice, en ningún momento, de la relación que sostuvo la shinigami en cuestión, por lo que no me vi en la necesidad de hacer algo, y, mucho menos, llevar a cabo el juicio que estamos sosteniendo.

Genryusai Yamamoto se encolerizó. Cómo podía ser que la capitana del cuarto escuadrón le contestase de aquella manera. Pensaba en cómo contradecirle, pero no encontraba modo, ya que nunca se había presentado una situación como la presente y nadie sabía cómo reaccionar.

A regañadientes soltó un quejido ronco y dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer que aún permanecía impávida en su lugar.

-Tendremos en cuenta sus palabras y su postura frente al caso. Puede pasar a su lugar, Unohana-taichou.- Volvió a escribir un par de cosas en el pergamino y levantó la mirada.

La mujer así lo hizo y volvió al lugar junto al pelirrojo capitán del tercer escuadrón y el calvo del quinto, que se mostraban sonrientes ante la reacción del superior.

-Ahora necesito que Ukitake Jyushiro pase adelante.

El hombre, con un poco de ojeras por el trabajo y el mal estado de su cuerpo, se acerco al lugar donde la capitana del cuarto escuadrón había dado su declaración. Su larga cabellera blanca se balanceó al tiempo que daba cortos y suaves pasos.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y sinceramente no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

Había sufrido otro resfriado no muy complejo, pero que le había tomado un par de semanas en superar, y le habían prohibido salir del escuadrón. Pero se encontraba ahí, debido a medidas de suma urgencia.

Ukitake había estado al cien por ciento del lado de Rukia y había recalcado que así sería siempre.

En una de las tantas conversaciones que había mantenido con Isshin, habían quedado en mantener los detalles claros y prolijos para que no se malentendieran las cosas; podía ser perjudicial que hallaran un lugar por donde atacar y que ellos hubiesen pasado por alto. Aunque había que reconocer que su esfuerzo había sido preciso; Unohana-taichou no se había salido de su papel. La meta que habían planteado como clave para el éxito, había sido la de lo involucrar a ninguno de los capitanes al cien por cien dentro de la situación que defendían, debido a que podría ser perjudicial para Rukia como para los capitanes, ya que podría verse como confabulación ante la cabecilla del Gotei 13.

Con tranquilidad, el ojinegro comenzó con su relato.

-

Escuchó cómo era relatada la misma historia por boca de unos cuantos, aunque todos con opiniones propias y observaciones distintas. Sinceramente se sentía extraña al ser nombrada… de tantas formas, como sentenciada, imputada y otras que no quería ni recordar… Qué tan malo podría ser querer a una persona y demostrarlo de una manera que no fuese solo hablada?

Lo malo, era que ella era un shinigami y él era un humano… por mucho que tuviese el título de shinigami sustituto.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que no saldría todo bien, algo se lo decía y sentía que su cuerpo estaba reclamando por escapar de ahí para zafarse de aquello. Sentía que el ambiente y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba ahogando, se sentía a lo más fondo de una piscina y con la necesidad de entregar oxígeno a sus pulmones.

A su lado tenía a personas maravillosas que estaban haciendo muchísimo por ella, y sinceramente les estaba interminablemente agradecida, sobre todo a Isshin. Nunca pensó que llegarían a formar el lazo que estaba creciendo entre ellos dos; se sentía protegida de todo mal que pudiese acecharla, tanto así como se sentía cuando estaba en compañía de Ichigo.

Suspiró sonoramente llamando la atención del hombre a su lado, haciendo que voltease a verle y que le sonriera cómplicemente. Él sabía perfectamente todo lo que habían tenido su hijo y la shinigami, y por lo mismo no iba a permitir que algo saliese fuera de lo planeado; se lo había afirmado unas quinientas veces.

Su mirada se dirigió a la cabellera rojiza que estaba frente ella cuando sintió una cálida sensación en su mano derecha. Sin la necesidad de mirar sabía que Isshin era el que la sujetaba, sobre todo por la manera protectora en que le hacía saber que estaba con ella.

Escuchaba atentamente lo que preguntaba el general y lo que respondía Renji. A él, al igual que a los otros que apelarían a favor, se les pidió que dijesen lo justo y necesario y se les pidió algún par de cosas según la persona. A Renji se le había, explícitamente, pedido que ocultara su conocimiento sobre la relación que mantenían Ichigo y Rukia, ya que él era sabedor de la cercanía que poseían; cosa que ponía en complicidad absoluta al capitán del tercer escuadrón.

-Y dígame, Abarai-taichou.- Pronunció con lentitud el calvo, haciendo que el aludido sonriera ante la mención de su persona seguido de su rango.- Usted sabía sobre la "relación" que había entre la imputada y el shinigami sustituto?

-Yo tan solo estaba al tanto de la amistad que manteníamos.- Respondió seco.

-Me puede explicar con mayor detenimiento la parte de "manteníamos"?

-Claro.- Sonrió y miró de reojo a la morena que se mantenía sentada a unos cuantos pasos del lugar de declaración.- Siempre fuimos cercanos con Rukia, desde que vivíamos en el Rukongai, lo que no cambió ni cuando ella se graduó ni cuando fue asignada a Karakura.- Respondió mintiendo, ya que él y ella sabían a la perfección sobre la distancia que habían mantenido al ingresar a la escuela para ascender a shinigamis. Aunque, bien sabían, que la distancia no había afectado el afecto que mantenían.- Y cuando llegó Ichigo Kurosaki al Sereitei, y luego de la batalla que mantuvimos, se creó una amistad que ninguno quería admitir; cosa que se fue reforzando a medida que teníamos batallas juntos. Yo lo único que tenía con ellos era amistad, así que no puedo ni negar ni afirmar la "relación" que usted atribuye a amorosa. Pero lo que sí sé, es que Ichigo le tiene mucho afecto, tal como se lo tiene Rukia; aunque yo siempre se lo atribuí a la amistad, ya que yo les profeso el mismo afecto a ambos.

Y como nunca, Rukia sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían.

Las palabras que había mencionado el pelirrojo eran acertadas en su totalidad, aunque sabía, al igual que él, que había mentido en un par de puntos, los que consideraba menores a la hora de admitir que lo recitado por el hombre frente suyo, era una manera indirecta de recordarle que ella tenía todo su apoyo y su cariño.

Se limpió sonriente el rostro y siguió atenta a las palabras que eran pronunciadas.

Sabía que tenía a un gran amigo en Renji, cosa que había tenido en cuenta siempre, pero era en ese momento, y sobre todo, en los peores momentos, cuando él estaba más que nunca ahí para ayudarla a levantar luego de cualquier caída, por muy hondo que ella llegase, él la buscaría.

Era consciente de los sentimientos que él había profesado hacia su persona hacía unos años atrás, cosa que había causado una distancia momentánea entre ambos al momento en qué el le dijera lo que había estado ocultando por varios años. Pero las cosas mejoraron cuando decidieron avanzar en sus vidas y seguir, no olvidando lo pasado, sino utilizándolo para fortalecer el afecto muto.

Cosa que ahora florecía ante la presencia del shinigami tatuado.

-Está completamente seguro, Abarai-taichou?- Inquirió el hombre dedicándole una suspicaz mirada.- O es que no quiso verlo porque usted estaba mirando a Kuchiki Rukia como algo más?

Un barullo se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Por primera vez, Byakuya alzó su mirada, la que había mantenido oculta, y observó fijamente a su ex teniente, el que simplemente sonrió ampliamente y adquirió un leve sonrojo. Rukia, por su lado, agachó la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas adquirieron un levísimo tono rosa. Ellos sabían sobre eso, pero una cosa muy distinta es que te lo recuerden delante de tanta gente, sobre todo en la condición en la que estaban.

-Pues…- El capitán se rascó la cerviz y rió un poco.- Eso ya es pasado, por lo que también es algo que arreglamos con Rukia hace unos años atrás. Yo no diré que dejé de quererla, porque mentiría -Continuó con el rostro sereno, reflectando sinceridad.-, pero sí diré que ya no la quiero como lo hacía antes. Ahora ella es como una hermana para mí, por lo que voy a pelear por ella hasta el final. Creo que no tengo más que decirle, Yamamoto-taichou.

El anciano de barba permitió que Renji se dirigiera a su lugar con algo de resentimiento. Estaba seguro que él ocultaba algo, pero no podía hacer más para que él hablara; como general comandante, no tenía permitido usar el soborno entre los capitanes, ni así, las estafas.

Rukia, por su parte, cuando escuchó las palabras del pelirrojo, sonrió con ternura. Era verdad lo que había dicho, sobre todo después de recordar sobre uno de los rumores que corría en Karakura sobre que el pelirrojo se sentía atraído por la karateka y que el sentimiento era recíproco. Seguramente la había ido a ver en su última estadía en aquella ciudad, la cual supo por boa de Isshin.

-Por ahora, tomaremos otro receso.- Se masajeó la sien y miró directamente a la morena que aún se mantenía en sus cavilaciones.- Puede retirarse por el momento, Kuchiki Rukia.

Al sentirse nombrada, la mujer dirigió su mirada perpleja a su locutor; no había escuchado palabra mientras se había perdido en sus recuerdos sobre aquella ciudad. La mano de Isshin sobre su hombro le indicó que las cosas seguían igual y que por el momento podían retirarse.

Con ayuda del hombre se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Vamos a la misma sala del receso anterior?

-Si es que quieres, sino, podemos ir a caminar un poco por los alrededores.

-Me parece bien.- Respondió sujetando mejor el brazo que le ayudaba a caminar con su crecida panza de ocho meses.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia uno de los jardines interiores que pertenecían al primer escuadrón.

El lugar era espacioso y colorido. Tenía diversas flores silvestres por todos lados, puestas en lugares específicos según tipo y color; a mano derecha se encontraban las de tonalidades azules, por el fondo unas amarillas, en el centro había unas de tonalidades rojas, las moradas estaban a mano izquierda y las blancas a un lado de las amarillas. Pudo ver que había mucha variedad de flores que ella en su vida había visto y otras que ella conocía; vio rosas, claveles, liliums, margaritas y otras tantas.

-Esto es muy lindo.

Miraba detalladamente cada lugar.

En medio del lugar había una fuente con un sencillo puente de concreto al estilo japonés antiguo, con los kanji de paz, armonía y pureza escritos en los bordes. En los caminos que tenía, había bancas del mismo estilo cada tanto. Se acercó a una de ellas, la que quedaba frente a la fuente y tomó asiento, siendo seguida por el hombre, el cual tan solo se quedó de pié a su lado.

-No puedo creer que haya algo así en el primer escuadrón.

-Aunque no lo creas, en el Sereitei hay muchos jardines de este estilo.

-En la mansión Kuchiki tenemos jardines, pero no con tantos colores.- Sonrió con melancolía al recordar sus años viviendo en la mansión en compañía de su hermano y los sirvientes.

-En casa, la que se encargaba del jardín siempre era Masaki…- Habló igual de melancólico, pero mucho más alegre que la morena.-. Aunque ahora lo hace Yuzu, aunque le ayudamos entre todos.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

No era extraño que la pequeña niña, ahora de 15 años, siguiera con las costumbres que había adquirido cuando falleció su madre. Sobre todo que aseguraba que estudiaría gastronomía a sabiendas que su comida era aclamada por los visitantes de su familia.

Otra cosa que Rukia admiraba mucho de aquellas niñas, incluyendo a Karin, era que se habían vuelto realmente hermosas. Habían crecido y ya medían 1,55 aproximadamente cada una y eran realmente codiciadas entre sus compañeros, cosa que había discutido un par de veces con Ichigo, ya que al éste ser protector como él solo, siempre discutía y les reclamaba a las mellizas, y sobre todo a Yuzu, que al ser más dulce que la morena, siempre era perseguida por muchachos de su escuela, aunque ellos aseguraban que era por el bien de la rubia.

Sonrió recordando las peleas que se formaban en esa casa cuando los muchachos, de variadas edades, se atrevían a entrar requiriendo algún vaso de agua o algo parecido. Entre Ichigo e Isshin se encargaban de corretear a cualquier valiente que atentara en contra de la seguridad de sus pequeñas, aunque el que mencionaba las frases cursis era Isshin, Ichigo se abstenía a los actos.

-Rukia-chan.- Llamó el hombre moreno a su lado sacándola de sus pensamientos, los cuales le habían hecho olvidar su mal momento.

-Mande.- Respondió con tono gracioso; sus pensamientos habían hecho que mejorara el humor.

-No crees que será mejor que volvamos? Ya llevamos un buen rato aquí.

-Un buen rato? Pero si acabamos de llegar.

-Entre lo que nos demoramos y lo que llevas ahí sentada, se nos ha ido el tiempo. Aparte, con tu embarazo, no sería bueno que tuviéramos el tiempo justo, no podríamos llegar corriendo.

-Está bien.

Suspiró y se levantó del asiento con algo de trabajo. Había disfrutado tanto el estar ahí que se le había ido el tiempo. Había sentido tanta paz, que hubiese deseado quedarse ahí por siempre, que el tiempo se detuviese y que aquel lugar perdurara por siempre, que no llegase el tiempo y se lo arrebatara todo así como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Despegó un pié del suelo para comenzar a caminar y sintió que tambaleaba. Isshin llegó de inmediato y le ayudó a mantenerse de pié.

-Estás bien?- Inquirió con la preocupación clara en el rostro.

-Creo.- Tenía un brazo sujetado por Isshin y el otro posicionado sobre su barriga.- Fue una contracción, creo. Pero ya pasó.

-Puede que ya haya pasado, pero puede que vuelva a repetirse.- Comenzaron a caminar.- Le preguntaremos a Unohana-taichou a qué puede deberse.

-Tan solo espero que nada malo.- Susurró solo para ella y caminó en compañía de Isshin hacia los pasillos del escuadrón.

--

-Taichou?

Entró en la amplia habitación que les había sido asignada; una igual para cada capitán y su teniente. Bastante espaciosa para solo tratarse de una para espera, con decorados similares a los de todo el edificio, con unos cuadros de grullas al vuelo y unos pergaminos con escritos por la otra pared. En el centro había una mesilla ratona con una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera para el té. Los dos cojines de color negro, eran presionados bajo en peso de sus cuerpos, evitando el contacto con el duro suelo.

-Si?

-Cree que todo saldrá bien?- Sorbió de su té y volvió a bajar la taza.- Digo, el viejo Yamamoto no se ve muy convencido con las historias que les hemos dado.

-Matsumoto, tenle un poco de respeto.- Le miró por el rabillo del ojo y se llevó la taza a sus labios.- Aunque pienso lo mismo, no creo que se deje convencer tan fácilmente.

-Por el momento, solo faltan las declaraciones de Byakuya-san y Kurotsuchi-san, y por lo que tengo entendido, Byakuya solo hablará, ni a favor ni en contra y el capitán Kurotsuchi está interesado en todo lo que pudiese darle información llamativa y esto vaya que lo es.

-Sabes algo?- Hitsugaya le miró con la ceja alzada y la taza de té muy cerca de sus labios.

-Diga?

Rangiku le miraba con ingenuidad. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando él usaba ese tono tan… poco común en él, ella no entendía mucho a qué iba él, por lo que siempre inquiría como si fuese una niña.

-Quieres dejar de hablar de eso?- Cerró los ojos y bebió de la taza.- Creo que suficiente tengo con dejar mi trabajo a medias y tener que estar parado allí sin hacer mucho.

-Cómo que sin hacer mucho?!- Matsumoto dejó la taza, apoyó con brusquedad ambas palmas sobre la mesa y se apoyó sobre estas, acercándose hacia delante y dejando más a la vista su ya de por sí gran escote. Hitsugaya Toushiro tragó pesado.- La pobre de Rukia está sufriendo por todo lo que está pasando y usted está sin hacer nada?!

-Rangiku, cálmate, por favor.

Toushiro tragaba a cada centímetro que la rubia se acercaba e igualmente se sonrojaba. La teniente ya estaba a pocos centímetros.

-Taichou, no me puede pedir calma. Las cosas no están bien.- Habló la mujer de ojos azules comenzando a retroceder, cosa que no logró al ser sujeta por el brazo derecho.- Taichou?

-No vas a dejarme así después de provocarme.- Habló ronco al acercarse él mismo y besar a la mujer.

Ella tan solo rió para sus adentros y cruzó por sobre de la mesa, recostándose sobre el peliblanco.

--

Caminaban por los pasillos con tranquilidad. Aún tenían tiempo para llegar, por lo que decidieron aminorar el paso.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se encontraron con una cabellera roja que venía cabizbaja.

-Renji?- Llamó la embarazada al casi estrellarse contra él.

-Oh! Lo lamento.- Alzó la mirada inmediatamente y sonrió al ver de quién se trataba.- Realmente lo lamento, Rukia. Es que tengo la cabeza en otros lados.

-Así veo.- Contestó el gesto.- Y qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído?

-Es que…- Suspiró volviendo a agachar la mirada y se rascó la cerviz.- Podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí, pero que sea caminando.- Habló por primera vez Isshin.- No hay que legar tarde y con esta señorita embarazada todo tarda el doble.

Ambos hombres rieron por lo bajo al tiempo que obtenían su merecido por parte de una muchacha sonrojada, la que luego sonrió y simplemente acarició su barriga.

-Vamos.

Ella comenzó a caminar y fue seguida por ambos shinigamis un paso atrás.

Cómo ninguno comenzaba con la charla, Rukia se encargó de comenzarla.

-Y qué querías decirme?- Sin voltear y caminando con paso firme pero calmo. Había adquirido la costumbre de afirmarse la barriga cuando caminaba; esta vez lo hacía con una mano.

-Pues… Tú te enteraste de que yo estuve en el mundo de los humanos hace un par de días, verdad?

-Sí… algo escuché.- Dijo volteando y mirando a Isshin, que era el que le había mantenido informada de todo mientras estaba en el reposo.

-Pues… estuve precisamente en Karakura.

Rukia detuvo su paso y volteó a verle con los ojos un poco abiertos y el ceño fruncido muy a su manera.

Renji iba a seguir hablando pero alguien más se acercó a ellos y rodeó a la morena por los hombros.

-Rukia-chan!- Habló apretándola contra su pecho.- Necesito hacerte unas preguntitas!

-Q-qué?-Volteó zafándose del abrazo.- Rangiku…

-Se la robaré por un momento, chicos.

Y así la morena fue alejada a un paso un poco arriesgado para una persona que había aumentado alrededor de 12 kilos en un par de meses.

-Renji.- Llamó haciendo que el aludido se volteara a verle.

-Sí?

-Te pediría que no le contaras a Rukia lo que pasó en mi casa.

El pelirrojo quedó anonadado. Cómo era que estaba enterado si es que él estaba en la SS?

-Sé todo lo que pasó y también sé perfectamente cómo es que iba a reaccionar Ichigo, por lo que te pido que no se lo comentes a Rukia-chan.-Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente.-Si se llega a enterar que Ichigo está en camino, seguramente su estado empeoraría, y no ha sido de los mejores últimamente. Ha estado bajando de peso porque ya no tiene apetito, por lo que Unohana-taichou ha tenido que requerir al suero en un par de ocasiones. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que el bebé esté bien, pero la que no lo está es ella, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de que durante los recesos, en los que nosotros salimos, se lleven a cabo las discusiones más fuertes, como sentencias y cosas por el estilo. Después, Ukitake-san me informa de todo.

-Sí. He estado atento a eso.- Admitió al ser él también un capitán y tener que atender aquellas conversaciones.- Pero… no me parece que ella se lleve la sorpresa de sopetón, o usted lo cree mejor?

-También tengo entendido que mi hijo no está en la mejor de las condiciones, por lo que no creo que llegue dentro de un par de días como mínimo.

-Se…refiere a…

-Sí, lo más plausible es que se desmaye en la mitad del camino.- Rió ante la mirada pasmada del tatuado y continuó.- No creas que lo dejaré tirado por ahí. Soi Fong-san me ha dicho que si no sale en dos días más, se encargará de ir a por él. Él es fuerte, soportará unos días sin atención.

Respondiendo lo último se retiró a la sala, ya que los shinigamis comenzaban a ingresar.

Renji miraba la espalda ancha del hombre con gran asombro. Cómo era posible que fuese tan "frío" como para tratar así a su propio hijo?

Aunque él también aseguraba que el pelinaranja era muy capaz de lo que su padre aseguraba, pero no quitaba que fuese riesgoso.

También admiraba muchísimo al hombre que caminaba delante suyo. Demostraba una destreza y capacidad que le impresionaba; había llevado todas las reuniones a cabo, mantenía contacto con todo el Sereitei y también lo que ocurría en Karakura, y también estaba al tanto de la salud de Rukia y del pequeño que venía en camino.

Sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.

Si Rukia estaba en sus manos, seguramente lograría lo mejor para ella.

--

**Bueno… aquí diciendo "lo lamento" como por una octava vez… resulta que estuve con exámenes importantes y tbn fuera de la ciudad por un mes :S por lo que me fue imposible poder escribir P**

**Espero lo comprendan…**

**Agradezco enormemente todos los Revs que me han llegado, y también los que me escriben pidiendo que me apure un poquito nnU… **

**Tan solo les digo que me den tiempo… estudio, trabajo y soy persona nn , pero lo que sí les digo, NO PIENSO EN DEJARLO!!, así que tengan por seguro que tendrá final… puede que con un poco de demoras… pero sí lo escribiré todito P… otra cosa que me tiene complicada… es que la parte que se viene ahora se basan en los juicios y demases… por lo que puede que se me complique la cosa un poco más de lo esperado :S así que no les prometo fecha de actualización…**

**Y reiterando una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos por las palabras… sinceramente se aprecia mucho y nos motiva más!!**

**Espero todos estén bien y tengas un buen día, noche, mañana o lo que sea…**

**Bye**

**conchito!**


	16. Final a medias

"Sen no yoru wo koete"

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_16.-__ Final a medias._

Como siempre, luego de que el Gotei 13 llevara a cabo una de aquellas asambleas, debía esperarse. Y en eso estaban ambos.

La sala era bastante amplia en comparación con la que les habían asignado antes como de espera. Ésta tenía puertas corredizas, las cuales se encontraban abiertas, y que daban al jardín que anteriormente habían estado observando, tenían ante ellos una de esas mesas ratonas bastante extensas, como para abarcar a 10 personas en total, de un roble de betas marcadas y delineadas gracias al barniz; tenía un delicado arreglo floral en el centro, parecidos, pero en escala, a los que se encontraban sobre los muebles que se encontraban contra las paredes del lugar. La estancia, al igual que todo el edificio, tenía tonalidades rojas, cafés, y beige como decoración, con altos techos y delgadas paredes, aunque no lo suficiente como para que se pudiesen escuchar las conversaciones que dentro podrían conllevarse.

Los cojines que amortiguaban su peso eran cuadrados y rojos, mismo color que las tazas que llevaban a sus labios para ingerir té.

-Cree… cree que accederán?

El silencio había sido quebrado por primera vez y fue una voz femenina la que lo hizo, voz que ya no tenía la fuerza que le caracterizaba hacía un año atrás, voz que había menguado a causa de la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia; aunque esa voz estaba comenzando a sonar más nerviosa que cualquiera de las otras anteriores.

-Creo que escogerán lo que mejor puedan defender- Respondió dejando a la morena en la misma incertidumbre, cosa que reflejó en su rostro.-. Bien sabes que el Gotei no decidirá algo si es que no puede rectificarlo ante la Cámara de los 46, y creo que le dimos suficientes pruebas como para probar que las pruebas las tienen; que solo falta su aprobación.

-Pues creo que por el momento podríamos salir de aquí, no cree, Oto-san?-Se dirigió a él intentando dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, cosa que últimamente no estaba logrando con tanta facilidad.

-Crees que sea prudente?- Sorbió de su taza y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.- Me enteré que no te has sentido muy bien últimamente.

-Pero este lugar empeora mi estado.- Alzó una ceja intentando mostrarse un poco más intimidante.

-Creo que es excusa suficiente.- Bebió lo que le quedaba y se levantó dándole la mano a la menor para que se levantara con su ayuda.- Dejemos de creer y pensar, y vayámonos de aquí.

Así salieron de la sala y se encaminaron por los pasillos del escuadrón, los que parecían largos balcones que conducían a todas partes.

"Sinceramente, estoy pensando que ya es tiempo de enviar a por él" Cavilaba Isshin mientras se dirigían a las puertas del primer escuadrón.

-Ven, Rukia-chan. Será mejor que dejemos avisado que nos retiramos.

-Claro.

Dicho eso, se acercaron a los shinigamis que se encontraban en la entrada del primer escuadrón.

-Saldremos por el momento.- Le habló al primero que salió a su encuentro.- Cuando terminen ahí dentro, haz mandar un mensaje con alguna de esas mariposas.

El shinigami de haori blanco sobre su traje asintió (los shinigamis del primer los tienen) ante el hombre que le causaba respeto

Mucho se hablaba en el Sereitei de un antiguo capitán de los Escuadrones de Protección que se había marchado hacía años y que vivía en el mundo de los humanos, y se había hecho conocido el hecho que éste era el padre del poderoso shinigami sustituto que tantos problemas le había traído a la SS, pero que se le respetaba por la gran ayuda que él implicaba.

Isshin y Rukia pasearon por un momento por los pasillos del Sereitei hasta llegar a una calle que tenía tiendas a cada lado, en las cuales los shinigamis podían comprar tanto las cosas para sí mismos como para las oficinas y escuadrones de la SS.

Andando mientras miraban una de las vitrinas sintieron el reiatsu de alguien familiar a sus espaldas, por lo que se detuvieron y giraron para poder saber qué era lo que aquella persona requería.

-Isshin, necesito que hablemos.- Su voz sonó segura y el hombre no tardó en entender la intención de aquellas palabras.

-Rukia-chan, me esperas un momento?- Le habló sin despegar la mirada de la persona frente a ellos, aunque su voz no dejó de sonar paternal.- Espérame en esta tienda. Si lo requiere, que te proporcionen algún lugar para sentarte.

-Claro, Oto-san.

No era tonta como para no captar la petición implícita en las palabras de la mujer que tenían delante, así que había accedido sin inquirir más. Con paso lento pero seguro, se encaminó al café que había del otro lado de la tienda a la que el hombre se había referido; no tenía intención de pedir asiento en una tienda donde se vendían comestibles, y menos con las nauseas que la habían atacado hacía una hora.

Se instaló en una mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana y pidió un te verde para no estar ahí sin consumir. Pudo ver cómo ambas personas, fuera del local, desaparecían utilizando su shumpo. Intentó hacer uso de su conocimiento para encontrar los reiatsus y saber a dónde se habían dirigido, pero estas personas habían ocultado su poder espiritual y ella se sentía lo suficientemente agotada como hacer mayor esfuerzo.

Suspiró cansinamente luego de agradecer la taza que le colocaban delante en compañía de un par de galletas cortesía de la casa.

Bien sabido era su situación actual y no podía evitar enfurecerse cuando alguien le miraba más de lo debido. Cuando eso ocurría, procuraba dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible para no sentirse como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento: amenazada, ojeada.

Las miradas se habían dirigido a su vientre cuando ella ingresó en el lugar y admitía que aquello le hacía enfadar aún más. Qué culpa tenía la criatura de las cosas que estaban pasando? Y mucha menos culpa tenía de que los curiosos la tomasen como tema de habladuría.

Por suerte, sintió una presencia familiar entrar en el local y sentarse a su lado.

-Rukia, cómo estás?- La gentil voz de Rangiku sonó a su lado, lo que le provocó una amplia sonrisa.

Siempre aparecía en los mejores momentos. Ella había sido la que había aparecido cuando necesitaba desahogar las penas por haber dejado atrás a Ichigo, y ella también fue a la que recurrió cuando se enteró de que la suposición que tenían era cierta. Recibió un regaño por parte de la rubia y luego un gran abrazo, después hablaron toda la tarde sobre nombres y demás, hasta que llegó el capitán de la teniente y le pidió que hiciera su trabajo.

-Creo que bien.- Respondió con sinceridad. Últimamente había respondido a esa pregunta sin la total veracidad. No se sentía del todo bien y el que le creía aquella respuesta sí que era un imbécil.

-Pero es serio o es simple malestar?- Volvió a preguntar luego de haberle pedido al mesero un café cargado y sin crema.

-Principalmente, malestar, pero igual no me he sentido bien.

Luego de un par de comentarios sobre lo que ocurría, comenzaron una amena charla sobre lo que esperaban ocurriese.

--

-Creo que aquí podemos hablar.

Se encontraban en un pequeño monte cerca de un área de entrenamiento que había sido dejada de lado por un par de años. El día estaba fresco, por lo que las hojas de los árboles revoloteaban a escasos centímetros del suelo gracias a una pequeña brisa; la misma que mecía los largos cabellos de la mujer que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-Y se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí?- Isshin se cruzó de brazos igualmente y se apoyó contra un frondoso árbol.

-Que ejemplo de padre que eres, Isshin.- La mujer imitó la acción en el árbol frente a él.- Tu hijo se encuentra desmayado en el camino entre éste mundo y el humano y me preguntas eso.

-Creo que es lo suficientemente tonto y capaz como para soportarlo.- Se defendió a sabiendas de que era una mala excusa. Él mismo estaba preocupado y quería saber sobre su estado.

-Pues, si eso es lo que crees, que ahí se quede.- La mujer cerró sus ojos y quedó en completo silencio.

La sabía testaruda y que no hablaría hasta que él le insistiese en que le dijera lo que había querido decirle. Cerró sus ojos de igual modo y disfrutó del silencio y de la brisa del momento.

-Yoruichi, creo que es momento de que me lo digas.- Tan solo habló, no movió ni un músculo aparte de los necesarios para tal gesto.

-Tu hijo está hace más de un día en la misma posición en que cayó luego de desmayarse.

Por primera vez, Isshin miraba directamente a los ojos a la mujer. Sabía que aquello podía ser muy probable, ya que Ichigo no se había encontrado en el mejor estado cuando lo dejó, pero que se lo dijesen de aquella manera, sí le había golpeado en parte. Al fin y al cabo, era su hijo y primogénito.

-No crees que es hora de que lo mandes a buscar?- Agregó al silencio del hombre.- Si no lo haces, lo más probable es que el escuadrón 12 lo tome por algún agresor o algo y lo manden eliminar.

El hombre no pudo evitar que una graciosa imagen se le pasara por la retina: un Ichigo dibujado en una mala caricatura, tirado en el piso de una especie de cueva lúgubre y de color lavanda, siendo rastreado y luego tragado por una especie de Pacman amarillo con el logo del 12avo escuadrón. Ciertamente, había desperdiciado mucho tiempo frente al televisor.

-Creo que puedes encargarte de eso, no?

-Claro.- Respondió la de ojos amarillos con una sonrisa autosuficiente.- Iré a por él y luego lo llevaré al cuartel de Unohana para que lo revise.

-Gracias, Yoruichi.

La mujer solo desapareció del lugar dejando a un Isshin lo suficientemente pensativo como para sentirse culpable por haber dejado a su hijo ahí tirado.

Volvió a suspirar. Sabía a la perfección que si mandaba a por su hijo, éste, que seguramente se despertaría a las pocas horas o al día, se interpondría en todo lo que había planeado en compañía de algunos capitanes.

Cierto era que no había descartado la posibilidad de que el pelinaranja se apareciera por el Sereitei antes de que el juicio terminara completamente, pero no había pensado en que apareciera tan de pronto, ya que había comenzado su camino antes de que el juicio comenzara oficialmente. Él esperaba que, gracias a la importancia de todo eso y a lo habladores que eran en la Sociedad de las almas, la noticia llegara a oídos de su hijo después de hechas las declaraciones, ya que el estado de Rukia se había mantenido lo más oculto posible; pero todo se había salido de control, debido a que el recién egresado Ichigo, se había enterado antes de tiempo (y aún desconocía la razón. Mataría al que lo hubiese hecho antes de lo pensado) y él podía alterar sus planes, dejándolo sin fundamentos al ser tan impulsivo y hablador a ratos.

Rezongó al levantar su espalda de la corteza del árbol y utilizó shumpo para dirigirse al café al cual Rukia había ingresado.

Al llegar, agradeció encontrarla con compañía, se había sentido culpable de dejarla sola, ya que sabía que estaba a pocas semanas de terminar el periodo de embarazo y que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Sonrió con gentileza mientras se sentaba y pedía un té de jazmín a la mesera que se les había acercado nuevamente.

Rukia se enterró un poco más en su asiento por culpa de la mirada que la mujer le dedicó. No era de curiosidad o asombro. Sentía que era una mirada con asco, repugnancia.

Isshin notó aquello en inmediatamente le pidió a la mujer que se retirase, cogiéndole el hombro a la shinigami a su lado.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas, Rukia-chan.- Le sonrió haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo. No era la primera vez que le ocurría eso.

Ya habían pasado tres ocasiones en las que Kuchiki Rukia se había sentido mal por estar en cierto lugar. La primera vez fue cuando le dieron permiso para levantarse y lo primero que hizo fue eso, levantarse y salir de aquella habitación que la había estado agobiando. Se dirigió sonriente hacia su escuadrón en compañía del padre de Ichigo, sonrientes ambos. Pero cuando llegaron a la parte más concurrida del Sereitei, le habían dedicado diversas clases de miradas. Las primeras fueron de asombro y curiosidad, como las que siempre había recibido por parte de las personas cercanas que recién se enteraban de su estado; pero a medida que avanzaba, sintió sobre su nuca las miradas de desprecio de algunos cuantos. Isshin se encargó inmediatamente de fulminarlos con la mirada a toda aquella mirada que sorprendía dirigida a ellos. Cuando Rukia no sintió más ya esas miradas, pudo sonreír gentilmente al hombre por su acto.

En la segunda ocasión, no fue tanta gente, pero sí una mujer algo estirada que le había dirigido la misma clase de mirada. Isshin no se molestó en parecer grosero al pedirle que se largara.

Se sintió ridículo cuando ambas mujeres le quedaron mirando debido a que no respondía. Se había ensimismado en su recuerdo.

-Lo lamento.- Rió torpemente y se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Qué es lo que decían?

-Que afortunadamente me soltaron de la discusión.- Comentó Matsumoto al tiempo que se terminaba su té.- Pero la charla de los capitanes se tardará por lo menos una hora más, así que me habían enviado a decirles que se reanudará mañana por la mañana.

-Ah! Eso está bien.- Respondió aunque no tan contento como debería haber sonado.

-Ocurre algo, Oto-san?

-No mucho.- Sonrió.- Es que no me gustaría que esto tardara más de lo planeado. Puede que necesites tomar cama durante lo que queda del embarazo.

-Pero eso no es necesario.

-No te creas. Puede que sea necesario y no hay que descartar la posibilidad.

-Está bien.

Así terminó lo que llevaban del día. Matsumoto luego se dirigió a su escuadrón y Rukia e Isshin se dirigieron a paso lento a los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón.

Rukia durmió plácidamente mientras Kurosaki intentaba despejar la mente.

Se sentía realmente mal por no haber mandado a alguien a por Ichigo antes, pero era eso, o que despertara antes de tiempo y dejara la crema en el juicio. O hubiese ayudado?

Estaba más que seguro que Ichigo nunca tendría la intención de que algo les ocurriera a la moren y a su futuro hijo o hija, pero las maneras de su hijo nunca habían estado dentro del parámetro de lo aceptable, y él, poco y más, obligaría y forzaría a todo el mundo a aceptar. Y eso no era producente.

Caviló una hora más hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

--

-No creo que sea lo mejor.- Razonó su grave y rasposa voz.

-Pero no tenemos más pruebas para estar en contra.- Otra voz algo alterada se le opuso.

-Simplemente, me da lo mismo.- El peliazul con máscara hizo amago de abandonar la habitación.

-No hemos terminado, Kurotsuchi.

-Tan solo quiero seguir con una investigación que dejé a medias. Podrían apresurarse?

Se produjo un silencio en el cual todos dirigieron sus miradas al cabecilla de todo. El anciano calvo estaba atento a todas las palabras de los capitanes, pero al saber que era su turno de hablar, golpeó con leve fuerza el suelo con su bastón por si había alguno que aún no le prestaba completa atención. No quería repetir nada, ya estaba cansado.

-La decisión final será…

--

Se levantó temprano por la mañana esperando podar dar un paseo antes de todo aquel ajetreo. Le matarían los pies después, pero estaría un poco más calmada y olvidaría el sueño que le había atormentado aquella noche.

La voz de Ichigo no había dejado de resonar en su conciencia.

Cuando colocó ambos pies en las maderas, la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver una mujer alta y de cabellera negra que se detenía en el umbral.

-No esperaba encontrarte en pié, Kuchiki-san.

-Es que quería caminar un poco, Unohana-taichou.

-Tendrás que dejarlo para un rato más.- Sonrió, se hizo a un lado y le indicó a que atravesara la puerta en su compañía.- Necesitamos terminar un par de exámenes y podrás irte.

-Está bien.- Habló luego de suspirar sonoramente y comenzar a caminar.

Se dirigieron a una habitación que se encontraba un piso más debajo de la habitación que le habían cedido a Rukia, por lo que la morena sufrió un poco con las escaleras. La habitación era espaciosa, pero no gigantesca; los muebles muy bien distribuidos y la luz bien aprovechada. Se sentó en una camilla a esperar a que la mujer le dijese algo.

-Es solo algo rutinario, así que no te preocupes.- Se encontraba de espaldas, buscando algo sobre el mesón que tenía por escritorio.- Tan solo recuéstate y descubre tu vientre, por favor.

Así lo hizo y dejó las manos a ambos lados. Cerró los ojos. Sintió algo húmedo, gelatinoso y frío sobre su piel y luego una leve presión. Una Ecografía.

-No quieres mirar.- Inquirió la mujer al notar que Rukia no abría los ojos.

No respondió, pero sí abrió los ojos para comprobar las sombras que había en la pantalla. Aún no se notaba bien y ya sabía qué era lo que estaban apuntando. Una pequeña y respingada nariz se hizo notar.

Ahora contaba con algo más de ocho meses, pero le habían dicho que aún necesitaba un tiempo más dentro del vientre materno.

-Todo está perfectamente, Kuchiki-san.- La mujer le entregó unas toallitas para que se limpiase.- Solo debes seguir bebiendo líquido y comer bien.

Retsu se dirigió a su escritorio y anotó un par de cosas en una bitácora.

-Por ahora, solo tienes que cuidarte.

Eso fue todo. Isshin pasó a buscarle a los pocos segundos para dirigirse al primer escuadrón.

Agradecía enormemente que el clima hubiese estado de su lado y el sol no le amenazaba con sus potentes rayos; había un poco de nubes que contrarrestaban su efecto y que hacían dibujos contra la ciudad.

Llegaron a la última habitación que les habían designado para esperar, la cual dejaron al haber sido llamados a ir a la sala principal.

Todos los presentes formaban dos filas a cada lado, siendo encabezadas, en el centro de ambas y al fondo de la habitación, por el Comandante General, el cual indicó que tomaran la misma posición de la vez anterior. Rukia se sentó e Isshin se quedó a su lado.

-Lamentamos no haber podido tener la resolución el día de ayer.- Comenzó a hablar en anciano con su voz rasposa y grave.- Pero había que saber bien qué era lo que les responderíamos.

Cada quien se removió un poco en su lugar, especialmente Rukia, la cual no dejaba de jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Lo que se decidió el día de ayer, en conjunto con todos los capitanes del Gotei 13.- Se detuvo segundos, que parecieron eternos, sólo para mirar a la morena directamente a los ojos.- Es que el día Viernes de esta misma semana, respaldará el caso de Kuchiki Rukia, shinigami del 13avo escuadrón, que está embarazada de un humano, frente al veredicto que tenga que dar la Cámara de 46.

Y con esas palabras sintió que se desvanecía. Isshin corrió a sujetarla antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo. Tenía lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro.

Pasó aquel día y faltaba tan sólo un día para que aquel esperado Viernes llegara (sí con mayúscula, es especial).

Isshin miró el rostro reposado de la morena, la cual estaba recostada en la misma camilla de siempre, con las manos sobre el vientre involuntariamente, cosa que hizo que el hombre sonriera.

Sentía que faltaba poco para que todo terminara, si tan solo pudiera prever lo que sucedería, todo sería más fácil.

Sintió que llamaban a la puerta y se dirigió a ella para abrir para no despertar a Rukia.

-Yoruichi?

La morena le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

-Será mejor que me sigas.

Y así la mujer se volteó para caminar por el pasillo. Ni tonto ni perezoso, le siguió a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Bajaron por la escalera y caminaron unos cuantos pasos más. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando la mujer abrió la puerta y le dio el paso.

-Ichigo.- Susurró al ver el cuerpo de su hijo, cuan largo era, sobre una camilla, entubado y con vendaje en el brazo y en la cabeza.

Se aproximó un par de pasos. Nunca pensó que su hijo podría llegar a ser tan irresponsable consigo mismo. Es que no se tenía un poco más de cariño y respeto a sí mismo?

-Unohana-san dijo que si hubieses esperado tan sólo un día más, y ni siquiera hubiese sido necesario vendarle.- Claramente entendía a qué se refería.

-No puedo creer que sea tan imbécil.- Se dijo pensando tanto en sí mismo como en el comportamiento de su hijo. La mujer sólo cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared.

-Por lo menos ya está fuera de peligro.- La mujer se levantó pasados unos segundos de silencio y esperó que el hombre le siguiera hacia el exterior.- Por el momento hay que tenerlo bajo supervisión. Le pediré a Soy Fong si es que puede poner alguna protección para que no salga de la habitación. Procura que el reiatsu de Kuchiki no esté al alcance de Ichigo, si es que no quieres que se arme una grande.

-Claro.

Quedó solo luego de lo último.

Por ahora, necesitaba descansar y poder pensar bien las cosas que estaban ocurriendo. No había asimilado al completo todo lo que estaba sucediendo y eso le tenía algo distraído, perdido.

No era sencillo que en menos de un año ocurriesen tantas cosas. Primero Rukia-chan se marchaba, después su hijo cayó en una depresión de muerte, trayendo serias consecuencias, las cuales él no había podido ver a tiempo para contrarrestar. Y Después de todo eso, resultaba que sus suposiciones sí eran ciertas y que la morena y su hijo sí habían tenido algo; o más que eso.

Tenía que esta completamente despierto para poder defender a sus hijos –porque a Rukia siempre le consideró como tal- y a su futuro nieto, que si la cosa seguía como estaba, lo más probable era que naciera antes de tiempo.

--

**Por fin… realmente lamento la tardanza…. Es que me han ocurrido muchas cosas, aunque no me pondré a dar excusas… he aprendido que nunca son ni suficientes, ni completamente necesarias… pero no dejan de ser motivos xD jajajaja**

**Por otro lado… le queda poquito… no creo que más de cuatro chaps…los cuales aún tengo que escribir xP! Lo lamento, pero el tiempo no es mi mejor aliado… por otro lado… siento que estoy perdiendo mi esencia de escritora… como que lo que escribía y lo que estoy escribiendo no son lo mismo… creo que me dejé influenciar un poco por los muchos fiCs que leo… así que creo que me daré el tiempo de leer mis propios fiCs para saber de qué iban y cómo es que antes escribía tan lindo y ahora no me salen dos palabras que suenen bien…**

**Por ahora responderé reviews… hace mucho que no lo hago y ahora tengo algo de tiempo… guardar cama y la fiebre son la mejor entrega de tiempo que puede haber…**

**Uchiha Katze** por el momento, ichi ya llegó… pero no creo que despierte a tiempo xD gracias por leer!**Eva Vidal** bueno… el cómo reaccionará ichi… creo que me entretendré muchísimo escribiendolo xD y gracias por el perdon T-T de verdad que me cuesta tener tiempo xD pero intentaré hacerlo más seguido ahora último que se viene el fin! Me pasaré a leer tus fiCs después!! Gracias por leer! **Rochelle Kuchiki** sii!! Rukia-chan con contracciones! Está de luto la pobre… creo que el cuerpo después le quedará molido xd jajaja espero sigas leyendo! Gracias por el rev! **kaoru240** querida! Tengo que admitir que tus revs son uno de los que más espero.. me has leido desde el comienzo xD!! Soy tan feliz! Por otro lado, sii!! Isshin la lleva!! Es sequísimo! Jajaja tan solo espero que estés bien! Gracias por leer!! Bye! **MaryJu-chan **amiga!! Lo lamento!! Jaja tú siempre te excusas conmigo por tus fiCs! Pero yo soy una mierdita!! Jaja nunca subo xP! Tan solo espero que este sea de tu agrado!! Jaja y no dudes en criticar si es que no está del todo bien!! Por favor que tu opinión es muy importante para mí nn! Espero te guste!! Besotes! **ossalia**no creo que meresca un oscar, pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado xD jajaja espero este tbn te guste! Gracias! **Marcia**lamento la tardanza xD pero aquí está, espero te guste! **chappyxrukia**no pretendo abandonarlo!! Jaja por un lado, me gusta mucho, y por otro, también quiero que sepan el final! Así que aunque tarde años, no lo dejaré xD aunque tampoco mi meta es tardarme tanto xD jaja gracias por leer!!

Por el momento, eso…

Espero os guste!!

Bye!

conchito!


	17. Sorpresa y Sonrisas

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_17.- Sorpresa y Sonrisas_

Levantó cansinamente un parpado. Curiosamente, el otro no quería responderle…

Observó su entorno y encontró oscuridad por todos lados. Ni una sola pizca de luz, nada de nada.

Intentó mover el cuerpo, pero tampoco le respondía.

Qué era lo que pasaba a su cuerpo que no le respondía?

Intentó ver algo gracias que su ojo se había acostumbrado a la penumbra, pero no podía identificar nada. Dónde demonios estaba!

La última, según él, se encontraba corriendo por el camino entre esos dos mundos.

Se machacó el cerebro para recordar más y aun así no recordó mucho. Lo que sí recordó, fue que había flaqueado muchas veces.

Ahora un poco más consciente, pudo sentir opresión en todo el cuerpo. Sus manos estaban sujetas con precisión y muy poca fuerza, al igual que sus pies, piernas, caderas y hombros. Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente?!?!?!

Intentó liberarse de sus amarras pero le fue imposible. Logró alzar la cabeza por lo menos 10 centímetros de la almohada, pero volvió a dejarla caer con pesadez, no sin quejarse y maldecir, porque había notado que no tenía fuerzas. Y al no tener fuerzas, no tenía ganas.

-Ya me las pagará el desgraciado que me amarró aquí.- Susurró con toda la voz que su seca garganta pudo liberar.

Miró al techo con impotencia. Recordaba perfectamente su objetivo; el por qué de todo eso. Rukia y el embarazo…

Por qué demonios no le había contado! Entre los dos podrían haber solucionado el tema!

Seguramente ella agacharía la cabeza y aceptaría todas esas estúpidas normas de la SS y la nobleza. Pero ya se encargaría él de partirle los traseros a todos aquellos que hicieron eso y luego a los que le hicieran mal a la morena y a su…

Sí, ya debía admitirlo.

Le había dado envidia lo escuchado por boca de Inoue e Ishida. Ellos serían padres y estaban contentos; pasarían juntos esos momentos y los que tuvieran que venir. Pero a él se le había privado de una buena parte; una bien importante.

Ya le reprocharía eso a la mujer bajita, tendrían que tener una seria conversación al respecto.

Inconscientemente, ejerció fuerza hacia arriba en sus manos y piernas, pero no consiguió resultado alguno. Nada de nada.

Dejó caer pesadamente sus extremidades, los escasos centímetros que se habían levantado de su soporte.

Un sentimiento conocido se apoderó de su pecho, sintiendo represión en el interior. Sus mejillas comenzaron a humedecerse.

Y no se avergonzaría de estar llorando. Él había pasado por cosas duras, y sabía que la morena también, por lo que haría valer sus lágrimas, las de los dos.

Tenía decidido todo. Apenas pudiese, saldría de ahí y resolvería todo eso de la mejor manera.

---

-Al fin un día libre.- Sonrió colocando sus manos en su vientre, sintiendo una mano más acariciarlo.

-Espero que ambos hayan dormido bien.- Susurró Isshin al acercársele un poco y besarle tierna y paternalmente la cabeza, cosa que había estado haciendo últimamente.

A Rukia no le molestaba, pero sí admitía que la primera vez casi se murió por la vergüenza y que las que le siguieron prontamente a esa fueron restando en vergüenza. Ahora lo esperaba todos los días. Era una muestra de afecto muy importante para ella y la necesitaba, más ahora que necesitaba apoyo para seguir adelante.

Aunque si se decía eso a sí misma, se sentía horrible. Se sentía completamente pesimista. Sobre todo al tener en cuenta que ella nunca había sido de las personas que se achacan con las cosas. No, ella era de las personas que levantaban la frente y asumían todo, costara lo que costara, pero esta vez no estaba sola. La sola idea de que le ocurriera algo a la criatura en su vientre le causaba escalofríos y si necesitaba ayuda para entregarle seguridad, lo haría sin dudarlo, por más que tuviese que arrastras su orgullo por el suelo.

Sonrió al hombre frente a ella y se rascó casi sin ganas la nuca, despeinándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

-Yo dormí, pero no muy bien.- Acarició su barriga con la mano que no había retirado y explicó un poco sus palabras.- Dormí, pero el bebé no paró de moverse hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Yo creo que va a ser un torbellino cuando nazca.

-Tendremos que prepararnos entonces.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquel día sería un día calmado por lo menos para Rukia.

Le habían dicho que tendría la conferencia aquel día libre, ya que la presentación del caso comenzaba el día siguiente y si es que el tiempo daba, se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente el inicio de todo ese infierno.

Le hubiese gustado quedarse en la cama por un tiempo más, pero había acordado la conferencia en una hora más y tenía que estar lista y presente.

Isshin no se había enterado de aquella reunión que ella tendría, y era que era super especial y nadie debía enterarse. Eso le habían dicho, y también que acatara.

Salió luego de arreglarse la vestimenta y el desorden de cabello que le había quedado desde la noche y se encaminó hacia el carruaje que le habían dejado para que dispusiese de él en cualquier momento.

Por dos razones, le habían dicho –aunque unas más también-. Primero, no era bueno para su salud que caminara por todo el Sereitei con aquella barriga, podría tener un accidente o podría fatigarse, y eso no era bueno en su estado, aunque también se lo decían por el estado de sus pies. Y segundo, porque preferían, aunque fuese un intento casi en vano, que se expusiera lo menos posible a las almas de la SS; querían evitar comentarios –dentro de lo posible-, que ella pasara el mal rato y que se supiese o hablase de que ella quería presumir su barriga delante de las almas que tenían prohibido concebir, teniendo en cuenta que podría despertar ideas distorsionadas dentro de la cabeza de más de algún shinigami. Si ella puede, por qué no el resto?

Su locomoción tardó más o menos 20 minutos en detenerse y que uno de los muchachos que le acarreaban le abriese la pequeña puerta y le ayudara a bajar.

Le habían dado un mapa y lo más curioso era que ese mapa llevaba trazada una línea roja a través de los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, en los terrenos donde su hermano tenía el escuadrón. Al final de la línea había un gran punto rojo con líneas doradas que hacían de brillo mal simulado.

Suspiró sonoramente e ingresó por aquellas puertas que ya bien conocía. Los criados le saludaron cortésmente como siempre y un poco extrañados por su visita inesperada.

Le pareció curioso que la línea le indicada que atravesara pasillos que normalmente no eran muy frecuentados en aquella mansión. Frunció el ceño, se llevó una mano a la espalda que le estaba matando y siguió su camino por cuatro pasillos más. La escasa cantidad de personas que se potaba en el camino le saludaron gentilmente.

Se alegró de terminar de recorrer pasillos casi lúgubres y llegar al lugar indicado; había un cartel con la misma letra del mapa puesto en una puerta y decía en un kanji algo infantil y maltrecho "AQUÍ". Llamó y no tardaron en abrirle.

---

-Por lo que tengo entendido, sí.

-No puede ser.- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello oscuro. Mal día.

-Fue ayer por la noche.

-Por la noche, dices? Pero si recién llegó ayer!- Estaba algo exaltado.

-Sí, pero estuvo inconsciente desde mucho antes.- La morocha se cruzó de brazos y le miró de mala manera.- Era hora que despertara, no? No te alegra?

-Admito que hay una parte de mí que está maldiciéndolo por abrir los ojos.- Imitó el gesto y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, cerrando los ojos.- Sí estoy contento de que despertara, y me quita también una gran preocupación de encima, pero no despertó en el mejor de los momentos… por lo menos dos días más…

-Bueno…- Yoruichi se levantó de la pared y le dio la espalda al hombre.- Pero ya lo hizo y no falta nada para que comience a gritar maldiciendo y ordenar que le suelten. Y recuerda que mientras más repose, más fuerza recuperará; no es bueno que esperes mucho por una solución, tu hijo es fuerte.

-No tiene que repetírmelo.- Sonrió con orgullo reprimido. A fin de cuentas era su hijo.- Pero lo estoy maldiciendo en el fondo por arruinar todo. Siempre lo hace a su manera!

-Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Y lo hago…

La mujer se fue después de entender que la conversación no daba para más, yendo a ver cómo seguía la seguridad de la habitación.

Isshin se quedó concentrado mirando la pared contraria intentando que su mente se concentrara en algo en concreto. Por lo menos agradecía que tenía esa tarde para poder solucionar aquel problema. En la noche se juntaría con algunos capitanes para coordinar los últimos detalles.

---

Cuando ingresó se sorprendió de la cantidad de mujeres que había en esa habitación. Todas sus conocidas, capitanes, tenientes o solo oficiales, se encontraban las sillas dispuestas a lo largo de una mesa en forma de U cuadrada, todas bien apegadas para que pudieran caber más personas. No había puesto libre, tan solo una silla puesta en el centro de todas las mujeres, que sin duda sería el puesto que habían dispuesto para ella.

Nanao se paró en el mesón que había al comienzo de la habitación, dispuesto frente a la gran U repleta de mujeres. Tosió un par de veces y habló con su característica voz calma –tan solo se alteraba cuando lo hacía su carácter-. Todas le prestaron atención después de que la morena tomara su lugar, después de saludos, besos y caricias a su barriga.

-Como todas sabrán.- Habló haciendo callar a las que habían cuchicheado un par de palabras extras.- Esta reunión se lleva a cabo para cumplir con la obligación de toda amiga y compañera. Esta reunión también es conocida en el mundo humano como _Baby shower_ y tiene como objetivo el alivianar la carga de la futura madre regalando cosas que podrían servirle en un futuro próximo.- Esta vez, sólo se dirigió a Rukia, sonriente.- Esto lo hacemos porque sabemos que no has podido disponer del tiempo para preocuparte por ello, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Ahora la capitana de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami va a dar unas palabras para terminar con la introducción.

Nanao se hizo a un lado para que la pequeña –aunque ya no tanto- Yachiru se posicionara donde antes se encontraba la muchacha de lentes. Alzó contenta una mano, sonrió como solía hacerlo y luego casi gritó con su aguda voz:

-Espero todas lo pasemos muy bien!!! Ahora a comer que sino me comeré todos los dulces!

Cada mujer comenzó a atragantarse con la variedad de cosas que había dispuesta a lo largo de la mesa. Cada quien hablaba de el embarazo de la morena o de qué tan lindo y radiante había amanecido el día.

Rukia comió un par de cosas que Matsumoto había encargado del mundo humano, seguramente enviados por Orihime o el encargado de su escuadrón que tenían en algún lugar. Comió un par de chocolates que había extrañado muchísimo, ya que eran los que siempre se compraba cuando salía de compras o cuando salía con Ichigo…

Ahora que lo recordaba, ella nunca los compraba, siempre lo hacía él y, aunque se mostraba molesto y fruncía más las cejas de lo acostumbrado, sabía que a él le gustaba cuando ella le besaba la mejilla en recompensa.

Suspiró llevándose la última barra que quedaba y que había alcanzado a salvar de las manos de Yachiru, la cual se la dejó pasar por el simple hecho de ser su momento especial.

-BIEN!- Sintieron de la nada que la pelirrosa gritaba sonriente y se paraba tras el mesón donde Nanao había dado el discurso y alzó ambas manos al techo.-Ahora comenzaremos con la entrega!

-Entrega?

Rukia estaba completamente sorprendida. No tenía idea de qué iba eso de _Baby shower _y mucho menos eso de entrega. Ella no había llevado nada para nadie!!! Y tampoco le habían avisado algo sobre intercambiar algo. Si tenía que hacerlo, tendría que disculparse con la muchacha que le tocara y entregarle algo luego.

-Y como soy la presidenta, comenzaré!.- Se agachó tras la madera luego de gritas la última palabra y volvió a aparecer de un brinco y un gran paquete mal envuelto entre las manos.- Esto es para ti, _Ruki-chan!_

La joven, más alegre que de costumbre, se acercó a saltos a la morena, a la cual todo el mundo miraba con emoción. Ella tenía los ojos como plato, dejando ver completamente sus iris azulados y sus pupilas reducidas por la impresión.

Cuando la menor llegó a su lado, todas estaban con la respiración aguantada, esperando el gran momento en que recibiera el regalo de proporciones mayores que Yachiru le entregaba.

-Aquí tienes, Ruki-chan.- Le extendió el paquete, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-G-gracias…- Dijo colocando ambas manos sobre el envoltorio e intentando entender qué era lo que ocurría.

Ella había escuchado hablar sobre esa clase de cosas, pero no entendía mucho a lo que iba.

-Abrelo!- Gritaron más de una, entre emocionadas y extasiadas.

Rukia miró a cada rostro a su derredor y sonrió entendiendo un poco todo aquello. Ejerció fuerza en los extremos del paquete y rasgó sin cuidado de que el envoltorio se rasgara completamente. Todas se maravillaron cuando terminó de hacerlo, aunque unas mostraron el sentimiento más que otras, que solo abrieron un poco más los ojos.

-Es… hermoso…- Susurró la morena al tener frente a sus ojos un enorme peluche de color blanco.

El obsequio era un enorme peluche de un metro de alto aproximadamente, de color blanco. La tela era como de toalla, por lo que sí se le podía entregar a un recién nacido y evitar los ácaros. Tenía los ojos de color verde brillante y unas orejas puntiagudas; se trataba de una gatita con una cola un poco larga y con un lindo vestido azul claro.

-Espero le guste!!!-Gritó la pelirrosa ante la mirada que le dirigió Rukia.

Matsumoto miró intrigada a la pequeña que sonreía como gato y achicó los ojos.

-Y si es niño?- Cuestionó al saber que esa posibilidad cabía.

-Pues… le quitamos el vestido.-Se adelantó la Kuchiki al estrechar entre sus brazos al gran animal.

-Entonces yo sigo!- Chilló la mujer de voluptuosos senos.- Toma, Rukia-chan!

Al saber qué tenía que hacer en esta ocasión, recibió el regalo con ambas manos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió el paquete y sonrió con más dulzura, cosa que muchas notaron le hacía falta; hacía días o meses que no lo hacía.

Este regalo consistía en un enterito con pies, de color verde pálido, tanto que parecía blanco, con un pequeño conejo con una zanahoria en el centro.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo con poca voz. Estaba tan emocionada, que si no se controlaba se pondría a llorar. Cosa que sabía también era a causa de las hormonas alteradas.

Llegaron variados regalos, entre ellos: zapatitos de distintos colores, ropa para recién nacido de distintas formas y colores, gorritos, calcetines, etc. También le entregaron una dotación exagerada de pañales y agradeció repetidas veces cuando le explicaron que habían, tanto para recién nacido, como para un bebé de ocho meses. Luego de eso, Retsu Unohana le entregó un cangurito para poder llevarlo en la espalda, y Soi Fong junto con Yoruichi le regalaron un cochecito plegable para acarrear al bebé.

También llegaron regalos de otras personas, como eran el capitán Abarai, el capitán Hisagi y el capitán Madúrame. Entre los tres se la ingeniaron para comprar una cuna en el mundo humano y llevarla hasta aquella habitación. Rukia casi se caía de la impresión.

La cuna era de madera tallada, de color crema y barnizada, tenía barrotes a ambos lados y dibujos de distintas cosas en los bordes –animales, flores y otras cosas-, tenía un colchón mullido forrado con una tela blanca con estrellas celestes, verdes, amarillas y rosas; y almohadones de distintos colores llamativos en el interior.

Sintió cómo una lágrima recorrió insolentemente su rostro, desde el borde de las pestañas mojadas hasta morir en su cuello. La emoción que le embargaba era demasiada y sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría más, por lo que no se molestó en dejar que aquella lágrima expresara un poco más de lo que hacía su rostro.

-Es preciosa.-Susurró caminando hasta ella y delineando los dibujos con la yema de los dedos. Sintió más líquido en la mejilla contraria.

Todas las mujeres ahí presentes tan solo miraban el momento con emoción, cada quien con su respectivo sentimiento.

-Más regalos!- Gritó Yachiru intentando que el momento de lágrimas de la morena no se le pegara a las demás. Sería, para ella, terrible que todas comenzaran a llorar. Cogió uno de las manos de la shinigami más cerca que tenía y se lo entregó a Rukia.- Abre éste también!

Kuchiki, sonriente, cogió el paquete y lo abrió con cuidado. Se alegró bastante al encontrar un chupón entre el envoltorio.

Se pasó lo que quedó de la tarde abriendo regalos entre risas y algunas lágrimas más a causa de la emoción.

Rukia admitía que nunca le había gustado llorar; sentía que el llanto era para las personas débiles, y ella, con todo su orgullo y un poco de prepotencia, no se permitía llorar ni derramar lágrimas. Pero la vida le había dado un vuelco con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y ahora acostada en la cama que le habían dispuesto en el cuarto escuadrón sonreía con amplitud mientras dejaba que sus mejillas se mojaran. Acariciaba con parcimonia su barriga y sentía los movimientos del bebé bajo su palma, sonriendo con más plenitud y emoción.

-Pronto nacerás y verás que todo el mundo va a quererte.- Sonrió y dejó que otra lágrima recorriera su mejilla.- Ya verás que las cosas no van a ser tan complicadas después de todo.

Se recostó mejor contra el colchón, intentando evitar quedar en una posición que después le incomodara.

-Tú tan solo espera, que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

Cerró sus párpados y quedó completamente dormida, pensando en todo lo que la gente estaba haciendo por ella y el bebé, agradeciendo cada gesto.

---

Salía caminando tranquilo de su habitación, con el cabello aún mojado y los párpados casi cerrados. Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y debía presentarse a un examen corriente, para el cual se había estado preparando hacía más de dos días.

Era sabido que él tenía buenas calificaciones; no destacaba pero eran una de las mejores de su salón.

Caminó lo que le quedaba del pasillo y bajó cansinamente las escaleras, regañando a cualquiera que se atreviese a cruzarse en su camino.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja sacó del plato que le correspondía en la mesa un par de tostadas y se las llevó a la mesa y bebió sin sentarse lo que había en su taza de color naranja; café con la suficiente cafeína para despertarlo y tenerlo así el resto de día, sin ignorar la cantidad justa de azúcar, que no quitaba lo amargo de su bebida.

-Ya bajó?- Inquirió a la rubia que salía de la cocina.

-Si preguntas por Rukia-chan, se fue hace unos quince minutos. Dijo algo sobre su turno en el salón o algo por el estilo.- Y sin prestarle mayor atención a la expresión de enfado y asombro, siguió su camino hacia el comedor.

Enfadado, salió de su hogar sin despedirse de sus familiares. Caminó apresurado hasta llegar a la escuela, donde se detuvo un par de segundos para poder recuperar el aliento que había perdido por la carrera, y que no había notado escaso. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa que se había arrugado por el tirante de su bolso e ingresó al recinto con el resto de los uniformados; se encaminó directamente a su salón.

Una cosa era que le hiciera rabiar o le molestara sin mucho pudor, pero otra muy distinta el que le ignorasen. Ella no podía dejarlo así a la deriva si es que él había estado esperando por ella.

Atravesó el umbral de su salón y pudo notar que había dos personas en él; una cabellera entre negra y morada muy corta y otra de una tonalidad parecida a la suya muchísimo más larga. Ningún vestigio del cabello negro de la enana.

Las mujeres en el interior le miraron y saludaron alegres. Él tan solo se giró y se dirigió a la azotea del lugar para poder entender lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Subió el piso que le faltaba y se encaminó a la escalera que le daba acceso a la amplia terraza.

Se detuvo al notar que la puerta se encontraba abierta y pensó que no sería buena idea si interrumpía a algún idiota con su novia; el lugar se había hecho popular para las declaraciones y las muchachas confesaban que se les hacía romántico que fuese en lugares como esos, por lo que los chicos lo hacían.

Cuando lo volvió a pensar, no creía que alguien se encontrara a las ocho de la mañana declarándosele a otro alguien, por lo que terminó de subir los peldaños que le faltaban y corrió la puerta para que el sol de la mañana le encandilara los ojos por unos segundos. Pudo notar que había un par de personas en el lugar, pero que emanaban una energía curiosa; no tenía nada que ver con cariño o afecto.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?- Cuestionó la portadora del cabello negro que no había encontrado en su salón.

-Qué te pasa, enana.- En parte se sintió contento de encontrarla. La otra parte de su cerebro la repudiaba por haberle hablado así, tan de mala gana.- Yo solo vengo aquí porque quiero.

-Cálmate, Ichigo.- Habló el acompañante de la morena, que el pelinaranja no pudo distinguir hasta que pronunció palabra.

-Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?- Se acercó un poco para no tener que gritar, cosa que había comenzado a hacer por el enfado.

-Tan sólo vine a hablar con Rukia sobre un asunto de la SS.- Se cruzó de brazos y se giró 90 grados para no darle la espalda a la mujer ni al shinigami sustituto que se había posicionado a espaldas suyas.- Solamente es algo rutinario.

-De la SS? Y por qué no podía enterarme yo?- Ahora se sentía excluido e idiota por estar ahí.

-Ichigo, no te pongas idiota.- Habló Rukia cruzándose de brazos como lo estaban los otros dos, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.- Se trata de una información de mi escuadrón, por lo que no es necesario que te enteres. Además, tú aún no llegabas.

-Pero ya llegué…

Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Sinceramente, se sentía como todo un idiota. Sentía ganas de gritarle a la morena por no haberle esperado y ganas de golpear a Renji por haberse encontrado con Rukia sin que él supiera.

No sabía a qué atribuir esos sentimientos, por lo que simplemente se enfocó en entender lo que le explicaban, que, por cierto, no entendía mucho debido a que no tenía su mente al completo en el tema. Sus ojos viajaban de un shinigami al otro, ambos con su Gigai.

-Ichigo?- Sintió que el pelirrojo le llamaba, por lo que le miró con una ceja alzada.- Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Le miró extrañado y con la ceja lo más enarcada que pudo. Su amigo comprendió al acto que no entendía mucho.

-Te hemos estado hablando hacia un rato, y tú sólo nos miras.- Renji rió un poco al notar que se contrariaba.-Rukia se fue hace unos segundos diciendo que eran un crío. Se molestó bastante.

-Se fue?- Simplemente escuchó esa parte de las oraciones.

-Y a ti qué te pasa?!- Rió con más gracia. Ichigo se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, dejándole la imaginación libre al otro shinigami.-Ah…

Pasaron largos segundos en silencio, mientras ambos se miraban con cara de pocos amigos, hasta que el de cabello largo se aferró el estómago y no pudo contener la risa, las cuales pasaron a ser carcajadas.

-De qué te ríes!!!- Le amenazó con el puño en alto y los pómulos notablemente sonrojados por la vergüenza y la ira.

-Es que es tan obvio!!!- Medio gritó entre las carcajadas.

El otro no pudo más que bajar el puño y apretarlo con fuerza. Ni él entendía qué era lo tan obvio y el otro se carcajeaba de él en su propia cara. Suspiró con frustración y esperó que a su compañero se le quitara la risa para que pudiera explicarse. Para eso pasaron unos cuantos segundos; casi un minuto.

-Ay!- Se quejó sobando su barriga y limpiándose una lágrima del ojo derecho.- Es que se te nota a kilómetros, ni yo había sido tan obvio.

-Te explicas?- Ahora se cruzó de brazos y le miró de mala manera.

-Te gusta Rukia…

Silencio…

Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y que el suelo comenzaba a girar con ganas. Que a él qué?

-Que a mí qué?!?!

-Te gusta y se te nota, Ichigo.- Ahora la expresión del Abarai era serie. Entraba a tocar un tema que sabía era casi tabú para el pelinaranja.

Había notado la atracción por parte de ambos, pero no había querido entrometerse a sabiendas de que podría estropear las cosas. Y no era el único que pensaba así.

Las cosas no serían fáciles si es que no se correspondían, ya que vivían bajo el mismo techo y hacían las misiones en conjunto; era casi extraño ver a uno sin el otro. Por lo que todos habían mantenido su distancia, pero ahora era inevitable que Renji no le explicara lo que ya todos sabían.

-Crees que no, pero así es.- Medio sonrió al notar que Ichigo aún no lo asimilaba.- Sabes que es cierto, pero no quieres admitirlo… y ella tampoco.- Habló lo último tan bajo, que el pelinaranja no entendió palabra.

-Qué?

-Que se te nota, y que mejor haces algo antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Tarde? Por qué?

Tarde? Si tan solo llevaba dos años, por qué podría ser tarde?

-Créeme, Ichigo.- El aludido no creyó haber visto a Renji más serio.- Por algo te lo digo…

La campana de ingreso a clase sonó, por lo que el de ojos color avellana ni prestó la atención que debería.

El que traía el uniforme escolar ingresó nuevamente por la puerta, el pelirrojo simplemente se quedó ahí, intentando entender por qué su amigo tenía que ser tan cabezón.

-Tan solo no te arrepientas después…

-

Despertó agitado y con la frente con un perlado sudor.

Había vuelto a soñar con escenas del pasado, escenas que sabía le pesaban en la consciencia.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado completa atención al consejo y haber dejado que las cosas se dieran por sí solas. Si tan solo hubiese presionado un poco más…

Suspiró con pesadez y golpeó su cabeza una vez más contra la almohada que tenía.

-Claro que me comportaba como un idiota.- Sonrió con amargura e intentó con negada fuerza soltarse de las amarras.

Dejó su cuerpo descansar contra el colchón y sonrió con amargura.

-Juro que no me tendrán aquí por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró nuevamente y dejó que el cansancio le venciera como lo había estado haciendo todas las veces que se despertaba de casualidad.

La noche cubrió todos los rincones del Sereitei y dejó descansar, al fin y sin pesar, a los dos shinigamis que no dejaban de pensar en el otro.

----

**Sí… no me gustó el final… está cursi y este chap me quedó más como relleno que otra cosa… es que tengo que admitir que no sé bien cómo escribir lo que sigue… pero que salga lo que salga… lamento no tener la disposición que tenía antes para con el fiC… es que… como que no me gusta como me está quedando… no pienso en botarlo… así que no se asusten… pero sí creo que me tomaré el tiempo para que me quede un poco más a lo que yo esperaba… es idea mía o me cambió la manera de escribir? Si me dicen, gracias xD yo pienso que me afectó el lapsus de tiempo xD jajajajaj**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lees y me dejan sus revs!!! Ahora es demasiado tarde como para que les responda xP! Lo lamento… pero los releeré y responderé los que necesiten respuesta… lo prometo x3!**

**Besitos y gracias a todos!!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


	18. Comenzando

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_18.- Comenzando..._

-Apresúrate.- Susurró para que sólo ella escuchase.- Tenemos que seguir por este pasillo, todo recto, hasta llegar a una gran puerta. O eso fue lo que me dijeron.

-Oto-san… todas las puertas son "grandes puertas".- Alzó una ceja mientras caminaba del brazo del hombre y con la otra mano sobándose la barriga.- Cómo la encontraremos?

-Supongo que esta "gran puerta" será más grande que las otras.- Le miró intentando no parecer más perdido que ella y sonrió.- Ni idea, tan solo seguiremos hasta encontrar una puerta especial o encontrar a alguien que nos ayude. Si no, mandarán a alguien a buscarnos.

Entre risas continuaron avanzando esperando no tardar tanto en dar con la _famosa puerta_.

Isshin estaba contento; su objetivo había sido realizado con completa satisfacción.

En un momento que se había encontrado con una pequeña de cabellera rosa y de interminable sonrisa, conversó amenamente sobre las costumbres que ellos tenían en el mundo humano, que eran bastantes y que la muchacha escuchó feliz e impaciente. Comentó sobre la costumbre de hacer regalos a las futuras madres para que pudieran tener un embarazo más relajado en gastos y demases. Supo después que Nanao se encargó de averiguar más por la pequeña. Después, debió haber mandado a buscar todo y que lo enviaran a la mansión Kuchiki, que era donde la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami tenía su escuadrón y salón de reuniones.

La morena había estado con una alegría que no se le veía hacía meses. De vez en vez sonreía, seguramente recordando buenos momentos, los cuales, él, estaba seguro que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Se alegraba de que pudiera tener unos momentos de paz antes de todo el jaleo que se les venía.

Caminaron un momento más sin emitir sonido hasta llegar a una gran puerta doble al final del pasillo, justo frente a ellos.

Enorme e imponente se mostraba ante ellos una pieza de roble antiguo barnizada y tallada con diversos motivos, de los que se podían distinguir algunas grullas en estanques y aves al vuelo. Tenía dos argollas gigantes que hacían de asas para poder jalar de ellas y separar las puertas. En las cuatro esquinas de cada una había piezas pulidas y brillantes de color dorado, haciendo juego con todo el borde del umbral, el cual poseía las mismas piezas.

Ambos shinigamis se miraron por unos segundos antes de saber que aquella era la gran puerta que les indicaba el trozo de papel que le habían entregado a Isshin. Cuando pensaron que empujarlas y hacerse paso era la mejor opción, actuaron antes que ellos y les abrieron ambas puertas desde el interior. Un shinigami con vestimenta blanca con acabados azules les hizo una reverencia a manera de saludo.

-Bienvenidos, les estábamos esperando.

Se levantó mirando con expresión neutra en el rostro y se hizo a un lado para que ambos aludidos pudiesen ingresar. Cosa que hicieron luego de salir de su ensimismamiento; no esperaban que les abrieran y eso se podía comprobar con el hecho de que ambos habían alzado su mano disponible para poder jalar de las grandes manillas.

-Por favor, síganme.

El joven volteó sin más y se encaminó por un ancho pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta del lado derecho de éste. Abrió la puerta e ingresaron los tres. En un momento de completo silencio pudieron apreciar todos los adornos y decorados que rellenaban las paredes; desde pinturas con animales y paisajes hasta jarrones antiguos de variados diseños, algunos adornados con arreglos florales delicados y coloridos. Supusieron que se trataría de una antesala; a un costado había butacas acolchadas para poder esperar.

-Si gustan pueden tomar asiento.- Indicó sin alejarse de la puerta.- Vendrán a buscarles en un momento.

Sin esperar contestación se retiró cerrando la puerta a su espalda, dejando a Isshin y a Rukia impacientes y silenciosos. Decidieron tomar asiento y aguardar sin comentar cosa al respecto.

No quería comenzar a dudar precisamente en ese lugar y momento, pero al sentirse tan cerca de la decisión final, comenzaron a temblarle sutilmente las rodillas al tiempo que el pulso se le aceleraba levemente.

Frotó con vigor sus muslos para detener aquel temblor. Necesitaba mantenerse serena.

Siguió así hasta que sintió algo frotarle la panza.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos dulces de Isshin.

-No hacía esto hace mucho tiempo.- Sonrió el hombre al seguir con la caricia.- La última vez que lo hice fue cuanto Masaki estaba esperando a Yuzu y Karin.

-Oto-san…

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ver a un hombre grande y fuerte con aquel semblante de dulzura era todo un espectáculo; imperdible. Se veía realmente feliz de estar ahí y estar frotando el vientre donde se encontraba su futuro nieto o nieta.

Abrió repentinamente los ojos al notarlo; nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que ello significaba para Isshin. No todos los días se era abuelo por primera vez, y no todos los días un grupo de personas se opone a su existencia e intenta acabar con aquella maravillosa vida. Ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para poder entregarle toda aquella felicidad al hombre delante suyo.

-Oto-san…- Comenzó a hablar, pero las palabras y la emoción se estancaban en su garganta por querer salir rápidamente.- Yo… quiero pedirte algo…

-Rukia…- Le miró a los ojos entendiendo el sentimiento que ella quería expresarle.

-Usted… si…- Suspiró sonoramente intentando calmarse. Ordenó mentalmente las ideas y prosiguió.- Si cualquiera fuera el caso, usted se haría cargo de este pequeño?

La mirada que tenía Rukia era serena, y la mano que colocó sobre la de Isshin en su vientre estaba cálida, sin preocupaciones. El hombre entendió la necesidad de la morena en el acto; ella ya no iba a pelear por su bien, sólo le importaba el pequeño que llegaría pronto.

-Esa es la felicidad que estás buscando, verdad?- Sonrió y besó su frente.

No había que decir nada más, la pelea que venía en camino era para lograr un solo objetivo.

-

Caminaban sin decir palabra por los corredores guiados por un hombre con una capa blanca, representante a los subordinados del lugar. Los pasillos estaban iluminados, así que suponían que ya había pasado gente por allí; sólo los estaban esperando a ellos.

El ritmo de su caminar no era acelerado ni demoroso. Las decisiones previas ya habían sido tomadas y no había nada que temer, sólo había que pelear por lo que querían y eso era lo que los hacía estar más tranquilos.

Ingresaron a una habitación donde había cientos de asientos muy por encima de sus cabezas, donde había pares de ojos observando cada uno de sus movimientos. El tiempo había acabado y era tiempo de comenzar.

-

Volvió a abrir los ojos en una completa penumbra; por un momento le pareció ver luz y movimiento a su alrededor, pero se sentía soñoliento como para saber si era imaginación suya o no.

Intentó reconocer la habitación, para ver si podía trazar un plan de escape; había una pequeñísima ventana en la pared a su izquierda, aunque no ingresaba luz por ella, y comprobó que la puerta de encontraba a su lado derecho, una sencilla puerta japonesa corrediza, pero que seguramente tenía más conjuros y cosas de las que él sabía que existían. El Sereitei ya había lidiado una vez con su mal humor y sabía que no se tomarían una segunda vez a la ligera.

Hizo fuerza intentando aligerar la fuerza de las amarras, viendo si éstas se hacían menos exigentes, pero seguía todo igual.

Qué diablos podría hacer?

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Intentó subir su reiatsu, lográndolo sólo un poco. Es que acaso habían hecho algo contra eso?

No le sorprendería descubrir después que el capitán Kurotsuchi le había puesto uno de sus experimentos, o que la capitana Unohana lograra con alguna medicina extraña minimizar sus fuerzas; la SS no permitiría que armara el desorden de la vez anterior.

De un momento a otro sintió movimiento en el exterior. Aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación y notó que reconocía esa voz.

-Ya comenzó?

Reconocía la voz, pero por algún motivo no conseguía saber quién era…

-Sí, y créeme que se nota en el ambiente. Todo el mundo sabía que se llevaría a cabo hoy, y no hay shinigami en el Sereitei que no esté impaciente por saber qué va a pasar.

Aquella voz también la conocía, pero no sabía muy bien de donde.

-Y qué crees que pase?- Sabía que era una voz de hombre, pero aún no conseguía juntar esa voz con el rostro correspondiente.

-Tan sólo espero que dejen a la criatura en paz; no ha ocurrido nada como para que se empeñen en… _deshacerse_ de ella. Y también espero que Kuchiki-san esté bien.

Se formó un silencio desagradable.

Ichigo no lograba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Querían _deshacerse_ de la criatura? Con criatura se referían a su hijo? Es que todo el mundo estaba loco?!?!?!

Si alguien llegaba a colocar tan sólo un dedo sobre ese pequeño ser, él sería peor que cualquier mal, como las diez plagas de Egipto y al mismo tiempo y sobre el mismo lugar.

Estaba furioso.

Y el mundo tenía que enterarse…

Y así lo hizo…

Una cantidad descomunal de reiatsu se acumuló en su cuerpo para ser liberado con demasiada brusquedad, dejando perplejos a los protectores de su habitación y alertando a más de la mitad del cuarto escuadrón.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y ansioso, lleno de adrenalina.

Tenía que salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

-

Los integrantes del consejo se removieron en sus lugares incómodos y cuatro de los trece capitanes del Gotei se levantaron de su lugar.

La capitana del cuarto escuadrón se excusó y dejó su lugar de ipso facto. Los otros volvieron a su lugar con los ceños fruncidos; algunos de preocupación, otros de malestar.

El proceso tenía que proseguir y no dejarían que una pequeñez lo aplazara más.

-Kuchiki Rukia, qué tienes que decir ante esto?- El cabeza del consejo se encontraba justo frente a ella, con el rostro cubierto al igual que sus colegas y con una pulcra capa blanca sobre sus hombros.

-Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Respondió seria y calmada. No permitirían que ahora involucraran a Ichigo en todo el proceso.

-Dices que él no tiene nada que ver, pero todos sabemos que no es así. O acaso me dirás que eso –apuntó descaradamente el vientre de la morena, haciendo enojar a más de uno- no tiene nada que ver con él?

No podía refutar esas palabras. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que era responsabilidad de ambos, pero no permitiría que Ichigo cargara con ello; él debía cuidar a esa criatura indefensa de todas esas personas luego de que ella lograra salvarla.

-Lo que es peor –Continuó hablando el hombre-. Si es que no te diste cuenta, Kurosaki Ichigo arrasó con medio Sereitei la anterior vez para librarte de la pena que te correspondía. Qué te hace pensar que esta vez no estás poniendo en peligro a inocentes almas a costa de eso?- Nuevamente su huesudo dedo apuntaba con desprecio- Crees poder hacerte responsable de esa carga?

-Ichigo no le hará nada a nadie.- Respondió decidida y aún manteniendo la calma.- Él está bajo control. Aparte, no es capaz de herir a alguien inocente, y ustedes lo saben bien.

Finalizó la oración mirando a cada capitán de los escuadrones.

Ichigo se había sacrificado muchas veces para salvar a sus amigos, aunque por eso también significara salvar a la SS, había peleado codo a codo con varios de los encargados de escuadrón ahí presentes. Sabía que ellos eran capaces de entender aquello; no se necesitaba mucho cerebro para comprender que el shinigami sustituto no era capaz de herir a alguien sin un motivo poderoso, y mucho menos a un inocente.

Y Kuchiki Rukia era capaz de hacerse responsable de cualquier pena que le correspondiese al pelinaranja con tal de que él pudiese tener una vida limpia de cargas y amena junto a sus seres queridos.

Ella sólo respondía lo que debía responder. Cuando se hacían insinuaciones sobre sus actos, siempre se llamaba a alguien para que atestiguara o rectificara y refutara la posición; los que hacían esto último generalmente eran capitanes o alguien de importante posición en el Sereitei, haciendo que cada palabra quedara sin opción de ser contradecida, aportando puntos a un juego que tenía mucho en cancha.

Luego de que se discutiera un punto irrelevante –según Isshin el hecho de que él estuviera tras el caso era una completa pérdida de tiempo como para ser discutido-, se llamó a los capitanes para que diesen su opinión, dirigiéndose a una antesala que les esperaba.

-Kuchiki Rukia, puedes pasar a la sala del lado para tomar un descanso.- Habló la mujer que se encontraba del lado derecho del vocero, llamándole la atención a la aludida debido al meloso y simpático tono de voz que había dispersado el silencio de la sala.

Se inclinó ligeramente antes de retirarse en compañía de Isshin a la sala mencionada.

-Cómo te encuentras?- Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre luego de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Bien, Otto-san- Sonrió con cariño a pesar del cansancio. El hombre se preocupaba demasiado a ratos, haciendo que ella le respondiese de forma afectuosa.- Tan sólo necesito sentarme en algo más cómodo.

El pelinegro sonrió con cansancio; si le quedaba energía para bromear, seguramente estaría mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Se formó un silencio un poco incomodo entre ambos, y es que aún estaban intrigados con lo que habría pasado con Ichigo.

No se esperaban que despertase aún, y necesitaban que ese cabeza hueca estuviera inconsciente por un día más por lo menos para poder solucionar todo aquello sin mayor problema.

Sinceramente, el pelinaranja era un problema más a la lista; no necesitaban a nadie que fuese allí a revolver de más el gallinero. Las cosas ya estaban complicadas lo suficiente como para que él llegara e intentara arreglar todo con pocas palabras y muchos actos.

Rukia no pudo evitar medio sonreír al recordar cómo era que Ichigo había solucionado su último problemita en su presencia. Noquear a su padre había sido gracioso, sobre todo porque Isshin Kurosaki no dejaba de entregarle preservativos y darle pequeños "consejos" sexuales cada vez que éste intentaba salir en compañía de la morena.

Isshin por su parte estaba serio. No podía dejar de recordar el elevado reiatsu que había sentido.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que pertenecía a su hijo, pero no podía creer que poseía tal cantidad de poder espiritual. Y si no fuese porque sabía que su hijo recién despertaba luego de haber estado en un grabe estado de inanición, no se sentiría tan incomodo al saber que sería capaz de expulsar más poder del ya demostrado.

Necesitaba saber si el testarudo de su hijo estaba en buenas condiciones, pero no podía dejar sola a la morena. Estaba en un enredo y necesitaba hacer algo.

-

Una suave pero severa voz se escuchó en la entrada del cuarto escuadrón, haciendo que todos los integrantes de éste se moviesen haciendo lugar para que la capitana pudiese avanzar. Hacían pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza para mostrar su respeto y admiración por su superior.

Cuando llegó al edificio, se encontró con su teniente, que intentaba calmar a unos guardias.

-Isane-san- Llamó calma pero seria.

-Taicho- Se apresuró ésta en girarse y contestar con una leve inclinación.

-Cómo se encuentra.

-Por lo que me dicen, está en perfecto estado, aunque aún un poco débil.- Al escuchar esto, los guardias se estremecieron un poco tras la mujer.

-Y qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- La mujer había entendido al instante el miedo que profesaban sus subordinados.

-Es que… -Comenzó uno, pero el otro le interrumpió.

-Él es un demonio!!! Ningún shinigami, a parte de los capitanes, tiene tanto reiatsu!- Se le notaba exasperado y miedoso.- Si se llegase a soltar, nos matará a todos con tal de abrirse camino!!

Se formó un silencio extraño, donde ambos guardias se miraban sin entender, la teniente miraba curiosa a su capitana, mientras que ésta miraba en dirección a la puerta protegida.

Avanzó hacia ésta y colocó una mano sobre la superficie, detectando al momento que Ichigo estaba despierto y quería soltarse. Aunque en un segundo sintió que su reiatsu decaía por el esfuerzo, éste seguía siendo fuerte como para soltarse dentro de poco.

Debía intervenir…

-Isane-san, prepare un campo te protección.- Habló al hacer presión en ciertos lugares de la barrera ya establecida.- Entraré.

-Pero…

Sin siquiera entender mucho lo que su superior intentaba, prefirió obedecer y realizarlo. Tenía que creer que su capitana era capaz de vérselas con Ichigo si es que éste lograba soltarse con ella dentro.

-Una fuerte, por favor, Isane-san.- Volvió a hablar en el momento en que sentía una barrera a su alrededor. La barrera se hizo más fuerte con la petición, y se sintió más segura para liberar la que ya estaba antes.

Ejerció presión en dos puntos más y ya pudo entrar en la habitación sin mayor inconveniente.

-Ah…- Se detuvo y giró antes de deslizar la puerta.- Por favor, envíen a alguien para informar que yo estoy a favor.

Diciendo lo último, corrió hacia un lado la puerta y se encontró de inmediato con un par de ojos almendrados que le observaban con duda e impotencia.

-

-Rukia-chan- Habló levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien.- Le sonrió amablemente sabiendo sus intenciones.

Él lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba su hijo. Debía hacer algo para enterarse, a fin de cuentas, era su hijo el que había estado grave y el que en ese momento tenía posibilidades de causar estragos.

-Volveré enseguida.- Le sonrió con gentileza como respuesta.- Ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia.

Besó con cariño la frente de la morena antes de desaparecer en un segundo.

Suspiró al comprobar que estaba completamente sola. Nada ni nadie estaba ahí para atestiguar cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y empapaban sus labios.

-Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo al levantarse y apoyarse del marco de la ventana.- Tan sólo tenemos que esperar.

Sintió dos golpes que llamaban a la puerta y se giró al tiempo que afirmaba que podían ingresar.

Se asombró de ver un semblante conocido ingresar con una seriedad habitual y un cariño que sólo ella sabía descifrar.

-Cómo te encuentras?

Ella sabía que él no era de muchas palabras y que con esa pregunta intentaba dar a entender mucho. Se alegró de poder ser capaz de entenderle a pesar de que la gente común no lo hacía; ella era capaz de ver cariño y amabilidad donde el normal de las personas sólo veía frialdad y seriedad.

-Bien, Nii-sama.

Byakuya se acercó a su lado y miró por la ventana. El día estaba soleado pero había una fresca brisa que le removía el flequillo a ambos, haciendo cosquillas en sus frentes.

Nunca había sido de muchas palabras; él prefería los gestos. Aunque admitía que por mucho tiempo no había podido estar cerca de la pequeña morena que en ese instante se encontraba a su lado, ahora admitía que le tenía cierto afecto; ahora le podía considerar como una hermana completamente. Ya no había nada que le impidiera sentir afecto por la mujer que tenía a su lado, y aunque la hubiese aceptado por culpa y compromiso desde un comienzo, ahora sentía que sí eran como una familia, que sí podía sentirse orgulloso de cederle su apellido, su familia y su protección. Ahora sí era su hermana.

Rukia por su lado estaba contenta. Sabía que él no era de las personas que iba por el mundo gritando y dando a conocer sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero sí sabía que él era una persona capaz de sentir y tener cariño y afecto por sus seres queridos.

Hacía poco había comprobado que los rumores eran mentira, que su hermano sí podía sentir orgullo y aprecio por alguien, y aunque no sabía aún si su hermano estaba orgulloso de ella, por lo menos podía decir que él sí sentía estima y cariño por ella, y era suficiente como para que ella estuviera contenta.

-La reunión entre los capitanes ya termino, así que prepárate, porque vendrán a buscarte en un momento.

Sabía que Isshin aún no volvía; había notado que su reiatsu se movía muy aprisa en dirección al cuarto escuadrón, pero no podían hacer esperar a la cámara, así que si él no volvía, él tomaría su lugar.

La morena por su parte notó su preocupación. Sabía que Isshin podría demorarse un poco más de la cuenta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Ichigo, pero no podía pedirle menos, ya que él se preocupaba por su familia, pero ella no pediría más de lo que sabía que podían dar, así que no permitiría que su hermano se quedara, él debía estar en su lugar y tomar las decisiones en nombre de la familia Kuchiki y también como representante de su escuadrón. Debía decirle que él debía tomar su propio lugar.

Pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Nii-sama- Comenzó a decir luego de pasados unos diez minutos.

Cuando Byakuya se giró para mirarle, no pudo más que sonreír y casi atragantarse con sus palabras. Él le estaba dedicando una imperceptible sonrisa, una sólo para ella.

Cuando casi se ponía a llorar se la felicidad, llamaron a la puerta. Rukia sonriente hizo pasar a quien llamaba.

-Kuchiki-san.- Habló un hombre de estatura media. Ambos miraron, ya que ambos se dieron por aludidos.- El caso se retomará dentro de cinco minutos más, por favor, se les llama para que se presenten.

-Ya iremos.- Respondió Byakuya.

Se inclinó levemente en forma respetuosa y se retiró, dejando a los hermanos con una sensación extraña. Ella queriendo decirle algo y él intentando tomar una decisión apresurada.

Iban a comenzar a hablar cuando sintieron que ya no estaban solos. Una sombra se notó primero, luego un shinigami de gran porte se dio a ver. Isshin había aparecido y se notaba extraño.

-Ya van a comenzar, mejor nos apresuramos.- Se escuchó algo alterado y agitado.

Byakuya le miró un par de segundos para luego dedicarle una mirada a modo de despedida a la morena y retirarse de la habitación, dejando a Rukia algo intrigada y a Isshin acelerado.

-Oto-san… está todo bien?

**---**

**Sí… soy impuntual e irresponsable… pero de verdad que no he tenido tiempo suficiente…. Y cuando lo he tenido… lo lamento pero ni la imaginación ni las ganas de daban para continuar…. Pero no le queda mucho a este fiC… así que intentaré terminarlo antes de que se acabe el año nn….**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Hikari_2000 .-. IcePrincess95 .-. holap (yazmin) .-. MayLu .-. Andrea .-. Kari Uchiyama .-. Velonique Yuuko .-. Lilith .-. vaipra .-. Eva Vidal .-. Rochelle Kuchiki .-. MaryJu-chan (amiga!! Te adoro nn!) .-. Uchiha Katze**

**Muchas gracias nn de verdad…**

**Espero tener otro antes de que termine septiembre… ahora que ya sé por dónde va el rumbo de esto… comprendan que le había perdido el ritmo y tuve que leerme mi propio fiC casi completo para poder seguirlo… **

**Si algo no calza con lo escrito anteriormente, o había hablado de algo y ahora dije algo completamente distinto –léase: "hoy día nublado" y hablando del mismo día digo en otro chap "día soleado"- lamento decirles que mi memoria no es tanta… y si me fijaba en esos pequeños detalles… no iba a terminar nunca xD**

**Ahora si me despido! Tengan un buen día!!**

**Bye!!**

**conchito!**


	19. Un trato

_**"Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_19.- Un trato._

Había ido y no había logrado nada…

Ahora se encontraba camino nuevamente a esa decisión, la cual esperaban no decantara. Pero su mente esta en un lugar lejos de allí.

Se sentía traicionero; su hijo lo necesitaba y él estaba en otro lugar haciendo otra cosa. Aunque sabía que si Ichigo supiera que él estaba peleando por el bien de su retoño, apoyaría aquello. Pero él se sentía mal por otra cosa; Isshin era responsable de que su hijo se encontrara amarrado a una camilla bajo mil y un escudos protectores para impedir que se acercara a ese lugar.

Suspiró sin ganas de alargar más el asunto y se encaminó junto a la morena para atravesar esas grandes puertas decoradas.

-

_Llegó algo agitado al lugar para comprobar que algo había cambiado._

_El escudo que había puesto en compañía de la capitana Unohana ya no estaba en su lugar, aunque ahora había uno casi tan poderoso._

_Todo el cuarto escuadrón estaba nervioso, y se sentía a distancia el motivo. Ichigo Kurosaki quería soltarse y salir de ese lugar, pero debían impedirlo._

_Se acercó al cuarto donde le tenían encerrado y encontró a Isane cansada y dudosa, junto a otros dos guardias que temblaban cada vez que la mujer suspiraba o decía algo en voz inaudible._

_-Se encuentra bien, Isane-san?_

_-Kurosaki-san! Que alegría.- La mujer es notó más tranquila, aunque no bajó la guardia.- Unohana-taicho entró, pero no sé qué es lo que está pasando ahí dentro… Usted… podría…_

_-Lo lamento.- Sonrió cansado en respuesta.- Pero me es imposible entrar ahí si es que Ichigo está despierto._

_Pensó para sí, que si eso ocurría, ahora sí que su hijo dejaría toda la Sociedad de las Almas boca arriba._

_Ahora que lo pensaba… Cómo le dirían a Ichigo después que él había estado tras todo aquello? Que él había sido anteriormente un shinigami y que no le había contado a su familia?? _

_Seguramente su hijo entendería muchas cosas… seguramente su hijo le culparía por no haber salvado a su madre y haber tenido la oportunidad… pero… realmente la tuvo? Él no se encontraba en ese lugar como para haber podido hacer algo al respecto._

_De un momento a otro dejó de cavilar porque había sentido movimiento en el interior. Isane se había puesto más tensa y los dos hombres se habían puesto en guardia, pensando que podrían hacer algo._

_El movimiento se detuvo y así volvieron sus pensamientos._

_Si él estaba nervioso, lo más probable era que Ichigo estuviera volviéndose loco. Se había escapado unos segundos del lado de Rukia y ya se sentía culpable por dejarla sola…_

_Pasó un minuto más y la capitana del cuarto escuadrón salió igual de sonriente que siempre aunque con un notable cansancio… últimamente todo el mundo estaba cansado…_

_-Isshin-san, que sorpresa.- Saludó, aunque luego lo pensó mejor.- Aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto verle por aquí._

_-Unohana-san, él…_

_-Él está bien. Sólo le di un calmante para que volviera a dormir… Creo que no nos dará trabajo dentro de un par de horas._

_El hombre a cada segundo que pasaba se le notaba el rostro más cansado. No podía dejar de estar nervioso, intentando por todos los medios que el resto no se diese cuenta._

_Pero la mujer que estaba a su lado pudo notar aquel malestar en el cuerpo del shinigami, y recordó con detalle la conversación que había mantenido hacía pocos minutos con Ichigo dentro de ese cuarto…_

_-_

_Logrando entrar sintió una presión increíble en el aire. Aquel reiatsu decía a los cuatro vientos que su dueño estaba enfadado y que quería lograr su liberación a cualquier costo._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron logró reconocer al muchacho que había conocido anteriormente, cuando era sólo un quinceañero, cuando ni siquiera se enteraba que estaba enamorado de la pequeña Kuchiki._

_Por su lado, Ichigo le fulminó con la mirada, intentando decirle todo lo que nunca le diría con palabras. Palabras que avergonzarían a cualquiera que las escuchase. Y ella sabía perfectamente que era tocar su paciencia y esas maldiciones no se detendrían por mucha educación y ética que tuviese el muchacho._

_-Kurosaki-san_

_La voz de ella, dulce y armoniosa, logró que el joven dejase de tirar de sus amarras, haciendo un gesto de desagrado, dando a entender a la mujer que no haría nada contra ella, que sólo quería que le soltaran._

_-Entiendo perfectamente por lo que está pasando, Kurosaki-san, pero le pido paciencia.- Se acercó con cautela, sin desenlazar sus manos enfrente de sí, mostrando una apariencia que calmaría a cualquiera.- Solamente, paciencia. _

_-Cómo me pides que tenga paciencia- Habló intentando no sonar tan maleducado como sonó, sintiendo la garganta seca por tanto esfuerzo.-, si lo único que quieren es… deshacerse de mi hijo…_

_Notó que la palabra que iba a utilizar se trabó en sus cuerdas vocales, teniendo la necesidad de usar algún sinónimo para darse a entender. Algo que no atentara contra sus pensamientos y sus propios nervios; ya de por sí alterados._

_-Kurosaki-san… Usted sabe que no puedo soltarle.- Habló intentando mantener su propia calma. Y es que ver a aquel joven que ya no lo era tanto, intentar soltarse, le estaba dificultando su trabajo._

_Él tan sólo quería salvar lo que amaba y lo venía por amar. Ella quería decirle que si fuese por ella, lo hubiese soltado hacía rato, pero se hubiese sonado hipócrita, porque la orden la había dado ella en persona ante todo su escuadrón, exigiendo la seguridad máxima y la alerta de todo shinigami de turno._

_-Sabes que me soltaré, que es cuestión de tiempo…_

_Y lo sabía mejor que aquel que lo afirmaba._

_El kidoh que habían utilizado es estaba debilitando, y si no hacía algo, un refuerzo o un nuevo conjuro, éste saldría por las ventanas en cualquier momento._

_-Usted afirma que escapará -Intentó no darse por aludida con la anterior afirmación y jugar un poco para ver si las cosas podrían cambiarse- Yo debo afirmar todo lo contrario, así que…_

_Ella misma notó como la comisura de sus labios ascendía imperceptiblemente, aunque no del todo, porque el pelinaranja notó también aquello._

_Su interlocutor abrió los ojos ante el asombro y un gesto de disgusto se posó el resto del rostro de él, haciendo que la mujer entendiera que había malinterpretado todo._

_Ella, Unohana Retsu, había mantenido su cabeza metida en todo ese asunto desde el comienzo, más que mal, ella había sido la que había confirmado el estado de la morena –aunque se sabía que Rukia se había dado cuenta antes de acudir a ella- y se había mantenido al tanto de todo hasta ese momento, siguiendo hasta el final. Ella había querido el bien para ambas, la shinigami y la pequeña criatura que venía en camino, y en todo momento hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para esos futuros; no podían mirarle con esos ojos y reprocharle que estaba interfiriendo con la seguridad de las que ella había protegido, aunque lo hubiese hecho dentro del protocolo para no delatarles ni ponerles en peligro. _

_Porque sí había habido peligro. Si es que la cámara de los 46 se enteraba, en conjunto con los nobles y familias de alto rango social en el Sereitei se enteraban antes de tiempo, era muy probable que hubiesen cometido alguna atrocidad para que aquello no llegase más lejos, para que la criatura ni siquiera pudiera ver la luz del sol ni sentir el amor de su madre al estar en sus brazos. Ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para protegerles._

_Ella sabía mejor que cualquiera dentro de ese mundo lo complicado que era todo aquello; aunque a lo mejor el capitán Kurotsuchi pudiese saber algo también, era desconocido por todos lo que podría ocurrir cuando un alma era expuesta a un embarazo, ya que había ciertos rumores –aunque se logró desmentir la mayoría-, aún no se había realizado ninguna gestación con parte del alma de un ser humano. _

_Siempre había sido entre nobles y familias importantes, así que esos casos habían sido llevados a cabo con la mayor privacidad y cuidado del que se podía, por lo tanto, un embarazo en la SS no era común y se habían divulgado ciertos rumores para que los shinigamis comunes y las almas del rukongai no intentaran hacerlo a diestro y siniestro. Aunque también reconocían que los casos eran escasos, sí se había visto en lugares donde no debía llevarse a cabo, y estos casos ni siquiera habían concluido, siendo erradicado el problema de raíz._

_Ellos se habían encargado de que aquella solución no llegase al caso de Rukia Kuchiki._

_Ellos habían investigado y hablado por todos lados para poder hacer lo que pusieran y que el caso se tratara con la mayor sensibilidad posible._

_Gracias a las investigaciones del capitán Kurotsuchi, a la paciencia que había demostrado Kuchiki para hablar sin terminar la conversación a su favor, el empeño del capitán Ukitake y la simpatía que mostraba el capitán Shunsui para hacer reír a la morena los escasos minutos que le veía. Todos habían colaborado para que las cosas salieran bien._

_Ichigo Kurosaki no podía recriminarle por tenerle atado, si él acababa de integrarse a la conversación. Conversación que llevaba siendo mantenida hacía algunos meses._

_Al único que no se le había informado había sido al capitán Abarai, recientemente establecido como superior en el tercer escuadrón, ya que se sabía de la cercanía que éste tenía con la morena y los habitantes de Karakura. No habían querido que él también cometiera una locura recién llegado a su posición. La decisión la habían tomado Isshin, Byakuya y Ukitake luego de una larga jornada de decisiones._

_Suspiró sabiendo que ahora le correspondía hacer algo a ella. Una decisión que sólo ella debía tomar._

_Tenía que hacerlo…_

_-Ichigo._

_El aludido le miró, notando el cambio de semblante de la mujer, intentando descubrir lo que diría._

_También le había llamado la atención que por primera le llamara por su nombre y no con su característica formalidad._

_Ella también lo notó, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. Se sentía como una maestra regañando a un infante que no sabe qué equivocación cometió y que estaba a punto de ser castigado._

_-Debes quedarte aquí por lo menos hasta que esto termine. No debes interferir._

_Habló firme y decidida, haciendo que el aludido frunciese el entrecejo algo molesto._

_-Sabe que no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo._

_Las amenazas no funcionaban con ella. Y era bien sabido; que pena que aquel niño no lo supiera._

_-No lograrás nada. Yo perfectamente podría noquearte y quedarías sin conciencia por algún tiempo, lo cual sería muy conveniente. También podría pedirle algún consejo al capitán Kurotsuchi, que estoy segura se contentará que le dejemos experimentar alguno de sus descubrimientos en un espécimen vivo. O también, el capitán Kempachi estará encantado de venir a hacerte un poco de compañía. Pero te dejaré escoger esta vez._

_Con cada nombramiento, el hombre había hecho muecas distintas; primero le asombró que la mujer afirmada que ella misma podría ganarle, así como para dejarle inconsciente; luego, se sintió nervioso que ese hombre loco pudiese inyectarle alguna sustancia desconocida y que realmente quedara inhabilitado de por vida; tercero, Kempachi sí que era de armas tomar, y en su estado estaba seguro que no saldría completo. _

_Lo que más contentó a la mujer fue la expresión de desconfianza que puso al último de su relato. Le había llamado la atención que dijera eso, dando a entender que había más posibilidades de las nombradas._

_- Que yo escojo?- Tenía una ceja alzada denotando incredulidad y algo de suspicacia._

_-Exacto.- Se acercó un poco más a la camilla, bajando el tono de voz para hacer todo aquel asunto un poco más misterioso. Los ojos almendrados se entrecerraron acorde al misterio.- Puedes quedarte aquí inconsciente y amarrado, o podemos acordar algo._

_Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que él afirmó con la cabeza. Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles… eso, o morir en el intento…_

_-Lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente- Le apuntó con un dedo, soltando recién sus manos entrelazadas.- Tú te quedarás aquí, consciente, y cuando todo termine, yo misma me encargaré de soltarte. Por lo que se planeó, el juicio se terminará hoy mismo, no se tiene la intención de prolongarlo para no exaltar más a la Sociedad de Almas y para que Rukia no tenga que pasar por esto por mucho tiempo._

_Con la mención de la morena, Ichigo frunció en ceño aún más si es que eso era posible. Uhonaha entendió que debía terminar de plantear su propuesta._

_-Yo me encargaré, que sea cual fuere la decisión de la cámara, tú podrás estar por lo menos 24 horas con Kuchiki Rukia._

_La proposición llamó completamente la atención del joven. Aunque ella sabía que las 24 horas que le ofrecía no eran nada, pero a él le valía demasiado que aquella mujer jurase estar de su lado; era algo que no todos los días te daban a entender, aunque fuese sin palabras. Él debía mostrar algo de gratitud, ya que la morena ante él afirmaba que ella iba a cumplir._

_Asintió y sintió que sus músculos le dolían al hacerlo._

_Se formó un silencio escaso, pero que se sintió denso entre ambos._

_Ninguno quería hablar._

_Pero algo llamó la atención de ambos._

_Ichigo sabía que había dos guardias fuera, y se enteró de la llegada de la teniente y la capitana del cuarto escuadrón. Y como ya les conocía, pudo distinguir sus reiatsus. Pero ese que acababa de llegar se le hacía conocido, aunque no lograba distinguirlo…_

_Unohana por su parte también lo sintió, haciendo que su entrecejo de juntase un poco. Si Ichigo descubría que la persona que acababa de llegar, o mejor dicho, acababa de notar que se encontraba ahí, era su padre, dejaría tal caos que ni siquiera les serviría el registro dental para distinguir los cuerpos._

_-Es-estoy seguro que lo conozco- Habló él mientras intentaba levantarse un poco más e intentar mirar a través de la madera de la puerta.-Si no me equivoco…_

_Levemente, pero notable, el reiatsu del pelinaranja se alteró, haciendo que se alzara milésimas y que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta, haciendo que la mujer también cogiera la misma posición y que decidiera actuar al instante para prevenir cualquier problema._

_-Ichigo- Dijo cogiendo de la mesilla un vaso de agua y sacando de quien sabe donde una pequeña tableta de color blanco.- Tomate esto, por favor._

_-Y qué es eso?_

_Claro, cualquier ser pensante en su sano juicio debe preguntar qué es lo que le están haciendo consumir, sea quien sea la persona que le hace ingerirlo. Y como persona pensante, ella también lo sabía bien._

_El comprimido que tenía en la mano no era nada para tomarse a la ligera. Era un medicamento creado por el doceavo escuadrón y utilizado por toda la SS, y su función principal era controlas las subidas de reiatsu abruptas, generalmente incontrolables, cuando algún shinigami pescaba un resfriado y simplemente alguna anomalía del cuerpo. Lo más importante, era que podía calmar y dejar el reiatsu bajo por cierta cantidad de tiempo, provocando el reposo involuntario por parte del cuerpo. Según la concentración, se podía simplemente relajar los músculos o dejar al shinigami en la inconsciencia._

_Esta vez sólo tenía que dejarle un poco más debilitado._

_-Es un medicamento.- Literalmente, la respuesta era válida, pero sabía que la pregunta no se refería solamente a ello, pero admitió que el rostro de Ichigo le pareció algo cómico.- Servirá para curarte las heridas internas que van quedando y también para destensar un poco los músculos._

_-Y no pueden hacerlo con kidoh?_

_Claro, era comprensible. Ellos podían hacerlo, pero ella no tenía la intención de golpearle como para no permitirle movimiento alguno, y además…_

_-Sí, podría, pero yo, en primer caso, no debería estar aquí, sino en la toma de decisiones por parte de los capitanes. –Su rostro se tornó ligeramente más serio al decir aquello, pero a continuación se relajó un poco más.- Lo otro podría ser que mis subordinados te curaran, pero Isane está ocupada y ninguno de los otros se atrevería a estar solo en la misma habitación que tú. Creo que lo entiendes._

_Y claro que lo entendía. Había podido escuchar más de una conversación de los supuestos guardias que le impusieron, y no habían dejado de hablar del susto que tenían de enfrentársele y mucho menos de desenvainar su katana para hacerle frente. Sabían que no tenían muchas posibilidades, y él también lo sabía._

_Cogió la pastilla y se la metió a la boca, cogió el vaso de agua y casi se atragantó debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. La mujer le quitó de la mano en vaso y lo depositó en la mesa._

_No quería salir aún, pero necesitaba apresurarse. Aunque debía haber estado en todo momento en el juicio, Ichigo Kurosaki no era un punto que pudiese quedarle lejos de su I, así que había que tratarlo con delicadeza y con toda la atención que pudiese prestarle._

_Sintió la baja de reiatsu y se atrevió a dirigirse hacia la puerta._

_-Espero que esto acabe pronto- Comentó antes de tocar la puerta con una mano antes de deslizarla.- Apenas termine me encargaré de hacer los preparativos para que puedas ver a Kuchiki-san._

_Ahora que todo estaba todo más tranquilo, podía volver a las formalidades y su semblante sonriente._

_-M-muchas… - Comenzó a hablar el joven, un poco soñoliento y con algo de vergüenza.- Muchas gracias, Unohana-san._

_-_

Se removió un poco en su asiento y se golpeó con disimulo el hombro para destensarlo.

El consejo había vuelto y con eso había comenzado nuevamente el juicio.

---

Bueno… sé que no es mucho…

Pero como lo que viene ahora como que no tenía que ir con esta parte :S por eso lo estoy separando…

Y como sé que me tomará un poquito de tiempo (estoy poniendo todo mi empeño para poder escribir más seguido…) y aparte porque es la parte climax de todo este cuento, quiero ponerlo aparte de esta, porque esta tenía un toque especial, algo aparte…. Y eso xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que lees!!

Y sobre todo a los que me han leído desde el comienzo!!!

LAMENTO LA ESPERA!!

Gracias!!

Bye

**conchito!**


	20. Antes de tiempo

_**Antes de que comiencen, les quer**__**ía pedir que se detuvieran un segundo y oren, recen o deseen el bien para mi país que está pasando una pesadilla de talla grande. Ha sido duro para muchos y muchos han perdido mucho y un esfuerzo de vida. Espero que todos los lean esto estén nosotros en este momento donde necesitamos muchísima fuerza y todo el apoyo posible.**_

_**Ahora… disfruten!**_

"_**Sen no yoru wo koete"**_

_20.- Antes de tiempo._

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Y el tiempo no tenía intención de coger un ritmo adecuado para que ella pudiese seguirle.

Sentada delante de tanta gente; tantos rostros que con suerte y podía reconocer. Las luces del lugar eran tan opacas, que parecían lúgubres, y no permitían que por sus pupilas ingresaran nítidas imágenes, haciendo que su mundo girase más borroso de lo acostumbrado, ayudando a la distorsión el tiempo que no quería disminuir su marcha, traicionero y malévolo.

Si seguía así, simplemente desfallecería.

-

No le pareció que fuese el momento más adecuado, pero necesitaba despejar su mente, intoxicar sus pulmones para sentir que se relajaban y que eran capaces de seguir inhalando y exhalando como de costumbre, que la nicotina les hiciera despertar para que su cerebro así pudiese recibir más oxígeno.

Pero no podía.

No podía dejar la habitación en la que se encontraba, no podría dejar a esa mujer ahí sola, no podía dejar todo a la suerte de quien quisiese tomarla y controlarla, no podía dejar que el futuro de algo tan lindo dejara de brillar por la codicia y la infamia de otros. Debía mantenerse estable, ser fuerte y seguir siendo el pilar que dijo que sería, que se prometió ser y que seguiría siendo. Era un padre de familia, y esa familia estaba a minutos de crecer o empequeñecer penosamente.

Removió sus hombros y pestañó repetidas veces para despejar su nublosa mirada. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a adquirir tonalidades rojas, aunque a los ojos sensibles y/o expertos, y había descuidado su barba, por lo que estaba dispareja y comenzaba a crecerle en lugares en que habitualmente él tenía controlados; la había descuidado por falta de sueño y tiempo en las mañanas, y ahora se arrepentía porque su apariencia empeoraba en demasía cuando parecía que no había pegado ojo en semanas y con su barba desalineada, que generalmente estaba pulcra y mimada con tónicos para después del rasurado y otras clases de productos. Se rascó el mentón jurando que llegaría a tomar un buen baño y que su siempre cuidada barba sería liquidada para facilitar el cuidado.

Sabía cómo había ido la reunión entre los capitanes, mientras que los de la cámara se habían reunido para hablar también. Ukitake le había interceptado cuando se dirigían nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraba ahora. Le había dicho todo en pocas palabras: "Lo de los capitanes va bien, aunque el comandante Yamamoto está algo incómodo con esto de estar contra la cámara, pero mantendrá su palabra, y nos moveremos todos en el mismo sentido. No te preocupes, que no dejaremos que toquen a Rukia. Ella estará bien, igual que la criatura."

El hombre de cabello blanco se retiró después de sonreírle y apretarle el hombro con estima. Aquellas palabras habían aliviado su estómago, pero no así se sentía relajado. Faltaba una decisión, la más importante.

-Kuchiki Rukia.- Habló esa voz que ya le tenía los tímpanos asqueados.- Le tenemos un par de preguntas más antes de tomar una decisión.

La morena simplemente cabeceó para hacer entender que estaba dispuesta a seguir colaborando.

Y tenía que hacerlo. Qué haría si no?

No podía mandarse a cambiar, esconderse en alguna cueva e intentar ocultar su reiatsu y el del bebé por lo que les quedaba de vida. Eso sería ridículamente infantil, ya que aún tenían una posibilidad de terminar con las cosas bien y como debían. Pero en el caso de que las cosas quedaran truncadas y no salieran bien, ella siempre sedería el cuidado del pequeño al hombre que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, y ella pelearía con uñas y dientes para que nadie se atreviera a tocarle un solo cabello.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre en el palco se aclaró la garganta y daba a entender que necesitaba su total atención.

Cualquiera, a kilómetros que la viera, se daría cuenta que simplemente estaba ahí su cuerpo, ya que su mente estaba a años luz de esa sala, divagando en posibles desenlaces y que cada vez eran más dispares. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que había un mundo más allá lleno de _chappys_ esperando para hacerse cargo de un pequeño bebé que seguramente sacaría el peor de los genios de sus progenitores.

Y ahora que también pensaba en eso, no se había dado cuenta que no había ni especulado sobre cómo sería el bebé, ni sobre qué sería; niño o niña, o si sería alto como el padre, o baja como ella –realmente esperaba que fuesen más altos-, tampoco se había parado a pensar si tendría sus ojos o los lindos almendrados de Ichigo, si serían molestados también en la escuela como rebelde por heredar un color poco usual de cabello dentro del país que vivían.

Todos esos pensamientos se los había vetado para poder así estar más preparada para cualquier cosa. Si debía separarse de la criatura –siempre jurando el mejor final para ésta- no quería haber tenido tantos sueños juntos, tantos recuerdos que pudiesen hacer la carga peor. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por el bien se su retoño.

Cuando el hombre frente a ella volvió a aclararse la garganta, se sonrojó un poco por su falta de atención, y frunció el entrecejo simulando que ahora sí tenía toda su atención.

-Por lo que se tiene archivado en sus registros, usted hacía constantes viajes a la cuidad de Karakura, a pesar de no tener ya ni un compromiso con esa sección, luego de haber sido delegada a otra sección.

La voz de la mujer sonaba melosa, sin intención de ofenderle, pero aún así cumpliendo con su obligación. La shinigami tenía cuerpo de cuarenta años, ojos azules escondidos tras los lentes de unas gafas y el cabello castaño ondulado por sus hombros.

Rukia había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de la mujer, pero el problema era que sus pensamientos eran más fuertes que su atención. Había vuelto a cavilar sobre cómo sería su pequeño bebé cuando naciera. Y si tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros? Y si ni siquiera se parecía a ella? Porque hay veces que los hijos no se parecen mucho a sus padres, pero hay otras veces que son una perfecta copia. Y si el pequeño era igual a Ichigo y no tenía ni rastro de ella? Vamos, que ella había sido el burro de carga durante esos nueve meses que, aunque frustrantes, habían sido preciosos y maravillosos. Por lo menos quería que su bebé tuviera un rasgo de ella.

Sintió que algo le llamaba desde su espalda, por lo que se giró sin disimular y fijó sus ojos sobre otros casi negros, que le miraban entre preocupados y con gracia.

Cuando notó que todo el mundo estaba esperando por una respuesta, se sonrojó e inclinó la cabeza levemente, pidiendo que le volvieran a formular la pregunta.

Cómo había podido permitir algo así?

Ella tenía que estar concentrada, tenía que tener la mente enfocada en hacer todo lo posible por su pequeño.

Cuando le repitieron la pregunta, se sintió más tranquila. No era nada que no se supiese, o por lo menos, no era nada tan grave como para que eso afectara.

-Pues, yo seguía a cargo de la supervisión del shinigami sustituto de ese sector. Sí se me había removido a otra sección dentro del Sereitei, pero mi capitán había mantenido la orden de supervisar esa sección, ya que Aisen había manifestado interés en ella. Por lo mismo, el anterior teniente del sexto escuadrón había estado haciendo las mismas visitas regulares al mismo lugar.

-Visitas, dice?- Se mofó un hombre que quedaba medio oculto a su vista.

-Se les denominaba de esa manera, señor, ya que no se hacía más que hacer presencia en el lugar. Aparte de controlar el reiatsu del Shinigami sustituto y el de los otros habitantes sobresalientes del lugar.

-Con otros visitantes –Logró decir la misma mujer entre todo el bullicio de comentarios-, te refieres al Quinci y a esos otros dos chicos, verdad?

Le pareció gracioso que la mujer con más rango dentro de todas esas personas que intentaban hacerse las importantes, era la única que había mostrado cierta simpatía por ella.

Notó también, que el que más rencor le demostrada, era el hombre sentado a su lado. Los dos cabecillas de la cámara estaban en contra el uno con el otro. Le pareció algo gracioso, pero a la vez peligroso.

-Sí, señora.- Prefirió responderle de la mejor manera. Si podía hacer migas con esa mujer, seguramente tendría puntos a su favor.- Ellos también han ayudado a la SS. Cuando el capitán Aisen se reveló contra el Sereitei, ellos ayudaron a controlar la situación en colaboración con los capitanes.

Contenta con la información, la mujer asintió y se acomodó en su asiento, esperando a que otro hiciera alguna pregunta.

Por algún motivo, que le alegraba y le ponía la piel de gallina a la vez, esa mujer no dejaba de tener una sencilla sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kuchiki-san

El llamado de atención era por parte de otra persona que no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra en todo el rato.

El hombre parecía demasiado joven para estar sentado en ese lugar, pero sus compañeros guardaron silencio cuando él intentó hacerse notar un poco para poder hablar.

Curiosamente, él también mostraba esa sencilla sonrisa.

Eso le asustaba un poco.

-Aquí se ha hablado de la relación que se mantenía entre shinigamis y los habitantes de este pueblito… Karakura…

Bien, se dijo a sí misma, si ese estúpido llamaba a una ciudad un pueblito, seguramente debía ser de una alta familia, que estaba ahí por su posición. Ahora entendía que no estaba ahí por saber algo, sino por llevar algo demasiado importante tras su nombre.

Seguramente podría responder lo que él quisiera con tal de que estuviera a favor.

-Pero… de lo que no se nos ha informado es de la clase de relación que había con este… este shinigami sustituto… Kurosaki Ichido?

Genial, el muy idiota ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien un nombre… Quería corregirle, pero eso sería una falta de respeto…

Y ahora se encontraba más nerviosa que antes.

Cómo era eso que también tenía que hablar de su relación?

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, qué relación habían mantenido?

Él nunca le había pronunciado la palabra "novios" ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se llevaban muy bien, no eran simplemente amigos, pero nada más…

Entonces… qué era lo que tenía que responder…

Tampoco quería quedar como la suelta del barrio, diciendo que se había involucrado con un hombre que no tenía ningún compromiso con ella. Eso sería una burla para la familia Kuchiki, y no podía degradar aún más el nombre de la familia que la había adoptado.

Dirigió su mirada un instante hacia el palco donde se encontraban los capitanes. Byakuya le miraba serenamente, instándole a que continuara con el cuestionario, que no dejase la imaginación libre a esos idiotas, que seguramente agravarían aún más las cosas.

Intentó hablar, pero sólo salió de su boca un monosílabo.

Se sentía afiebrada, y lo atribuía a su vergüenza. A quién no le daba vergüenza hablar de su vida amorosa delante de gente que con suerte se sabía su nombre?

-Bu-bueno –Suspiró intentando controlar su respiración- con… con él… n-nuestra relación… era…

Se le cortó el habla, y de inmediato Isshin se encontraba a su lado. El rostro de preocupación no se lo quitaba nada, con el entrecejo arrugado y los ojos brillantes ante la expectación.

Sintió una punzada en la barriga, justo a la altura del ombligo.

-Te encuentras bien?

Miró al que llamaba padre y no logró enfocar bien su rostro. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta; quería decir muchas cosas, pero un inaguantable dolor se lo impedía.

Logró negar con la cabeza antes de sentir otra punzada, aferrándose el vientre con ambos brazos y apretando la mandíbula.

En cuestión de segundos, Unohana se encontró a su lado y comenzó a revisar su pulso.

-Isshin-san, debemos llevarla cuanto antes a mi división. Si no nos apresuramos, el bebé nace aquí mismo.

Todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse de su logar. Los juzgadores no podían permitir lo que estaba sucediendo, hablando sobre que primero tenía que terminar el juicio, otros decían que no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que algunos simplemente se mostraban expectantes ante el suceso.

Los capitanes por su lado no estaban mejor. Byakuya no sabía si levantarse y acompañar a su hermana, el mayor de todos no sabía qué decir al respecto, mientras que los otros capitanes sólo intentaban mantener la calma para no alborotar más el asunto.

Isshin tomó en brazo a una semiinconsciente Rukia y desapareció en compañía de la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

Todo había comenzado.

-

Caminaba para un lugar a otro. Exasperado.

Él era médico, había estudiado toda una carrera logrando aprobarla sin errores, había tenido años de práctica y ahora se sentía inútil.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar y morderse los dedos para no comenzar a gritar de lo nervioso que estaba.

Habían llegado al cuarto escuadrón en cuestión de segundos y desde que dejó a una adolorida y nerviosa morena sobre la camilla, fue forzado a dejar la habitación y esperar fuera de ésta con impaciencia.

Cuando ya comenzaba a morder la uña del segundo pulgar llegó una ráfaga de viento mezclada con el perfume de mujer que ya comenzaba a reconocer bien.

-Cómo se encuentra?

Nada más llegar, Rangiku Matsumoto hacía que le mundo supiese que ella estaba en el lugar.

Su exasperado y ansioso grito irrumpió los oídos del hombre como un huracán, golpeando su cerebro y logrando que la migraña incrementase.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó la ojiazul al notar su acción.- Pero es que me acabo de enterar y no me lo podía creer. Ya se sabe por toda la SS y no conseguía dejar mi escuadrón, así que vine apenas pude.

Isshin miró detenidamente a la mujer y sonrió comprendiendo su nervio. Si ella estaba así, él estaba peor.

Se sentó sin más en el suelo de aquel pasillo, siendo imitado por Rangiku, que sabía le correspondía esperar de todos modos.

-Aún no sé cómo van las cosas, pero es muy posible que el trabajo de parto ya haya comenzado.-Comenzó relatando una vez estuvo más tranquilo.- Le comenzaron las contracciones cuando estábamos en el juicio, y por el momento tuvo que posponerse…

-Sí me comentó mi Taicho.- La mujer medio sonrió ante el nombramiento del peliblanco.- Dijo que los de la cámara quedaron inquietos y otros más bien conmovidos. Fue justo a tiempo.

El hombre, algo incómodo, volteó a verle el rostro con la interrogación dibujada en sus ojos.

-Bueno… lo digo principalmente, porque ya no pueden evitar el nacimiento.- Se acomodó un poco más contra la pared, mirando hacia el jardín japonés que había tras las ventanas.- Se decía por ahí que la cámara intentaría por todos los medios que la criatura no naciera a pesar de que el embarazo estaba ya en su punto final; que pelearían en el juicio por eso. Pero ahora que el juicio aún no termina, y que las cosas se adelantaron y se les escaparon de las manos, no pueden interrumpir el nacimiento, ya que no llegaron a nada.

La expresión del hombre no salía de su asombro.

Él no había llegado a saber de esos rumores, había dejado que esas palabrerías quedaran para los que no sabían de la situación, para los que se preocupaban de tener algo para hablar más que de la morena y su destino, por lo que no había querido oír sobre las suposiciones sobre la disposición de la cámara.

Nunca imaginó que algo tan grave como interrumpir el embarazo estuviera dentro de las ideas de ese grupo supuestamente respetado de personas.

-

El tiempo pasó, pero sin ser mucho, transcurrió como una eternidad.

Apenas llevaban veinte minutos sentados ahí con la rubia y parecía como si hubiesen estado toda la tarde conversando banalidades intentando distraer la atención para no perder la paciencia.

La conversación sobre la dieta ideal para mantener un vientre plano era el tópico que salía de la boca de Rangiku cuando sintieron que el reiatsu de Rukia se disminuía hasta quedar como en un trance; segundos después Unohana salía por la puerta para sonreír a ambos que se ponían en ese instante de pié.

-Ha quedado dormida. Las contracciones la dejaron exhausta.- Se quitó un cabello del rostro y suspiró. Se le notaba agotada también.- Por ahora las contracciones se detuvieron, pero puede comenzar en cualquier momento.

-Pero… no hay complicaciones, verdad?

-No, ni una. Tan sólo estamos esperando a que dilate un poco más para que todo salga sin tanto esfuerzo. Rukia ha estado bajo mucha presión, por lo que su cuerpo no se encuentra con el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas; mientras menos trabajo le toque, será mejor.

La mujer que no había hablado se adelantó un poco y preguntó un poco avergonzada:

-Puedo pasar a verla?

-Siempre y cuando no la despiertes. Está agotada y queremos que guarde sus fuerzas.

-Entendido.

Rangiku e Isshin ingresaron en la habitación, donde una pálida Rukia se encontraba con la frente sudada y las mejillas coloradas; el contraste de su piel hacía que el calor en sus mejillas dejara la piel más sonrojada de lo normal. Su respiración estaba logrando acompasarse y se notaba aún que su tórax ascendía con dificultad.

-Pobre.- Murmuró Rangiku con expresión de ternura.-No sabía que era tan… complicado.

-Hay veces que se complica más de la cuenta.- Comentó el hombre a su lado.- Hay veces, aunque ya no tantas, donde ni la madre ni el bebé sobreviven. Esperemos que Rukia se muestre igual de fuerte de cómo ha sido hasta este momento.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

Isshin estaba preocupado. En ese lugar no había los aparatos necesarios por si había algún percance, aunque sabía muy bien que Unohana Retsu lograría salvar a ambos.

Por otro lado, Matsumoto tenía otra interrogación rondando su mente. Ella no sólo era amiga de Rukia y la había ayudado siempre que había podido, sino que ella podría decir que era amiga del shinigami sustituto que se debía encontrar en ese momento en algún lugar del Sereitei. Dónde se encontraría, y por qué no había aparecido aún? Ella sabía, igual que muchos, que no era fácil mantener quieto a Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Isshin-san…

-Dime.

-Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Ambos susurraban para evitar que la morena despertara.

-Dónde… dónde se encuentra Ichigo?

Isshin se sorprendió tanto, que al voltear con fuerza casi despierta a Rukia.

Mantuvieron la respiración aguantada unos segundos para comprobar que Kuchiki no se había despertado. Sintieron que gimió entre sueños y que volvía a controlar la respiración.

-Diablos – Murmuró el hombre- No me había acordado de eso.

-Pero, él está aquí, verdad?-Rangiku se dirigió a la puerta e hizo una seña para que Isshin le acompañara.- Su reiatsu se sintió por todo el lugar. Nos sorprendió a muchos que lo apaciguaran sin que él haya cometido alguna estupidez antes.

-Si con estupidez te refieres interrumpir el juicio o amenazar a toda la cámara con su Zampaltou, sí, todos nos sorprendimos.- Ya se encontraban fuera de la habitación y habían vuelto a su tono de voz normal.- Por lo que entendí, Unohana-san se encargó de él.

-U-Unohana-taicho?

Muchas imágenes de la mujer combatiendo contra el pelinaranja se le agolparon en la mente a la rubia. Sabía que esa mujer era muy dócil y pasiva, pero había que tener cuidado cuando se alteraba, sobre todo cuando le agotaban su eterna paciencia. Era tu peor pesadilla si combatías contra ella.

-Lo tienen en un cuarto de este escuadrón, y bajo un poderoso escudo- Se frotó la frente y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes. La mujer le imitó.- Tan sólo espero que esté bien.

-Y por qué no va a verlo?

Claro, sería lo más normal de hacer. Pero tenían que tener en cuenta que Ichigo no sabía que su padre había sido un Shinigami, y que si ya estaba delicado y alterado por todo lo que ocurría en ese momento, no era bueno echarle más peso al saco; podía ceder.

-Solamente no queremos más problemas.

-Usted teme que se arme una grande porque se entere que usted es, o era, un shinigami?

-Tú qué opinas?- Había notado que el tono de Rangiku era algo incrédulo.

-Yo creo que él comprendería varias cosas. Por lo que entendí, él siempre se preguntó el por qué de su alto poder espiritual.

-Pues yo creo que me culparía.- Respondió sin notar en verdad que lo hacía en voz alta.

Se arrepintió un poco al notar la incredulidad de la mujer, ya que ahora tendría que explicar un par de cosas de las que seguro no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Mi mujer, la mamá de Ichigo, murió por culpa de un Hollow, cuando él era muy pequeño. Siempre he pensado que si él se entera de que yo soy shinigami, no me perdonaría el hecho de no haber hecho algo para salvarla. Siempre tuve ese miedo –Sonrió con desgano. Era la primera vez que se lo comentaba a alguien.- No creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar aquello.

Rangiku estaba estupefacta. Nunca creyó que aquel hombre, de presencia imponente y de mirada gentil, tuviera miedo de algo así. Se podía escuchar como una cosa vana, pero era profunda. Era el miedo que cualquier padre tendría; la culpa de un hijo en su espalda, cargar con un peso lo suficientemente pesado como para temer a él. Y no era cualquier culpa, era la culpa de haberle privado de algo tan importante como una presencia maternal. Seguramente ese hombre se sentiría culpable en parte.

-

Se removió, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, como de mil toneladas.

Su garganta se sentía áspera, seca. No lograba acumular saliva para poder apaciguar su molestia.

No conseguía abrir lo ojos para reconocer su alrededor.

Su último recuerdo era una conversación con una mujer de cabello negro; no conseguía recordar el tema de la conversación.

Movió los dedos de las manos, logrando así sentir cosquillas contra la tela de las sábanas. Los pies también logró moverlos, haciendo que la tela se arrugara a su alrededor.

La frente la sentía húmeda, sudorosa, y el cuerpo tibio, como afiebrado.

Logró sentir algo a su alrededor; eran las personas que seguramente custodiaban la entrada a aquella habitación.

Se sintió ridículo y con una sensación de _deja-vu_. Aquello ya le había ocurrido, y si no se equivocaba, el mismo día. Es que estaban jugando con él?

Intentó sentarse y no lo consiguió. Ahora recordaba un poco más, y recordaba haber efectuado el mismo movimiento, conseguido el mismo resultado y haber comprobado que estaba sujeto a esa cama para evitar que saliera de la habitación.

Claro, ahora recordaba un poco más lo que había ocurrido. Esa mujer de cabello negro era la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, Unohana Retsu, y habían hablado de Rukia, también del juicio, y habían pactado algo; que aún no lograba recordar.

Forcejeó un poco más y logró distinguir el campo de seguridad que le habían aplicado a la habitación, el cual no le permitía reconocer muy bien a las personas que se encontraban fuera de él, y qué decir de las personas que se encontraban a una distancia considerable de la barrera. Logró recordar también de qué iba esa conversación, logrando calmarse al recordar que esa mujer le había dado su palabra, y que por lo que él entendía, aquella valía como para esperar a que la cumpliera.

También recordó que ella le había dado algo, pero no recordaba qué medicina era, ni porque.

Se sintió ridículo al no lograr enfocar sus pensamientos; aquella medicina debía ser alguna extraña estupidez que se había inventado ese tipejo de los experimentos, y que seguramente le había servido en más de una ocasión a la del cuarto escuadrón como para que la anduviera usando así en la gente.

Habían pasado unos minutos, casi estaba quedándose dormido nuevamente, cuando sintió que removían el escudo. Deslizaron la puerta y entró alguien con una bandeja en las manos; el escudo fue colocado milésimas de segundo después.

-Veo que estás despierto.

El tono cantarín y simpático lo reconoció enseguida. Pero se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo esa mujer ahí.

-Hay que alimentar a los enfermos, y como Isane-san está ocupada y nadie quiere acercarse a ti, vine a alimentarte.- Comentó la mujer dejando la bandeja en una mesilla a un lado y acercándose hacia él con

una pastilla en una mano y un vaso de agua.- Si quieres comer, más te vale que me hagas caso. Necesito que te tomes esta pastilla antes de soltarte.

Claro, ahora era un perro que necesitaba ser dopado para ser alimentado.

Se sintió con ganas de golpear a alguien, aunque no precisamente a esa mujer, pero su estomago daba los primeros indicios de que estaba generando jugos gástricos demás y que necesitaba algo de alimento.

Sin decir palabra, aceptó que la mujer le colocara la pastilla en la boca y le diera de beber para poder tragarla.

-Debo asegurarme de que hace efecto, así que esperaré unos minutos.- Se sentó a su lado y digirió su mirada hacia el frente.- Cómo lo haz pasado aquí?

-Creo que no necesitas hacer esa pregunta, Rangiku-san.

-Siempre es bueno que mantengas tu humor.- Contestó sabiendo que el tono de voz del pelinaranja no tenía ni una pisca de humos, sino una completa dosis de sarcasmo.- Pero en verdad quería saberlo de tu boca.

-No tengo mucho que contar. Me han tenido aquí y así desde que recuperé la consciencia.

Se formó un silencio incómodo para Ichigo, pero tal parecía que Rangiku lo estaba disfrutando.

Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puedes levantar tu mano?-Ni siquiera le miraba el rostro.

Ella le conocía bien, y sabía que el orgullo del shinigami estaba siendo barrido por el suelo. Mantenerlo sedado e inmovilizado era una humillación que no le perdonaría muy fácilmente a nadie. Pero ella quería ayudarlo, y si quería si quiere intentarlo, debía seguir las instrucciones de Unohana-taichou al pié de la letra; si la mujer decía que había que sedarlo, ella debía hacerlo.

Se sentía un poco traidora por no soltarlo y dejarle ir con Rukia, pero no podía desobedecer instrucciones. Su capitán lo se lo perdonaría y no quería pelear con Toushiro.

-Tan sólo puedo moverla un poco, pero no tengo fuerza si eso es lo que necesitas saber.- El tono mordaz que utilizó hizo sonreír a la mujer, aunque con algo de culpa.

-Bien.- Se levantó y se acercó a las amarras de las manos.- Por favor, no cometas ninguna estupidez. No queremos que todo esto empeore, y creo que tu eres el que más afectado se vería si esto termina mal.

-Descuida, no creo poder noquearte y librarme de ese campo protector en estas condiciones.

Fue soltado de las manos y Matsumoto le ayudó a sentarse y colocar unos cojines en su espalda para estar mejor. Le acercó la bandeja y se la colocó frente sobre una mesa suspendida.

Ichigo intentó agarras los cubiertos, pero no podía mover las manos con la libertad que necesitaba. Rangiku al notarlo, le ayudó.

-Si quieres te lo doy yo.- Comentó la mujer, ahora un poco más seria.

No quería que él pensara que se estaba burlando, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerle gracia el hecho de alimentar a Ichigo. No podía evitarlo.

Él dejó de intentar agarrar los cubiertos y se acomodó contra los cojines. La mujer le llevó un bocado a la boca y sintió que volvía a salivar, que su garganta ya no estaba tan seca al tragar y que su estomago gritaba por más.

-Y?- Cuestionó la mujer mientras llenaba la cuchara de alimento.

-Y, qué?- Comió lo que le ofrecía.

-Me vas a decir que no quieres saber algo?

Se formó un silencio, algo incómodo para él, algo divertido para ella.

-Qué es lo que puedes decirme?

Él sabía que la mujer tenía información valiosa y debía convencerla para que le dijera todo o algo.

-Pues, sí me convences.

Sabía, esa mujer quería jugar un rato… siempre había sido así.

-Ruégame- El tono juguetón incomodó al joven.

-Sabes…- Se acomodó como pudo, sintiendo los músculos de plomo- No tengo ganas de juegos.

-Bueno.- Contestó aun sonriente. Sabía que él no se rebajaría, pero se le notaba incómodo, que igual necesitaba saber.

Pasaron unos minutos, le dio otro bocado y ya había terminado. Se levantó con bandeja en mano, se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda. Sintieron que la barrera se interrumpió y dejaba la pasada para la mujer, la cual se giró antes de desaparecer para mirarlo con rostro serio.

-El juicio se interrumpió porque Rukia-chan ha comenzado el trabajo de parto.- Se giró y comenzó a salir.- No hagas ninguna estupidez.

La mujer desapareció dejando a Ichigo perplejo.

-Qué?!?!

Su respiración se aceleró y el pulso parecía golpearle las sienes, sus músculos se tensaron y su boca se volvió pastosa.

Cómo lo tenían ahí encerrado cuando la mujer que amaba estaba dando a luz a su hijo?!?!?!

Maldecía el hecho de obedecer a la rubia y haber tragado aquel medicamento; era imposible zafarse!!!

-

Cuando la mujer estuvo de vuelta a su lado se sintió nervioso, algo angustiado. Qué le habría dicho?

-Cálmese, Isshin-san- Sonrió la mujer aún más divertida que antes.- Ichigo estaba hambriento.

Consiguió reír y destensar los músculos.

Rangiku era una mujer increíble. Siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a la morena, siempre tenía algo que decir y era la más seria cuando debía serlo. Se había ganado su respeto y afecto por todo el apoyo y cariño que les había entregado.

- Qué le dijiste?

-Pues, se notaba que estaba amargadito.- Se sentó a un lado del hombre en el pasillo, donde los encargados del cuarto escuadrón le habían llevado una pequeña mesa ratona y unas tazas de té verde. Isshin le ofreció una que aceptó con agrado.- Quería ver si lograba que lo pidiera con buenas palabras, pero nada.

Kurosaki padre imaginaba de buena gana el rostro y la conducta de su hijo. Esperaba que no se le hubiese pasado la mano con la rubia.

- Le di de comer sin mucha cháchara.- Agregó contenta, luego su rostro adquirió facciones de seriedad y miró hacia el frente.- Antes de dejar la habitación le dije que el juicio se había interrumpido, ya que Rukia-chan había comenzado el trabajo de parto… Así está bien?

Sonrió un poco más calmado y bebió de su té.

-También le dije que no cometiera ninguna estupidez.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Ran-chan.

-

Se sentía cansada, el cuerpo sudoroso y una aguda puntada en el costado izquierdo.

Había un reiatsu conocido a su alrededor, por lo que intentó enfocar, logrando dar con una espalda cubierta por una capa blanca.

-U-unohana-taicho…

Su voz fue un susurro, débil.

Llamó la atención de la mujer, que se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos gentiles.

-Rukia-san, cómo te encuentras?- Su voz llegó a sus oídos como música. Se notaba a leguas que la mujer estaba ansiosa por tal acontecimiento.

-Bien.

Bien bien, no, pero se sentía contenta y exaltad, a pesar que su cuerpo no reflejaba ni la mitad de su emosiones.

-Me alegro.- Terminó de anotar algo en una libreta y se giró nuevamente a mirarle.- Por ahora debemos esperar que tengas más dilatación para facilitar un poco, así que intenta reposar un poco. Necesitamos que tengas todas tus fuerzas.

-Muy bien.

Y sonrió.

Se sentía contenta. Su hijo estaba por nacer y sabía que muchas cosas estaban por cambiar.

Arrugó el rostro al sentir otra contracción.

-Muy bien. Estamos listos.- Escuchó a la mujer hablar mientras la acomodaban en la camilla.- Ahora necesitamos que pujes con fuerza.

Sintió que su cuerpo obedecía las órdenes que le daban. Pero realmente sus pensamientos no se encontraban ahí.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido. La gente que la había apoyado, gente que no sabía que se manifestaría a su favor, una amiga que la había apoyado con mucho cariño, su capitán que había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlos, Unohana-san que disimuladamente expectante le ayudaba con los asuntos médicos. E Isshin Kurosaki, que había arriesgado mucho para salvarlas a ella y a la criatura que estaba naciendo, que le había mostrado un afecto insondable e inmenso. Siempre los tendría presente.

Entre sus sentimientos de alegría, le asaltó una sensación de vacío. Le faltaba la pieza más importante de de ese rompecabezas tan precioso. Ichigo Kurosaki no se encontraba a su lado, no le había acompañado en un momento que le había marcado la vida, y que seguramente también marcaría la suya.

Sólo esperaba que le comprendiera y la perdonara.

**---**

Gracias a todos por leer y a los que han comentado tbn!! A los que se tomaron un momento para pensar en mi país, muchísimas gracias!

Agradezco a los que me han dejado Reviews, a los que me envían mensajes pidiéndome que continue y a los que han tenido la paciencia para estar leyendo hasta este momento.

Informo que mis proyectos no los quiero dejar sin terminar, pero digo que todo a su tiempo… hay cosas más allá que la pantalla! X)!

Cuídense todos y

**FUERZA CHILE!**

Bye

conchito!


End file.
